Sweet Child O'Mine
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec is almost a typical teenager, except that he has a three years old son. He tries to keep it in a secret in a new school, where he meets Magnus, with whom he falls in love with. When it will be out, his life will start to fall apart, especially, when the mother of his child comes back. Will he be able to keep his son with him, and give him a family? Will Magnus stays with him?
1. The secrets of Alec Lightwood

Hey, hello!

Yep, a new story. I decided, or more thought, that I can do both, still writing stories and focus on writing my thesis for collage. So, this story won't be updated regularly like the previous ones. I will write in a free time.

Second, this story is written in both languages, english and polish, so wish me luck on this.

**Summary: Alec is almost your typical teenager, except for one thing; he has three years old son. He tries to keep it in a secret in a new school, where he meets Magnus, with whom he falls in love with. When his secret will be out, his life will start to fall apart, especially, when the mother of his child comes back to his life. Will he be able to keep his son with him, and give him a family? Will Magnus leave him, when he finds out about the baby? Check it out. (AU/AH)**

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire' is amazing!**

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

The title comes from the song of Guns'n'Roses 'Sweet Child O'Mine'

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**"The secrets of Alec Ligthwood" **

"Be good for Tia, ok? And when I get back, I'll take you to the park on the swings" the boy put back the baby to its crib, smiling widely at him. The little boy, with eyes as intense as the summer's night's sky, as his mother said once; smiled back, showing his whole game of white teeth with the small lack of the third tooth in the upper jaw by a little accident; the said tooth was left in the ground after the latest escapade in the park with the boy's uncle. The older boy put on his black, leather jacket without zipping it. Well, it still was the beginning of autumn, the air was still warm. He crouched for a moment in front of the crib, grabbing the rungs, and pressing his nose between them. The little boy immediately stood up, and grabbed the hands of his father, as strongly as a three year old can. "Give daddy a kiss"

The little boy giggled, like he always did, and pressed his lips to the other's lips, in a kiss full of saliva; though the older one was alright with it.

"We're going to be late!" a loud, girly voice came to his ears.

"I love you baby boy"

"Luv you daddy" he said in his own language, and waved goodbyes to his father, grabbing his favorite plush yellow monkey with a pink hat into his other hand "Bye"

"God damn it, Alec! We're going to be late on our first day!" the young boy looked for the last time at the boy in the crib, and rushed downstairs scared for his life; no one should witness the wrath of Isabelle Lightwood, no one.

"Ready?" Jace took the car keys from the hook, and went to the door "Then we're going"

"You're not driving my car, Jace. I don't have a death wish" he ripped the keys out of Jace's hand and ran to the driver's seat. Isabelle burst out in laughter, and climbed on the back seat in the car.

The road to the new school wasn't that long, like Alec wished for it to be; definitely too short for Alec to clear the thoughts in his mind.

If someone were to hear his life story, the said person would be definitely shocked, a lot. Alec Lightwood wasn't your typical seventeen-year-old, eighteen in three months! Sure, he mostly had A's in classes, not so bad prizes in several competitions, he even was a part of the soccer team once; sometimes he had gone to parties, as much as a fourteen-year-old could. But one night changed everything. In, o dear, such a short period of time, Alec's life turned 360 degrees; it took a sharp turn straight into a new life.

He said goodbye to the typical teenager's life, who loves to party; not that Alec loved to party that much. And he welcomed, with not so much enthusiasm, a brand new adult life that he had to step in as a teenage father at the age of fifteen.

"Hey, we're here" Izzy's voice got him out of thoughts; Alec realized that indeed, they were right before the entrance of the St. Raziel's High "Let's find some free spot"

"I'll find it, you go to school now" said the oldest, rushing his siblings out of his car.

In the end, Alec had found a free parking spot right next to the canary-yellow, at least that's what it looks like, Camaro with glitter on the front mask, and unusual plate numbers '**Hotstuff**'. Alec thought that the owner of this car must have a big ego.

Looking down at his watch and seeing that it was close to eight a.m., Alec rushed to the building; he couldn't be late on his first day, his father would be furious with him. Whatever happened, Alec still had to be a primus in classes, he didn't want to disappoint his parents; they already were disappointed with the fact that Alec has a kid while he's still in high school. Of course that wasn't the only disappointment that was waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood from Alec's side, but he didn't want to inform them about it for now, or at all.

The new school turned out to be pretty much like his previous one; **normal**, at least that was the first impression of it. Alec liked his previous school, at least until he became a baby daddy. Then the school became a nightmare. Just when the fact that Alec Lightwood, 15 years old, from grade ten impregnated a girl, to bring more laughter a daughter of the principal of the school, was spread around the school, Alec stopped being the average kid. At the beginning during every break he was being laughed off or called some names like 'baby daddy' or 'a bummer Lightwood'. After the said 'bummer', like they called it, none of the girls wanted to be close with Alec, being afraid that they would end up with a bun in the oven as well. Not that Alec was bothered by that, he didn't like girls anyway.

Alexander, well that was his full first name, though he doesn't like being called like that, definitely doesn't like girls, he doesn't fancy any of them. At the beginning it was a strange feeling, to not feel that 'something' towards girls, about what his brother and friends could talk for hours. Hell can consume him, but he had dated girls to maybe find out why he's not feeling that. After three dates with three different girls, Alec realized that something must be wrong with him since he's attracted to men. He was on a date, he was maybe fourteen just before theincident; his date was beautiful; a blond haired girl with beautiful green eyes, long legs that she didn't hide under her short skirt, she even had a nice set of boobs; Jace was jealous of this date, so much jealous. Well of course, Helen Blackthorn was one of the most beautiful girls in the school; every boy in school dreamed about a date with her, not to mention that they would kill to be her boyfriend. Yet, she took an interest in Alec. Not some blonde muscled guy, but him. On the other hand many girls had fallen for Alec. Well no wonder, Alec's got a great looks.

Tall, slim body, raven black hair, maybe a bit too long for a boy, but still great. But it's his eyes that caught the most interest. Those electrifying deep blue two pools that looked like the ocean at night. It's them that turned girls' knees into a wobble whenever he looked at them. They were the reason that girls were blushing, when they caught Alec's eyes with theirs.

Yet, even though everything seemed to be perfect, it wasn't like that. Alec couldn't say that he was having a bad time during that date, no, Helen was a sweet, smart, cheerful girl, and most importantly she didn't blab about cheerleading or make-up all the time like other girls did. Helen was different from the girls that Alec went on dates with, but alas even she couldn't make Alec like her.

How could she? She wasn't a boy after all. Yes, Alec was a gay, though he understood it way later than on that date. But on that very date he understood that he feels sexual attraction towards boys. When he went for drinks and popcorn minutes before a movie, some document chosen by Helen, he saw that boy. Tall, taller than Alec then, blond haired, green eyes; he reminded Alec his step brother Jace with all those muscles. He was leaning on the column with one feet pressed to the column, hands in pockets with a white hood on his head. He must have been waiting for someone who stood in the cue. Alec was running his eyes all over his body, over those firm thighs, slim shines, looking oh-so perfectly in those navy blue skinny jeans; the same pants showed a certain bulge on the front, that Alec's smart eyes didn't miss and on which the said eyes stopped for a while making Alec feel an indescribable heat in the lower parts of his body. In one hand it was scary, on the other, he was feeling something strange then that he couldn't describe in that moment. Later the said feeling turned out to be nothing more but pure sexual desire. Alec moved his eyes higher through the chest hidden under a very tight red t-shirt with some words. His eyes went even higher now, through the neck, chin, thin pink lips that seemed to gleam from afar, a bit sharply-shaped nose, strangely, not too-much-haired eyebrows, and finally his wonderful green eyes, that were staring at Alec right now.

Alec thought that he was going to have a heart attack when the boy, who was leaning on the column, crossed eyes with him. Lightwood's cheeks must have been burgundy then; he felt them being so hot. And then, the said boy did something that Alec didn't know how to read at first; he winked at him, with a small smile on his lips. But it wasn't the end; another boy came to him, and grabbed his hand in his, interlocking them. He dragged him to the movie room, passing Alec on their way. Alec's blue eyes went after them and when the green-eyed boy was close enough to Alec, he winked at him again and did a small wave, whispering 'hey pretty'

Alec's heart was hammering; his feet seemed to be glued to the floor, eyes staring at the now empty space where a second ago stood that boy. His body went on fire like never before. He would probably stand there a while longer, if it wasn't for some other kid, who pushed him, almost making Alec fall to the ground because he was blocking the line.

Sitting in the movie-room with Helen next to him, Alec saw that the boy from the hall is here with the other boy, sitting two rows before him. When the lights went off and the movie began, Alec's eyes went again into the direction of the beautiful boy from the hall. He was sitting really close to his friend, at least that's how it looked like; with his head on the other's shoulder, and Alec could swear that their hands were laced together. When Alexander was watching them, he was blushing and didn't know why. He was holding hands with Helen too, for five minutes only, because they both came to the conclusion, that it felt weird; though when he was watching the two boys, he was blushing madly like they were doing something sinful. And he blushed even more, when those boys started to whisper and then kissed. Alec couldn't take his eyes off of them; in his mind the view was so exciting. He liked it so much, that involuntary he closed his eyes and brought fingers to his lips, imaging that he's the one kissing the green eyed boy. It didn't end well for him, as if on a cue he felt that his pants were becoming tighter in the specific area, and his eyes wen wide open in shock. He rushed out of the room immediately causing a small chaos, leaving a confused Helen behind, straight to the bathroom to take care of his small problem between his legs. Yes, that's how Alec found out that he likes men. Of course he confirmed this theory, when one time, only one time, just after he confessed his doubts to Isabelle, his sister told him to watch a short movie, R-rated, involving two men. It made it all clear when after watching the said movie, Alec felt even more excited than that time in the theater.

Yes, it was a true statement that Alec was gay, though only he and his sister know about it. His sexual orientation is his top secret that he never wants to let out to the world.

Same as Alec didn't want the new school finding out about his son.

Jacob Gabriel Lightwood, Jake in short, is the apple of Alec's eye. No, he didn't regret that Jake came to his life; he loves him more than anything. Truth be told, Alec can't imagine a life without Jake. Sure it wasn't easy-peasy to be a teenage dad, raising your son alone, practically being both parents for the boy. But he wouldn't change a thing; those sleepless nights when Jake was teething, those doubts that he can't do it at the beginning when he didn't know how to be a parent, those things that he had to leave behind like a dream to become a teacher, though this one wasn't a closed option yet. No, he wouldn't change it for a life that he could have filled with parties, alcohol, fun, studying far away from home. Sometimes he had doubts whether he's doing a good job, but they disappeared when Jake was lying in his arms, telling in his own language that he loves Alec when he called him daddy. He wouldn't change this joy in his heart that he feels every time he gets home and Jake runs to him for a hug, or when Jake leaves his crib that stands next to Alec's bed and crawls at night onto Alec's bed to sleep in his arms. No, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

But that didn't mean Alec wanted his new school to find out about Jake; he had had enough of those name-callings in the previous school. Here, in the new one, he wanted to have a fresh start without this baby-daddy patch. He wanted to be an average boy, simple Alec Lightwood who wanted to graduate High School without many problems.

He wanted to be like everyone else, so he decided to keep secret two the most important things for him. And he hoped that it will be like that till the day of graduation.

Alec was running like crazy to the classroom where an English lesson started a minute ago, cursing silently his lack of orientation. He should have asked someone for directions; it would have saved him the time when he ran like a chicken without its head.

Fortunately for him, the fate seemed to have heard his prayers. He was running, he was close to the corridor when he bumped into someone, who had a very hard chest. Both of them fell immediately to the floor, Alec on top of that person.

"Woah" the person said. Alec raised his head and looked at the person's face. It was a boy, Asian looking. His eyes were incredible; golden-green, looking a bit like they were staring into Alec's blue ones with the same intrigue, maybe even lost in each other's eyes. There was something magnetic in those cat-eyes; something that Alec couldn't resist. It was like he was enchanted by those sparks dancing in those eyes. Alec had never seen something so beautiful before. The boy seemed to come to his senses first and he spoke to Alec with a voice sounding like a honey "Am I in heaven? And you are my Angel, pretty?"

Those words seemed to wake Alec up from the hypnosis he was in since he crossed his eyes with the boy. In one second his cheeks became scarlet and he jumped away from the boy, like he was burned. Of course, it didn't go as smoothly as Alec wanted, and he ended up falling onto the boy once again, causing a small hiss and laughter from him.

"I'm sorry!" this time he got up slower from the boy's body, and offered his hand for help. When their hands touched, Alec felt a strange tingling, like a jolt electrifying his body; something that he hadn't ever felt. And he didn't know what to think about it. Finally, he looked properly at the boy in front of him; he was taller than Alec, he had long, black hair, with streaks in every color of the rainbow. His clothes were very bright, colorful. and he was sparkling, from sequins or glitter Alec wasn't sure. He looks beautiful, Alec said in his mind, really beautiful. "I'm sorry that I bumped into you"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize" he gave Alec a crooked smile "Pretty boys can bump into me anytime, especially pretty boys with incredible blue eyes, like you. I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane"

"Alec Lightwood" he shook the outstretched hand of Magnus, offering him a shyer smile.

"You're new here, right? I've never seen you before" Magnus fixed his shirt, ruffled by Alec seconds before "I would remember such a beauty like you"

Alec's cheeks must have been ruby then. "I'm new here" he replied, fixing his own shirt, and took his backpack that fell to the floor when they bumped into each other. "Could you help me, please?"

"Of course sweetie"

"Do you happen to know where can I find a classroom 146? I got lost here, and the English-class has started already"

"With Mrs. Herondale?" Alec took out his schedule and looked at the name of the teacher; then he nodded "Well, you're lucky today, Angel. I have class right now with Mrs. H too. You can come with me"

"Oh thank you" strangely, with Magnus, Alec got really fast to the classroom; though he was already late.

"Mr. Bane, late as always" a woman, maybe 30 years old, looked meaningfully at the two boys "You do love our detention, don't you Magnus?"

"This time, I have a solid explanation, Ma'am" replied Bane, gesturing towards Alec, who stood just behind him "Alec here, bumped into me, and I decided to bring him in our wonderful class"

"You must be Alec Lightwood" she practically drew Alec from behind Magnus's back, straight to the middle of the room "Welcome, I hope you will love our class and school"

"Thank you" Alec never liked to be in the center of attention; whenever it happened he was blushing madly, and had a feeling that people were going to laugh at him. And he wasn't wrong this time; he blushed madly.

"All right, boys" she waved her hand at them "Magnus, I let you go with it this time, because you brought Alec. Sit down now and open your books on page 31; today we're talking about Robert Frost"

They both moved, Alec unsurely a bit; well no wonder, it was his first day, and he didn't know anyone besides Magnus here. He would probably be looking around some more, if Magnus didn't yank him to the last empty desk. One of the boys with olive complexion, looked at Magnus questioningly, but the latter only waved his hand at him. He sat down bringing Alec next to him.

"So, blue eyed Angel" Magnus started, when Alec opened his English book "Tell me more about yourself"

And that's how Alec survived the first day; talking about the story of his life with Magnus, skipping the two most important secrets in his life.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Like I mentioned at the top, this will be not a regular story, so I don't know when will be the next.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	2. Is this love at first sight?

A/N: Hi, hello.

forbiddenrose: Glad you think so.

red wolf: You will find out about Jake's mom eventually. I mean, she will be included in the story as well.

u-nix: I'm really trying. I'm glad you like my stories.

Thank you for so many reviews, follows, favorites at the first chapter. You guys are amazing.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Don't forget to check out her story 'Playing With Fire', it's a sequel to 'A War Is Coming'. Both stories are amazing!**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for the OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**"Is this love at first sight?"**

Magnus didn't think before, nor did he dig into the matter, you may say spiritual matters. But since this morning it changed. Since the moment his eyes crossed - well kind of forceful - or it could be even a destiny, with eyes as blue as the night's sky or ocean that he wanted to drown in. The eyes that belonged to Alec Lightwood.

Since that moment, he started to question his belief into love at first sight. He didn't believe that it existed elsewhere but the cards of 19th century's romances, or films about love that were played nonstop in the Theater. Well, because how something like that could exist in the normal world, right?

Yet, this morning, when he met Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane started to believe in love at first sight; even more it seems the he just opened the door to his heart for it.

"I think I fell in love." Magnus sighed, sitting, well more like sliding onto the chair in the Cafeteria, next to Ragnor. The blonde haired boy, well his hair was close to white even, with an olive complexion looked at him with some reproach in his eyes. Right next to him, was sitting a not so tall, blonde-haired girl with pale skin, typical complexion for people from Northern Europe. Yes, Catarina Loss had ancestors coming from Europe, from Norway to be exact.

"Dude, what the hell is going on with you?" Ragnor Fell tossed, looking meaningfully at Bane; the boy looked at him confused "What was that on English, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stood me up for some new slacker!" Fell took a sip of the Pepsi standing before him.

"What?" Magnus was still confused, looking at his best friend. Just then, his eyes landed on the familiar blue eyes.

The boy walked in uncertain, looking around the whole cafeteria, clearly looking for some free spot. Magnus was waving at him, wanting Alec to sit next to him; but in the same moment some blonde muscular boy threw his arm around his shoulder, drawing him closer to himself, and kissing his cheek.

"Who's that blonde bitch leaning on Alec?!" Magnus growled, sitting back on his chair; he couldn't stop glaring the said blonde haired boy.

"If Alec is the one with black hair." Catarina popped in, and Magnus nodded "Then the blonde bitch, as you put it, is Jace Lightwood; and the dark haired girl next to him, is Isabelle Lightwood. They are in my class. And the oldest of them is Alec and he's in your class."

"He doesn't look like his brother."

"Because he's adopted." she added, finishing her salad "I was paired up with Isabelle on P.E.; she's a nice girl, a bit bossy and talks a lot."

"He's lucky that he's only his brother." Magus mused, and moved his eyes after Alec. The boy and his siblings were now sitting at the table with Sebastian Morgenstern, Jordan Kyle, his girlfriend Maya Roberts, Sebastian's sister, Clary, and her nerdy friend Simon. It was a miracle that all of them fit at the six-people table. "Right, Alec mentioned that, but I was too lost in his eyes to actually remember." he said, eyes still glued to Alec, who now was talking with Sheldon "God…he's so beautiful…"

"Oho…" Fell rolled his eyes. "Do I smell the end of the last-month depression? Are you not crying after Camille anymore?"

"What? What Camille?" his eyes never left Alec, who now was typing on his phone.

"Yes" Catarina said lightly. "This is the end of Magnus's depression. You like this Alec, don't you?"

"Of course." He turned his focus on his friend, who was smiling upon him. "Have you seen him? He's perfect. Black hair, blue eyes. My favorite combination. He's a dreamy guy."

"And how do you know, that he's gay, and that he will be into you? For me he looks like a straight guy." Ragnor looked at Alec, and nodded. "I'm telling you, he's straight."

"You know what, Rags?" Magnus stole a French fry from Ragnor's tray. The said boy tried to hit his hand because of it, but Magnus retrieved it too fast. "I have magical skills. You know, I've made many boys question their sexual orientation. Besides, Alec…damn, this must be short for something, right?"

"Yes, for Alexander." Ms. Loss interrupted. "Isabelle said that his name is Alexander, but he prefers Alec."

"Alexander…" Bane's voice sounded like purring. "Sounds amazing. Alexander…darling, soon you're going to be my new boyfriend."

"And I'm telling you, he's not gay" Ragnor pushed the last French fries into his mouth, before Bane could steal it.

"And I'm telling you, that soon, Alexander will be my boyfriend."

…

Magnus saw Alec again at history class. At first, Magnus didn't want to come to this class; he didn't like the teacher and vice versa, but since the moment he met the boy this morning, he wanted to be in every class they had together. Luckily for him, Alec showed him his schedule, so Magnus remembered all classes that they have together. It turned out that they had many of them; not very cool classes, but Magnus was willing to survive them if he could stare at the blue eyed beauty.

Alec was sitting at the last desk in the room; one of the empty ones here. The first one was just in front of the teacher desk, and it was meant for nerds or those who were late. The blue eyed boy was absorbed with a phone call.

"I finish classes at three, so we can meet up in the park; the one near my house." He was speaking through the phone. "Yeah, the same we were in last week. Sure…" he did a small pause, and turned his voice into milder one. "That's great…yes…I'm going to be back in a few hours, ok? I love you… Goodbye Tia."

Magnus's eyes opened in shock at those words; he thought that Alec is single, and more importantly, that he's gay. And now this surprise; not a nice surprise. He was walking towards him with a sad expression that lightened up the moment Alec hung up and looked up at him, smiling a little at Magnus.

"Is this seat taken?"

"N..no…" Alec stuttered, and his cheeks became redder. Magnus sat at his right side, and took out his notebook.

"So what is she like? Your girlfriend? Tia?" Alec's expression was all confused, when he turned to Magnus. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I heard a part of your call."

"It's ok." Alec swallowed hard. "Tia isn't my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend; I mean I'm not dating anyone; I mean…"

Magnus laughed a little, and Alec's cheeks were even more red; almost scarlet now.

"Good morning." A deep, male voice came before the sound of a closing door. The teacher; Hodge Starkweather, 45-years old man; single since he started to work in this school, almost fifteen years ago, took out his books. "Well, let's start with the timesheet. Atherman Joe?"

"Present." Someone said at the front of the classroom.

"Bane Magnus. Absent as always."

"I'm here." The boy got up from his chair, so the teacher could see him better. Oh, and how he was shocked to see the teenage boy in his class; he was staring at him for two minutes, like he was the eighth miracle of the world; well it wasn't far from the truth in Magnus's mind.

"Good God. This day will be important in history." Said the old man, with a voice filled with surprise. "Magnus Bane is on history class. This has to be a miracle! What happened?"

"It's indeed, the day of miracles, Mr. Starkweather" Bane winked at Alec, whose cheeks were now as red as tomato.

…

Magnus was staring into Alec's blue eyes throughout the entire lesson, at least as much as he could. The boy looked like an Angel; his pale skin contrasted so beautifully with his raven black hair that fell onto his face. With every next second, he was becoming more and more lost in Alec's beauty, and he wanted more and more to come closer to him. He didn't know him well yet, but he felt that the boy is different from everyone; that he's unique.

"I hope you will take to your hearts my advice about the presentation." The teacher said from above his book. "And I hope you will take it seriously. The mark of the presentation is 30% of your mid-term grade. Now, pair up."

"What is he talking about?" Magnus turned to Alec, getting himself out of his thoughts.

"We have to make a presentation about the World War Two; each pair has to pick up one country that participated in the war, and make a presentation about it."

"Oh" he commented. "Do you want to be my pair?"

"What about your friend?" Alec's eyes landed on Ragnor, who only rolled his eyes, and turned to the boy next to him.

"No worries." Magnus smiled, squeezing Alec's hand; strangely it was so warm and nice to touch. "Ragnor has a pair already. So Alexander…by the way, I should be mad at you, for not telling me your real name, Alexander."

"I prefer Alec."

"I like Alexander better." Magnus winked at him, causing a small blush on Alec's pale cheeks. "So, Alexander, will you be my partner for this project?"

And maybe something more – he added in his mind.

"O…Ok."

"Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood." The voice of the teacher interrupted them. He was standing right next to their desk, glaring at them. Alec immediately blushed more, and Magnus could swear that he's hearing the hammering of Alec' s heart. "Are we interrupting you?"

"N…no…" Alec mused, looking down at his notes. "We apologize."

"Mr. Starkweather, we're just talking about our project." Bane as always tried to talk himself out of problems with his wicked tongue; it had helped him numerous times. "Isn't that what we were supposed to do?"

"You better be." The teacher turned away on his heel and went to his desk. "At the end of the class, I want to hear which countries you have chosen."

"You can breathe again, darling" Magnus turned to Alec, who was still red on the cheeks. "So, which country are we choosing?"

"Which one do you want?"

"Angel, believe me, I'll agree with what you want." Alec looked confused by those words. The expression of his eyes was turning Magnus's knees into a wobble; it was a good thing that he was sitting on the chair, otherwise he would have ended up on the floor with a loud thud. What that boy did to him with only a simple look. Magnus couldn't imagine, what will happen if something more happens between them; something that Magnus hoped for. "Unfortunately my knowledge about history isn't big…ok…maybe I would know more if I were listening to him, instead I was looking into your beautiful eyes."

In that moment, Magnus wondered, how many shades of red could Alec's cheeks turn into; now they had the color of wine. And Bane would lie to himself, if he said that he didn't like it; he loved it and he wanted to see it as much as he could. And it wasn't just because it suited Alec really good, but also because it sent to the pit of Magnus's stomach this strange feeling. Who knows, maybe it were those butterflies about which girls were talking for hours; or maybe it was just the fascination about Alec's looks, which was very close to Magnus's type. Whatever it was, Magnus wanted it to last as long as it could. He wanted to give in to this 'something', which he couldn't name specifically just yet, and what struck him like a lightening.

"How 'bout Poland? Since it is the first country that Germany attacked" Bane thought that Alec's voice, whatever he was saying, sounded like bird's singing; very melodic. "Unless, you want USA."

"We can stick with Europe's countries." Bane retorted. "Poland is fine. But what problem are we choosing? Or about the whole country?"

"We'll figure it out." Alec stated and closed his books the same moment the bell rung. Alec got up and moved to the teacher's desk; Magnus thought that the way Alec is moving his hips is very delightful, so Bane couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

"Stop drooling." Said a voice next to him. Magnus raised his eyes at the blonde haired boy standing next to him. Ragnor Fell was looking at him meaningfully, and he sighed, shoving Magnus's bag into his hands. "You're acting crazy. What does he have in him that you're acting this way? You don't even know him, and you're all crazy about him."

"I guess I fell in love at first sight." Ragnor sighed again, and literally yanked Magnus off the chair from his elbow. "I don't know what is happening to me. Whenever I look into his eyes, I want to kiss him; even more, I want…"

"God…I liked you better when you had a depression over Camille." Fell let go of his elbow just when they stepped out of the history-classroom. Now they were going to the parking lot, where Catarina and Tessa were waiting for them. "Get a grip on yourself, Magnus. You don't even know if this Alec is gay, and moreover if he's into you."

"Don't worry." The black haired boy hopped into the driver seat in his yellow Camaro. "I'm going to find out everything soon."

"You're crazy." Ragnor closed the door from the passenger seat, and put his seatbelt on. "Really crazy."

"Nah, I think it's love at first sight."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

In case there won't be any update before Christmas: Merry Christmas!

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	3. Maybe it's worth a chance?

A/N: Hello, how are you after Christmas? How's your New Year have been?

u-nix: Of course he is, crazy about Alec, but who wouldn't be?

red wolf: Yeah, maybe he will be.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. They meant a lot to me.

Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire'.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter III**

"**Maybe it's worth a chance?"**

The first week in the new school went by pretty normally for all Lightwoods kids. Jace, like usually, had already started flirting with some girls from the eleventh and twelfth class. Isabelle already knew who has the best style and with whom she has to be friends to get an invitation to every party till graduation, or at least the end of this school year. And Alec, well Alec had already mingled with the average, normal students and he probably wouldn't stand out that much if it wasn't for his…_relation_ with a walking Christmas tree and rainbow, like he called him in his mind; Magnus Bane.

The said relation was…Alec didn't even know how to describe it. Are they only colleagues for one of their classes? Yes, Magnus lately sits with Alec on almost every class. It could seem that he had abandoned his best friend Ragnor Fell for Alec. In one hand, it was really nice; Alec didn't feel like a total outsider in the new school. Well, the boy wasn't a very social person, and meeting new people was similar with a kind of difficult and almost-impossible thing. He still wondered how in the world he became friends with Magnus Bane; his theory was based on that he bumped into him on the very first day, and was thus decided of becoming friends with Magnus.

Yes, for now their relationship could be described as a friendly one, though Alec felt that it's something more; at least for him. Well, Alexander definitely felt something towards Magnus Bane that he couldn't describe properly yet.

Every time he sees him, those beautiful gold-green eyes with dancing sparkles in them, whenever he laughed; oh how wonderful that laugh was! Music to his ears. That dreamy expression whenever he wasn't focused on classes, when instead he was looking around elsewhere and on Alec; every time Alec's cheeks became red when he felt his eyes on him. Those delicate, yet very seductive, moves of his hips that Alec was dreaming about every night. Alec was often catching himself admiring the beauty of Magnus Bane; because it was a very exotic and unique beauty.

"Earth to Alec." Isabelle's voice got him out of his thoughts. The girl was waving her hand before his nose, staring at him meaningfully. "Stop daydreaming brother. Mom says that dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Sure, thanks Izzy." The girl walked out of his room, and Alec's focus moved back to drawing with Jake. The little boy was finishing coloring one of the planes when Alec's phone rang. He took out the device out of his jeans' pocket, and smiled involuntary when he saw the caller-ID. "Hi."

"Hello, Alexander, is this a bad time?" the voice on the other end of phone seemed to be cheerful.

"No, not at all." Alec got up from the floor, eyes still glued to his son, as he moved to stand next to the window. The streets were nearly empty at this hour, only here and there some person or car showed itself. "How's it going?"

"Wonderful." Magnus cleared his throat, before he continued. "I'm calling so we could set a date for our project. I'm free next week, so maybe we could meet up?"

"Sure…give me a sec." Alec put the phone on the desk, and went to Jake, who was now drawing with a red marker on his math book. "Jake! Don't! That's my school book. Here" He gave him a few clean papers. "Draw here, sweetie."

"Ok."

The boy smiled widely, and shook his head, before he remembered that he's on the phone now. He went back to his desk immediately, and took his phone again.

"I'm sorry, I'm back." He explained, blushing a bit; thank goodness that nobody has seen him now. "What were we…ah yes, the project. Sure, we can meet next week. How does it sound, Monday after school? I'm free on Monday, so…"

"Monday sounds great." Bane answered almost immediately. "I'll see you at school Alexander. Sweet dreams, Darling."

Before Alec could muster a single word for goodbye, Magnus had already hung up on him. He was shocked, like every time Magnus called him some new name. In the last week, the first week of their friendship, Bane had called him many lovely names, like Isabelle put it. Truth be told, Alec didn't know what to think about it; maybe because no one before had called him something so affectionate, at least no one outside his family. Sure, his mother called him some lovely names when he was a little boy; even his father from time to time. Isabelle was calling him like that very often, especially when she wanted Alec to do something for her, same as Max. And Jace…well, let's say that Jace wasn't up for such things; he stated that words of affection should be used as pick-up lines, or later when you date a girl.

And here, Magnus was calling him lovely names almost every day. And Alec was confused like hell because of that.

"Alec, dinner is ready!" Maryse's voice boomed through the halls.

The boy took Jake by his hand, and walked downstairs with him. The whole family was already sat at the table when he was putting Jake in his a higher chair, so he could reach the table. Maryse immediately placed before the boy his food; spaghetti with less spicy sauce and chopped in tiny pieces, so he could easily eat by himself. Alec was so grateful that his mother cooked food for Jake, he had no talent for that; the only thing he knew how to prepare was the oatmeal with a mousse that Jake eats for breakfast almost every day.

Maryse was finishing placing food before each member of the family, and soon everyone was eating. The family dinners, like this one, happened very often in the Lightwoods family when they still were living in Washington D.C. When they moved to New York, three months ago, those family dinners had gone with the wind. No one had time for them. Everyone came back home at a different time, and immediately moved to doing their own things. And today, after such a long time, they all gathered up to eat together.

"So, how's it going at the new school, kids?" Robert started, putting back his glass with ice tea on the table. "Jace, when will the principal call for me and mother?"

"Dad!" the blonde one almost spat out the red sauce on the table. He wiped away the remainders of the sauce from his chin with the end of his white long-sleeved shirt, granting loud shouts from his mother for ruining the new shirt. "This time the principal won't call for you."

"I hope so, Jace."

"Unless it is to congratulate you." He added. Both of his parents looked at him with interest and shock at once. "I got into the soccer team. I'm friends with the captain of the team, and he talked with the coach. The coach said that for now I'll be a substitute, but if I'm good, I'll be a regular player."

"I'm so proud, honey." Maryse kissed the top of his head. "And you, Isabelle?"

"Oh, I got into the cheerleaders." She said cheerfully, spinning another portion of pasta onto her cutlery. "Soon, I'm going to be the captain, I'm sure of it."

"That's great." Mr. Lightwood commented, and moved his gaze on his eldest son. "And you Alec?"

"Not so bad." He kept his eyes on his son. "I don't have time for clubs or so…but on Monday will come…I mean, I invited a friend, because we're doing a history project together. Is it ok for him to come?"

"Of course Alexander." She sent him one of her warm smiles. "Max?"

"Awesome!" screamed the nine year old, almost throwing around the pasta that was barely keeping itself on his cutlery. "I have a bunch of new friends!"

"And I found a job too." Alec added, getting the attention of every member of his family back on him. "At a café, as a waiter for now. Mostly I'll be working after school for a few hours, and on weekends. I'm starting on Wednesday."

"Great." Robert patted his shoulder, on his way to put his plate in a sink. "I'm so proud of you, my son."

...

At night, when Jake was already asleep, Alec was consumed by his schoolwork for Monday. He still had two days to do it, but with Jake around he didn't have time for anything. Especially now, when the boy's new favorite game was to run away from his father and hide in some small place around the house. Alec didn't have a second for himself, besides during night when Jake was already sleeping in his just-finished new room; just next to Alec's bedroom. Other than the crib, a bunch of toys, and two drawers, and an old chair, there was nothing more there yet. The blue walls were covered with trains, which became the new obsession of the three year old.

"May I come in?" Isabelle's voice startled Alec; if he wasn't so damn tired, he would have jumped from fear now. The boy turned his head towards the door and nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Homework, you know I don't have time for it during a day." He turned the page of his physics book, trying to solve the exercise. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"About?" Alec closed the book, fully knowing, that Isabelle won't let him finish the homework anyway.

"You and Magnus Bane." Alec's jaw was now hanging down on the floor, eyes were blinking nonstop.

"I…wh…wh…what?!" he almost screamed, but his reason reminded him of a boy sleeping behind the wall. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, brother." She looked at him with this '_seriously?_' look. "Only a blind man wouldn't see it."

"See what?"

"The way he's looking at you." She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, spill it, are you two dating?"

From all things that Isabelle Lightwood had said the past a few minutes, this one seemed to be the most stupid and ridiculous according to Alec. And so he couldn't do anything else but laugh at this. The girl was looking at him with some annoyance in her eyes. Finally Alec got a grip of himself, and looked at his sister.

"That's a good one." he commented. "Magnus is just my friend."

"And does he know it?" this question took him by surprise. He does like Magnus, very much, but Magnus is only seeing him as a friend. And if Alec had to admit, he liked it better this way, at least for now.

"What are you talking about, Isabelle?" he inquired, more curious now.

"God Alec, sometimes I think that you don't use the thing you have under your skull." She moved herself to sit comfortably on his bed, and patted the empty space next to her; he obliged and moved himself closer to his sister, and looked into her eyes. "I've been observing him from the moment I saw him looking at you in the cafeteria, on the second day. He was looking at you like you're made of gold or something. He was eating you with his eyes." With every second Alec's cheeks became redder. "Believe me, he likes you. I know what I'm seeing. Magnus Bane likes you, very much."

"No."

"Yes, but it's good." On Isabelle's face crept one of those smiles that heralded some devious thoughts or a plan, which always led to some troubles at the end. "I found out that Magnus is bisexual, which means he likes boys and girls…"

"I know what it means; I'm not an idiot Izzy."

"And over a month ago, he broke up with Camille Belcourt." Alec just shrugged his arms. "Idiot, it means that now he's a single, and you have a clean way to win him over. God Alec, do I have to think about everything for you?"

"First…" he bumped her arm slightly, granting a small '_Ouch_' from her, "And second, why should I care if Magnus Bane is single?"

"Oh Alec, you do know, that I can read you like an open book." The boy only shook his head. "I can see that you like him. I see the way you look at him; how you blush whenever you talk to him. I've seen you on the school halls, when you were listening to some music; Magnus didn't give a crap over the song in the headphones, his eyes were glued onto you. And when you finally caught him, he moved his eyes away. And when he caught you staring at him, he smiled at you; not some smirk like usually, but a real, honest smile. Well, that and I have classes with Catarina, and she's the best friend of Magnus; and you know, we girls loves to gossip."

"If you told her anything…"

"Relax, your secrets are my secrets." She took his hand in hers and intertwined them. "But I know that Magnus likes you."

"So what, I won't ever be in his type." Alec sighed loudly. "I am me, boring me. And he…he's the most beautiful boy I've ever met." He lowered his voice, so now it was close to a whisper. "Too beautiful for me."

"That's bullshit, brother."

"Besides, I don't have time for romances." He stated more firmly. "I have other things."

"Alec, just because you have Jake, that doesn't mean that you have to give up your life entirely." She interrupted him. "Besides, many single parents find their other half while having a kid. Why shouldn't you do it?"

"You know, a single mother can find easier a new guy for them. Single dads can find a new mother for their child easier too. But a single dad, who's also…you know…"

"Gay?" he nodded and continued.

"It's a lot harder job to do." This time it was Izzy, who sighed loud. "Besides, which boy would like to have a boyfriend with a child, huh? None, so I'm not going to get my hopes up."

In that moment, a whiling of Jake came to his ears. Immediately, Alec got up from his bed and moved to the boy's room. He took him out of his crib and pressed him to his chest, lightly rocking him in his arms, to calm him down; the boy was repeating nonstop that there's a monster under his bed. After twenty minutes of Alec's reassuring that there's no monster under the bed, Jake was once again asleep in his father's arms. Alec placed him, gently, back to the crib, and pressed a kiss to his head.

When he turned around, he saw Isabelle standing in the doorway, with a warm smile on her face.

"Jake is my priority. He's the one that I care the most for."

"I know, and I don't want anything else from you." She came closer and laid her head on his shoulder; Alec put his arm around her hips, as they both looked down on the soundly sleeping boy, who was clutching his plush monkey. "Jake will always be the most important for you Alec, but I want you to give yourself a chance to love, at least give it a try. Give yourself a chance."

"Maybe one day I will give myself a chance…" they both left Jake's room. Before they separated their ways, Alec's phone vibrated.

'_I'll see you on Monday. Once again, sweet dreams. – Magnus'_

Isabelle was looking above his shoulder.

"Give him a chance, who knows, maybe it will be something good."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

A small spoiler from the next chapter:

**"(...)His lips were millimeters from Alec's; only a little bit and he will connect his lips with Alec's in a sweet, first kiss; the kiss he had been dreaming about, since the very first day he met him(...)"**

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	4. Of strange feelings

A/N: Hi, hello. How are you?

red wolf: Hi! Yeah, maybe he will, after things what happen in this chapter. Who knows?

u-nix : You are very welcome dear!

eriartist: Glad you like it. Well, this is the first story of mine that I can't tell how often I will update, I'm writing in a free time, and now mostly I'm consumed by writing my thesis to finally graduate University.

Guest: Glad you like it.

Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire' It's freaking awesome.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**"Of strange feelings"**

Magnus Bane was waiting for Monday to come with a big amount of excitement; which wasn't caused by the fact of having to do a school project of the most hated class – history- but because he was going to spend countless moments with Alexander Lightwood, or like he liked to call him 'the boy from his dreams'. And when Monday had finally come, Magnus was almost jumping from excitement. He didn't know why he's acting this way, whether it was love at first sight or he felt just so sexually attracted to Alec; whatever it was, it caused him shivers, those good shivers, whenever his eyes landed on the boy.

"Why so happy, huh?" asked Tessa when she closed her locker, which was only a few lockers away from Magnus's. "I have a feeling that you're going to jump from happiness in a minute, jumping like crazy."

"Can't a boy be just happy that it's Monday?" he smiled widely at her. "We have such a beautiful day."

"It's pouring outside." Retorted Miss Gray. "I'm starting to worry that something bad happened to you. Did you hit your head? Should I call Layla?"

"No need to call for aunt Layla." Interrupted Ragnor, who joined them. When he looked at Magnus, he sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, before he moved his eyes on Tessa. "Magnus is doing a history project today."

"And it makes you that happy?" the said boy nodded, not stopping smiling. "Are you crazy? You're never happy about doing a project for any class, especially for history that you hate so much."

"Tess, it's not about the project." Ragnor moved himself closer to Magnus, and grabbed his arm. "It's about with who he's doing it."

"With you, as always, right?" Fell shook his head, and his eyes moved after Magnus's ones; the cat-like eyes were now glued into the black haired boy at the end of the hallway, who was laughing with his sister. Tessa also looked into that direction, and then back at Magnus, who now was with a dreamy expression on his face. "Oh! Oh! I understand now. This is the hot stuff that Magnus has been nonstop talking about last week?"

"Exactly, be glad that you were sick, otherwise you'd be doomed with…" he made a pause, and cleared his throat, not bothering about his friend, whose eyes were still looking all dreamily at Lightwood. "Oh, he's so beautiful!" Ragnor tried to sound more like Magnus now. "He's so wonderful, I think I love him. I'm going to marry him, and give him a bunch of children"

"Idiot, I didn't say a thing like that!" Magnus punched Ragnor in the arm, receiving from him a loud moan of pain; serves him right for talking bullshit. "Besides, stupid, two guys can't have children together. It's impossible, do you sleep on the biology classes?"

"I'm sure you'd come up with something."

"Sometimes, you're so stu…" in that moment Alec and Isabelle passed them; the blue eyed boy smiled shyly at Bane, and said a quiet 'hi'. "Hello Alexander, Isabelle."

"Magnus, great jacket." Miss Lightwood circled Bane, nodding in approval at his new, carmine, leather jacket. "Where did you buy it?"

"Last week in LA, but I've seen similar in the Mall in Manhattan, we could go shopping together if you want." Izzy almost squealed from happiness. "How 'bout Thursday?"

"Sure, we'll set it up…" she was interrupted by the bell, announcing the next classes. "I'm off to the Gym. Alec, see you later. Jace is going at Clary's today, so…bye."

"And where are we meeting?" Magnus turned to Alec, looking straight into his eyes. "My last class is music…"

"Meet me in the parking lot by my car, ok?" Bane nodded. "I'll drive you home afterwards."

"Great. I'll see you later, Alexander."

"I'll see you later."

…

The said **later** came incredibly fast, according to Magnus. Before he realized it, the clock showed three p.m., which meant the end of classes and the meeting all alone with Alexander. He sprinted out of the music room, leaving the music sheets in a mess around the piano, and a very confused and mad Mrs. Stein behind. He was running, almost tripping over his own legs, to the parking lot. Finally, he was by Alec's car; black Volvo. By the look of it, it has a few years already, maybe more, but still it looked really good. Magnus guessed it's only because Alec rarely lets his siblings to drive his car. The Lightwood siblings weren't here yet, so Magnus had a time to fixed his looks; in the car's mirror he saw that his make-up is still rather good, but his hair was messed up, even though he put so much gel and hair spray on them in the morning. With a lot difficulty, he finally fixed his hair, before he realized that someone is standing behind him.

"Mom said that you're going to your boyfriend today," a not so tall, dark haired, Asian girl spoke to him. "How will I get to home?"

"Alli, Ragnor will drive you home." He shoved his car keys to her hand and then waved at his best friend. "Tell auntie, that I'll be home at evening."

"Do you have any money for a cab?" he looked meaningfully at her; for a fourteen years old girl, Alliah Daphne Stewart was a very smart, and responsible girl, in the opposite to her cousin Magnus Bane. Her parents adopted him, when he was just ten; so theoretically he was her older, step-brother. "You know that mom hates when you come home at night by bus."

"Alec will drive me back." He kissed the top of her head. "Go. I'll be home later."

"Have fun with your boyfriend." She stuck her tongue out at him, before she went to find Ragnor.

"He's not my boyfriend, yet!" he shouted after her, and in the same moment he spotted Alec and Isabelle leaving the school. It was like a hit of lightening for Magnus; he regained his compose and stand, loosely leaning over the car door, waiting for those two, who were coming closer and closer with every second. "Hi."

"So, are we going?" Isabelle crawled in the backseats, shutting the door too hard, for what Alec glared at her furiously.

The road to the Lightwoods' home turned out to not be so long; before Magnus realized it, he was gotten out of his thoughts by his blue eyed Angel, who parked in the drive way. The house wasn't different from others in the neighborhood; big, two-levels, yellow with a garden, like many here.

Alec opened the door for Magnus, so he could walk in first; such a gentleman – Bane thought. Inside it was easy to see that the whole home wasn't fully decorated yet; in the hall there were a few boxes labeled as 'WINTER'.

"Yeah, mom hasn't found a place for all that stuff, yet." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before he put his jacket on top of the boxes. "How 'bout we go in the living room?"

Magnus moved himself after the boy in the direction of the other room, taking his jacket off at the same time. Suddenly, there were some light footsteps as well as childish voice heard by him.

"Da…" a little boy, black hair, blue eyes little less intense than Alec's, ran inside the room, and stood dead in his tracks when his eyes met Magnus's. The child couldn't be older than three maybe four years, but Bane wasn't sure. For a long moment both of them just stared into each other's eyes, without speaking; the boy with fear in his eyes, Magnus with a small smile on his lips.

Alec moved his eyes after Magnus's ones to see what is he looking at, but before he could do it, he felt that something, or someone was squeezing his one leg from behind.

The boy, now hidden behind Alec's legs, was leaning once a while, to peek at the tall man in colorful clothes.

"He's so adorable." Magnus spoke finally, trying to keep his voice in as much friendly tone as he could. "Hello baby." The boy leaned again from behind Alec's legs, not letting his grip off. Magnus crouched and tilted his head a bit to the left to see the boy better. "I'm Magnus, and you?"

Alec was stroking the boy's hair, smiling involuntary. Then a woman, long-legged blonde came into the room, wearing green skinny jeans and white sweater.

"Alec, you're here, we have to talk…" she turned to the said boy, gaining the attention of all people in the room, at herself. Her eyes went at first on Jake, then on Alec, and finally on Magnus. "Hello."

"Hi." Bane replied with a smile on his lips. "I'm Magnus."

"Oh!" her voice turned to be partly curious partly surprised. "Are you the Magnus? The one Alec has been talking about nonstop?"

"Tia!" Alec glared at her furiously, before he untangled himself out of the child's tight grip. He crouched before him, turning his back to Bane. "Jake, stay here, I'll be back in a moment, ok?"

The boy, Jake, nodded, squeezing in his hands a plush yellow monkey with a hat, eyes still set on Magnus. Alec tugged Tia to the garden, and Magnus stopped hearing their talk.

"You have a nice monkey here." He spoke to the boy, placing his bag on the beige couch. "I love her hat. Do you think that your monkey would lend it to me?" Jake pressed the toy even harder to his chest, like he was afraid that Magnus will take her away from him. "Hm…how…how 'bout we draw your monkey, huh? Yeah, let's draw it, I have some paper here…"

He ripped a page out of his history notebook; at least he will use it for something more important than boring history notes. He took out a black pen from his bag, and started to draw the said monkey. In one moment, he saw that Jake came closer to him; so now the boy was standing near his hand which was drawing line after line on the paper; he was looking down at the drawing.

"Do you think we should draw her a hat?" he turned to the boy, not really expecting an answer from him; but boy, he was surprised.

"Yes! Phinkyy" Jake's eyes shined when he smiled at Magnus; and Bane would lie, if he said that the smile didn't fill his heart with warmth, so he offered him an equally kind smile.

"A pink one?" the boy nodded eagerly, coming even closer to Magnus, and showing him with his toy, what hat the monkey on paper should have. "All right, but I don't think I have a pink marker…"

Suddenly Jake grabbed his hand and practically tugged him up; he got up and moved with Jake, not releasing his hand, and went to the table in the dining room. On the said table were some drawings and fresh paper, as well as the set of crayons. Magnus took them all in one hand and went back to the couch with Jake. The boy took out a yellow and pink crayon, and shoved them into Magnus's hand, pointing with his other hand on the drawing.

"You want me to color the monkey too?"

"Yes!" Magnus laughed a little and started to coloring. Before he finished, Jake was already sitting on his laps, looking down at the colors on the paper, offering Magnus a wide smile, which showed his white, small teeth with a lack of one tooth.

"Hello?" Another, boyish voice came to his ears, interrupting his coloring. Right in front of him was standing a boy around ten with brown eyes, looking very much like Alec, minus the glasses on his nose. "Who are you?"

"Magnus Bane, Alec's friend, we're doing a history project today."

"Right, Alec said that you'll come, and where is my brother? By the way, I'm Max." the boy held out a skinny hand to him, when Magnus grabbed it, the boy shook it as strong as he could.

"Talking to Tia, outside." In that moment they heard the sound of closing door, and footsteps belonging for sure to Alec.

"Ok, so I take Jake, so he won't interrupt you in your work." He took the boy by his hand, and tugged him closer to himself. Magnus handed Jake the drawing, before they moved upstairs, for which he was granted with a beautiful smile. "We'll read some comics."

"Bye!" Jake waved to Magnus, when Max took him into his arms and went upstairs, with difficulty; well, which ten year old is able to hold perfectly a toddler?

"Where's Jake?" there was panic in Alec's voice, when he came back in the living room.

"Max took him upstairs." Alec seemed to breathe with a relief, when he sat down next to Magnus. Only to get up a moment later, and run like crazy upstairs, to be back a minute later with his laptop and a few heavy books in his arms. "Your little brother is so adorable."

"Max?"

"Jake." Magnus smiled, when Alec looked at him a bit disorientated. "So sweet, and I think he likes me, at least we have the same passion when it comes to yellow, plush monkeys with pink hats. Really, he's so adorable."

"Yeah…adorable." Alec retorted, letting his eyes fall on the laptop on his laps.

…

Alexander Lightwood absorbed in thoughts, working, explaining something that was without much sense to Magnus, was an incredible sight. His blue eyes filled with sparks, lips moving as if they were inviting him to kiss them. Magnus had been holding himself back for the past hour, from throwing all things down to the floor and throwing himself on Alec to crush his lips over the sweet, pink lips of Lightwood.

"What do you think, Magnus?" Alec's voice seemed to catch Magnus's attention.

"Absolutely, I agree." He tried to pretend he was listening, though in his mind he was lecturing himself for not focusing.

"Agree with what?"

"With what you said?" Magnus tried so hard, so his words didn't sound like a question, but Alec knew what he was doing.

"Mhm." He commented, laughing quietly. "You didn't listen to me at all, right?"

"But of course I listened to you!" the meaningfully gaze of Alec wasn't helping him at all. "All right, I'm sorry; I can't focus because you're so beautiful. Did anyone ever tell you that you are very beautiful?" Alec shook his head, and his cheeks were redder than tomatoes now; from behind his ear, a strand of black hair fall out, right on his face. Immediately Magnus's hand moved to Alec's temple, to put the strand behind his ear. That move caused a strange feeling in the pit of Magnus's stomach, when he touched the boy's face, starring deeply into his eyes, stroking his black locks for a while. Without much thinking, his body moved, on its own accord, closer to Alec, so now they were touching with their knees. The book that was on Bane's lap fell down to the floor, but neither of the boys cared about it in that very moment. They were still looking into each other's eyes; blue into the golden-green. They both felt that there's something between them; some bond, but still they couldn't describe it well. "I can't focus when I'm around you."

"Magnus…" Alec whispered, when Bane moved his hand back on the boy's temple only to subtly stroke his red cheek.

Magnus's eyes moved to Alec's lips that were now a bit parted. Slowly, he started to lean towards Alexander, still watching his reactions; but for now the boy didn't jump nor pushed him away, so he took that as a good sign. His lips were millimeters from Alec's; only a little bit and he will connect his lips with Alec's in a sweet, first kiss; the kiss he had been dreaming about, since the very first day he met him.

He felt the warm quickened breath of Alec on his lips; only a millimeter or two away, they were almost touching with their lips. Magnus has been waiting for this moment to come true for a week already.

"We're home!" But of course, Magnus's dreams rarely had come true, so he couldn't be really surprised that someone interrupted them. However, a small growl escaped his mouth, when Alec moved himself away from him, blushing like crazy, and with a silent apology in his eyes.

A tall man, looking forty with dark-brown hair, came into the living room; right behind him was walking a bit shorter woman, with blue eyes like Alec and Jake, wearing a very elegant black suit, she has to be their mother.

"Good afternoon." Magnus said, getting up from the couch. He smiled at the two adults and held out his hand. "I'm…"

"Mom, dad" Alec was first to talk, standing next to Magnus. "This is Magnus Bane, my friend from school, the one I talked to you about."

"Ah yes. Welcome." The woman shook his hand first. "I'm Maryse, and this is Robert." The man shook Magnus's hand as well, and went away to some other room. "Are you going to stay for dinner with us?"

"I don't want to trouble you, Mrs. Lightwood." Maryse wanted to say something, but Magnus continued. "Besides" he looked at the clock on the wall, which ringed five p.m. "It's late, and I should go back home already, yes. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Lightwood."

"You too. I hope you will come and visit us again." Bane smiled at her, before he grabbed his bag.

"I'll just drive Magnus home and be back." Alec turned to his mother. "Jake is upstairs with Max and Izzy."

"Alec, you don't have to drive me back." Magnus whispered to him in the hall, when he was putting his boots on. "I can call a cab or catch the metro."

"I'm not going to let you go back on metro at this hour, who knows who you could meet there." The boy zipped up his black jacket, and opened the door for Magnus. "Besides, it's not a problem for me."

"If you say so."

They arrived really fast at Magnus's home, too fast for him; he didn't have enough time to think about the almost-kiss. Even now, when Alec was parking the car, Magnus was having a debate with himself: whether try again? Or maybe Alec doesn't want it?

"Magnus?" Alec's eyes were settled on Magnus with a silent question in them. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. Listen, I'll finish my part of the presentation tonight, so tomorrow, when we meet?" Alec nodded. "We can finally set it together. I'm sorry I wasn't focused today, but it's really hard to focus when you're sitting next to such a beauty, darling." Ah, Alec's cheeks were scarlet again; personally Magnus loved this shade of red on Alec. "I promise, that I will do my part, I promise."

"I…I believe you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Magnus opened the car door, but before he got out, he turned once again to Alec, and placed a kiss on his face; his lips half on Alec's cheek, half on Alec's lips. For a few seconds Alec was still and Magnus thought that the boy doesn't want it, but then he was surprised. Alec moved his head, so now their lips connected in a real kiss.

That kiss wasn't extra professional, no, it was uncertain and sometimes sloppy; but on the other hand it was sweet and so innocent like Alec; he caused this strange feeling inside Magnus again.

They were interrupted by a sound coming from Magnus's pants. Both were panting when they pulled away; both almost equally flushed. Bane took out his phone and read the message.

_'Stop making out. Mom says that dinner is getting cold.' – Allie._

"I guess I should go inside." Alec only nodded, like he was afraid to speak at the moment. "Yeah…am…I'll see you tomorrow Alexander."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lightwood whispered when Magnus was closing the door. When he was standing on the porch, he turned around to the car again, and waved at Alec. In the next moment, he was watching as the black Volvo speeded off of his driveway.

He stood on his porch for a while longer, thinking about the sweet kiss with Alec.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ha! They kissed! Isn't it great? And Magnus met Jake! Do you think that Alec should clear the misunderstanding, that Jake is not his brother but son? Or should he let Magnus believe it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	5. A detective needed, pronto!

A/N: Hi, hello!

red wolf: Yes, they had to finally kiss. And yes, Jakey is adorable.

Alice: He is, right?

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are all great!

Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire'! It's GREAT!

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter V**

**"A detective needed, pronto!"**

Alec was driving back home really fast, not breaking any law during it, though he thought he was speeding. He didn't know whether it was caused by his want to be back home really fast, or by the kiss with Magnus.

When Alec imagined the kiss in his head earlier, he wanted to connect his lips with Magnus's for a while already, but he was too shy to make the first move, well , after all he was nobody, and Magnus was…is the most opened up person he ever met. When he imagined it earlier, it was supposed to look like in movies; maybe even with a dose of romance, like in all those romantic-movies. No, Alec didn't imagine that he'll be like all those girls from romantic movies that his leg will rise up when a boy will kiss him for the first time. He also didn't imagine that he'll almost faint from the emotions during the kiss, that they will have to wake him up with the smelling salts; like his grandma was telling him many times how she was kissed for the first time by his grandfather. It was supposed to be a normal kiss, like every other normal thing in the world. But it had been way different. It had been marvelous.

"Hey." Someone knocked on the car window. Alec rolled it down and looked at the skeptical-looking Isabelle right now. "How long are you going to sit here?"

"I'm coming." He got out of the car, and went upstairs with his sister straight to Jake's room. The little boy was currently listening to Max, who read a comic or a book to him now. Alec wasn't sure what it was, but Jake was truly interested in. It wasn't every day that the youngest Lightwood was absorbed by someone's reading, especially a long one, and it seemed that this book had a quite few pages.

"Daddy!" Jake shouted when his eyes landed on Alec, he raised his arms up, wanting his father to pick him up into his arms. Even now when Jake was almost three, he loved being in Alec's arms, he has since he was born, even though he wasn't as light as before anymore.

"Come here, Monkey." The older boy took him into his arms, and Jake tangled his legs around Alec's stomach, placing his head on his shoulder; he placed his small hands around Alec's neck, trying to squeeze him tight. "Did you eat a dinner, already?"

"Yes!"

"Yes." Max said after him, getting up from the floor and gathering his comics in his arms. "Mom prepared dinner long time ago. Your portion is in the kitchen, since you weren't here." Alec nodded and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Hey, that friend of yours looks like a character from my manga books."

"Magnus?" Max nodded. "I'll pass him the news."

"Will he come here again?"

"For sure he will." This time Izzy was the one to speak, with this mysterious and crazy smile on her lips that she has every time when some crazy plan has formed in her mind. "Magnus will be here very often."

"Izz…"

"Give Jake a bath, and put him to sleep, and then we'll talk." After those words, she left the little boy's room. Alec knew that Isabelle will interrogate him like a FBI agent.

Half an hour later, Jake was cleaned and ready to go to sleep, and if he'd close his eyes in his crib, with now lowered rungs, Alec would be the happiest boy in the world right now. They still didn't bring the new small bed that Alec bought at furniture store two days ago. Soon he will finish setting up a room for his son, so the boy could enjoy all of it. "Who drew this beautiful picture for you, sweetie?"

For a moment Jake was silent, he looked focused when he was gazing the picture in his father's hand.

"A…M…" once again he looked at the yellow monkey, and it was like he just got an idea. "Agnu…s"

"Magnus?" the boy eagerly nodded, and from his mouth escaped a small yawn. "Time to sleep, little Monkey."

Twenty minutes and one lullaby later Jake was sleeping with a monkey placed under his arm; he looked adorable. Every time Alec saw it, his heart melted; he never had enough of it.

When Alec finally went inside his bedroom, Isabelle was sitting in the middle of his bed. There was a lamp on the nightstand now pointing the light straight on the girl. The boy felt almost like he was on an interrogation.

And he wasn't wrong. Isabelle immediately grabbed him by the elbow and brought him down on the bed to sit next to her.

"Now, tell me, like on confession."

"Tell you what?" he shrugged his arms and tried to avoid Izzy's eyes, but the girl was having none of that; she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her dark brown eyes.

"What's going on between you and Magnus?" she rolled her eyes, and Alec looked at her a bit confused. "Are you a couple already?"

"No." Izzy sighed loudly, and her shoulders slumped. "I mean, I don't know."

"You don't know? So something happened between you two downstairs?" In this moment Izzy's eyes shined like never before and a smirk came up on her lips. "I want to know everything, with details."

"I'm not going to tell you about my personal life." Alec wanted to get up, but his sister grabbed him strongly by his arms and pushed down on the bed. In a blink of an eye, she startled his hips, and pinned his arms to the bed. Izzy wasn't heavy, but when she was using her whole strength to stop something, or someone like now, there was no way to overcome her.

"Tell!"

"No!"

"Tell!" she said louder, pinning him even strongly now. "Speak, Alexander Gideon Ligthwood! What happened between you and hot Magnus?"

"Fine!" he hissed at her, trying to push her off of himself, but once again, Izzy was stronger. "We kissed." A Cheshire-Cat grin came up on her lips. "But only once!"

"And how was it? With tongue? Long? Short? Was there too much saliva?"

"Ewww." That was his only comment on his sister words. "It was a normal kiss. And no, there wasn't too much saliva. Eww. It was…nice."

"Nice?" Izzy looked at him meaningfully, a smirk still on her lips. "I think it was better than nice. You're red as a tomato, brother."

"It was…" For a moment, in Alec's mind there was again the kiss scene from his car. Once again, he could almost feel Magnus's lips on his own; that sweet taste of fruity chewing-gum, that Magnus chewed moments before. The softness of his experienced lips, which fit Alec's so good. Those specified moves of those lips, which grabbed Alec's lips between them to subtly nibble. And finally that warmth that Alec felt on his cheeks, body and in his heart when the kiss ended. He never felt like this before, and he liked it very much that it was Bane, with whom he had experienced for the first time something so… "It was **marvelous**."

Izzy giggled and kissed Alec's cheek; she was happy for her brother. Alec deserved at least a bit of happiness in love. And maybe it was Magnus Bane, who will give him this happiness.

…

When Jace walked into the cafeteria during lunch, he immediately located his friends at their table. Sebastian was bickering with his beautiful sister and Jordan had his eyes glued on Maya, who was now talking to Simon about some video games.

"You're finally here, Jace." Sebastian smiled a bit, and gestured at the empty seat next to his sister. "Alec and Izzy went on some classes, so today we're eating in a smaller group. What's going on? You have a strange face, everything ok?"

Jace looked around the whole room, watching people who ate lunch.

"Jace?" This time it was Jordan who spoke up, he finally stopped staring at his girlfriend. "Man, are you ok?"

"What do you know about Bane?" he said out of the blue, looking at the people by the table. He had planned it last night, since he heard the talk between his siblings.

"What do you mean? What do you want to know?" Clary looked at him, smiling shyly.

"I need to know everything about him. Now." All of his friends were now looking confused at him. "It's just, that my…sister likes him, and I want to know everything about him, before I allow her to date him."

"Does Izzy know, that he likes boys too?" Interrupted Jordan, and his eyes moved on the said boy. Bane was sitting by a table with his friends, occasionally looking down at his phone; Jace guessed that he must have been texting Alec then.

"He's bisexual?" all five of his friends nodded. "Was he in a relationship with someone from the school?"

"With Scott." Jace looked questioningly. "Woolsey Scott, a guy from a student-exchanging programm. He was from London, and he came to our school when I was in sophomore year." Sebastian was speaking. "He was a senior then. And that was also a time when it came out that Bane plays for both teams, that he's bi. Then was that small episode with…that guy, he was here for a month only…he was from Peru…"

"Imasu" Simon popped in. "Though I don't remember his last name. He was a junior then, like Magnus."

"Ah, and the last victim of Magnus, or maybe Magnus was her victim after all." Jordan laughed. "Miss Camille Belcourt, also known as the vampire Belcourt, because she sucks the love out of naïve boys." He sighed dramatically. "Poor the ones who will become her victims. She will make you fall in love with her, only to rip your heart out and step on it, in front of your eyes later."

"The drama club was yesterday, Jordan." Maya gave him a crooked smile. "But yes, the guys are right, about Bane's partners. There were a lot of them. There is this rumor that Bane likes only one-night stands and his relationships don't last longer than two months."

"Mhm." Jace remembered all the information he got from his friends. "And what type he likes the best?"

"Oh, I think everyone's heard about this." Jordan laughed once again. "His favorite combination is black hair and blue eyes. Guess Izzy has one of those attributes, she has black hair."

"Yeah, and Alec has both. Guess he has to be aware." Simon added in a silent tone, like he'd speak only to Clary and Jace.

"Right, Alec is the perfect type for Bane" said Sebastian, finishing his French-fries. "It's good that he's not a disgusting fag"

Jace just fake smiled, and moved his eyes on Bane, trying to group what he knows about him so far.

…

"Hi, Clary." Catarina smiled to the red-head girl, who now was taking out her brushes and paints; in a few minutes the Art-class will begin. "How's it going?"

"Good?" not every day Miss Loss was talking, or starting a conversation with Fray. "And you?"

"Wonderful" she took out her brushes as well. "You're friends with Lightwoods, right?" Clary nodded. "What can you tell me about Alec?"

"Alec?"

"Yes, Alec Lightwood."

"Alec is quiet and closed to himself." She started speaking, taking a green paint to her hand. "Not very talkative, he likes strong music, and reading; I often see him with a book."

"And about feelings?" At that, miss Fray looked confused.

"What is the meaning of this Catarina?"

"Who does Alec like?"

"And how would I know that?" she shrugged her arms and put the paint back. "If you like him, you should talk to him, or better, talk to Izzy. She is his sister, she knows him better than me."

With that they ended their talk as the teacher came inside the room and the class begun.

"Clary doesn't know anything." An hour later Catarina sighed on Ragnor's shoulder, they were sitting outside the school on a bench. "Maybe we should talk to Izzy or Jace?"

"Or maybe we shouldn't stick our noses into it?" Fell threw his arm around Cate's shoulders. No, they weren't a couple; they were more like siblings. Ragnor was in love for a few months already, but he was too shy to make the first move; and Catarina had an older boyfriend – a student of second year in Medicine. "It always ends badly, not only for us. Ugh, I still remember how we walked in on Magnus with Woolsey in my bedroom during a party."

"Please, if it weren't for us, he would still be with that harpy." She sighed loud again, trying to figure out from who she could find out more about Alec Lightwood. "How about Simon Lewis? He's hanging out with Alec too, right?"

"I don't think so, he's only sitting with them, because he's friends with Clary, and Clary is Sebastian's sister."

"Right." For a moment they were consumed in a silence. "So, how are we going to check this Alec?"

"I don't know Catie."

"We cannot let this boy break Magnus's heart." She stated firmly, interlocking her hand with Ragnor's. "I'm not going to let someone break his heart again, he was hurt too many times already." She got up and kissed his cheek. "Oh, I will ask more here and there. I'll watch too. I'll do a small research."

"Hey Holmes!" Ragnor shouted after her, when Cate was slowly going away; she turned back to him with her usually smile and happiness in eyes. "Don't you need a Watson?"

"Come on, my Watson." In the blink of an eye, Ragnor was by her side, and took her hand into his own. They went inside the school together, to keep up their small investigation about Alec Lightwood.

In the same time, Jace Lightwood was doing the same; he still was trying to find out new information about Magnus Bane.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know, it lacked of Malec, but I wanted to show you that siblings and friends can get involved in the brother/best friend love life.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	6. Swirls of love

A/N: Hi, hello!

red wolf: I'm glad! And Jake will be sweet still.

Justkindaannoyed: Glad you think so.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. They mean a lot to me.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Don't forget to check out her story 'Playing with Fire'.**

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Important note: This chapter happens during the previous chapter and after. I wanted to fill some unsaid things from the last chapter, and all.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**"Swirls of love"**

Magnus's legs were still wobbly when he closed the front door of his house. The sweet taste of his kiss with Alexander still lingered on his lips. It was such a marvelous experience. Sure, Magnus had kissed people before, many times, but never were any of his kisses so sweet, pure, innocent, simple yet gave him so many different emotions that some of them he couldn't even name. But he liked those emotions very much.

"Jeez, you're grinning like you've won a Miss Universe contest." Alli looked at him meaningfully, while Magnus was leaning on the door. "Is your boyfriend that good at kissing?"

"He's not my boyfriend, yet." He kissed the top of her head. "But he is…he's a marvelous kisser."

"So when are you going to bring him, so mom and dad can meet him?"

"Bring who?" A deep, male voice was heard in the hall, when Arthur Stewart walked out of his office. He was a tall blonde, with green eyes, a square-jaw with high-positioned cheek bones. If Magnus wouldn't know him his whole life, he'd thought that he used to be a model.

"His new boyfriend." Alli smiled at her father, and dragged Magnus towards the kitchen. "Mom, Mags has a new boyfriend!"

"Really, dear?" Layla Stewart, a 42-years old woman, mother of three children; two biological, and one adopted. A playing-piano teacher, owning a small music school. She was looking at Magnus with a mother's love. Since Bane came to their family eight years ago, she loves him like her own child. And not only, because he's her younger sister's son, but because you couldn't not love Magnus. "When will you bring him, so father and I could meet him?"

"Alexander isn't my boyfriend yet, auntie." Magnus never called her 'mom', nor did he call Arthur 'dad'; always 'auntie' and 'uncle', but the adults were alright with it. It's not that Magnus didn't think of them as parents, because he did; they've been his guardians for a half of his life already, but he couldn't make himself call them 'mom' and 'dad'. Those titles belonged to other people; people who weren't with him for such a long time.

"Alexander? The boy you're doing a school project with?" this time it was Mrs. Stewart, who spoke up when he sat down by the table in kitchen. Magnus nodded, smiling to himself, when a picture of Alec came to his mind involuntarily.

"Yes." Alli popped in again. "And he's so handsome! It's such a shame that he doesn't have such a handsome younger brother. Jace isn't as beautiful as Alexander. Besides, Jace has the hots for Sebastian's sister, I've seen it."

"Aren't you a little detective now?" Magnus ruffled her hair, and for which he received a hit on the side from her.

There was a call in that moment; Arthur got up and went to pick it up. He came back a few minutes later with a smile on his lips.

"Who was that?" Layla asked, putting on plates filled with lasagna for everyone.

"Seth, he's coming home on weekend."

"Great!" Alli and Magnus exclaimed at once, before all of them started to eat their dinner.

…

Magnus was late for the history lesson the next day, and it wasn't any surprise. He was lucky that he and Alec weren't the first pair to present their work.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He whispered to Alec when he sat down next to him, and looked at him with an apology in his eyes. "I overslept. Alli didn't wake me, auntie left early, and my uncl…"

"It's ok, Magnus." Alec laughed and patted the top of Magnus's hand. "You're on time for our presentation. Do you have your part?"

"Yes, I did everything last night. I won't fail you, Alexander."

It turned out that their presentation wasn't so bad after all, at least that's what Magnus thought. What they missed in information, Magnus filled with charming his classmates and teacher with his incredible smile. At the end Mr. Starkweather gave them an A, saying that no one before had interested this class so much like they did.

"We did good, right?" Magnus grinned at Alec, just before the bell rang. "Alec, can we talk? About last night?"

As if on a cue, Alec's cheeks become red, and he pursed his lips.

"Sure, but…um…I…I have to go now, we'll talk later…bye."

"But Alec…" the boy was already heading off, throwing a quick glance at Magnus, above his shoulder. "But what about us?" he added silently to himself.

…

Magnus was a bit surprised with the gossip that came up around lunch. He wasn't surprised by the gist of the said gossip, but the second person who was involved into this gossip. He wanted for someone else to be in the center of this gossip, someone else from that family.

That's why he was now heading to the changing rooms; no he didn't have a gym right now, but he has to explain it as fast as he can.

"Magnus! It's the girls' change room!" one of the half- naked girls screamed at him, covering herself with her top. Bane closed his eyes and put a hand over his eyes, to emphasize that he's not looking. "Get out!"

"I just want to talk with Izzy Lightwood. Izzy can you come outside, it's important." He screamed into the space, not knowing where the said girl was in that moment. "Izzy?"

"I'm here." Someone grabbed him by his arm and dragged him towards the door; he hoped it was Miss Lightwood. Once he heard the sound of the door closing, he opened his eyes and looked at the girl before him. "What do you want?"

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this." he started unsurely; for the first time in his life he was feeling unsure talking to a girl. Magnus had never been a shy boy, he's always said what he was thinking. But right now, here, standing before Izzy, who was looking at him strangely, he felt as if the cat got his tongue. "Alright, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm flattered that you find me attractive and that you like me, you are a beautiful, amazing girl Izzy, but I'm not interested in you, not in this way. It's just, I like someone else, so…"

"Wait a minute!" she interrupted him firmly. "You think I'm into you? Where the hell does this come from? You are hot, Magnus, but not my type. Definitely not my type."

At these words, Magnus felt stupid; he was watching the girl in front of him with big, confused eyes. As if on a cue, he couldn't express any words, so he only was blinking and opening and closing his mouth alternately.

"I don't understand." Finally, after a few minutes he spoke. "But Jace started to ask around the school about me, because you like me, and he wants to, and I quote here; 'find out if I'm the right guy for his sister, before she'll start dating me', before you start dating me."

"Who told you that?"

"Girls on geography. I mean, I heard them talking about me and Jace, so I asked them nicely what is going on, and they explained to me that Jace asked around about me for you."

"Jace? My brother?" Magnus nodded. "I get it, I will explain it, don't worry."

…

And she did explain it. An hour later, after the gym class, Izzy cornered and dragged Jace away, before he could go on to the next class with his friends, just after his English class.

"Ouch!" he screamed when Izzy pinned her nails into his skin. "Are you out of your mind Izzy?"

"Are you?" the blonde looked at her partly confused, partly annoyed. "What the hell were you thinking, when you said around the school that I fancy Magnus, huh? Are you out of your mind?"

The boy looked around the school hall, before he dragged his sister to the nearest men's bathroom. There was a boy from ninth grade finishing cleaning his hands, when Jace turned to him.

"You, get out, now!" Lightwood's voice was loud and scary, so the younger boy ran out of the bathroom. Jace looked down under the doors of the bathroom's cabins; there was no one else here. He turned back to his sister, who was now looking at him skeptically. "And what was I supposed to say, huh?"

"But from where did you get this idiotic idea that I like Magnus Bane?"

"I heard you talking with Alec, last night." At this Izzy's eyes were wide open, and she parted her lips in a shock. "Stop it Izz, I know."

"But how, where? Did Alec tell you?"

"He doesn't remember it, but that night, on the party where he drank and slept with her…" Jace never liked Jake's mother, and he hated her even more when she abandoned her child. "He was so wasted, that he didn't know what he was saying. But he came out to me, and admitted that he liked me then. He told me everything. Of course, when he sobered up, he didn't remember a single thing, but I remembered all. I didn't want to make it obvious that I know, since he's not ready to tell me that in the eye. I'll until he's ready. But I can't let Bane hurt him; that's why I told around that you like him, so I could easily and without suspicions gather information about him." Izzy was nodding. "It would look weird if I had no reason to ask around about Magnus; he could think that I'm into him or something."

"Yes, and he thought that I'm into him instead." In that moment the door of bathroom opened and some sophomore student came in, but when his eyes landed on the two, he walked out. "Ok, Jace, let's keep this farce up. You can ask around about Magnus, telling that I like him. I don't want him to hurt Alec either; I'm not going let that happen. And I will ask here and there about Magnus's past, and I will keep an eye on how grows the relationship between our brother and Bane."

"Great!" they high-fived, like they used to do as kids. "So, let's do it partner?"

"Let's do it."

…

"Alec, can we finally talk?" Magnus was able to catch Alec alone, at last; a perfect opportunity to talk, before they drive to their homes. "You've been avoiding me for a whole day."

It was true, Alec has been avoiding Magnus; no, not because he didn't want to see him, not at all. But because he didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know what Magnus would like to hear from him about last night's kiss. He didn't know himself where this kiss will lead them now. Alec was hell confused with all of it.

"Like it or not, we will talk now." And with that Magnus practically got himself into Alec's car, shutting the passenger's door. "I'm not going to move, until we talk Alexander. So better sit your ass down next to me, and closed the door from inside."

Alec took a deep breath and sat down next to Magnus, closing the door after himself. He took a deep breath once again, before he turned his face to Magnus, who was now looking meaningfully at him. They were looking into each other's eyes for a while, being all silent; in the background you could only hear the sound of engines of the students' cars, who now were driving back home.

"You've been avoiding me the whole day. Is this about the kiss? You didn't like it? I get it, if…"

"Oh god, you thought that I didn't like it?" he cut him off, and Magnus looked at him a bit disorientated. "Magnus that kiss with you…it was amazing." Alec was red on his face, as Magnus's eyes lit up with sparks of happiness. "I've never experienced something so great. I really liked that kiss with you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me, like a devil avoids holly water?"

"Because I don't know what you expect from me now" he finally said it after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know how to act around you now; I don't know what to say. I just don't know."

"Am I your first boyfriend?" Magnus said it out of the blue, and Alec blushed even more, if it was still possible. "I mean, if you want me to be your boyfriend. I mean…am I the first boy who wants to be with you?"

"Yes." Alec almost whispered. "Now you're probably going to laugh at me, huh? That I'm not experienced, that I'm just a vi…"

Magnus closed his mouth with pressing his lips to Alec's. Lightwood was too surprised to do anything then, but Bane didn't seem to feel his frozen state; when they pulled away, or more like Magnus pulled away, he grinned like crazy.

"Sweet pea, I'm really ok with it." He still was grinning at Alec, and Alec couldn't not smile back. "It's even better, because you can be all mine. You have no idea how flattered I am, that I was your first kiss…"

"It's not entirely true." Magnus looked confused at him, and the smile was slowly dropping down from his lips. "I mean, I'm not sure if kisses during a game counts. When I was fourteen we were on a party, at my classmate's home, and you know, we've been drinking a bit, like kids on parties." Bane was nodding. "And we played 'turn the bottle', every time when…"

"I know the game, Alexander" there was small giggling heard in his voice, especially when he imagined younger Alec kissing girls. "So you kissed girls before?" Alec nodded. "And boys?"

"No, just girls. You're my first…I mean the first boy I kissed with." Once again Alec's cheeks were red; Magnus loved that shade of red on Alec. "And I like it very much."

"Me too." Magnus grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers; surprisingly Alec didn't yank away his hand. He liked it; their hands fitted together, like they were made for each other. "I'd like to give us a chance, Alexander. I've never felt something like that in such a short time for anyone before. I can't even describe how I feel when you're next to me. I like you very much, maybe even more, but I can't figure it out yet. But I like those feelings, very much. I can't stop thinking about you, when I don't see you. And when I see you, I can't stop smiling, and I have a feeling that my jaw will hurt any second now from smiling." At this Alec laughed. "Stop laughing, it's true, this is how I feel when you're around me."

"Really?" Lightwood's voice was uncertain.

"Yes Alexander, you are amazing." His cheeks immediately were redder. "And so cute, when you blush, that I can't stop myself from…" he started to slowly lean to Alec; this time the boy knew what Magnus was doing, so he started to bring his lips closer to Magnus's. And probably, everything would be perfect in that moment, if it wasn't for Alec's ringing phone. "Phones, such infernal devices."

"I'm sorry." He drawled and looked down at his phone.

'We're going to the park. Meet us in a half hour? – Tia'

"Am…"

"I get it, you have to go." Magnus said for him. "But before you go. Alexander…will you go out on a date with me? I mean if you don't want it to be a date, we could go as a…"

"I would like to go on a date with you, very much." Magnus's eyes shined like stars on the night sky, and a wide honest smile crept onto his lips. "So, where we will go?"

"It'll be a surprise." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek, and opened the door; when he got out, he turned to the blue eyed boy once again. "So, Friday at 7 p.m.?"

"Friday, 7 p.m., but where?"

"Pick me up from my home, darling." Alec smiled a bit at this endearing name. "I can't wait for our date."

"Me too." Alec whispered when Magnus closed the door and waved him goodbye. "I can't wait for that date too."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Are you ready for their date?

Two small spoilers for you:

**(...)"I want something more, something deeper; and I feel you can give it to me"(...)**

**(...)"Either he'll want to be with me and accept Jake, or we won't be together"(...)**

Ha! Do you like those spoilers?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	7. Love is never easy

A/N: Hello! How are you on this fine day? I'm about to go on Press Law exam...so wish me luck.

Guest (1): Glad you liked those spoilers.

red wolf: Well, I have to be honest, I've written too many romantic first dates, so I've ran out of ideas, but hopefully you will like what I've done here.

Alice: Yes, glad you liked the spoilers, and about Magnus finding out the truth about Jake, find out now.

Guest (2): Glad you liked it!

Justkindaannoyed: Then I can't wait to see your reaction on this.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are amazing!

Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral, don't forget to check out her story 'Playing with Fire'. It's amazing.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**"Love is never easy"**

"Jake, will you promise daddy to be good for grandma tonight?" Alec looked down at his son, who was playing with his train.

"I wiw." The little boy didn't even raise his head, staying focused on moving the green train on which was sitting his favorite plush toy. "Whele you goin?"

"Daddy has to go out tonight, sweetie." Alexander sat down on the floor next to him, finally catching his attention. "I'll be back, when you'll be already sleeping."

"And who'll wead me?" he crawled on Alec's lap, throwing his small hands around his father's neck. "I want a stoly."

"Grandma will, or ask uncle Jace or aunt Izzy." Jake nodded, smiling widely. Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling back at him. Somewhere on the new bed of Jake, that they got finally here yesterday, Alec's phone rang. The boy got up from the floor, holding Jake in his arms and took the device to his hand. He moved his finger across the screen to see the message.

_'I can't wait for 2nite. I'll see U at 7, Darling. – Magnus'_

"Whos diat?" Jake looked at the message, then on his father's face, where now was plastered a small smile. "Daddy?"

"Do you remember Magnus?" the boy nodded eagerly. "This message is from him."

"And you're goin owt with him?" At that Alec blushed, he felt that his cheeks were becoming warmer, but he finally nodded. "And wiw he come here again?"

"Yes, of course, Jake." There was Izzy, standing in the doorway of the boy's room with her hands on her hips looking meaningfully at Alec. "You're not dressed yet? You have a date in one hour!"

"Whas a date?" Jake asked, looking at his aunt. "Antie Izzi whas a date?"

"Sweetie, a date is when two people who like each other very much, or love each other, go out somewhere." She started to explain. "They go on a dinner, or to the movies."

"Daddy, you'le goin on date with Magnus?" Alec didn't know whether he could blush more in the company of his son; he didn't think that Jake would start asking questions like that, especially regarding his potential love life. "Daddy, you'le goin on date with Magnus?"

"Yes Jakey, your daddy is going on a date with Magnus." Isabelle answered for him, smiling deviously at Alec. "And now, Jakey, your daddy has to prepare for this date, so he'll look nice for Magnus. Come, I'll take you to Max, so you can watch some cartoons, what do you say?"

"Caltoons! Wiw we watch Lion Kwing?" seconds later, they went out of the boy's room.

Alec moved to his bedroom, more specifically to his wardrobe, to pick finally an outfit for tonight. For a good few minutes he was just staring at the clothes on the hangers; but there was nothing he could wear tonight. Sweaters everywhere; black, or those that used to be black and now were faded to brown or brownish-color. Jeans; more or less ripped. A few dress-shirts; white, bought back in Washington. A suit, bought for uncle's Max wedding, and now it was too small for Alec. But nothing proper to wear on a date.

"Why are you standing like this?" Isabelle's voice interrupted his fashion dilemma. "There isn't any fairy godmother that will magic you a great outfit. Come on, we'll find you something nice to wear in Jace's closet."

"And what will we tell him?" there was fear painted in Alec's eyes at the thought that he'd have to tell the real reason of borrowing clothes from his younger brother. He still was afraid to come out to Jace, his parents, Max; so far only Izzy knew his deepest secret, and sometimes this was even too much for him.

"Nothing, Jace is downstairs, watching cartoons with boys." She shrugged her arms, dragging Alec behind herself, to theirs brother room. "He doesn't have to know, and if he sees that something is missing, I'll come up with some excuse. You, don't worry and enjoy your date."

Alec looked rather good, at least he liked himself for the first time in a long time in Jace's navy blue shirt, which was tight and showed his muscles, and matched his eyes. At least that's what Izzy said; and she was the one who knew everything about fashion in this household. She made him wear, as well, dark a bit tighter jeans; to be honest, they were too tight for Alec.

"I'm sure that Magnus won't be able to take his eyes off of you, tonight." Izzy was admiring her work, with a smile on her lips. "Just remember, if you're going to have sex, use a protection; I know that pregnancy won't be involved, but the STDs…"

"I'm not going to have sex with him, tonight!"

"Tonight? Ha! So you do want it!" she over-screamed him. "Just remember to do it over his place, you have underage people here."

"Izzy!" she just smirked at him, taking his hand in hers to lead him downstairs. Just before he went out of his home, or rather he was pushed out of it, he looked into the direction of the living room, where his son was watching cartoons with his brothers.

"Does Magnus know?" Alexander was confused by his sister's question, for a moment. "About Jake. Does he know that Jake is your son?"

"No, he still thinks that Jake is our brother." Izzy sighed loudly, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I know, what you'll say; I shouldn't lie to him. He has a right to know, that he wants to be with a guy who has a child. I know this, but I don't know whether I'll be able to tell this to him. I wish to do so, but I don't want things to break between us. I don't know, I mean there's nothing serious between us yet…"

"I can't tell you what to do." She interrupted, opening the door for him. "But I know that I wouldn't like to be lied to by a boy, especially in such an important matter."

"You're right Izzy. I have to tell him, before whatever it is between us becomes more serious." He took a deep breath and smiled ghostly at Izzy. "Either he'll want to be with me and accept Jake, or we won't be together."

…

A tall, dark blonde guy with blue eyes, wearing sport's clothes opened the door for him.

"Yes?" he was looking acutely at him, like he'd like to see Alec's soul. "Can I help you?"

"I…am…is…is…is Magnus home?"

"Ah, you must be the Alexander that I've heard lots of?" the man led him inside, closing the door after him. He walked him to the living room, where were two adults sitting already; a man looking similar to the guy who opened the door for Alec, and a woman looking more like Magnus and his younger cousin. "I'm Seth, the older brother of Magnus."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alec Lightwood." He introduced himself to Seth and Magnus's parents.

"Magnus!" Seth screamed loudly. "Your boyfriend is here!"

Alec was as red as a tomato, when Seth called him Magnus's boyfriend; and he blushed even more when Magnus's aunt/mom smiled warmly at him.

"I'll be right down!"

"Before he comes down." Seth spoke again, grabbing Alec, gently, by his elbow and dragging him back to the hall. "Now, it's time for me to scare you; if you hurt him in anyway, you're going to regret it Alec. No one has the right to hurt my brother, clear?"

"Crystal." He whispered, when his eyes landed on Magnus walking downstairs. Bane looked, well beautiful was such an inadequate word for it. Green skinny jeans, a white well-fitting shirt, which showed subtly the fine line of Magnus's abs and a green jacket with something shiny on it, which Alec couldn't name. Magnus definitely looked gorgeous with spiked hair and make-up.

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus took his hand in his, and laced them, like he did the other day in the car; once again, Alec felt this strange, yet very pleasuring warmth around his heart. "So, we're going?"

"Have fun sweetie." The woman, Magnus's aunt, said to them. "And remember honey, don't be too late, tomorrow we're going to see grandma."

"All right, bye!" they closed the door after themselves. "So, are you ready?"

"Before we go…" he started unsurely. "Magnus, there's something I have to tell you." Bane looked at him confused, while the boy was beating himself up with his own thoughts; come on Alec, you have to tell him. He has a right to know. – He was telling himself in his mind. He took three deep breaths, to calm his hammering heart. "Magnus, I have a s…"

"I know."

"You do?" At this Alec felt stupid. "Who told you? Izzy? Jace?"

"No, I figured it out myself." he said, subtly stroking Alec's cheek. "And it's ok, Alec, I don't mind."

"You're ok with this?" second after second, Alec was more and more shocked; he didn't think that Magnus would take it so easily. "Really?"

"Yes, Alec I understand, that you haven't come out in school yet, and probably at home either. I understand, that it's your secret." Magnus leaned to kiss Alec on cheek, in place where not so long ago, his fingers were stroking it. "And I promise you, that I won't tell anyone, I don't mind. I'll wait till you're ready to tell about us, that is if you want to be with me. I'm not going to force you to tell everyone about us, we will tell them when you're ready."

A few seconds went, maybe even minutes, before Alec's brain register properly the words of Magnus. He repeated them in his mind a few times, to understand better what the boy just told him.

"Alexander, are you ok? You're a bit paler. Do you feel alright?" Magnus took Alec's face in his hands, forcing the blue eyed boy to look him in the eyes. "Alec, darling?"

"I'm fine…" he finally mused, letting his eyes fall on his hands, which now were gripping the end of his shirt.

"This is what you wanted to tell me, right? That you're not ready to come out yet? That you want to keep our relationship a secret?"

"Yes." He breathed out the air he didn't even know he was holding in. "That was what I wanted to tell you."

"So, are you ready to go on a date with me?"

"And where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me; we're going to have so much fun."

…

Well, Magnus was right. Alec indeed had so much fun on this date. Well who wouldn't have fun on a date with Magnus Bane? The boy took him to see a movie in the park; tonight they were playing the old Bond movies. There weren't many people here; maybe some amateurs of the old, classic movies, who loved Sean Connery and Roger Moore. But there was no one familiar here, so Alec could relax himself and enjoy the date. And for sure he'd do it, if it wasn't for his mind telling him nonstop to tell Magnus about Jake. Bane has the right to know about Alec's son, and Alec knew that; he couldn't lie to Magnus, not about it; not about anything, not if he wants to build a relationship with him and Alec wanted it badly. He never thought that he will like someone so much, that he will desire someone, that he will want to lead him in his and Jake's life. Magnus was this someone, who just waltzed inside his life one day, and turned his world upside down.

"You're not having fun, are you?" Bane's voice got him out of thoughts; the cat-eyed boy looked at him with a sad smile, keeping his hand on Alec's knee. "If you want, we can…"

"No, no, no. I'm having fun here, with you." Magnus's eyes were telling him that he doesn't buy Alec's words, at all. "I really am having fun with you, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I wonder, how's it going to be now." Magnus finally sat in front of Alec on the green blanket; he took his hands in his own, and squeezed them reassuringly.

"What do you mean?"

"With us. How is it going to be now? Tomorrow? On Monday at school?"

"Are you worried that someone will find out?" Alec nodded unsurely. "I promise that no one will find out, unless we tell them. We don't have to change our behavior at school, we don't have to sit together during lunch; even though I'd like to, I won't force you. We don't have to hold hands, or make out in school, if you're not ready. I would never force you. I know, this may sound so abstract because we know each other like two weeks, but I care about you Alec, like I haven't cared about anyone before. I don't want our relationship to be like my previous ones, I don't want this to end soon. I want something more, something deeper. And I feel that you can give it to me. I know that you can give it to me, and I can give it to you." He brought himself closer to Alec, so that now he was almost sitting on his lap. "I would like us to try building a relationship. I would like you to become my boyfriend, Alexander, what do you say?"

The answer on it didn't take long, at least not so long like Alec expected. When Magnus looked him deeply in eyes - one hand stroking his now pink cheek, to the jaw line, the other hand laced with Alec's one - Lightwood's heart beat so fast, like a bird trying to escape from a cage.

"Yes." His voice mixed itself with the music coming from the movie, but Bane heard him perfectly. There was a wide smile on his face, before he crushed his lips over Alec's in a kiss full of passion.

At first, Alec reacted unsurely at the kiss trying to follow Magnus's moves, eventually copying them; but soon he just let himself go with emotions. He forced his lips on Magnus's. At the same time Magnus was licking his lower lip, trying to make Alec part his lips a bit. Eventually, Lightwood obliged and soon felt Magnus's tongue touching his own, starting a dance of domination; a dance in which Alec was leading by the more experienced Magnus. Bane's hands moved themselves on Alec's neck, bringing him even closer to him; a moment more and he would pull Alec on his lap. Alec placed his hands on Magnus's hips, feeling underneath his fingers the hot skin which invited him to touch more.

For sure, they'd be kissing all night if they weren't interrupted by a loud applause; they brutally pulled away from each other, both staying confused for a while. They looked around for the source of clasps; it turned out that the movie ended, and people were clasping after the show. Magnus laughed, and Alec blushed a bit and followed him in laughter.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Alec proposed, and got up from the blanket, giving Magnus his hand to help him get up as well.

When they stood on Magnus's porch, still holding hands, with smiles on their faces, they both lingered their goodbye; none of them wanted to end this wonderful night. But the end had to finally come.

"I had a great time, tonight." Alec was gently brushing the top of Magnus's hand. "Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you that you agreed to go on a date with me," he kissed Lightwood's cheek making him blush for the hundredth time tonight. "I had a wonderful time with you, Alexander."

"Goodnight." Alec felt a bit braver now, and grabbed Magnus by his waist to draw him closer. Bane surprised by such act, subtly squeaked, before Alec closed his mouth with his own, in a short but sweet kiss.

"Goodnight." Magnus breathed out, when Alec pulled away from him.

…

Once in his home, Alec was dragged by Isabelle to her bedroom. The girl looked at him with excitement in her eyes, while he was telling her about his date with Magnus.

"And what did he say about Jake?"

"He doesn't know yet." Miss Lightwood sighed loudly. "I didn't have to courage to tell him that. But I will tell him, soon."

"Alec you have to, you have to tell him about Jake."

"I know." This time it was him, who sighed loudly, before he dropped down on Izzy's bed. "I will tell him, and I will tell mom, dad, Jace, and Max that I'm gay. When I find the courage in me, I will tell them everything."

"And I'll be there to support you."

Just before he went to sleep, Alec went to his son's room; Jake was sleeping safe and sound in his bed, clutching his plush toy to his chest. Alec couldn't stop himself from kissing Jake on the top of his head, trying to not wake him up.

"I love you, Jakey, I love you the most." He whispered, stroking gently the black hair of Jake. "You're the most important for daddy."

In his own bedroom, Alec saw that there was an unread message on his phone. When he read it, an involuntary smile crept onto his lips.

_'Sweet dreams, boyfriend. :*-Magnus'_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

A small spoiler from the next chapter:

**"(...) How long is this going on (...) you being...(...)" "Gay? (...)"**

Do you like this spoiler?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	8. The truth doesn't always hurt

A/N: Hi, hello!

Alice: Well, hon, it's me, I never do anything easy ;) But don't worry, Magnus will learn the truth soon.

red wolf: Well you know me. Yes the date was meant to be sweet, even if it wasn't totally romantic like f.e. in MWAAF. Well he will, the question is to whom? Yes, I think I did good on exam. And thank you for b-day wishes!

Justkindaannoyed: It is possible, I can promise that it will be a hell of a scene.

**Beta'd by the wonderful Red Coral. Don't forget to check her story 'Playing with Fire'. **

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**"The truth doesn't always hurt"**

The first week of their relationship was exciting for both of them. Of course they still haven't come out at school, not even in front of their families, at least Alec's family. Magnus respected that Alec wasn't ready to come out yet, and more, to say that he has a boyfriend.

Magnus is Alec's boyfriend; how wonderful it sounded in his ears, causing in Bane's stomach this strange yet pleasing feeling. Seth called this feeling 'butterflies'. He also said that Magnus acts a bit crazy while speaking all the time about Alec, staring at his picture on his phone, or giggling when he was chatting with him. Yes, Seth said that Magnus is indeed in love with Alec.

It was a wonderful feeling, to know that Alec is just his, and he is Alec's, that they are together, that they are couple. Sure, he regretted that they don't hold hands in school, don't steal kisses during breaks or lunch, making everyone by the table grimace at them. But he didn't make that obvious; he cared too much about Alec to lose him out of his stupidity and lack of patience.

During the last week, they went on three dates; short of course, because Alec had an afternoon job, but Magnus enjoyed every single moment with him, every small kiss, every sweet message that rewarded the waiting for them to be officially together, out to the world.

_M: 'Good morning, sunshine!'_

**A: 'Sunshine?'**

_M: 'It suits you.'_

**A: 'If you say so ;)'**

_M: 'Are we meeting tonight? I missed you since last night'_

**A: 'Missed me so soon?'**

_M: 'I just can't stay away from you, if I could, I would never let you out of my arms.'_

For a moment there was no response.

_M: 'You're blushing now, aren't you?'_

**A: '…no…'**

_M: 'Liar, you're blushing. Take a picture, or better, turn on the camera in your laptop.'_

**A: 'I rather not, I'm in my PJ, and in bed.'**

_M: 'Mmm, Alexander, now you have to turn on your camera, so I could see you. Mmm.'_

**A: '(roll eye) perv ;)'**

_M: 'Now, I can't stop imagine you in bed, preferably without anything ^^'_

**A: 'I'm ending this conversation.'**

_M: 'I'm kidding, darling.'_

**A: 'Afgjkjslkeimabn nfmka'**

_M: 'Em, Alec, did something happen?_'

**A: 'Sorry. It's Jake, he accidentally put his legs on the keyboard.'**

_M: 'Hi Jake!' (Magnus Bane added attachment)'_

**A: 'Jake says, that he loves the monkey, and asks when will you draw something else for him.'**

_M: 'Tell Jake, that when I'll come over to your place, I'll draw with him.'_

**A: 'Jake says, great! Oh, I gotta go, see you later, at the café?'**

_M: 'Sure, see you later, darling. Bye, Jake!'_

…

The way they acted at school stayed the same like it was before they started dating; sure, sometimes they sat together during breaks, pretending that they were listening to music or talking about homework; like most of the kids in school. Sometimes, when no one was around, or they sat far away from the privy eyes of people, they'd hold hands for a moment, or one of them would put his hand on the other's shoulder. On one hand, the fact that they kept the relationship a secret makes it deeper, more meaningful. It was their thing, their secret, and for Magnus their relationship seemed to be a bit magical. It was something that he wanted to keep for a long time.

"I'm telling you, Izzy is into him." a few girls were standing around the water dispenser, talking to each other. "Yeah, Izzy Lightwood, the new girl from eleventh class."

"I thought that she had the hots for Simon Lewis, lately."

"Nah, Izzy is into Magnus Bane, I heard it." some blonde girl laughed. "And do you think she knows that he likes guys too?"

"I think her brother, Jace, found out about it already, right?" said another girl. "Jeez, have you seen this Jace? He's so hot! But he has goo-goo eyes for this Fray girl. Ugh, like always, the hottest guys are either gay, or have girlfriend already, or fall for some ugly girl."

"Clary isn't ugly…"

In that moment, Magnus turned on his heel, closed the door of his locker, and went to the parking lot; he knew that he'd find Alec and his siblings there. He had some serious explaining to do with Izzy. He wasn't wrong; the Lightwoods were just about to get into their car.

"Izzy, wait!" the whole three of them looked at him with confusion in their eyes. "We need to talk, it's important."

"Sure, speak."

"Listen, I know, that you were supposed to explain with Jace, why he's been asking around about me, but…" he looked into her eyes. "I already know."

"You do?"

"You find me attractive, I get it, many can't resist me, but you must understand that I like someone else, Izzy. I'm sorry…"

"Magnus, am…" she looked imploringly at Jace, asking silently for his help. "It's not like that…"

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Alec joined the conversation, being all lost in this whole muddle. "Izzy, you like Magnus?! Isabelle!"

"No, Alec, I don't like Magnus." This time, it was Magnus who looked lost. "No offence, we just had to…I mean I had to…I mean…oh, god damn it, Jace back me up in this, it was your idea after all."

"What?!" A plain horror was painted in Alec's eyes, when he looked at his younger brother. "Jace…"

"This isn't a place for this conversation." The blonde retorted, before climbing into the driving seat of Alec's car. "Get inside, we'll talk at home."

"I'll be going too." Magnus said unsurely, looking at Alec, who still was standing shocked next to his car. "I'll call you later?" he whispered to him, and Alec nodded. "Bye."

…

"What is the meaning of this?" Alec spoke, as he sat down on the couch. In the kitchen Tia was serving dinner for Jake, whom she picked up from kindergarten not so long ago. It was his second week in there and so far he liked the place, especially playing with other kids. "What did Magnus mean saying that Jace asked around about him because you like him, Izzy? Explain this now."

"All right." Miss Lightwood sighed. "I think it's time to end with this farce. Look, Alec, we're just worried about you. We wanted to check Magnus, before you start da…" at that Alec jolted of the couch, and clasped his hand around Izzy's mouth; being afraid of what she will say in a moment.

"Alec, I know." Said Jace, taking Alec's hand off of Izzy's mouth. "I know that you're gay"

His breath became erratic, his heart was beating like crazy; there were million thoughts in his mind now, making his head heavier. The air he was breathing in became thick, making it harder for him to catch a breath. He had a feeling that he'll fall down to the floor in seconds as his legs were wobbly, and his body seemed to not cooperate with him.

"Alec! Alec!" he heard above him; though the words seemed to bounce from him like an echo. Only Jace's words were clear in his mind.

'I know that you're gay.'

"Where? How?" he blurted out after a while; for him it seemed to be forever.

"You don't remember." Jace led him to the couch, sat next to him and took his shaky hands in his own. "At the party, you know, where you slept with her, you came out to me. You were so drunk there, that's why you don't remember it. You admitted that you're gay, then, and that you liked me at the time." At this Alec's cheeks became scarlet; he tried to yank his hands out of Jace's grip, but the latter gripped them even stronger. "Alec, you are my brother and I love you, no matter if you're gay, bi, heterosexual. I don't care about it, I love you just as you are, and I will always love you. You are my older brother, my best friend. And I love you, you idiot. And I will love you the same, even if you'll be dating a walking rainbow; although I would chose a less colorful and sparkly boyfriend for you, but in the end, I won't be the one to date him, but you." He sent Alec one of his charming smiles, but Alec still was in shock caused by his brother's words. "Though I must warn him; you know, if you hurt my brother, I'll rip off your limbs, etc."

"Jace!" the eldest of them finally seemed to have come out of his shock. "And you don't mind me being…"

"Have you not heard any word I said?" Jace rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "I could care less, who you like. God the guy could be even transvestite, and I would be ok with it, as long as you'd like him; this is what I care about. I don't care whether you like girls, or boys; for me, you are my older brother and I love you."

"Jeez, Jace." Isabelle popped in. "I haven't witnessed so much love from you, since you were eleven and broke mom's favorite vase; you were saying nonstop, mommy I love you , I didn't mean to. For two days."

Jace wanted to retort with some snarky comment, but he was beat by the loud voice of Jake; the boy just sprinted into the living room, almost stumbling over the carpet; Tia came to the room with a plate in her hand, just after him.

"Jacob, come back to the table, this instant!"

"I dion't want to!" he climbed on the couch, next to his father; only to get on his lap seconds later. "Daddy, I dion't want to eat, anymole."

"Did he eat anything?" Alec turned to Tia, who, with resignation, placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Half, but the lady at kindergarten said that he ate only a bit in there." Alec looked down at Jake, who now was pressing his head to his father's chest, hiding himself from his nanny.

"Sweetie, look at daddy." The little boy raised his blue eyes to look at his father. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I dion't want to. My bewly is full now, look." He rolled his red shirt with Iron Man, and probed his belly with finger. "See? Full. I dion't have to eat anymole."

"Fine." Alec kissed the top of his head. "You'll eat a supper later."

"All right, I'm going now. Tomorrow I'll pick Jake up from kindergarten, but someone has to come home earlier; I have a doctor appointment on four pm."

"Sure." Alec sat Jake down on the couch, and walked Tia to the door. "My classes end at three, my shift starts at five, so after school I'll come home immediately. Mom will be home before five, so it's ok. Ah, and I'll give you money for this week on Friday."

"It's all right, actually you always pay right on time, Alec." she smiled at him, before she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jake! Bye Izzy and Jace!"

"Bye!" the little boy waved her, from his seat on the couch. When Alec came back to the living room, he saw that Jace and Jake are consumed in some serious talk; he glanced at Isabelle who was giggling next to them. "Daddy, do you luv Magnus?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lady in kindelgalten said, that if someone goes on dates, it means that he luvs that pelson. Do you luv Magnus?" for a moment Alec stood still; partly from embarrassment and partly from shock. "She said that, they get mallied, what does it mean get mallied?"

"Honey." Izzy started, stroking Jake's hair. "When two people are in love, they get married in a church; but first they have to be together for quite some time."

"And daddy wiw get mallied with Magnus? Daddy?"

"No, Monkey." Finally Alec spoke up, taking Jake into his arms. "Daddy won't get married."

"What marriage?" the three of them stood still, like they'd been electrocuted; hairs were standing on their heads. Alec swallowed hard, feeling his heart hammering; this time he was sure that his heart will rip itself out of his chest. Once again, his breath became erratic, making it difficult to focus on what was happening around him.

"Daddy's and Magnus's!" Jake answered cheerfully, not seeing the tight atmosphere between the elders. "Miss in kindelgalten said that if someone goes on dates, it means that they luv each otel, and then get mallied. And daddy went on date with Magnus."

In that moment, Alec was whiter than the white wall in the living room; he felt as if his body was on fire, not a pleasant fire, caused by the shame, fear, maybe something more. He turned to the three people standing in the doorframe of the living room.

Robert was looking at him with…Alec couldn't even properly read his expression; for sure there was shock, huge shock. His mother was clearly shocked by her grandson's words. And Max; Max was standing all nonchalantly like Jace uses to, and looked over all the people in the living room. Izzy walked to Alec, and grabbed one of his hands into her own, in a meaning of comfort, and to give him some courage. Jace patted him on his shoulder, apologetically, and took Jake into his arms.

"Jace." Maryse shook out of her first shock, or at least it seemed to. "Take Jake and Max upstairs, ok?"

"Ok, mom. Come Max." he turned to his younger brother. "We'll play some computer games."

"Isabelle, you go with them." Robert spoke up, looking meaningfully at his daughter. "We want to talk with your brother."

"Alec…" she looked deeply into the eyes of her brother; without words he told her that he'll be fine. The girl hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear. "Remember, whatever happens, we love you, ok? It's going to be all right."

With a gesture of a hand, Robert ordered Alec to follow him into his office. Well it wasn't entirely an office. More like a room, with a small library, desk, computer and a leather chair. When the three of them walked into the room, Robert pointed Alec to sit on a chair standing next to the desk. Lightwood senior sat down on the leather chair behind the desk, and Maryse sat on the chair's support.

There was a long silence between them; the only thing you could hear was Alec's sped up heart beating, his erratic breath and a heavy breath coming out of Robert. None of them dared to speak first; Alec didn't even know what to say. He was scared to come out; his parents weren't the most tolerant people on the Earth. Since he was a little boy, they were telling him that they expect of him to prolong the Lightwood bloodline. After all, Alec did it, though not in a way his parents dreamt of.

"I'm listening, what do you have to say to me." Robert looked accurately at him, still with shock and anger in his eyes. "About what date was Jake talking about? What is the meaning of this, Alexander?"

"I'm gay." He murmured, silently, under his nose, praying inside for this to be over already, but it was barely the beginning.

"I didn't hear."

"I'm gay." This time, his voice was a bit louder. Maryse took a sharp intake of breath; at which Alec closed his eyes, being afraid of his parents' reaction. He expected that his father will start screaming at him any second, that he'll even raise a hand upon him; that his mother will cry her eyes out, begging him to tell her that this is a lie. And in the end, he expected them to throw him out on the streets, taking away any possibility of taking care of Jake; Alec will be eighteen in two months, he still didn't have full parental rights over his son; his parents were still Jake's legal guardians.

Again, there was silence in the room; silence that made Alec sick; he had a feeling that any moment he will pass out or throw up from all these nerves. To calm himself down a little bit, Alec listened closer to the sounds of the old, wooden clock; a souvenir from one of his ancestors – Benedict Lightwood. Minutes seemed to go slower than usual, giving him the feeling that time had stopped.

"Alec…" Maryse whispered, coming closer to her son; Alec didn't open his eyes, even when she was stroking, gently, his cheek. "Sweetie, look at us."

"I'm begging you, don't throw me out of the house! I need to be with Jake, he's my everything!" tears were slowly building in his eyes, blurring the view before him. "I'm begging you, I'm sorry…I…"

"No one wants to throw you out, son." Lightwood senior said firmly, and loudly let out an air from his mouth. "How long has this been going on?" Alec looked at him confused. "You being…"

"Gay?" Robert nodded. "Since I was fourteen; yeah, I was sure by then that girls don't attract me. I didn't want this, it's just…it's just is this way."

"Are you sure it's not some kind of a phase, a rebellion of youth?"

"Dad." Alec sighed resigned; he knew that it won't be an easy task to explain this, not to his parents. "It's not a phase, I just prefer guys, and it won't change. I don't want it to change, I like guys, and it'll stay like this. And I'd like you to accept this, to not push me away because of it."

"Hm…" Robert exchanged quick glances with Maryse, who was now squeezing Alec's hand. "But there's something that I don't understand; you claim that you're gay, that you know this since you've been fourteen, and Jake was born just before you turned fifteen…"

"On that party…I drank too much, she did too, we both did." Maryse shook her head in disapproval; of course she had a feeling before that her son had drank too much then to sleep with a barely fourteen years old girl in that time, when he was fourteen himself. "I don't even remember it, I told you that before."

"There's one plus that you're…gay." At that, both, Maryse and Alec looked confused at him. "At least now we're sure, that there won't be another accidental knocking up. After all, you can't knock up a man…"

"Dad!" Alec was as red as tomato on his face.

"What?" he laughed, and soon Maryse joined him. "You can't knock up, this…what is his name?"

"Magnus."

"Exactly, you can't knock up Magnus."

"And you're ok, with me being gay? You accept this?" he asked whispering, clutching his hands in fists.

"Look, son, I won't accept this fully, I know this." Once again, Alec's breath sped up. The boy had a feeling that soon, he'll be sweating from those nerves and the still lasting, though a bit lessened now, fear. "But you are my child, my son, my firstborn. I love you, and I always will. I may not always agree, or accept your life's choices, but I love you and it won't change. It will take me a lot of time, before I come to terms with the fact, that you won't get married, and won't find a mother for Jake…"

"Jake has a mother, already." Alec interrupted him.

"A mother like that is no mother." Robert continued, smiling a bit to Alec. "You have to give me some time, to sort this out; maybe one day I will fully accept and be okay with the fact that you're gay. Know that I love you, no matter what; maybe I don't show it every day, but I love you Alec, same as I love Izzy, Jace, and Max. You are my children, and no matter what directions in your life you will follow, your mother and I, we'll love you the same, always. You are a father yourself, Alec; when Jake will grow up, you'll understand. You may not accept all of his choices too, but one thing will stay unchanged; you'll always love him the same, because he's your child, just as you are mine."

In a moment, tears were streaking down Alec's cheeks; tears of happiness, of shock. He didn't expect such a reaction out of his father; that Robert will come around and try to accept it. Alec felt like he'd won million dollars on a lottery or like he'd found a way to heaven, where everything was supposed to be good.

Before he realized, his body, involuntary, got itself up; without a hesitation, he walked the table around and threw himself into his father's arms; it reminded him of times when he was a child, waiting for his father to come home from work, only to get a goodnight hug. Robert hugged him back, stroking his hair.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son." He let him go of his arms, only for Alec to be grabbed by his mother in a tight hug, almost breaking-ribs hug.

"We love you, baby boy." His mother added, kissing his forehead. "Love you so much."

"You must bring your boyfriend over." Alec stopped by the door; he was just about to walk out of the room, but his father's words had stopped him. "Well, mother and I have the right to meet your boyfriend, right?"

"But you do know Magnus."

"We know him as your friend, not boyfriend." Maryse added, smiling widely. "Oh, bring him over for dinner on Friday; you're not going to work, are you?" Alec nodded. "Great, bring him on Friday, I'll prepare something good to eat."

"Sure, mom…"

"Ah, Alec?" Robert spoke again. "Did Magnus meet Jake, already?"

"He did." Alec's voice was uncertain. "But he doesn't know that Jake is my son, yet. I will tell him, before he comes over in Friday, that is if he'd still like to come."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, which normal guy would want to date a guy with a child?" Robert shrugged his arms. "I don't know if when Magnus will find out the truth, he'll still want to be with me."

"If he won't, he's not worthy of you." Maryse brushed, lovingly, the top of his hand. "Now go, or your sister's ear will be glued on the door forever."

When Maryse opened the door of the office, Jace and Izzy stumbled inside; both landing on the floor with a loud thud. Alec, Robert and Maryse looked at them meaningfully.

"We…"

"Where's Jake and Max?"

"Upstairs, in my room, playing on the computer." Jace got up from the floor and gave his hand to Izzy, to help her get up as well.

The Lightwood's sibling left the office and went straight to Jace's bedroom.

"They took it well, right?" the blonde said cheerfully. "I really thought that their reaction will be worse."

"They are our parents, dumbass." Isabelle punched his arm. "They love us. Oh, Alec." she turned to her other brother. "You will bring Magnus over for dinner on Friday?"

"Yes, if I find a way to tell him that I have a child, and if he'll still want me after that, me and Jake."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Oh, so Alec came out to his parents. Did you expect such a reaction from them? (you know, I missed the way I wrote Lightwood family in MWAAF, when everyone was ok with Alec being gay. If you are confused why the reaction is so different than from books.)

A small spoiler:

**"How long did you want this lie to go on?" **

dum, dum, dum...who and why and to whom will tell those words, right? I leave you with this puzzle.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	9. Son, or not a son?

A/N: Hello!

red wolf: Well he can't. I didn't want to write them as most fics are here: where Robert is a dick to Alec for being gay etc. plus I missed how I've been writing them in MWAAF.

Alice: Yes, that would be truly sad if they wouldn't accept him.

Calea: I think that I can say this in Red Coral's and mine behalf: We are so happy that you like our writing. Thank you!

Justkindaannoyed: See for yourself ;)

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing!

Important info: All things that will be in story, about law, will be coming mostly from Polish Law, since I'm very familiar with it. Only small bits will come from USA's law.

Beta'd by Red Coral. Don't forget her awesome story 'Playing with Fire'!

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**"Son, or not a son?"**

"What?!" Magnus jolted on the couch, almost letting Chairman Meow fall, who was lying on Magnus's stomach, to the floor. "You're joking, Alexander."

"No." said the boy through the phone. Magnus could clearly hear his cheerful tone. "I told my parents that I'm gay, and that we're dating."

"And how did they take it?"

"Better than I expected."

"Elaborate, darling." Alec took a deep breath, and Magnus heard a rustle of some material; he guessed that Alec sat down on the bed, or was taking his clothes off. He liked both versions very much. He couldn't stop himself from imagining Alec who was undressing just before his eyes; teasing him in such a pleasing yet painfully way.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, strip more…" he said with a dreamy voice, still imagining his boyfriend.

"Excuse me?!"

"I mean, say more, go on!" he finally understood what he had said a few seconds before to the blue eyed boy. "Go on, say more."

"You didn't hear a word I said, right?" When Magnus didn't say a word, Alec continued. "Goddamn it, Magnus! Stop undressing me in your mind, and focus!"

"Would you like me to do it with my hands? 'Cause I'd like to, very much." His mouth became dry at the thought. He had to shake off those thoughts fast if he didn't want to have a very hard problem between his legs. "Sorry, sweet pea, but you're so angelically beautiful, that I can't stop myself. But, continue, tell me again, how did your parents take it? I'll be a good boy, and listen."

And so once again, Alec told Magnus how he came out to his parents.

…

Magnus was walking through Central Park with Alli after shopping. The girl will have her sweet-sixteen party next week.

"This dress is marvelous, isn't it?" she said cheerfully.

"Of course; and this violet color suits you very well, darling."

"Ah, what I'd ever do without you, brother?"

"You'd have, probably, a horrible style." They burst in a loud laughter. Even though, they weren't siblings related with blood, they were almost identical. Cate called once Alli a female and younger version of Magnus.

"Hey, isn't that your Alec?" Magnus immediately moved his eyes in the direction pointed by Alli. Indeed, there, a bit away from them, was his boyfriend; he would have recognized him anywhere, even in the darkness. Those beautiful, blue eyes, black hair, body that Magnus hoped to meet physically very soon. "And who's with him? Whose that baby is? His?"

"That's Jake, Alec's younger brother." Magnus was observing both boys for a while.

Alec was running from Jake, slowly of course, so the little boy could catch him; and when he finally caught the older boy, Alec was taking him in his arms, lifting him in the air and swirling him around. They were so adorable until the moment when Jake stumbled and fell to the ground during one run. He started to cry immediately, and Alec picked him up from the ground. Magnus wanted to go to them, but Alli's hand on his arm stopped him. Bane again looked at Jake and Alec. The older boy was pressing Jake to his chest, stroking his hair, speaking to him. Even though Magnus couldn't hear what he was saying, he was sure that he was trying to make him feel better. Now with Jake in his arms Alec looked very mature, very caring. He looked down on Jake, in an almost parental way. Magnus couldn't imagine how the older brother can be so caring towards his sibling.

"Are you sure that's his brother?" Alli joked. "He's very caring towards this brother. Maybe that's his kid?"

"Jake is Alec's brother." He stated surely and for the last time he looked at the Lightwoods. Alec was still holding Jake in his arms, looking at him with love in his eyes; Magnus could see it from the place he stood. "That's his brother."

Magnus didn't mind this not so funny joke of his cousin. Until that day.

…

This day was like every other, though Magnus was shocked by the warm air that you couldn't witness so often at the end of November. A day like any other, you could say. Probably, nothing could surprise Magnus that day if not for the fact that on this day, Alec was absent in the first class – math. He wasn't in his second and third class either, and finally there was the lunch break. An absence in one class, Magnus could easily explain; maybe Alec overslept, even though it never happened before. But being absent on three classes? Magnus couldn't explain this. Because, well, his boyfriend of almost two months, Alec Lightwood, never missed a day in school unless he had a very serious reason to. And even then, Magnus knew the reason of his absence. But this time, Bane didn't have a single idea why Alec was not at school today.

"Hey, earth to Magnus!" Ragnor was waving his hand before Magnus's eyes. "What's with you?"

"Alec's not at school."

"Jeez, and what? Maybe he's sick." Fell mumbled, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Chill, man."

"I'm just worried." Bane sighed, looking down on his phone, for like the hundredth time today. "I'm going to call him."

He heard the quieter and tired voice of his boyfriend after three rings.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you at school, darling?" he heard a sound of a door closing through the phone. "Is everything alright, Alec?"

"Yes, Jake is sick, and I have to stay home with him." he said fast. "I'll see you at the end of the week." A loud cry came to his ears, followed by some calling, which sounded almost like 'daddy'. "Oh, I got to go. I'll see you soon, Mags."

"Alec…" before he had a chance to finish, Alec hung up on him. Bane looked at his phone surprised. There weren't many times when Alec had hung up on him so abruptly. It was so unlike him. He must have been concerned about his younger brother's health.

On one hand, it was cute. It meant that Alec is very solicitous and emotional. On the other, it was a bit strange. Magnus has never known any older brother who was so concerned over his younger sibling. Even his brother Seth never missed a day at school when Magnus was sick. Same as Magnus didn't miss a day when Alli was sick as a child. Sure he had taken care of her, like Seth took care of him, but never had he ever missed a day in school because of it.

It was strange, and Magnus couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hey, brother." Alli joined them and sat next to Magnus by the table. "Where's your lover boy?"

"Home."

"I've been telling him that he's probably sick." Ragnor interrupted, trying to steal some cheese chips from Alli's tray. It was a rare thing when Alli was eating lunch with them; usually she preferred to be around her classmates.

"Not him." Magnus looked at Fell. "Jake is sick, and that's why Alec stayed home."

Ragnor tried to say something, but Alli was faster than him.

"Jake? His little brother?" Magnus nodded. "He stayed home, because his little brother is sick? That's a bit weird, right?" this time it was Ragnor who agreed with her. "Izzy and Jace are at school; they didn't stay home, like Alec. Moreover, why did Alec stay home with Jake and not his parents? I mean, usually, it's parents, at least one of them, who stays with a sick child at home. When one of us was sick, mom stayed with us."

"She's right." Ragnor finished his lunch. "It's weird that Alec stayed home with his little brother, while Izzy and Jace are at school."

"Maybe this Jake is his son after all, not a brother." Alli looked seriously at Magnus. "You know, that day in park, he acted so solicitously, like a parent not a brother."

"Alec is gay." He almost screamed. "There's no way, he could have a child. Because how? Besides, Alec said that he wasn't in any relationship, before me. So, how…"

"But you have to admit that Jake looks like a copy of Alec." she popped in, giving him a crooked smile.

"And Alec is almost, a male copy of his mother." He said immediately, getting up from his chair when the bell ringed. "Same as Jake."

"Sure, no need to get mad." She raised her hand in the air as a gesture of giving up. "I'm just joking."

Alli's jokes had stayed in Magnus's mind till the rest of the day. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had to admit that the words of his cousin had sown a seed of doubt in him. In one hand, it was so surrealistic that Magnus didn't want to believe it. On the other, it panned out into a nice story. New memories came to Magnus's mind all the time; memories of Alec and Jake. All the times he had seen them together, all this love he saw, those looks he was giving the kid. Not only that day in park, but as well as in the playground where Magnus accidentally had seen them; both of them and Tia, consumed in playing around. All of it, panned out into a wholeness, a wholeness that Magnus couldn't and didn't want to accept.

"But it's not possible…" he whispered to himself just before the bell ringed, meaning that it's the end of the classes for today.

He didn't even know when he had found himself on the familiar road to Manhattan, still thinking of everything that happened today and recalling all memories. All of it still was so surrealistic, and yet, somewhere deep down it seemed to be real.

He parked in front of the house. Today there were no cars here and for a few more minutes he stayed in his car. He tried to fit all the pieces in his mind, but his mind at this moment was full of chaotic thoughts. He decided to act on instinct, like he always did.

Max opened the door for him. With a smile on his face he let him inside, saying that Alec was upstairs. Bane declined the boy when he offered that he would go get Alec; he'd liked to approach his boyfriend alone. And he found him sitting by the small bed in the room with trains on the wall. He assumed that this room belongs to Jake. Alec was gently stroking Jake's cheek; even though Magnus couldn't see his face, he was sure, that Alec was looking down at the boy with the same solicitousness like always.

"Sleep, baby, daddy will be here all the time." On this, Magnus cleared his throat loudly. "Max, did you bring me ju…"

Alec's face expression showed many emotions now; mainly shock and fear. He stared at Magnus with eyes wide open, his mouth opening and closing many times, like he was trying to say something, but couldn't find his voice.

"Max wanted me to say that there's no more orange juice." Bane said with an awkwardness in his voice. Now they were both staring at each other; Magnus meaningfully, and Alec with embarrassment.

"What are you do…" Jake called Alec once again, awoken from his nap. Alec automatically turned to the boy, placing his hand on the boy's forehead. Magnus guessed that Jake has to have a fever. Alec held a cup with some liquid to Jake's lips, and helped him drink it. When Jake fell asleep again, Alec turned to Magnus, still being shocked by his presence in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to clear something, but I think I know everything already." The tone of his voice was becoming harsher now. "How long did you want this lie to go on?"

"Let's go to my bedroom. I don't want to wake Jake." He turned once again to the boy, and kissed the top of his head. Then he caught Magnus by his elbow and led him to his bedroom, leaving the door to his and to Jake's room open to be able to hear the boy. "It's not that I lied to you."

"No?" Magnus shook off Alec's hand from his elbow, and stood in front of him, to look him in the eyes. "I don't recall you mentioning that you have a three years old son, Alec. Moreover, you convinced me that Jake is your little brother."

"Woah, I did not convince you of that." the blue eyed boy defended himself. "You came up with the thought that Jake is my brother."

"But you never cleared it! It's almost the same, Alexander." He breathed heavily. "You've been lying to me, Alec. Goddamn it! We've been dating almost two months already and you've been lying to me about such an important matter. How long did you want this lie to go on?"

"Do you remember our first date?" Magnus nodded. "I wanted to tell you then, but you thought that you knew, what I mean, already. You didn't let me finish, because you thought that I wanted to keep our relationship hidden; which was partly true. I'm not ready to be open at school, so that people would know that I'm gay and dating you. And then I was a coward. I looked at you, and…" for a moment he made a pause. "I knew that if I told you the truth, you'd leave me. I wanted to live in this delusion for a while; I wanted to believe that my life is as normal as every other guy my age. Then, a month ago, when I came out to my parents, I wanted to tell you. After all, my mother had invited you over for dinner, but you had to go to your grandma because she was sick. On one hand, I was so happy; I could pretend that everything is normal, okay. And on the other, I was having a conflict with my own heart and conscience, because I knew that it wasn't right to lie to you, not about such a matter; I shouldn't lie to you about any matter. But…I didn't want to break up with you, yet. I care about you, Magnus. But I knew the moment you'd find out the truth, you'd leave me." Alec took one, deep breath. "Now, that you know the truth, we can break up…"

"Wait a minute!" Bane stopped him firmly. "I still don't know everything. The day, I came here for the first time, when I saw Jake for the first time, why didn't you tell me that he's your son, then?"

"Because I was a coward." Alec looked down on his feet. "You have no idea how my heart was hammering when Jake ran into the living room, when you saw him for the first time. I prayed inside for him to not call me daddy, then…I know, it's terrible of me to say something like that, about my own son. They weren't supposed to be at home that day. Tia was supposed to take Jake to her place, but her boyfriend was pissed that she's taking care of Jake, so they came back; she had been calling me, but I didn't answer…I was so scared then. Believe me, I never wanted, and still don't want anybody at school to find out about Jake. Not, after what I went through in my previous school." Then, there was this awkward silence between them; Alec tried to look anywhere but Magnus's cat eyes. "You can say it now. Say it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say: It's over Alec, I don't want to see you anymore." Magnus stared at his boyfriend for a longer moment, not believing the words that escaped the boy's mouth. Alec was stepping from one foot to another from stress; at least that's how Magnus explained it to himself, still avoiding his cat-eyes.

"Do you want me to say it?" he asked quieter, with a voice full of fear. "Do you want me to break up with you? Do you want us to end this relationship?"

"No, of course not!" he said immediately, finally looking up at Magnus. Those blue eyes that Magnus loved so much were now full of tears, and Bane wanted nothing more but to take him in his arms and assure him that everything will be ok. "I want us to be together, but I also know that you don't want Jake. And I don't want to choose, because it's always going to be him, I'm sorry. I don't want to chain you to me, when you can't accept the fact that I have a son. I don't want to force you to be with me, and moreover I don't want you to hate me because I have a kid."

"I have never, ever heard such crap before." Magnus interrupted him, taking one of his hands in his own. "And believe me, Ragnor can say such crap stuff, sometimes. Listen to me, Alec, I won't tell you that everything is okay now, because I'd be lying. You lied to me, and that's why I'm mad at you. And I have one more thing to say to you, I thought that you know me, Alexander. You really think so low of me? You think that I'm some kind of asshole who'd reject you just because you have a kid?"

"Believe me, Magnus, no normal person would like to be with a guy who has a kid."

"Well then, I'm not normal." A smile tugged on the corners of his lips. "God, Alec, you're an idiot, you know. A total idiot, but you're lucky that I care so much for this idiot. I love Jake, he's such a cute kid. And I don't mind that he's your son; though it explains a lot of things now, especially your concern and protectiveness over him. I think I was just blind, or I had my eyes fixed on you too much to see it." Alec blushed furiously. "I would never force you to choose between me and him, because I'd lose immediately. No matter how much close we will be, I know, that Jake is the most important to you. And I fully accept it. I don't mind that Jake is your son, I just should hit you on the back of your head, for lying to me for so long."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'd need something more than I'm sorry from you." He laughed a bit. "Give me a cup of hot chocolate and a few kisses, and we'll be even, darling."

"And you accept me and Jake?"

"Ah, I'm taking you both Lightwoods." Alec, once again shocked by Magnus's words, was staring at him as if Bane was the eighth world's miracle; or at least a god coming down to him in his full holiness. When Magnus's words finally hit him, he threw himself on the boy's neck. Magnus, shocked by that with Alec in his arms, he stumbled back on Lightwood's bed. They both started to laugh; at first loudly, but soon they remembered about the little boy sleeping behind the wall.

"You really accept both of us and want to be with me knowing that Jake is my son? Or were you joking?" this time Alec asked more seriously.

"Really." Magnus stroked, gently, the pale cheek of Alec. "I'm taking both of you. I want to be with you, Alexander. And I care for Jake too. Damn, I love that kid, he's too cute, you cannot not love him. He inherited that from you." Alec's cheeks were redder than tomatoes in that moment. "He's so adorable, just like you, sweet pea."

Alec, in the heat of the moment, leaned down- he was almost sitting on Magnus's lap - to kiss the boy. But their moment was interrupted by a quiet whimper coming from the other room. As if on a cue, Alec jumped off of Magnus and went to the direction of the sound with Magnus after him.

Jake was awake for a moment, wanting to drink again.

"How is he feeling?" Magnus asked, standing next to Alec, who was giving a drink to the child.

"The doctor said that it's the flu; that he caught a virus at kindergarten. That's why he has a fever and cough." Jake finished his drink and when he saw Magnus, he smiled ghostly at him, before Alec laid him to sleep again. "She said that I shouldn't be worried that he sleeps so much, that it happens sometimes, after all each kid reacts differently to the meds. She gave him meds, and said that he'll be alright in a week."

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Magnus smiled warmly at Alec, and then he realized something. "But there's one thing that bugs me in this whole story."

"What?"

"You're gay, right?" Alec nodded. "So, how in the god's name do you have a kid? Because it's so clear that Jake is your biologic son. And from biology class, I know that a guy can't have a baby with another man; no matter that one movie had showed that a guy can be pregnant too. Plus, you said that you haven't been in a relationship before me. So, please explain, how in the god's name you have Jake."

"You want to hear the whole story?" This time, it was Magnus who nodded. "Then better sit down, because this story is long and full of twists."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So far, Magnus is ok with the fact that Jake is Alec's son, but will he be after he hears the whole story?

A small spoiler for you:

**(...) "And what can we do? You're gonna carry the baby, and then..."**

**"Then, we'll put the baby to adoption." (...)**

See...do you wonder how in the end Jake end up with Alec? And more why did they want to put Jake to adoption in the first place. But I think that the most you are interested in finding out who Jake's mommy is? I can tell you this: This girl isn't an OC, she has appeared in TMI series. And a small riddle for you. Jake has her eyes. What are your guesses?

Until next week... the new one is longer than previous and still not finished.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	10. A night, that changed everything

A/N: And so, here's the whole explanation that you've been waiting for.

Calea: No, sorry. I've learned how to do cliffies.

red wolf: Yes he did. Nope, that's not Helen.

Alice: See for yourself.

Justkindaannoyed: Glad you like it.

So far, only one person guessed right, who's the mommy, in both versions.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OC's.

**Beta'd by Red Coral. Check out her wonderful story 'Playing with Fire'. It's great!**

_Italic - past_

Normal - present

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter X**

**"A night, that changed everything."**

"So, everything started on spring of 2009, more specifically on March 27th, when I was fourteen…"

_Alec, Jace and Izzy were almost late to classes today, thanks to their father, who for the first time in his life overslept for work. Not only they were almost late, but as well, Robert had almost forgotten to drive Max to his school; after all, it's unacceptable for a first grader to be late to his classes. They burst inside the Eastern High School, and each of them ran to their class._

_"Man, a moment more, and you'd be late." Said Derek, one of Alec's best friends, waving goodbye to his girlfriend – Mia. "The Harpy wouldn't let you go away with it. She snaps at everyone and finally, you'd give her a reason to snap at her best student."_

_"It's nice to see you too, Derek." A blonde boy with blue eyes patted him on his shoulder, offering that charming smile of his. Derek was a handsome boy, a bit smaller than Alec's thirteen years old brother – Jace, but they had almost identical blonde hair – golden blonde, depends from which side the sun is shining on them – he had said once. He was such a cheerful boy, only two months older than Alec. He loved parties the most; he had it after his older brother – Sean, who graduate school last year, and now is in NYU. How did he get there? It's still a mystery for Alec and Derek, since Sean was not the best at school._

_"My brother is back home for a week. My folks are away, and Sean is going out with friends, which means…a party. A party, tonight at 7 pm., my place." He grinned like crazy; this reminded Alec of the school pictures from last year where Derek stood next to him in the last row and grinned like crazy to the camera. "Jace and Izzy are invited too. And I'll invite these hot chicks, you know Aline and Helen…by the way, I heard that you went on a date with Helen two weeks ago. Shame on you, that you didn't tell a single thing about it to me. I thought we're best friends." He started to pout. "I thought that I mean something to you."_

_"Mister Stewart." The teacher, Imogen Herondale, stepped inside the classroom looking at the two boys. She always wondered why her best student hangs out with the most reckless boy in the entire class. "As I'm informed, the drama club is on Thursdays after school. You can express your feelings there. Now, let's begin."_

_Alec, of course with much reluctance, finally let himself be dragged by Izzy and Jace to Derek's party; only because he hated when his siblings were whining above his ear for a long time. For his own sake he agreed. Of course, their parents warned them to not come back home too late; after all the oldest of them – Alec – was only fourteen, though he was very responsible for his age then. Maybe that's why their parents didn't feel the need to warn them to not drink any alcohol? Because they trusted their oldest son to take care of his siblings and to not let anything happen to them that night? Maybe._

_Alec still wanted to hold an impeccable opinion in his parents eyes, so that's why he had been watching Izzy and Jace for the whole night._

_"Man, you have to relax." Derek took him under his arm, after – more or less – three hours of partying. Alec could smell the alcohol in his mouth. Yes, Derek liked to drink a beer or two at a party. He even tried to convince Alec to try, but Lightwood always declined the offer saying that there will be time for such things, later. "Come on, there're nice girls, who want to play with us."_

_"Play?"_

_"Turn the bottle."_

_Alec knew perfectly the rules of this game, that's why he had a grimace on his face, which he tried to hide, when the bottle turned by Kaelie Whitewillow stopped on him._

_Kaelie was one of the most beautiful girls in school. A blonde girl, with blue eyes – a bit lighter than Alec's ones – with a slim body and long legs. She was a dream of many boys from Alec's class, youngers and older too. She was a lot more beautiful than Helen, a girl that Alec had been on a date with two weeks ago. Way more beautiful. Though they looked very similar; both blonde with blue eyes. But Alec didn't feel any sexual attraction towards her, either; not the way he was supposed to._

_Kaelie blushed, when the bottle stopped on Alec and Alec blushed too. The girl was wearing that night, a tight indigo short dress, which matched her eyes and showed her body curves, which Derek wanted to know physically one day. She rose from her seat and she was sitting in front of Alec and leaned towards him. Alec, knowing what he has to do if he didn't want to undress before the others, leaned towards her as well. Finally their lips connected in a kiss. Kaelie knew how to kiss, that's for sure; even though she was barely fourteen then. She was just a few months younger than Alec, but she was a class lower than him. So, Alec let her lead the kiss the way she wanted. It wasn't a kiss like those that Alec read about in Izzy's romance's books, which she forced Alec to read. Well, no wonder; Kaelie, no matter how beautiful she was, she wasn't a boy and Alec was pretty much sure already, then, that he's attracted to guys only, which was proved during a date with Helen._

_Later, the game was still going on. Nonstop someone was kissing someone; boys with girls, only; sometimes girls with girls too for fun. Alec kissed with all ten girls invited by Derek, except for Isabelle; he kissed her on her cheek when the bottle stopped on her._

_Around the middle of the party, Derek came up with the idea of playing 'Never, have I ever.' Alec had heard once the rules of the said game. Derek said that the game is fun, and that the guys in college play it very often, - confirmed by his brother he said. Most of the people agreed with the idea, so Alec decided to go with the flow as well._

_One drink after another and Alec started feeling tipsy. His head was spinning, and it was a miracle that he didn't throw up then and there. Though it was strange for him; the more he drank, the less effect it had on him. At least that's how he felt later. So far he knew what was happening around him, more or less. He was still watching Isabelle dancing with a boy from her class, and he saw Jace hitting on Aline Penhallow. Derek was kissing with his girlfriend, Mia, on the couch, though Alec could swear that a few moments before he was doing the same with some red-head girl._

_"Are you having fun?" a female voice was heard above his ear. He looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes._

_"Great…and…y…you?" He slurred, and took another drink offered by the girl. He drank it almost at once._

_Then there was a drink after another again, some kisses with girls. Somewhere he glanced a half-naked body, stairs, and a bed with Sherlock Holmes covers. Somewhere was a touch of another body, a trial of unzipping pants..._

_And then…then was only darkness in his mind._

_He had a feeling that someone was trying to break his skull in two, like it was a nut for a squirrel. One the other hand, the emotion he was feeling now could be taken as hammering on a concrete – and the concrete was Alec's brain now. A moment more and his head would explode, and there would be nothing more of his over-average intelligence._

_Somewhere next to him came a loud yawn. Alec opened his eyes wide, not being used to having company in bed; not since he and Isabelle were little children, before Max was born and Jace came to live with them. Alarmed by the intruder he looked around. The place he was currently in wasn't his room. A black desk standing by the wall, walls covered with posters from all movies about Sherlock Holmes, shelves full of gadgets connected with the books and the persona of Holmes. And on the opposite part of room, there was a wall covered with pictures of headphones and old CDs, and in the corner of the room stood an old keyboard and a stereo system. The room was familiar though it didn't belong to Alec._

_So far, everything seemed to be alright. He fell asleep after a party at Derek's; not the first and not the last time. That's when he heard a hiss of pain from behind his back._

_In that moment, he realized that he's cold, even though he's covered with blanket; not usually cold; and there was something sticky on his legs – something unpleasant and cold. When he was about to uncovered himself, to see the thing on his legs, he heard, once again, a hiss of pain._

_He swallowed hard and turned his head around. But, dear god, he would never expect such a view. Right next to him on the bed was lying a naked girl. Not some naked girl, a girl that Alec knew. When their eyes met, they jumped out of the bed, like they were burned by fire. That was the moment, when Alec saw that the girl is stark naked, as he was. As if on cue, he blushed furiously and reached for a pillow, to cover himself, at least a bit. The girl seemed to think the same, because she took the bed sheet and wrapped it around herself. Alec looked down at himself, and saw that his thigh and manhood are covered in something white and red. The white thing, he could explain; he had seen this, twice before. But the red thing…_

_It was the time when Alec realized what happed._

_"Did we…" the girl looked at him with fear in her eyes; Alec was sure that he had the same fear in his own blue eyes. It couldn't have happened, it had to be a not funny dream. "It's impossible…Alec! We slept with each other!"_

_"I know! Shut up!" he picked his pants from the floor and pulled them on in a one, swift movement. "Listen to me…"_

_"Nobody can find out!" she interrupted him. "Especially Jace."_

_"Jace? What does it have to do with my brother?"_

_"I love him." Alec was shocked with that. Of course, there was a bunch of girls who fell in love with Jace, after all he was a handsome boy. But her? Alec didn't expect that, especially after the way they kissed last night – this is something that he remembered perfectly. "We can't tell anyone about this. The best we can do is to dress and walk out of here, and we will act like nothing happened, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

_Indeed, the next day they acted like nothing happened. They pretended that night didn't happen. It was better this way. She could go back to trying making Jace fall for her and Alec could finally separate himself from girls. After that episode, he decided that it was a final end in dating girls. He stopped lying to himself. He accepted the fact that he doesn't like girls in that way, that he's gay, - as Isabelle put it, when Alec confided in her his fears. It was strange that Izzy accepted it so fast, faster than Alec. Though Alec was still afraid to tell someone else about it, especially his parents and brothers. He wasn't ready yet, and he wasn't sure if he ever will be._

_Alec lived with the belief that he won't have anything to do with any girl ever again. Until that afternoon._

_He was home alone. Izzy and Jace were still at a summer camp; Alec came home a few days before, because he had had some stomach bug. Max was at his friend's house, and his parents went out to do grocery shopping. He was watching a biological show in TV, when he heard the doorbell. He went to the door immediately, wondering who it could be at such hour in August's afternoon. And he was so surprised by seeing the principal of his school and her daughter hiding behind her back._

_"Are your parents' home, Alexander?" the boy shook his head, still being surprised by the presence of these two in his home. "When will they be back?"_

_"Soon. They went to shop."_

_"So, we'll wait inside if you agree."_

_If Alec was to describe the day when his teenage life ended, it would be this day. This August's, summer warm day of 2009, when Kaelie Whitewillow, and her mother – the principal of the school – Irina Whitewillow, came to his home. When his blue eyes landed on the girl, more specifically on the thing covered by the once loose, and now tight white shirt with a cat. Alec's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. He had seen this before, a few years back, a few months before Max was born. When his mother was…_

_"Hello." Mrs. Lightwood just walked inside with her husband and looked at the principal. "What can I do for you?"_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, it seems that we have to discuss…" she looked at her daughter, "some problem."_

_And the hell broke loose, as Alec put it. His parents started screaming at him, about how irresponsible it was, how could he do it, that they thought he was smart enough to not get into such a shitty situation. Et cetera._

_"God!" his mother lamented. "Alexander…are you even thinking!? You are fourteen and you knocked up a girl!"_

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen." He started to defend himself, tears falling down his cheeks. "We didn't plan it! It just happened!"_

_"Just happened?!" his father joined. "Do you know what condoms are?! Don't you know that it's better safe than sorry?! God damn it! What are we going to do, now? Do you know how much it will ruin my reputation?! A child in such a young age! What are we going to do?"_

_"Abortion?" his mother wondered, looking at the principal. "I'm sure you don't want this scandal to be known outside this house. What are people at school going to say?"_

_"I agree, Mrs. Lightwood, this can't get out to the world." She said with stoicism in her voice, as always. "But it's too late for abortion. Kaelie is five months pregnant."_

_"Why did you wait with it for so long?" Maryse asked angrier._

_"I wasn't sure. How was I supposed to know that I'm pregnant?" she sat more comfortably on the couch, looking down on her green sneakers. "I realized it when my belly became larger. At first I thought that I had gained some weight during vacations at my aunt's place, but then I couldn't lose it. And on TV I had seen a commercial, and asked my cousin to buy me a pregnancy test. And it turned out that I'm pregnant."_

_"And it didn't occur to you, that something is wrong when you didn't get your period?" Maryse breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. "After you slept together, since you're pregnant, you couldn't have your period."_

_"But before we slept together, I had my period only a few times, and never regularly." Alec blushed hearing about female intimate stuff._

_Maryse sat down on the couch hiding her face in hands, sighing hardly. Robert was still lecturing Alec about his irresponsible behavior. Soon, Kaelie's mom joined Robert, and screamed at Alec that he took away her only daughter's innocence. Alexander just stood there, nodding, and taking every scream at him; what else could he do? There was nothing they could do now; they had to drink the bear they brewed, - he flinched at this, remembering bits of that nights and the liters of alcohol._

_"So, what now? What are we going to do?" Kaelie asked quieter._

_"And what can we do? You're going to carry the baby, and then…"_

_"Then, we'll put the baby to adoption." The principal interrupted firmly. "Nor you, nor Alec are ready to raise a baby. You are still children yourselves. And I'm not going to raise another child, I have my duties at school. We'll find some adoption agency and will put the baby there, when it'll be born. For now, I'm going to transfer Kaelie into some other school, a private school for mothers with children. And when the time comes, we'll meet in the hospital to sign the papers. I'm going to tell you one thing, kids, you disappointed me."_

_"This is the best solution." Added Kaelie, looking at Alec, who only nodded._

_Since then, Alec had to live with a burden of disappointing his parents. The atmosphere at home had changed; his parents once proud of him, now were looking at him with disappointment and resignation in their eyes. That's why Alec tried so hard to become better in their eyes. Now he was almost a role model, with a small scar – the baby._

_Kaelie was transferred to another school. Alec rarely saw her; though they talked a lot over the phone; mainly Kaelie was complain that the baby was kicking too much._

_Soon the whole school knew that Alec had knocked up the principal's daughter, though Alec didn't know how. Since that day he was laughed at in school. Nonstop people were laughing at him, that he knocked her up during the first time, that now he's going to be a baby-daddy. Wherever he turned guys were laughing at him and girls were walking in the opposite direction afraid that he'll knock them up as well. Life at school became hard for Alec ever since he got a patch of 'baby-daddy'; especially that his best friend – Derek – had turned his back on him, claiming that Alec banged Kaelie first knowing that Derek liked her. Alec tried apologizing to him, tried to explain that he was wasted that night, that he doesn't even remember having sex with her, but Derek didn't want to listen. And that's how Alec ended up alone; if it wasn't for his siblings, who stood by his side all the time, he would have been all alone._

_Alec, often, caught himself thinking about to whom the baby will look more alike, him or Kaelie. Will it be a girl, or a boy? Will it have his or Kaelie's eyes? Would it like to play soccer, like Alec did? Would it be as shy as Alec? He wondered many things, even though he knew, he shouldn't. After all, when the baby will be born, they will put it to adoption, so it can have a good, happy home. He wasn't ready to be a parent, not when he's still practically a child himself but he wanted happiness and love for his child._

_He started to think differently about everything for the first time when he went on a USG with Kaelie. It was her second examination; she was seven months pregnant already. They were there with his and Kaelie's mom; both women wanted to check if the baby is alright._

_"Oh! There's so many of you, here, today!" Doctor Martin exclaimed, smiling to everyone. "You must be the father of the baby." Alec nodded. "All right! Let's see the baby!"_

_After putting a cold, blue gel on Kaelie's belly, the doctor started to move the device over it. Alec looked at the black monitor, then at Kaelie, then at the doctor, and then the woman smiled to him._

_"Oh, look at you, baby, you're showing yourself to your parents, today." she was talking. "Do you want to learn the sex of the baby?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It's a boy." She tapped on the monitor, pointing at his manhood. "So, how 'bout we listen to his heartbeat?"_

_Alec watched enchanted at the monitor listening to the heartbeat of the baby. It was so strong and steady like music; the most beautiful sound Alec had ever heard. He couldn't shake this marvel that there inside of Kaelie's belly is his baby, a small person created by him; a part of him. An involuntary smile came up on his lips, when he was watching the baby. Alec thought that he was beautiful, so small so amazing…so…partly his._

_Then, Alec understood that he can't wait for the baby to be born._

_Later, Alec had spent his days looking up a name for the baby. Of course Alec knew, that he cannot get used to it, that he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't stop thinking about the baby - Jake ; that was the name he picked for the baby. Although he knew, that the new parents will change his name, but at least he didn't think of him as 'the baby'._

_He was passing a shop with baby's articles. There, in the shop window he saw a beautiful, wooden cradle with a blue blanket inside, and a white, fluffy bear sitting there. Alec felt warmth inside of his body, a wide smile crept on his face and he started to dream. He started to dream that he could put Jake into this cradle and Jake would squeeze the white bear in his small hands. That Alec could sing him a lullaby, the one that his mother had singed to him and his sibling when they were children. Involuntary he started to hum it, keeping his eyes closed, and seeing in his mind himself with a baby in his arms. His baby. And then his heart would grow three sizes when the baby would say 'daddy' for the first time to him._

_It was this particular moment, when Alec understood that he loves his unborn child, that he loves his son and that he doesn't want to give him up._

_But convincing his parents to this, was like the hardest of Hercules's works._

_"Do you know what you are asking us for?" Robert spoke. They were sitting in his office, consumed in a serious atmosphere, breaking only by the loud beats of Alec's heart. "How do you imagine this?"_

_"I'll drop out of school."_

_"Absolutely not!" his father reacted angrily, glaring him. "I'm not going to let you do it!"_

_"But…"_

_"There's no 'but', Alexander. You're going to finish high school. Until you live under my roof, you will do as I say!" When Alec said nothing, and turned his face away from parents, to cover tears building in his eyes, Robert only sighed. "Listen to me, son. I only want what's best for you."_

_"But dad, you don't understand! When I saw him, and felt his kicks…I understood." His voice hung for a moment. "I understood that he's my son, part of me, that I love him. I know, that you could think it's strange of me, but I know what I want. I want Jake to stay with me, I want to raise him. I want to be a father for him. I know that it was a mistake to sleep with Kaelie, but I want to be mature now, take responsibility for my actions. I want to do the right thing. I know, that maybe somewhere else, in a full family, Jake would have a better situation…"_

_"Jake?"_

_"That's the name I picked, Jacob Gabriel." A smile tugged on the corner of his mother's lips. "I want to give him a home, I want to be his father, I want to be a part of his life, and I want him to be a part of my life." For a moment, Alec made a pause, remembering the marvelous feeling when he felt Jake's kick for the first time, last week when he visited Kaelie; or how he heard every night now the record of Jake's heartbeat, which the doctor gave him. "You have no idea how I felt when I felt his kick…"_

_"Just wait when you'll hold him for the first time in your arms." Alec looked at his father, who was smiling kindly at him. "Believe me, son, there's nothing better than holding your firstborn for the first time in your arms. It's a wonderful feeling, something that you can't explain easily."_

_"And I want to feel it too." His voice was quiet, but full of hope that maybe his parents will understand him. "I want to feel it."_

_"It's very mature of you, Alec." Maryse took his hand in hers, and stroked his cheeks with other hand. "But are you sure, you're ready? Are you sure you want to raise Jacob?"_

_"I am."_

_"Then, you have our full support." Mother kissed him on the top of his head, and Alec could only stare at his parents with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't think that they will say yes, moreover that they will support him in this. "But on one condition."_

_"I'll agree on everything."_

_"You'll finish high school." Stated Robert with a serious tone. "Me and mother, we'll help you as much as we can. But you can't blow school, understand? We will help you take care of Jake when he's born, but you have to do your best at school and home."_

_"I promise! I'll do my best, I promise!"_

_Reassured by his parents, that they will become the legal guardians of Jake until Alec turns eighteen, since that's how the law states, the boy could start thinking how it will be when the baby will be finally born. He knew that his whole life will turn upside down, but he felt that this is what he had to do._

_When Kaelie found out about it, she wasn't very keen on this idea._

_"Why are you doing this? We both agreed that we'll put the baby up for adoption." She said to him, just before the beginning of the ninth month of pregnancy. "You're going to ruin your whole life. Did you think about your future? You want to play house? Well, excuse me, but I'm not going to be a teenage mom. I want to live my life, when I still can. And a time for a baby will come later."_

_"And I want to raise him. I want to take care of Jake."_

_"You're going to change your mind, you'll see."_

_Alec didn't change his mind._

_The day of Kaelie's labor was the weirdest day for him, or maybe he thought so, since he was at a math class then. Around the middle of the class, a secretary burst into the classroom, saying that Alec's father left a message for him. A message that Kaelie went into a labor. He shot out of the classroom and school, and grabbed a taxi on his way to the hospital. When he got there, Kaelie was two hours into labor already. The boy was pacing the floor in front of the room, listening to the screams and moans of Kaelie. His mother and father were looking at him with smiles on their faces._

_"He reminds me of me, when you went into a labor for the first time." Robert whispered to Maryse, pointing at Alec. "I was so nervous, I thought you'd be delivering forever."_

_"Not forever, only seven hours." She offered him a kind smile. "But I still remember it perfectly."_

_"Me too, especially when I held Alexander for the first time in my arms." Robert interlocked his hand with Maryse's and stroked her wedding ring. "I think I understood then, how much I love you. You gave me my three most important treasures of my whole life." Tears were shining in the woman's blue eyes. "And now, my little boy becomes a father himself, though I'm not happy that he's in such a young age."_

_"Alec can handle this." she said, the same time when from the behind closed door came a loud cry of the newborn baby. Alec stopped his pacing, and ran to the door, not being sure if he can go inside. But soon, doctor Martin stepped outside with a wide smile on her face._

_"Come inside, daddy."_

_Robert was right. The feeling that Alec felt when he held Jake for the first time in his arms was indescribable. His heart filled with warmth, started to beat faster when Jake opened his eyes for the first time and looked up at him. He was perfect, marvelous, beautiful. Alec couldn't stop marveling that he helped create such a wonderful little person, that this little person was his. His hands were shaking, tears were running down his cheeks when his parents walked inside the room._

_"You have a healthy, beautiful son." The doctor looked at Alec, then at Kaelie. "What name should I put into the card?"_

_"Jacob Gabriel Lightwood." Alec said proudly. "My son."_

_He turned to Kaelie to give her their son, thinking that maybe she'd like to hold him for a while, but she refused. She didn't want any contact with Jake, to not become attached to him. Alec understood that she didn't want to have anything to do with the baby. He didn't agree with that, but he respected it._

_It's been exactly two weeks when Alec decided that he's bad at this, that he doesn't have any parental instincts. He didn't know how to take care of Jake. The little boy cried nonstop, slept only a bit, nonstop pooped and didn't give Alec any free time, because he refused to lie still in his crib. His mother convinced him that it's normal, that the beginnings are always the hardest, but she believed that Alec can handle it. She repeated that she'll teach him everything, from changing a diaper to feeding, through baths and dressing the baby. Alec had to admit that dressing the baby in all those layers of clothes wasn't an easy thing to do, not mentioning changing a diaper. He learned though, doing it right after a month. Alec had to admit, that raising the baby by himself, when he's barely fifteen is a hell of a work. He soon became used to sleeping only a little, a hard-night- work on his homework and studying. Somehow, slowly, after a few months, Alec set up a good plan of managing all of this; or maybe it became easier, since they found a good nanny for Jake, a girl that knew how to take care of a four months old baby._

_Since then, everything was supposed to get better._

"And what happened with Kaelie?" Magnus asked, moving himself higher on Alec's bed. Jake was already asleep after he ate a light dinner and took his meds. He was getting better, his fever was dropping, and that made happy both of the boys.

"After she delivered Jake, I haven't seen her. Her mother sent her away to her aunt in Europe, France I think." Alec was propped on his elbow on the bed, looking into Magnus's eyes. Bane understood him and didn't judge, and for that Alec was grateful. "I saw her again, when Jake turned one. You know, I sent her an invitation for his b-day party, she's his mother after all, but I didn't expect her to come. I was so surprised…"

_To say that Alec was shocked by seeing Kaelie Whitewillow on his porch, was an understatement. Alec couldn't find a better term, but he was as shocked as if it was the devil or god himself standing before him._

_"Aren't you going to let me in?" the boy moved so she could walk inside. "Nothing has changed here."_

_"We have other things to pay for now." She didn't comment it, but sat immediately on the couch in the living room. "I didn't think that you'd come."_

_"I'm visiting my mom. She's sick, so I decided to come." She looked around the room. "I came back for two weeks, in two days I'm going back to Paris."_

_"You're two weeks in Washington already and you're visiting us just now?" she nodded nonchalantly. "So why did you come? Why today?"_

_"It's Jesse's birthday."_

_"His name is Jake." He glared her, and Kaelie shrugged her arms. That's when Jace walked inside the room, holding firmly Jake's hand. When the boy spotted his father he let go of his uncle's hand and slowly walked to his father. Jake wasn't really good at walking yet, he fell very often, but Alec was so proud of him._

_"Addy!" he exclaimed when he fell in his father's opened arms._

_"My little bear." He sat him down on his lap, kissed the top of his head and turned to Kaelie. "Do you want to hold him?"_

_"No. I told you that I don't want to get involved, or anything. I just brought a gift." She took out a bear from her bag and handed it to the little boy. Jake looked at the plush toy with an opened mouth showing his small teeth, then he smiled up at his father and to the girl. When Jace left the three of them finally alone, Kaelie looked into Alec's eyes. "Don't you regret it?"_

_"What?"_

_"Things that you left behind. That you practically ruined your whole life?" she was saying. "You're stuck in this shitty situation, you're stuck in diapers. Don't you regret what you could have? Those dreams that won't come true anymore. The fun, your life as a teenage boy, all those romances with girls that you could have? That simple life without sacrifices? Don't you regret that you had to give it all up?"_

"And what did you say to her?" Magnus looked at Alec, who was watching now Jake sleeping.

"The truth."

_Alec looked down at Jake, who now was pressed into his chest, with a bear squeezed in his small hands. The blue eyes of the little boy were filled with happiness, and there was a beautiful smile on his face, a smile for his father._

_"No. I don't regret it. I admit, it's so hard sometimes, but I don't regret my decision." He kissed the baby's forehead. "Jake is my whole world. I love him, and I can't imagine a life without him." for a moment, there was silence between them, interrupted by the trials of Jake's speaking. "I wish you would be a part of Jake's life. He needs his mother."_

_"And I told you that I don't want and am not ready to be a mother." She got up from the couch and moved to the door. Alec, with his son in arms, went after her. "I don't want to give up my life, like you did. I want to have fun. I want to live my life as much as I can. I want to study, party, have a normal life and not think about the baby." She looked at both Lightwoods. "I think I won't come back here. I have my new life in Paris, now. I'm taking my mother from here, so my aunt can take care of her in her illness. I'm not coming back here. Goodbye Alec."_

"And ever since that moment I haven't seen her." Alec said, handing Magnus a cup of a hot chocolate. "A year later I moved here, because dad got a promotion at work, and Jace was thrown out of school for fighting. To be honest, mostly he defended me…"

"And that friend of yours, Derek?"

"Eventually, he forgave me." Magnus was nodding. "He understood that I didn't sleep with Kaelie to piss him off, but because I was wasted that night. I haven't touched any alcohol since that night. Besides he said that no girl can come between two friends, ever. Then I told him that there's no need to worry for the future, since I'm gay. At first he was shocked, but when I told him that I'm not into him, he came to terms with it. We still call each other, sometimes we visit as well; ok he visited me last month, during a school trip to New York."

"Do you miss your life in Washington? Your friends?"

"Sometimes, I miss my friends, but I have new friends here." For a moment, Alec's cheeks became red. "And I have you…if you still want me, after you heard the whole story of my life."

For a long moment Magnus was silent, thinking of everything he learned about Alec. It was so much. Magnus had to admit that Alec has had a hard life, it couldn't be an easy decision to take responsibility and take care of Jake, become a parent at such a young age.

"Alexander," he started, sitting on the bed, taking Alec's hands in his own and squeezing them lightly. "What you told me, shocked me. I have no idea, what I would have done if I were you. I don't know what I would have done if I became a father at such a young age, like you did. I probably would have been scared as hell, I wouldn't know what to do…" he made a pause and looked into the blue eyes now filled with tenderness and fear at the same time. "I admire you, Alec. You made such a mature decision when you were barely fifteen. I don't know anyone as mature as you. I can't even imagine how hard it is to raise a baby by yourself, especially when you're so young. And you did it…and I admire you, Alexander."

"But you still didn't answer my question." Alec looked at him with his serious gaze. "Do you still want me, now that you know everything about me? Do you still want me and Jake?"

"I do." He answered after a while. Alec had a feeling that his heart will jump out of his chest. "I want both of you, but you have to promise me something." Alec nodded. "Let's have a fresh start, with no more secrets and lies. So, is there something else I should know about? Any more children, beside Jake…"

"No, just Jake." He interrupted him. "I have only him."

"Then let's have a fresh start." Magnus brought his face closer to Alec's, looking at him deeply in the eyes, and connected their lips in a kiss full of passion. "Just let's be honest with each other, darling."

At night, when Magnus was sleeping in the bed with him, Alec's eyes shined with tears; tears of happiness. He finally made it. His life is finally on a good track.

And it could be only better from now.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

**And now, before any of you will lash out on me, because you can. Please, bear in your minds that I only borrowed the physical appearance and name of Kaelie from Clare's books. Her actions and behavior will be only mine. I don't want any of you to think that I'm making Kaelie OOC, and that she's nothing like Kaelie in books. So please, remember that I only took her looks and name from Cassie's Clare b**ooks, ok?

The next one will be soon.

And small spoilers for you:

**"Magnus is youl gilfliend? But Magnus is a boy?"**

**"Yes...I mean no, Magnus isn't my girlfriend, he's my boyfriend." **

**(...)It was the first time, when Alec felt jealous over his boyfriend. That's why he felt the urge to go and kiss so hard Magnus in front of people. (...)**

You like the spoilers? So, Alec and Jake will talk. And why Alec will feel jealous over Mags? What Bane is going to do? I leave you with those riddles.

Intoxic


	11. Magnus Bane,the High Warlock of Brooklyn

A/N: Hi, hello.

red wolf: Yes, I like to shock. I tried to stay as much realistic as I can, even though I'm not experienced in this matter, after all I don't have kids myself and all. But I do remember when my friend was about to become a father and he was telling me his fears and thoughts about it. Yes, I didn't want to portray Lightwoods like in most stories, that they're against Alec being gay, plus I missed how I wrote them in MWAAF, so I decided to make them as much supportive as I can. Yes, it's not an easy thing to raise a baby by yourself, no matter the age of parent. It's not an easy thing, and people who decide to do it, are very strong people.

Calea: Glad you liked it.

Meeeeeee: Yes, Polish is my native language and I've been learning English a few years already.

Guest (1): Thank you for such kind words. And yes, Kaelie will be back into the story in a few chapters. And she may stay till the end of it.

Guest (2): Glad you like it.

Guest (3): Here it is.

Justkindaannoyed: Well then...you may starting considering it. Because she will be back and may or may not wanting to take JAke back. Guess we will see what are her reasons to get back, soon.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are awesome.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her great story 'Playing with Fire'.**

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**"Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn"**

Everything was getting better in Alec's life. His relationship with Magnus was newly flourished, but this time with no secrets. Alec had to admit that a huge weight got off of his heart, when he told Magnus the truth about himself and Jake. Magnus accepted him and Jake. Moreover, he still wanted to be with Alec. They explained everything to each other, all secrets. Practically, they knew everything about each other, they were like open books for one another.

But there was still one more thing that Alec had yet to explain. He had to explain to his almost three year old son the basics of his relationship with Magnus.

He was sitting with Jake in the living room mere moments after Magnus had left for his home, kissing him goodbye on the lips, which the curious eyes of Jake had caught.

Jake, like always, started to giggle and asked his father why Magnus had kissed him.

"You see, honey, how to explain this to you?" he sat down the boy on the couch right next to him and took his small hand into his own. "You do know Clary, right? The redhead girl that comes over to see Uncle Jace?"

"Yes."

"And you saw that uncle Jace is kissing her often, right?"

"Yes." The little boy said again, looking with his blue eyes upon his father. "He kisses her a liot, on the lips. Siomtimes, Claly push uncle Jace away, but she likes to kiss him too."

"Exactly, baby."

"Uncle Jace says, that she's his gilfliend." He said cheerfully. "He says, that they go on dates too."

"You see, me and Magnus are the same." Alec leaned over the back of the couch, and beamed at his son. Jake was consumed in silence for a bit. It seemed that he was thinking hard over something.

"Magnus is youl gilfliend? But Magnus is a boy."

"Yes…I mean, no! Magnus isn't my girlfriend, he's my boyfriend." Jake seemed to not understand his father's words. "You see, sweetie, sometimes boys like boys, or girls like girls. Or girls like boys and boys like girls, like uncle Jace likes Clary. And all of it is normal."

"I like to play with boys in kindelgalten, but not with gils. They only want to play with dolls." He was saying. "And I like to play with plans, cals, and monkeys!" he made a pause for a bit. "Daddy, do you like to play with Magnus?"

"Oh, Jakey, your daddy and Magnus love playing together." Isabelle laughed, sitting down on the couch next to them. Alec's cheeks weren't so red and burning before like they were at this moment. "But their playing is different than yours."

"Daddy, whiat do you play with Magnus?" second by second, Alec's cheeks were becoming more red if that was even possible. There was a vision in his mind from last night, when Jake was already asleep and Magnus and Alec were in Alec's bedroom, getting to a higher level of their relationship. They didn't go all the way, Alec wasn't ready then, but he wanted it to happen soon. But they were at that moment, when they both were half naked from hips and up. Alec had a nice view to watch; Magnus was a very, very beautiful boy. "Daddy!" Jake's voice got him out of his thoughts, for which Alec thanked God in his mind. He didn't want to have another problem between his legs like he had this morning when he woke up from this pleasant dream about his boyfriend. He didn't want to have this problem while his son and sister were next to him. "Daddy, whiat do you play with Magnus?"

"Em…"

"Jakey, you'll know when you're older." His sister saved him from answering. Alec mouthed her 'thank you' when she changed the topic of the conversation. "Now, we have to throw you a birthday party, young man. You'll be three next week."

Isabelle went all the way - as Alec put it – with planning out the birthday party for Jake. Of course, she dragged Magnus into it and when Bane heard the word 'party', he became all excited over it. Both of them thought of everything, from food to music, through attractions and of course the guest list. They invited all kids from Jake's kindergarten group, as well as kids from the neighborhood with whom Jake was playing often.

"You're not going to believe it!" Isabelle barged into Alec's bedroom, interrupting a make out session between Alec and his boyfriend. Magnus growled at her and Alec pushed him away from himself too fast for the other's liking. Magnus pinched him on the side for it, and rolled to the other side of the bed, to grab and put back on his yellow shirt. "We don't have a magician! The party is tomorrow, and this jerk calls to say that he can't come because he's sick. Goddamn it, I'd kick his ass if I didn't hear how pathetic he was over the phone. What do we do now?"

"You do realize that you interrupted us, Isabelle?" Magnus glared at her, not even getting up from the bed.

"This is more important!" she threw her hands in the air in frustration. "You can make out later. What do we do now?"

"Nothing." Alec answered, sitting on the bed fixing his shirt, which Magnus had taken off of him before. "We will tell them that there won't be a magic show and that's it. It's not like we have a time to find someone new now."

"Those kids were so happy that there'll be a magic show. And Jake…he'll be so disappointed." She sighed with resignation and sat down on the bed next to her brother. "Pity."

"We're not going to resign about anything." Magnus spoke up behind their backs. As if on a cue, they looked at him all confused, and Magnus only offered them a small smile. "There'll be a magic show on Jake's birthday, just as we planned."

"How?" Izzy was looking at him intrigued this time. "Do you know any magician who'll help us just like that?"

"Don't worry." Magnus's smile turned into a grin now. "Just trust me."

When Magnus asked them for trust in the matter of the magic show on Jake's birthday, Alec didn't expect such a thing, not at all. In the doorframe of his bedroom, now, was standing his boyfriend, though Alec did wonder if this is his boyfriend after all.

Magnus was…no. Magnus had a purple vest on with glitter on the front, made of some silk material, like Izzy's dress for the wedding of their uncle. He had as well purple skinny jeans on that Alec had seen him in before. A yellow dress-shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. But these weren't the weirdest parts of his attire; no. Despite this unusual attire of Magnus, he had on as well a cape – black on one side, and purple on the other – covered with glitter as well. But still, this wasn't the weirdest thing. The thing on Magnus's head is what surprised Alec the most.

"What…" he couldn't even muster a word to describe his thoughts about Magnus now. "What is this?"

"You don't like my outfit? And I was trying so hard for you." He winked at him, taking off the thing from his head.

"Magnus you do realize that you have a hat on your head? Like a high hat?" Magnus nodded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"See for yourself."

Half of an hour later, when all the invited kids gathered in the Lightwoods' living room, Alec stared shocked at his boyfriend, who now was standing before all of the kids sitting on the floor .

"Hello, dear children." Kids were looking up at him with the same shock, but they answered to him at the same time. "I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec, Izzy and Jace, who were standing in the back of the living room, almost burst out in laughter, as they saw Bane beaming at the kids. The parents of the other kids, who were sitting on the couch and chairs now moved to the back of the living room, seemed to be marveled by the attraction. Alec had caught some women, because the mothers were clearly a few years older than him, who were winking and making goo-goo eyes at Magnus. It was the first time when Alec felt jealous over his boyfriend. That's why he felt the urge to go and kiss Magnus so hard in front of people. But it was his son's birthday, he didn't want to ruin this day.

"I think, today's someone's birthday." Magnus spoke up again smiling. "So, where's the birthday boy?" Jake raised his hand shyly, looking shocked at Magnus. "Ah! There you are! Come here."

The little boy went up eagerly to Magnus, fixing on his way his birthday hat. When he stood next to him, Magnus took off, gracious as always, the high-hat from his head and he smiled so widely that Alec was afraid that he will break his jaw. But it wasn't a fake smile, no, Magnus was smiling honestly at Jake. It made Alec feel this marvelous warmth around his heart when he was looking at them. He wanted so badly for Jake to like Magnus. After all, he wanted to be with Magnus and he wanted his son to accept this.

"So, tell me, how old are you becoming today?"

"Thlee!"

"Three, ah so you're almost an adult now, aren't you?" Jake nodded, looking at the hat standing on the table. "So, how 'bout we do some magic, huh?"

"YES!" the kids said at once. Magnus took from his belt a plastic wand, black with a white end, which is added to many magicians' costumes. Then he looked over at all the kids.

"Jake, look inside the hat and tell me what do see in it, please." Magnus crouched before the boy, and handed him the hat. Jake looked inside, put in there his small hand, but he didn't take out anything. "There's nothing inside, is there? Anyone else wants to check?"

As if on a cue, all the kids got up and ran towards Magnus. They circled him, and were screaming one above the other, about which one of them will check the hat first. When each of them was taking the hat into their hand, Magnus winked at Alec, whose cheeks turned pink.

"He's good at this, isn't he?" Isabelle whispered to Alec, standing next to her. "Who would have thought that Magnus Bane knows such tricks?"

"I could do the same thing." Jace mused nonchalantly.

"I didn't see you wanting to take care of the kids' attention." Izzy snorted, and Alec laughed. "God, he's really good. Just watch how all the kids cling to him. And you see Jake? Alec, just look, how great your son and your boyfriend interact. And you've been so worried that Jake will have something against your relationship."

Indeed, Jake seemed to love Magnus, at least at this moment when Bane took out a plush monkey from the hat similar to the one that Jake already owns. This one was green with a brown jacket, and blue glassy eyes. When Magnus said that this monkey is a birthday gift for Jake, the boy's face became brighter from the smile that crept onto it. He threw himself into Magnus's arms squeezing him as tight as the three year old can. Bane smiled back, kissing the top of Jake's head.

"This magician is great." One of the mothers came up to Alec and his siblings. "I have to hire him for Chelsey's birthday. How much does he take?"

"Well," Jace started. "He didn't say a thing about the price yet, but I'm sure that he and Alec can manage it." When Jace winked at Alec, his cheeks became as red as the dress that Izzy was currently wearing. "But I'm not sure if Magnus will be up for another…show."

"I'm sure that I can convince him, somehow." On the lips of the woman – a young and beautiful woman – came up a smirk. She turned to look at Magnus, though Alec could still see her face from the corner of his eye. Now she was winking at his boyfriend. That was the moment when Alec, for the second time this day, felt this strange feeling inside of him – jealousy.

"I think his boyfriend will have something against that." The woman looked shocked at Alec, then she moved her gaze at Jace and Isabelle, who were laughing behind Alec's back. The same woman looked again at Alec, glaring at him, at which Alec immediately reacted with words. "Definitely, his boyfriend will have something against that."

When she wanted to say something to him, she was over-screamed by the kids,who were watching Magnus fascinated. He just conjured two bouquets of artificial flowers and handed them to two girls sitting next to Jake.

"Flowers, for the young ladies." He bowed to them like a knight, at which the girls giggled.

The party was going on. Now the kids were simply playing, running around the living room. Alec was glad that he had moved all furniture to the walls, so no kid would run into it. Then, there was the time for the cake. Maryse brought it and placed it on the coffee table. All the kids gathered around the cake, a monkey's face shape – by demand of the birthday boy – and the kids were watching Alec lit up the candles. Jake crawled onto Alec's lap to have a better access to the cake.

"Make a wish, baby." He whispered in Jake's ear. For a moment, Jake was consumed in silence, watching the cake before him only to blow the candles seconds later. There was a bunch of claps from parents and kids, when Jake with Alec's help, of course, started to cut the cake. "Happy birthday, son."

After they ate the cake, the kids started playing again and Alec went back to his siblings.

"And how was I?" suddenly Alec felt that someone grabbed him from behind, encircled his waist and pressed him to a strong, hot chest. Alec turned around and saw his boyfriend smiling down at him. Magnus's hair was now sticking in all different directions; Alec bet that it was an effect of wearing the fancy hat for a few hours.

"Wonderful. The kids love you." Magnus's smile turned to the one which heralded a soon-to-happen kiss – as Alec named it. For the past two months, Alec learned how to read all Magnus's smiles, looks he was giving him and others. He was simply better at reading Magnus's intentions. And now, Magnus was leaning closer to Alec – and for the first time, Alec didn't care that they were surrounded by strangers. – He started to lean into him as well. But, there's always a 'but'. When their lips were millimeters from each other, suddenly Magnus pulled away from him. Alec was surprised by that; It's always been the other way around – Alec was pulling away from Magnus. He looked down. There was Jake standing next to him and pulling Magnus's cape now.

"One mole tlick? Pwease Magnus. One mole." Jake's face was covered with the remains of chocolate-milky cake that the kids ate a while ago.

"Ok, one more trick." He looked at the clock, which showed 6 pm. now. "But the last one." Jake nodded and took him by his hand, leading him to the middle of the living room. "Kids, are you ready for the final trick of the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"Yes!" they said all at once like before.

Magnus, once again, took out his plastic wand, grabbed a hat from the table, and pretended to make magic by saying – Abracadabra. The kids, who were looking at him like he was some kind of angel or so, were surprised when he took out from the heat a bunch of candies, that he later gave to the kids.

When the party was over, Alec bid goodbye and thanked each parent and kid for coming. Jake was still all excited by then. He was sitting in the living room, on Magnus's lap and he was trying out Magnus's high-hat – which was totally too big for him – and he tried to do magic like Magnus before. Magnus was entertaining Jake and Max, who was sitting before him on the floor for a half hour more, until Jake started to yawn loudly. Before they both – he and Alec – realized, Jake was slowly falling asleep on Magnus's lap, gripping his cape in his hands.

After Alec laid down Jake in his bed, he returned to his bedroom only to find his boyfriend stretching on his bed still in the magician outfit.

"You know, you kind of enchanted all those kids today." Alec lied down next to him and pushed away from his eyes his hair – dyed in all rainbow colors. "I had no idea you knew such tricks. How did you do it?"

"A magician never spills his tricks, darling." Magnus kissed Alec's nose and watched as the boy wrinkled it. "But, if you'll be a good boy, I'll show you the other tricks that I know."

That voice was a voice that Magnus always used in Alec's dreams – those so pleasant dreams, after which Alec always woke up with a not-so-pleasant surprise between his legs. The voice full of desire and something else that Alec couldn't name yet. The voice that made him feel this strange feeling, that Alec had to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. Yes, Alec wanted Magnus, he was sure of it.

"Alexander?" Magnus's voice got him out of his thoughts; he was now roaming his chest underneath his blue shirt. The light touch of Magnus's fingers gave Alec shivers all over his body."Alec?"

"Yes?"

"You zoned out on me, baby. What were you thinking?"

"About your tricks." Magnus raised his eyebrow partly intrigued partly suggestive, like he always does. "I can't wait for you to show them to me."

"Me too." Magnus crushed his lips onto Alec's so strongly, that Lightwood had a feeling Magnus wanted to eat him whole. He felt the light nibbling of his lower lip, as well as Magnus's tongue that tried to force itself into his mouth, to which the blue eyed boy happily obliged. Bane's hands were still roaming his chest, making him moan. Alec wasn't behind; he grabbed Magnus by his hips and pulled him onto his lap, so that now Bane was leaning down to kiss him.

For Alec, Magnus was a master in kissing. Each kiss was different, bringing something new into their relationship. Something exciting, something that Alec wanted to last as long as it could. Something that made Alec fall more in love with Magnus each day.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, who would have thought that Mags can do such tricks, right? Isn't it great that he does things like that for little Jakey?

Important question: Would you be interested in reading a chapter, or at least a huge scene from Jake's pov? I have to admit that I have this idea for a while already, but it's up to you. Are you in for it?

A spoiler from the next one:

**(...) "Do you have a girlfriend?"**

**"No."**

**"A boyfriend then?" (...) Does your boyfriend is the jealous one?(...)"**

**(...) Before Magnus had a chance to realize what's going on, Alec crushed his lips, hardly, onto Magnus's ones, pressing his body to Magnus's, and pinning him to the door, blocking his movements. He felt as Alec's tongue was trying to get inside his mouth. (...)**

Do you like those spoilers?

The next one, soon.

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	12. The Blue Oyster

A/N: Hi, hello!

Calea: Coherent? Let's say that...nah, I don't want to spoiler the next chapter yet. HAha, yeah, I'm sure that the Magnus from Cassie's Universe is laughing at all of this, but I think that he'll appreciate the outfit though.

Justkindaannoyed: I adore him too.

Red wolf: Yeah, Magnus had to play his tricks for Jake, and soon he'll play the other tricks for Alec as well.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are simply the best!

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral, check out her awesome story 'Playing with Fire', and her new blog with her own stories and all: piecesofmyown . wordpress . com - remove spaces. **

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

If you'll catch on some movie reference, you are the best.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**"The Blue Oyster"**

In the past a few weeks Alec's life has become better, easier even. Not only has he had luck in love, but as well as in school. He had one more reason to be happy; in three weeks he's going to become finally an adult. Finally, he's going to be the only legal guardian of Jake. No one could take him away from him anymore. Alec couldn't wait until he becomes eighteen and gets full parental rights to his son. He's been waiting for this for so long.

He even has had luck with his work. Well, he didn't get much money out of it, because he's been working at the café only for a few hours during the week and weekends, but it was something, at least. He was gathering money slowly, so that he could finally move out of his parents' home and start a life on his own, he and Jake.

He had had luck, until this day.

"Excuse me? How the hell did he burn down the café?" Alec was sitting in the cafeteria, next to Isabelle and Magnus. His boyfriend was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. "How is this…Are you kidding me? What an idiot! We've been telling him not to touch the toaster…And what did the boss say? Yeah, I get it. Sure, I'll wait for a call from him. But that idiot is okay, right? Nothing bad happened to anyone there? Aha, the small burnt on hand isn't that much, thank god it's nothing serious. Of course, Sarah, don't worry, we'll find some new job. Mhm, bye."

"Everything okay?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec's confused face. "Alec?"

"The new guy in the café burned it down." Magnus and Izzy looked surprised. "He wanted to make a toast for himself, and we had told him that the toaster is broken. You know what? It's the boss's fault. We've been telling him that we have to get rid of it, but he's an eco-crazy and said that simply throwing it out to the garbage will damage the atmosphere." Alec sighed loudly. "Now I have to look up for a new job, maybe something that pays better this time."

…

**Do you want to earn pretty good cash?**

**We're looking for a bartender to 'The Blue Oyster' club.**

**You don't have to have any experience, we'll teach you everything.**

**The job is mostly in evenings and weekends.**

**If you're interested, give us a call.**

…

Alec called there, even though the ad he had found in some old newspaper was there for three weeks already. He didn't expect anyone to pick up, especially since he's been calling today many places already. No one picked up, and if they did, the proposal wasn't standing anymore.

"Hello?" he heard a female voice over the phone.

"Hello, I found your ad in the newspaper…"

"I'll just go get the boss…" Alec was waiting for a while, before he heard a deep male voice through the phone.

"Yes?"

"I'm calling, because I've found your ad…"

"Please, come at the job interview today, at 6 pm, the address on the ad."

And just like that Alec had only two hours to prepare himself for a job interview in a club called 'The Blue Oyster'. With Izzy's help, who managed to put on him a very elegant dress-shirt and some equally good looking dark jeans, Alec was ready to go to the club. He was so nervous like that day when Jake went for the first time to the kindergarten; he had been nervous all day then, just like he was now. He was afraid that this job interview will be a disaster, like the others he's been at in the past week. Everything was great, until Alec told them that he can't work during days because of the school and that sometimes he may not come to work because he has a son. After that, the interviewers said the famous 'we'll call you back'. Though, no one did call back, ever. Jace advised him to not say about Jake, at least not before he gets the job, but Alec felt it would be a lie. And he didn't want to lie anymore, he wanted to be honest with his potential boss, like he had been honest with his previous boss; he gave him a job even though Alec has a baby.

He's been waiting for the owner of the club before the club's entrance. The Blue Oyster club wasn't like the others, it wasn't so eye-catching like those with the neon-signboard that almost burned eyes. Quite the opposite, the club was hidden, you could say hidden in a basement, at least that's how it looked like, since you'd have to go downstairs to some old wooden door to get inside. If Alec hadn't seen an old cracked signboard, he wouldn't have found his way here at all.

"I'm so glad you came." Alec turned and saw a tall man with brown hair and insanely intense green eyes; which reminded the boy of fresh spring grass. The said man was insanely skinny, like Magnus, though he had some muscles on, Alec could see them underneath the tight white shirt he had on. "I'm David Lovelace, welcome to The Blue Oyster."

"Alec Lightwood." Alec shook David's hand. "Thank you so much for giving me the chance. Lately I haven't had much luck finding a job and I really do need one."

"And I need a bartender who won't leave me after two weeks of work." David laughed, and looked closer at Alec. "How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in two days, sir." Alec could swear that David's face brightened from the smile that crept onto his face; making his face more lighter, even though he was pale already. Alec thought that David must be from some North country, since people there are freakishly pale.

"Wonderful." He didn't stop smiling at Alec, which made Alec smile back. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"A boyfriend then?" Alec was surprised by this. He was sure that such questions weren't asked during job interviews. "You're all silent, so I guess it's a yes. Is your boyfriend the jealous type? Believe me, I know that those questions must be uncomfortable for you, but I have to know before I give you this job. I don't want any nasty situations in the future; that's why I want to know."

"And what does it have to do with a bartender's job?" Alec finally found the courage to ask this question.

"You don't know…Alec, you do know what The Blue Oyster is, right?" Alec shook his head, and David looked at him with a blank expression. "You've never heard of this club?"

"I'm sorry, no." The smile disappeared from David's face, and his shoulders slumped – he seemed to be resigned, which Alec didn't know how to read it.

"The Blue Oyster, to put it simply, is a club for gays, lesbians…well the whole LGBT community." Alec's cheeks flushed, he could suspect it when David started to ask these questions. "But Alec, please, don't be discouraged. I really do pay a lot, 12.50 per hour plus half of the tips are yours. The job is mostly on evenings and weekends. Sometimes it can start earlier, if there's some party and we have to prepare the club, but you'll know about it ahead of time." Alec was consumed in silence for a while thinking about this. On one hand, this offer was great, highly paid. On the other, Alec didn't know how he will feel and if he can be in a club full of gays. "You know what?" David got him out of his thoughts. "Don't answer yet, let's see the club first, okay?"

If Alec expected some kind of ruin inside the club that would match the look from the outside, he was so wrong. Looking around, he understood the meaning of the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'. The Blue Oyster was a really good looking club from the inside. The walls were a deep burgundy color mixed with the color of wine. Behind the mahogany counter were placed bottles with alcohol, which names Alec had to learn soon if he wanted to work here, of course David promised to teach him everything – that is if he'll agree. On the left side of the club were tables and chairs, simple, made of dark wood. In the corner stood an old jukebox, like from the 60s, though on the other side of the bar was a station made for the DJ. There were many posters on the walls, starting with the poster of George Michael and finishing with one of Adam Lambert – yes, Alec knows him and likes some of his songs, thanks to his boyfriend who's crazy about this singer, looking strangely similar to Magnus. The club was filled with s nice atmosphere and the scent of cigarettes.

"It was left for me in the will." David started. "This was a club only for gays, before. My old man opened it with his brother. His brother was gay, and like my pop liked to say, he was bad at finding a boyfriend for himself, so my dad opened the club to help him in this. And he succeeded, and it was all nice until my uncle died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry." Alec offered him a kind smile.

"No need, it was a long time ago. Well, and when daddy dearest died this year, I was given this to prolong the family business." He gestured at the room with his hands. "I put big money in this, to renew this, and I have big earnings now. So really, I do pay 12.50 per hour and half of the tips. I'll teach you everything, plus Terri – the second bartender – will teach you as well, before she leaves. She's pregnant, but she'll stay here for three more months, until her belly will be too huge for her to work. And every bartender I hired lately…well, let's say that I've been left after two weeks with a hand in the potty, as they say. You know, some guys were hitting on my bartenders too much, and most of the bartenders were heterosexual guys, so you know…they didn't like it much. But you don't have to worry; I'm hiring a security guy too, so if someone bothers you too much, one word and we'll straighten the guy. Okay, that sounds stupid, but you get it, right? So nor you or your boyfriend has to worry…just please, say yes. I don't think I can find such a hot bartender." Alec blushed at this. "Don't worry. I'm not hitting on you, just saying. Besides, I'm engaged. My fiancé is the other owner, so you'll meet him soon. So, this is my kingdom, what do you think?"

"It's nice, I didn't expect this." he said. "But I'm not going to clubs much, so I really don't know how they should look like…"

"So, you say yes?" David looked him in the eyes, with this kicked-puppy look. His green eyes were driving to Alec's heart and soul, bringing him closer to take the job. "I really wish for you to work here."

"But there's one thing I have to say, before I agree." David nodded, smiling up at Alec. "I have a baby, a three-year-old son. So, sometimes it can happen that I can't come to work."

"It's fine." The man patted him on his shoulder. "What's your son's name?"

"Jake."

"Is he adopted?" Alec shook his head. "Then how?"

"It's a long story." David sensed that Alec doesn't want to talk about it, so he just smiled ghostly. "Well, the job on evenings and weekends is actually a salvation for me. I still have a few months of school left, so for now I'm living with my parents, so they'll be staying with my son on evenings and weekends."

"So, do you agree?" there was so much hope in David's voice, he squeezed Alec's hand in his own. "Please?"

"I agree."

Just as David promised, he and Terri were teaching Alec how to make drinks for the past two days. So far he could do, in theory, 70% of drinks offered by the bar. His first day at work was going to be on Saturday, two days after his eighteenth b-day, and a day after he gets full parental rights to Jake.

On this day, Alec couldn't stop smiling. Of course, he had been absent from the first two classes that day, because of the morning visit in the Registry Office. Fortunately, everything went fast and smoothly, a few signs here and there and he was the only legal guardian of Jake, until Kaelie is eighteen. The boy knew that he'll have to go to court with her, so she could relinquish her parental rights, but he knew as well that it will go smoothly too, after all Kaelie didn't want to be a mother. Alec was glad that his father started to prepare the whole process of getting the legal guardianship over Jake a few months ago, so that in the end it went really fast.

"Why are you so happy?" Simon said, sitting down on the table in the school cafeteria. "You're grinning like you've won some competition."

"It's just a wonderful day." With the corner of his eye, Alec caught Magnus coming into the cafeteria with Ragnor. Fell was looking around the room, as if he was looking for someone, until his eyes stopped at Raphael Santiago, the boy from the sophomore class. Alec could swear that when Raphael's eyes crossed with Ragnor's emeralds, Fell blushed furiously.

Involuntary, Alec went back to look at his boyfriend, who was – as discreetly as he could – smiling at the blue eyed boy. Alexander got up from his chair and moved towards him. Discreetly – and Alec knew how to do things discreetly – he motioned with his head at Magnus to follow him. Alec went in the first male bathroom he found. He looked around and under the doors of the cabins to make sure there was no one here. He didn't want to hide anymore, he was sick of it, but on the other hand, he was scared as hell to come out at school; he still remembered how it ended up for one guy in his previous school – after his coming out, the boy had no life in the school, he even had a few suicide attempts because of all the harassing. Alec didn't want this for himself, he had had enough in his life already.

The door of the bathroom opened slightly, unsurely. There was a colorful mop of Magnus's hair slowly getting inside. He didn't even get fully inside, before Alec pulled him in and pushed on the door, closing it. Before Magnus had a chance to realize what's going on, Alec crushed his lips hardly onto Magnus's, pressing his body to his and pinning him to the door blocking his movements. Magnus felt as Alec's tongue was trying to get inside his mouth. On one hand, it was such an odd behavior of his boyfriend, but on the other, sometimes Alec was surprising him so much.

"Alec, we…mmm…mmm…must stop," he murmured between kisses. "Before I get too excited."

Before he finally pulled away from Magnus, Alec crushed his lips onto his once more in a hard passionate kiss.

"I don't recognize you, honey." Bane breathed out. "Something happened?"

"Today is a great day." Alec bit his lower lip in this cute and seductive way. You could say it's innocent, but he knew what he was doing to Magnus when he did it. Bane had to fight off the urge to throw himself on Alec, and take him here on the bathroom floor - even though he didn't imagine their first time being like that. Alec was grinning at Magnus, and the boy was thinking what put his boyfriend in such a great mood. "I was in the Registry Office today, with my parents."

"Ah," Magnus finally understood. "And, how did it go?"

"Until Kaelie is eighteen, I'm the only legal guardian of Jake." There was so much happiness in Alec's eyes, so Magnus hugged him tightly, smiling as well. "You have no idea how happy I am. Jake is finally all mine, I mean, I can decide about everything…you know, I'm a legal parent to him. Jake will stay with me forever."

"I'm so happy for you, sweet pea." Magnus pecked the pale cheek of his boyfriend. "How 'bout we celebrate it tomorrow night? We haven't gone out lately. A movie and a dinner tomorrow night?"

"I wish, but I'm working tomorrow night." Magnus looked surprised at him. "I didn't want to bother you, since you were in your grandma's place, and I know that grandma isn't doing well now." It was true, Magnus's grandma was sicker now – the cancer was growing. As Magnus's aunt put it – grandma didn't have much time left. "I got a job, I called four days ago, and this guy took me in, practically from the street, you know. I'm going to be a bartender. I've had training for the past two days."

"What club? I'll come and watch you work, baby."

"Em…" Alec's cheeks flushed; they were as red as the apples. "The Blue Oyster." He whispered. Magnus titled his head, meaning that he didn't hear well. "The Blue Oyster."

"Darling, am…" Magnus didn't know exactly what to say. "But you do know that The Blue Oyster is a club for gays?" Alec nodded. "You're working at a gay club?"

"Well, David pays really good." He tried to explain. "And I need as much money as I can get to provide a life for me and Jake. I wish to move out one day from my parents' place, to start living on my…"

"I get it." Magnus grabbed Alec's hands in his and kissed the top of it. "And I'm proud of you. Now, I just need to keep an eye on you more, especially at that club. I don't want anyone to hit on you. You're mine, Alec, remember this."

"No worries," Alec stood on his tiptoes to be as high as Magnus. He brought his lips to Magnus's ones. Bane felt the sweet and hot breath of Alec on his lips when the boy spoke again. "I won't let anyone hit on me, you have my word."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to beat someone in your honor, kitten."

"I'm with you, only with you." Alec connected their lips in a long loving kiss.

_And I want to be with you forever_. – Lightwood added in his mind.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

How do you like Alec's new work? I think he will be a fine bartender ;)

Spoilers from the next one:

**"(...) This was something that Jake couldn't forgive (...)"**

**(...)It was then, when Magnus understood that something is off here, he just didn't know what.(...)**

Uhu, what could possibly happened? I'll leave you with these riddles.

Anyway, the next one, soon, I think.

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	13. Like a boy with a boy

A/N: Hi, hello

Calea: I love that pun!

red wolf: You shall see soon. And will he be jealous? Wait and see. Well, I can't promise that.

Justkindaannoyed: She certainly will show up at some part of the story. But I will keep in mind your offer.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire', and don't forget to look up to her blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com**

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**"Like a boy with a boy"**

Something had changed in Jake's life. This something was connected with daddy and his new friend, Magnus. Jake decided that he likes the tall colorful boy, he was nice. He's been bringing Jake sweets, drawing monkeys with him, he gave him a beautiful monkey on his birthday, which now resides next to the old yellow monkey on his bed. He did some magic tricks on Jake's birthday, and then he taught Jake how to do them himself.

Jake liked Magnus, he was a cool boy.

Daddy has been calling Magnus his boyfriend. He explained that with them is like with uncle Jace and Clary that they like to kiss and go on dates. On dates that they didn't take Jake along with. And Jake wanted so badly to go with them. Auntie Izzy had said that only people in relationships go on dates, whatever this relationship was; Jake had no idea. The only thing he knew was that daddy and Magnus kiss on the lips and like to hold hands.

So far, everything was alright. Until the day that Jake started to see more.

At first he didn't realize it. It changed after his birthday.

Daddy was spending more and more time with Magnus, going out with him on evenings or Saturdays, leaving Jake with his grandparents. Jake loved them, but he wanted to go with daddy and Magnus. He didn't like to be left at home, it wasn't nice. Jake was angry at daddy, and even the sweets from Magnus didn't lighten his mood.

He was willing to forgive them, the not taking him with them, especially when daddy took him to the park on Saturday, just Jake and daddy. Daddy bought him that day a hot chocolate, in this big, nice place, where they were served by a lady in a white coat. Jake thought she's a doctor, but daddy explained that she's a waitress.

It was so nice to spend a day only with daddy.

But then, unforgivable things started to happen.

It started with the fact that Magnus was staying more often for a night. At least that's what Jake thought, since he'd seen Magnus before he fell asleep and the first thing in the morning during breakfast. He just wondered where was Magnus sleeping? Did daddy set up a spare room for him as well? Jake didn't think so. One day, when he got back from the kindergarten, he ran away from Tia's sight to look around each room in the house. There was no new room in the house, so where was Magnus sleeping? This question bothered Jake's mind the whole next day.

The next thing he realized was that Magnus and daddy cuddle during watching movies. He puts his head on daddy's shoulder, and throws his arms around his neck, sometimes puts a hand over daddy's knee. But everything seemed to be normal so far. Jake had seen once aunt Izzy and her friend sit like that; the friend with those funny glasses who came to their home last month. The boy didn't come over again. But the strangest and unforgivable thing that Magnus and daddy did came later. Magnus started to sit down on daddy's lap.

This was something that Jake couldn't forgive. Only he could sit on daddy's lap, only Jake.

But still, it wasn't the worst thing. No.

He realized it, when he saw daddy and Magnus in daddy's bed, together.

That night, Magnus was in their home again, when daddy put Jake into the bed and read him a goodnight story about a red tractor. In that time, Magnus was standing in the doorframe of Jake's room smiling warmly at them. Daddy finished reading, when Jake was slowly closing his eyes, he gave him one kiss on his forehead and practically disappeared. Though Jake fell asleep soon after that. He woke up from a strange dream about a yellow dog, who was riding the red tractor. With the corner of his eye, he saw that the sun was almost up and that meant that soon it will be time to wake up and eat breakfast. There was a smile on Jake's face when he got up from the bed, or more like slide down the floor and ran to daddy's bedroom. Strangely the door was closed, but it didn't stop him at all. He stood up on his tiptoes and with an effort he pressed the doorknob. Knowing that probably daddy will be still asleep, Jake decided to jump on the bed and wake him. But in the end he didn't, because he saw that there's someone next to daddy in the bed; someone with colorful hair. Jake walked around the bed and saw that the person in daddy's bed is Magnus; moreover, he and daddy were cuddling without their pyjamas shirts on.

Jake had never seen anyone in the bed with daddy. No one except for him had slept with daddy. It was his place in daddy's bed. And now Magnus took it.

It was then when Jake understood that Magnus wants to take daddy away from him. And Jake won't let that happen.

"Jake?" Daddy was looking at him with half-opened eyes now. "Sweetie, you're up already? Go back to sleep, it's still early." Jake was still watching Magnus, who was waking up now. Daddy seemed to realize at whom Jake was squinting his eyes, in anger. Daddy poked Magnus at his side, so the boy would let him go of his arms and murmured something to him, which sounded like 'pass me my pants.'

"What?" Magnus opened one eye. Daddy motioned with his head at Jake and Magnus moved his eyes on the little boy. "Oh…hi, Jake."

The boy said nothing, but continued to watch them. Magnus threw, fast, something under the covers to daddy. Jake had seen only the strange movements that daddy was doing under the covers. A moment later he jumped out of the bed, and took Jake in his arms.

"Come on, Jakey, let's get you back to sleep."

"I dion't want to! I want with you, daddy!" Daddy looked awkwardly at Magnus, who was doing the same strange movements under the covers now. Though he didn't do them as good as daddy, and soon he fell to the floor, tangled with the covers. Jake started to laugh at him.

Eventually, he managed to convince daddy to stay with him in his small bed. At the same time, Magnus was all alone in daddy's bed.

Jake fell asleep again with the thought that he won't let Magnus take away his daddy. Daddy is only his.

…

Something had changed and Magnus felt it, not only in the air. And the worst thing was that Magnus didn't know why it had changed. This 'something' was Jake's attitude towards Magnus for the past a few days. Magnus could swear that the boy had changed. Not only had he stopped talking to him, but he ignored him as well. But it wasn't the weirdest thing.

In the past a few days Jake was giving him strange looks and if Magnus didn't know better, he would say that the boy was glaring him whenever Alec wasn't looking. It was very strange.

Moreover, Jake was throwing – as Magnus put it – a show for Alec, because sudden cries and screams whenever Bane was staying the night you couldn't name otherwise. Whenever Jake saw that Magnus is staying after dinner and Alec is about to put Jake into the sleep, the little boy started to cry and didn't want to let go of his father, forcing him to stay the night with him in his bed. He was gripping so tightly Alec's shirt then, not giving his father a chance to leave him alone.

It was strange, even Alec realized it, but then he explained it to himself that Jake is afraid of something and doesn't want to tell. Magnus understood his boyfriend, he knew that Jake is Alec's priority and that's why he didn't bother about this that much, at least he didn't show that he's pissed that he has to stay alone in his boyfriend's bed almost all night, because usually after a few hours Jake started to wriggle in the bed, letting off the grip he had on Alec's shirt. That's when Alec came back to bed to Magnus.

Of course, the bed arrangement wasn't the only change that happen in the past a few days. Whenever Magnus came for a visit to spend some time with Alec before his work, Jake didn't leave Alec's side at all. At first, Magnus was telling himself that the boy simply missed his father after a whole day in the kindergarten, but later it became more suspicious. Not only he was clinging to Alec, but as well whenever Alec wanted to talk or kiss Magnus, the little boy dragged Alec away to play with him.

It was then when Magnus understood that something is off here, he just didn't know what.

He had to talk about it with someone, and this someone couldn't be his boyfriend. Magnus knew that Alec won't understand and if he did, he won't be of any help since he's Jake's father. It would mean that he'd have to somehow choose between them and it would be a big loss for Magnus. That's why he talked to the closest people to him.

"I have no idea what I've done, but I think that Jake hates me." he explained during breakfast. His whole family looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"But you said that he likes you, honey." Layla said, filling the next cup of coffee for Seth, who came home for a weekend, with his new girlfriend – Alice.

"I thought so," Magnus finished the last piece of his scrambled eggs. "But now I have the feeling that he wants to get rid of me. At least, he doesn't like it when I come over."

"And I think that the kid is just jealous." Seth popped in, finishing his second cup of coffee. "Mom, it's delicious, can I have one more cup?"

"I think you have had enough, son." Artur said.

"Wait," Magnus spoke to his brother. "What do you mean jealous?"

"Just like that," he said. "Some stranger boy comes suddenly in his life and starts to be around his father. I would be jealous too."

"But he had seen me with Alec before and everything was ok then." Magnus sighed and put his cup on the table. "He liked me then."

"Hmm…" Seth looked into the golden-green eyes of his brother and scratched his chin; he always did it when he was hardly thinking about something. "Maybe something did change? Maybe Jake reads something differently?"

"What? That he caught me and Alec in the bed?" Arthur almost chocked with his coffee, and all ladies in the kitchen blushed. Seth raised his eyebrow in question. "He didn't catch us having sex…"

"Boys," their mother asked with a plea in her voice. "We don't speak of such matters around the table."

"I'm sorry," he smiled at the woman. "He saw us while we were sleeping already. Actually…" he cut himself off, analyzing all things that happened in the past a few days. "Actually, since that day everything started to change. Do you think that's what this is about? He's jealous that I'm sleeping with his father?"

"I think that maybe he read it as a sign that you want to take his father away from him." Magnus was nodding. "You said that he doesn't have a mother."

"He does, she just isn't interested in him."

"So, practically, it's been always just Jake and Alec." Seth continued. "And now you waltzed into their lives and Alec has to split his time between you and Jake. So I think that this is why the boy is jealous. Maybe he's afraid that Alec will leave him or something like that."

"So, what should I do now?"

"Talk to him, son." Arthur patted the top of Magnus's hand. "Explain that you don't want to take his father away. Explain this to him."

Easier said than done. – Magnus said in his mind.

How can one to talk to a three-year-old about such a hard topic? Magnus was wondering about that the whole next day, until he went over the Lightwood's place on the evening when Alec had a free day. He knew he had to resolve this conflict – if he can call it that – between him and Jake, though it was really hard.

"I'm so glad you came," Alec kissed him long and lovingly when he stepped inside. "Jake and Max are playing upstairs, so we have a moment for ourselves…"

"I have to talk to Jake first." Alec was taken aback by this. He looked all confused at his boyfriend expecting some kind of explanation. "Don't worry, we have to talk about something important, you know, like a boy with a boy. I'll be right back, darling."

He did find Jake playing with Max upstairs in the little boy's room. They were playing with a wooden train driving some plush toys and figures that belong to both boys.

"Hey, Max," the said boy looked at him and smiled. "Could you leave me and Jake alone for a while, please? Alec knows about it."

"Sure." The boy got up from the floor and soon left the room.

"Hey, Jake," the youngest of the Lightwoods didn't say a word. "I have something for you."

Magnus took out of his backpack a color book and pushed it to Jake. The little boy looked at it, but didn't take into his hands.

"We need to talk," the boy still didn't look up at Magnus, but it didn't discourage Bane; he had to explain this as soon as he could. "You know, like a boy with a boy. I like you Jake and I know you like me too."

"No." he finally said.

"You're saying this now because you're angry with me." he sat down on the floor in front of Jake crossing his legs. "I think I know why you're angry with me. Is it because I'm coming over here? Is it because I'm with your daddy?" Jake didn't say a thing. "Are you afraid that I'm going to take your daddy away from you?"

The wooden train fell out of Jake's small hand straight onto the floor. The boy immediately took it back gripping it tightly, but still he refused to look up at Magnus.

"I understand it," Bane continued. "I'm just a stranger, who started to be around your dad. I get it that you think that I want to take your daddy away from you. But it's not true. I don't want to take your daddy away from you."

"No?" he asked silently.

"No, sweetie," Magnus moved himself closer to him, and strangely Jake didn't move away – Magnus took it as a good sign. "I would never take your daddy away from you. Your daddy will always be your daddy, and you'll always be the most important to him."

Jake finally looked up at Magnus and Bane couldn't suppress the warm smile that crept onto his lips. He reached and gently stroked the boy's head.

"Your daddy loves you the most," added Magnus. "And I love your daddy, and I hope that your daddy loves me back."

"He does love you too." They heard Alec's voice behind them. When Magnus turned his head, he saw Alec standing at the doorframe, smiling kindly at two boys before him and blushing furiously. When Magnus realized what Alec had said, he grinned like he had won some lottery, or like he'd become a king. The man he loves returns his feelings. Is there anything better in the world?

"And I love you, Jakey." Magnus turned to the little boy, looking into his blue eyes. "And I hope that you like me, at least a little bit, and that you'll let me be with your daddy."

Alec came closer to them and sat down on the floor next to Jake. The boy crawled onto his father's lap and took his hand in his own. Alexander kissed the top of his head, looking at his boyfriend, still blushing like crazy.

"Baby boy, did you really think that daddy will leave you?" Alec spoke and Jake nodded. "Jakey, you're the most important person to me, you know. I love you the most. And I will never ever leave you. You are my precious, little boy." He hugged him tightly. Magnus thought that his heart will melt at this sight. "I love you, son."

"I luv you too, daddy. The most." Jake hugged him back. "And Magnus too."

"So, can I be with your daddy?" Bane asked again. "Will you let me?"

"Yes!"

"Great." Magnus took one of the boy's hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"But I can sleep with daddy too, siomtimes, ok?"

"Of course, we can always share your daddy," he winked at him, smiling widely. "And his bed."

"Hey, don't I have any say in this?" Alec popped in, with a laugh in his voice.

"Shush, darling, the boys are talking now." Jake giggled and untangled himself from his father's arms. He got up and ran to Magnus and sat on his lap. Magnus was surprised by this, especially when Jake hugged him. After a second, he returned the hug, kissing the boy's head. "Hey, what do you say we go tomorrow to the park to slide on sleighs?"

"Yes! To palk, on sleighs!" there was an excitement in his eyes and voice. "And we can build a sniowman, a huge one. Granny will give us a callot for a nose, and siome buttons for eyes."

"That's a good plan." Alec laughed.

Later when Jake was asleep in his bed, before he warned Alec and Magnus to wear their pj's shirts, because they can get cold at night; Alec – with a blush on his cheeks – and Magnus – smiling broadly – went back to Alec's bedroom.

"I think that everything should be alright from now on, right?" Magnus asked, putting his head on Alec's chest.

"I hope so." Alec tangled his fingers into his boyfriend's long hair. Bane raised his head up, and looked him in the eyes. "What?"

"I love you, you know. Really, I do love you, Alexander. It took me a while before I understood that I love you. And I love Jake too."

"And I love you too, Magnus." He whispered, looking back into the cat-like eyes. "And I'm so glad that my son has finally accepted us. I don't know what I'd do if…"

"Shh…Jake was just afraid that I'll take you away from him. But I'd never do it. I love you both. And I want to be with you. I know that it may sound strange, since we're just teenagers, but I know what I want. And I want to be with you and Jake."

Alec's eyes were glimmering with tears of happiness.

"I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus kissed Alec softly, adding in his mind, - _and I will always love you. You and Jake._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ok, this was an experiment for me to write Jake's pov. Whether I did it good you decide. I must say it was hard for me to write him, since I'm 23 and Jake is 3... yeah it was a bit hard to think as a baby, with such lessen way of thinking...I'm not sure if I could explain it good to you, so I'm gonna end my ramble.

Some spoilers maybe?

**"Actually, it is my business," the girl looked at him confused and angry at the same time. "You're hitting on my boyfriend."**

**"I trust you. It's the other guys I don't trust."**

**"He was touching you, right before me.(...)"**

Oh, riddles again. I'm an evil person, am I not? Do you wonder what will happen in the next one?

So, until the next one, right? Around the next week.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	14. Jealousy is the shadow of love

A/N: Hi, I know we have April's Fool day, but this chapter is not a joke. ;)

Calea: Glad you think so.

Guest: I'm really glad.

red wolf : That's good. Yes, he saw that like that. Oh come on, you should know so far that I'm indeed an evil girl. *evil laugh*

Justkindaannoyed : I'm really glad, you like the way I write them.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are great!

Beta'd by Red Coral. Don't forget to check her story 'Playing with Fire', and her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com They are worth reading!

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

"**Jealousy is the shadow of love"**

From all feelings that Alec had started to feel when his relationship with Magnus began, he never thought that he'd feel one of them so badly. And strangely, it wasn't the love. Of course he loved Magnus, he was as sure of it as the fact that the week has seven days. It was plainly obvious to him. And to be honest Alec couldn't remember the life before he was in love with Bane. Like it had been some kind of a different life, a life that ended the moment he bumped into Magnus on the very first day of school. It was amazing how everything had changed in those last five months. For Alec, it changed for the better.

Although dating Magnus was connected with one small, or rather big thing. Alec was feeling nonstop jealous when he was with Bane. But how couldn't he be? His boyfriend was a walking ideal, a god-looking beauty that caught stares from many girls and boys. And that's why Alec was jealous. He had a feeling that someone, finally, will snatch Magnus from under his nose and he won't be able to do anything, because he's afraid to admit they are together in public. Alec believed that Magnus loves him, like he has been claiming so for the past a few weeks. He believed that they can work this out if they try. If Alec will try and be able to keep Magnus with him, even though it was so hard, especially when Magnus was surrounded by so many temptations.

Just like that unfortunate day.

If Alec was to predict how and when he'll come out in school, he wouldn't bet on lunch time in the school cafeteria, where almost a hundredth percent of the student population was eating lunch. Moreover, he didn't predict that his coming out will be so sudden and shocking.

And all thanks to Camille Belcourt.

Alec decided he hated her the moment her hand touched the upper arm of Magnus, trailing her fingers over the biceps of his boyfriend. He hated her even more when her hand was moving down to his right thigh. Magnus, of course, tried to push away her hand, but she seemed to not having any of it.

"Camille, I told you to leave me alone." Said Magnus, pushing her hand away again.

"Oh, come on Magnus, we both know that you want to get back together with me." She squeezed his knee, and Bane almost jumped out of his chair.

In that moment, the blood in Alec's system boiled. But this wasn't the thing that pushed him to come out.

Camille, after Magnus pushed her hand away again, moved forward with her plan – at least that's how Alec called it. She took Magnus's hand and placed it over her chest, right above her breasts, whispering something to him. Magnus wanted to draw his hand away, but she held it harder.

"Camille, no." Magnus spoke again, after she whispered something to him. With the corner of his eye, Alec saw that Camille was still whispering to Magnus. "I have someone already!"

"Do you now? Who?"

"It's none of your business." He snorted. "I just don't want to get back together with you, Camille."

"But we were good together." She continued, bringing her hand closer to Magnus's face. "We had so much fun. You can't deny this."

"You could give me the past, Camille…now I have someo…" she didn't let him finish as she suddenly crushed her lips onto his. Magnus was so shocked that he froze. It was maybe a few nanoseconds before Magnus realized what was going on. It was like a hit of a lightening; he pushed Camille away from himself, maybe too strong because the girl stumbled and if it weren't for Ragnor, who has been standing behind her, she'd have fallen on the floor with a thud. "I told you Camille, that I don't want to be with you!"

"And I told you," she said, once she stood up again. "That we had so much fun together and that we should continue it. Where do you find a girl like me? With whom you'll have so much fun? Who will give you as much as I can?"

Alec finally realized that he's clutching the edge of the table, watching his boyfriend and Camille. He felt the anger overtaking him when she kissed Magnus. And when she wanted to do it again, he immediately got up and went to them, fisting his hands.

"But Magnus…"

"He said no." Lightwood said, standing next to his boyfriend. Magnus was surprised to see his boyfriend and even more with the said boyfriend's reaction. "Don't you understand a no?"

"What do you want, boy? It's not your business."

"Actually, it is my business," the girl looked at him confused and angry at the same time. "You're hitting on my boyfriend."

"What? Magnus, you and him…" she cut herself off as she was shocked when Alec kissed Magnus. It wasn't even a simple kiss. Alec crushed his lips over Magnus's, drawing him closer to himself and encircling his waist with his arms. Lightwood felt the shock in his boyfriend, as the said boyfriend seemed to be frozen now. When Alec was about to pull away, finally understanding what was happening around – because this kiss was the effect of the wave of sudden emotions: anger, love and possessiveness, - Magnus finally kissed him back. Maybe it was forever or maybe just a moment when their lips were connected, Alec didn't know. They pulled away when some not nice whispers were heard around them.

"Alec…" Magnus whispered, pressing his forehead to Alec's. "Do you realize that everyone is looking at us?"

"I don't care now." Despite that Alec's cheeks were red and his heart was hammering the boy was happy and proud of himself. Proud because he had overcome his own fears, because he had the courage to show that he's with Magnus; even though that courage was forced by the jealousy. "I'm sick of hiding."

"Darling…"

"I want to be with you, you know, seriously with you." There was an honest and wide smile on Magnus's lips. Never before, none words of any of his past lovers made him so happy. "I want to be…"

"Oh, look at this." A familiar voice said behind his back. Alec didn't have to turn around to know who's the owner of this voice – the biggest homophobic guy in the entire school, known as Sebastian Morgenstern. "Who would have thought that Alec is a fag."

Alec flinched on that name, trying to draw away from Magnus to hide in the darkest hole he could find. Sure he came out seconds before, but it still didn't get fully to him, he was still under the weight of emotions. He still didn't know how to deal with such word attacks. Magnus held him stronger in his arms, not letting him escape.

"Try to call him that again," Bane growled at the boy, who was now smirking. "and I'll start talking too, Johnny."

"Like what, fag?" Alec wanted to punch Sebastian for this, but Magnus once again squeezed him hard, stopping him from getting out of his arms.

"Maybe I will tell your little sister and entire school about who you are in love with, Johnny." The boy squinted his eyes in anger, it was so obvious like the snow outside. "So, you better watch what you're saying, Johnny, because I can say a lot too." He finally released Alec from his arms only to take him by his hand. In his other hand, Magnus took his bag and with a hand gesture he showed Izzy to take Alec's bag and he dragged Alec to the hallway, far from the harsh whispers and name-calling. "Are you ok, Alec?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. His body was shaking with many emotions; excitation, fear, courage. All of it mixed inside of him, not giving him any second to calm down. "Everything will change now, right? They will not let me live. It will start now…they will make my life a living hell, just like it happened to that guy in my old school…they…"

"Calm down." Magnus took him by his arms and pressed him to the wall, blocking his movements. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. If anyone tries anything, believe me, I will become the bane of their existence. Don't bother them talking. They will talk and in a month, ha, even a week new gossip will come out and they will stop minding us. And even if they talk for longer, let them. They're just jealous because we're in love. They are jealous that you're dating the hottest guy in the school." Alec tried to suppress the laugh, though it was hard when Magnus was wiggling his eyebrows. "And they're jealous because I'm dating the most beautiful boy on the earth."

"You know, I didn't think that I'd be able to come out." Alec sat down on the floor and dragged Magnus down as well, so he would sit next to him. "But Camille was touching you…and the blood was boiling inside of me. I wanted to rip her eyes out."

"I'd like to see it." Magnus joked and Alec elbowed him in his side. "So, you're so jealous over me?"

"Of course." He breathed out. "You're you, and I'm…"

"The most wonderful boy on earth and in the galaxy." Magnus cupped his face and made him look into his eyes. In the cat eyes of Bane was nothing more but love for his blue eyed angel. "I love you, Alexander. And don't bother about people talking. I won't let anyone," he brushed his cheek lovingly. "To hurt you in any way. I promise."

Magnus kept his word. If there were some whispers or some harsh name calling against Alec, Bane took care of it. Alec knew that it will be a while before he becomes used to the fact that he's out in school. And even though it was hard for him because he heard all those whispers behind his back, he was proud of himself. He was proud that he finally stopped living in a lie.

And even if he did come out, it didn't mean that he stopped being jealous, quite the opposite. But at least now he wasn't afraid to show anyone that Magnus is only his.

…

Magnus was wondering, if he had ever felt so jealous over any of his partners, like he was jealous over Alec. There wasn't a day when Magnus hadn't felt a pang of jealousy in his heart, when some girl winked at Alec, - Alec of course wouldn't be interested. Or when some boy was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Alec, licking his lips while doing it. But he started to feel it even more when Alec started to work in a gay club. Despite the fact that Magnus wondered how Alec will feel in a room full of gays, he was proud of his boyfriend that he's doing everything to provide a life for him and his son, - Magnus hoped that Alec will let Magnus be a part of this life because Bane wanted it so much.

But let's get back to Magnus and his jealousy.

The boy often caught himself with extremely idiotic – at least that's how Ragnor called them when Magnus said that Alec works in a gay club – thoughts that Alec is being hit on in that club by other guys; most likely older guys. He couldn't stand the thought that someone may hit on, or try his way with his sweet blue eyed angel. And what if Alec finally gives in to this? What if he gives in to this temptation? After all, they say that _the only way to free yourself from the temptation is to give into it. _Maybe Alec will give in? After all, no one said that he won't meet someone who looks better than Magnus, someone who can give him more.

"You're going to break this pen." Ragnor threw a violet pillow on his face, which woke him from his strange thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Magnus, I know you better than you know yourself." He said closing his notebook and he looked at his friend. "What's going on? You've been acting weird, lately. Does this have to do something with the fact that you and Alec came out in school? Are you afraid that someone will hurt him?"

"If anyone tries anything, I won't stop myself." Magnus turned to Ragnor, and gave him one of his serious looks. "It's not that."

"Then what?"

"Do you think that Alec could cheat on me?" For a moment Ragnor was looking at Magnus as if he was looking at an idiot – yes, you couldn't describe it better. "I mean, I know he loves me, but do you think if he was offered something better, would he go for it?"

"My dear friend, let me repeat the words that escaped your mouth, because I'm afraid you don't even understand what you said." Magnus shrugged his arms, letting Ragnor continue. "Do you think that Alec could cheat on you, ever? After god knows how many times he declared that he loves you. The same Alec, who's the shyest guy I ever met, even shyer than me. Alec, who doesn't see a world but you and it's painted on his freakishly pale face. Alec, who…"

"I get it." he clasped his hand over Ragnor's mouth. "It's stupid thinking, right?" Ragnor nodded. "It's all because of this club. I can't shake off the vision of Alec being hit on in the club by some guys, and Alec finally giving in and leaving me."

"Huh," Ragnor sighed, placing his hand over Magnus's shoulder. "It's that serious, huh?." Bane nodded. "You do love him. Like really, really love him."

"What does it mean really, really?"

"I'm starting to wonder when you'll pull out the ring." Magnus hit him with so much force onto his arm, almost making Ragnor fall off the bed. Ragnor laughed between one and the second moan of pain; there was so much force in the skinny body of Magnus. "It hurt." He massaged his arm while sitting on the bed again. "But you have to admit, you do love him. I've never seen you so much in love before, not with Woolsey nor with Camille."

"I do love him, and I don't want to lose him…ah, I'm thinking again about this club. Why couldn't he find some other job?" Magnus murmured under his nose. "I know he won't cheat on me, I trust him, but…"

"But you don't trust the other guys." He nodded again. "Hmm…" Ragnor took out his phone and smiled at him. "I'm going to be the best friend you could have, now, and I'll go with you."

"Go where?"

"To that club." Magnus looked at him surprised. "Come on, I see you're dying to go there, but have no proper reason, so Alec wouldn't think that you're checking on him. So, I'll go with you."

"But this won't be a date, you know this, right?"

"Yeah, for once you're going to be the third wheel." Once again, there was confusion in the golden eyes of Magnus. "I'll invite Raphael to that club, and you'll go with us."

"I am to be a chaperone? This isn't the eighteenth century, Ragnor. Boys our age don't need a chaperone on their dates with other boys. And," Ragnor looked at him meaningfully. "Your boyfriend doesn't like me, though I have no idea why. Everyone loves me."

"Because you're making fun of him all the time and I'll punch you for every time you laugh at him from now on." To emphasize this, Fell hit him in the back of his head. "You have to be nice to him, like I was to each of your partners."

"You weren't nice to Woolsey."

"Because I knew that he's a douchebag." Ragnor finished typing on his phone and grinned at Magnus. "Dress up, we have a date in three hours."

It wasn't Magnus's first visit at the Blue Oyster; he had been here three years ago, with this boyfriend at the time – Woolsey Scott, a few weeks before they broke up, because Scott had cheated on Magnus with some older man. Though the Blue Oyster had changed from his last visit. The club was renovated, the DJ was playing music from his station, and there was a beautiful bartender serving drinks. The bartender wore a tight, black shirt…though when Magnus looked closer the shirt turned out to be a leather vest. His arms were bare, so Magnus concluded that he didn't have anything underneath it but his pale skin and muscles.

"If I'd know you're into leather, I would have bought you something like that a while ago." Magnus spoke when the boy's back was turned to him. When Alec heard him, he almost jumped and dropped the glass he was wiping. "You're so hot in this, though I must say…" when he turned around to face Magnus, the boy realized that his eyes, or rather his eyelashes are darker than normal, as if he… "They did your make-up? You never let me put make-up on you."

"It's part of my job." He put the glass down, and raised his eyebrow at Bane. "What are you doing here, Magnus?"

"Playing the chaperone." He pointed at Ragnor and Raphael sitting by the table, consumed in a conversation, occasionally glancing at the couples dancing around them. "If something goes wrong, I have to take a crying Ragnor home, and give a ride back to the kid with no harm, his mom's order."

"Hey, cutie," some blonde guy, maybe thirty years old, winked at Alec. "One tequila, please."

"Coming right up." Said Alec blushing. Magnus glared at the blonde guy, who was now licking his lips while checking out Alec's butt. Bane growled at him, which was muffled by the sounds of music of course. Alec finished pouring the drink and passed it to the client with a small smile on his lips. The man winked at him again and when he took the drink from Alec, he brushed his hand over Lightwood's. Magnus was boiling inside, but he tried to hold back his jealousy. "Here you go."

"Thanks, gorgeous." He winked at him once again and wrote something down on a white napkin. "If you ever want to have some fun, call me. I'm sure I can please you."

Magnus hit the countertop, so hard, making all glasses shake. Pure anger was in his cat-eyes. In his head Bane was imagining that he drives a knife through the man's body because he offered sex to his sweet Alec. Alexander blushed furiously, murmured something to the man – something that Magnus didn't hear – and turned around to the other customers.

Magnus looked around the club, saw Ragnor and Raphael making out in the corner next to some couple of kissing ladies. The time was flying and Magnus was finishing another ginger beer; because Alec refused to give him any real alcohol, even though Magnus promised him everything for one small drink. So far nothing happened. Sure, once in a while someone winked at Alec or said something to him, at which the boy blushed and shyly smiled like he always did. So far Magnus let himself relax listening to some old songs and turning down every attempt of being hit on by other men in the club.

Everything seemed to go well, until the moment when two guys – looking thirty at least – walked into the club. They were really handsome, wearing nice outfits, catching the eye of most guys in the club. Magnus saw how other men were checking them out, especially when one of them took out his jacket, revealing his well-built body barely hidden underneath a transparent tight shirt. Bane looked at him too, and even though he was handsome, he couldn't compare with the beauty of his Alexander. Those two men sat down by one, free table and called for Alec. The boy, as the good barman that he was, immediately went to them.

Everything was alright until this one moment. Alec, after taking the order, turned on his heel and that was when one of the guys – the one with a transparent shirt – grabbed and squeezed Alec's butt. The boy, surprised by that, jumped and dropped his writing pad, then he looked shocked at the man. That man said something to Alec, but Magnus didn't hear it, because of the blood buzzing in his body. As if on a cue, he jumped off the bar stool and marched towards them. In the blink of an eye, he didn't even know how, he punched the guy in a face. That dark haired guy fell to the floor along with his chair looking up at Magnus with shock and anger.

"Magnus!" Alec screeched, pulling Magnus back, trying to stop whatever was about to happen. Magnus didn't give a damn over his words right now, he wanted to launch himself on that man again. Instead he was punched by him in that moment. Probably, if it weren't for the security guy, who appeared between them out of nowhere, Bane would have fallen on the ground with a loud thud. His lip was bleeding, or maybe even from his mouth – he could have a knocked out tooth, though he wasn't sure now, he was on too much adrenaline.

The security guy – he was a tall and bulky man – didn't say a word, but he grabbed them by their shirts and walked out of the club. He didn't bother them outside, he just threw them both on the cold snowy ground.

"Are you crazy, dude?" the dark haired guy had a red mark on his face and blood was streaming under his nose. "The hell…"

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Magnus growled, being ready to launch himself at him again.

"What? That bartender? Sorry, if I'd know he's your boyfriend, I wouldn't have touched him. Chill kid." In that moment, a very angry Alec and a very irritated man behind him ran out of the club. Magnus thought that the other man has to be the owner of the club. Bane got up from the cold ground and wiped the blood off his chin, with the sleeve of his shirt. He looked at Alec, who was now nodding and talking silently with the two men.

"I'm so sorry for this." the other man apologized to the dark haired one, while Alec was explaining something to him as well, in a quiet tone. "I promise that I won't let anything like that happen ever again. Drinks on the house, for the whole night. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. My nose isn't broken," he touched his nose to see if there's any serious damage. "There may be a bruise, but no harm done." He turned to Magnus. "You have a strong strike, man."

"You too, sir." He said, checking with his tongue if any tooth got knocked out; fortunately one was just a bit broken, so it wasn't that bad. Alec was looking at Magnus meaningfully. In his eyes Bane read that he's supposed to apologize to that man. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, I shouldn't have touched your boyfriend." He turned his head to Alec, and smiled at him. "I apologize, I went too far, but you're damn hot. A pity that you're taken. Well, I think I need a cold drink and maybe some ice for my nose."

"Of course, let's go back inside." Alec stayed outside with Magnus for a little longer.

"You're going to have a bad bruise, you know." Lightwood took off his hoodie, and put it on a shaking from the cold Magnus. "Are you pleased with what you did?"

"And what was I supposed to do, huh? He was touching you right in front of me."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, taking a handful of cold snow, looking if it's clean, and placed it to Magnus's broken lip. "Magnus, please, understand that this is my workplace. I know that I'm being hit on, but this is my job. You have to trust me."

"I trust you. It's the other guys I don't trust. I was boiling inside when he grabbed you."

"Now you know how I felt when Camille kissed you in the cafeteria." The snow melted in his hand. "I'm flattered that you're jealous over me as much as I'm over you. It means that you care about me as much as I care about you." Magnus nodded at this obvious thing. "But I don't want you to get hurt because you're jealous. I'm asking you to trust me. I love you, and only you."

"I love you too, that's why it is so damn hard to watch as other guys hit on you." Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec, forgetting about the pain in his lips just for a moment, before he starts feeling it again. Alec kissed him back, softly as well. "I don't want anyone to take you away from me."

"It won't happen, unless you dumped me, which I never ever want to happen." Magnus shook his head. "I want to be just with you."

"You promise that you'll be just with me? That you won't let anyone to hit on you? Because I swear, I'll get rid of anyone who tries to take you away from me."

"I promise." Magnus wanted to kiss Alec again, but he was interrupted by a loud throat clearing coming from behind his back.

"I need my bartender back." Alec moved away from Magnus, and went to the other man.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I went too far."

"I'll tell you this. As a man, I'm with you. You had full right to punch him for touching Alec." Magnus laughed at this. "But as the owner of the club, I must say that it was unacceptable and if you ever want to come again to the club, you must stop with such acts, or my security guy will throw you out each time and I'll give you a ban."

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep my jealousy over Alec under control. I can't help that my boyfriend is so hot and everyone wants him."

"Magnus!" once again, Magnus succeeded in turning Alec's pale cheeks into the beautiful shade of red.

"What? It's true." The owner laughed, and told Alec that he's waiting for him inside, to give them time to say goodbye. "I think I should go." He said, when he spotted Ragnor and Raphael walking out of the club. "Yeah."

"Do you trust me?" asked Alec, taking Magnus's hand in his and Bane nodded. "And I trust you too."

"I love you Alexander and I trust you entirely. And I promise to control my jealousy."

Magnus was still horribly jealous over Alec, but Alec was just the same, but they trusted each other, so they didn't let this jealousy destroy their wonderful relationship.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Yep, they are out in the school. I had to finally do it.

So to the spoilers, right?

**(...) Finally, there was nothing but a darkness in the club and the last thing Alec heard was a sound of breaking glass.(...)**

**"I'm terrible at this..."**

**"Don't worry, baby, everything will be alright, I promise."**

Oh yeah, I love giving you these small spoilers. Do you wonder what will happen in the next one?

The next one will be in TWO WEEKS, you know, Easter is coming and then I have a speech to prepare...bleh, yeah, so in two weeks.

HAPPY EASTER !

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	15. How to be a parent?

A/N: Hi, hello!

Justkindaannoyed: So, did you guess right?

red wolf: They had to come out eventually, and what's better than a jealousy scene, right? And to your last question, I'm sorry, but I don't.

Guest: Ok?

Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

Beta'd by Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire' and her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com . They are worth your reading!

All situations that happened in the story, comes from the situations in real life that happened to people that I know.

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XV**

"**How to be a parent"**

Magnus knew that he'd have to demonstrate parental skills at some point. He knew that since he started his relationship with Alec. He had to become a parent – not legally of course – to Jake if he wanted to be in the Lightwoods lives for a long time. And though he had imagined it multiple times, he never thought that it will be so sudden, unexpected, and most importantly, so damn hard.

And that's how Magnus ended up here, in the Lightwoods' home, standing in the middle of scattered toys and dirty dishes on the table, with one child sleeping on the couch and the other crying in his arms.

_But let's go back to the beginning of this unusual day._

This day started as usual for Alec, just like the others in the past week. He got up in the morning, after two-three hours of sleeping, to prepare breakfast for his siblings and son. Robert went to a delegation; the promotion at work included a few delegations a year, just like now. And Maryse was at her sick mother's house in Washington, because no one could take care of grandma except for her. At first, Alec was doing okay with taking care of his siblings and son. When he was going to work, Tia would stay with the kids for the night, and Alec of course paid for it. But, everything wasn't as great as it seemed to be.

Tia caught the flu around the middle of the week and she couldn't stay with Max and Jake. Only because Magnus stayed with the Lightwoods for the night, Alec could peacefully go to work, even though he felt that he shouldn't leave the kids alone with Magnus. It was Alec's job to take care of them, not Magnus's. And it was supposed to be this way. Alec was supposed to get a week off from work and Terri was supposed to work her last week in the club before she finally resigns. On one hand, it was a complete idiocy of David – the owner, and Alec to agree for a seven-month pregnant woman to work in a club. It smelled like trouble. And they weren't wrong. Two days later, Alec had to get back to work – one of the clients, drunk already, pushed - not on purpose - Terri on the bar counter, which was a huge hazard for her and the baby. The owner's boyfriend called immediately for an ambulance, when the woman had started to feel the pain. Fortunately, nothing bad happened to her and the baby, but David didn't ask Terri to get back to work. Now he and Alec were taking turns behind the bar, and Magnus stayed at home with the kids.

Somehow, though Alec didn't know how, he managed to work out a plan for school, work, and taking care of his siblings and son. But there was no time for other things.

"Jace, Izzy, get downstairs, now!" Alec finished putting clothes on Jake, to take him to the kindergarten. "Max, pack your lunch."

"I'm driving Jace and Izzy, you're taking the kids?" Magnus was finishing his coffee, as he was tying his shoes. Alec nodded and took Jake and Max by their hands, walking them out of the house. "I'll see you at school, darling. Bye boys."

Days were passing by, and suddenly it was almost the end of the week, which meant that Alec had to beg David to give him two days off, because he didn't have anyone to leave the kids with. Maryse will be back sometime next week, and Robert on Monday – in three days, and that meant that Alec had to stand on his fee to work this all out. Of course he didn't complain, that it was the role of a father and older brother, he knew that he has to take care of them. His mind knew it, but his body seemed to not understand this responsibility.

Alec had to come to work even though he didn't feel good on a Friday night, for four hours until David was finished with his paper work. He barely slept for the past a few days, and not mentioning any small break to eat something. He just didn't have time for it, nonstop something new came up that was needed to be done. Drive Max to his music class, go with Jake to the playground, drive Izzy to some party or practice. Fortunately, Jace didn't require any driving from him; he was taking the car and drive himself.

Once at work, Alec had a feeling that the time is going by incredibly slow, that every minute lasted forever. Moreover, that this forever seemed to be longer, even though it had no sense at all.

It was so hot in the room, so stuffy and not just because of the cigarettes' smoke in the left part of the club – for smokers. The aroma of the alcohol was in it too. The aroma that made Alec feel heavier, minute by minute.

"Chris, can you…" he mumbled to the security guard, who was standing by the door. "Can you turn down the AC? I'm going to boil here, any minute."

"Do you feel alright, Alec? You're pale, not your usual pale, but white as a sheet, or even more." He said, looking at him concerned. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, it's just so hot in here."

Well, even the turning down the AC by Chris, as much as he could before the clients started to complain – though Alec was sure that during their dancing, flesh to flesh, they wouldn't even feel the cold temperature - didn't help Alec. He still had a feeling that it's really hot in here and that his body becomes heavier; it was hard to coordinate it now. He felt that he doesn't have any control over his body.

He took the tray with the dirty and half-empty glasses from the last table when he felt that he couldn't breathe – like something had sat on his chest and wouldn't let him catch a breath. He felt that his body is on fire. The colorful points from the disco ball were dimming, faces of the clients were becoming blurry. Finally, there was nothing but darkness in the club, and the last thing Alec heard was the sound of breaking glass.

This night that Magnus spent all alone in his boyfriend's bed – again – he was awoken by a very frightened male voice. From all the rambling he understood only: Alec, hospital, glass, fainted. He jumped out of bed, like he'd been splashed with icy water, and ran to Jace's room. He screamed at him to watch kids, and burst out of the home, taking the car keys and his shoes on his way out.

He got to the hospital really fast, though he was sure he broke some traffic regulations.

"Alec Lightwood was brought here. Where is he?" he panted, leaning on the counter in reception. The young blonde woman looked at him annoyed.

"Are you a family member?"

"Will you believe me that I'm his brother?" she sighed and shook her head. "I'm his boyfriend, where is he?"

"If you're not family, than I can't give you…"

"Magnus!" the voice was familiar to him. The boy turned around and spotted David sitting before the ER. He ran to him immediately. "I'm so glad you're here, I didn't know who I should call…"

"Where's Alec and what happened?"

"Alec fainted and when he fell to the ground, he smashed the dirty glasses on the tray, that's what Chris told me. Some pieces of glass stuck in his arm." Magnus took a sharp intake of the air, imaging the scene in his mind. "He's there." David pointed at the room before them. "They're doing an examination and taking the glass out."

"I'm going in there." Magnus pushed the glass door and walked inside. He spotted Alec on one bed, with a doctor and nurse by him immediately. The blue eyed boy was plunked to an IV and the doctor was removing pieces of the glass from his other arm. Alec seemed to be half-conscious when Magnus came to his bed. "Alec."

Alec was looking at him, though it seemed that he didn't see Magnus, or maybe it was the effect of whatever they gave him?

"Are you family?" the doctor asked, removing the last piece of glass from Alec's arm.

"Yes. How is he?" the doctor gave the vessel with the glass to the nurse and injected something into Alec's arm. The boy didn't even whine, though there was a grimace of the pain on his face.

"Mr. Lightwood is dehydrated, malnourished and tired, that's why he fainted." He explained, adjusting the needle in Alec's arm. "And we had to give him antibiotics and vaccinate him against tetanus. Some of the pieces had been dirty and had germs and had gotten deeply into Mr. Lightwood's skin, so we had to act on this potential hazard."

"Mags?" Alec's voice was unusually quiet and tired. "Jake…Max?"

"They're home, I woke Jace to watch them. Darling, what happened?" Magnus came closer to the bed, and took the boy's hand in his. It was so light and skinny…could Bane have missed the fact that his boyfriend needed help?

"I'm going to keep you in the hospital at least for two days, Mr. Lightwood. You need some rest and we need to hydrate you."

"I have to…go…b…back home…kids…" Alec was struggling with the needle placed in his elbow flexion. It was so obvious that he didn't have any strength to pull it out. "I have to…"

"Mr. Lightwood," the doctor placed his hand over Alec's to stop him from ripping out the IV. "I'm not going to let you go. You can sign out on your own wish, but I assure you, you're going to come back in a few minutes. If not by yourself, then the paramedics will bring you in. Your body is dehydrated, malnourished, tired and you're on strong meds right now. I'm almost sure that you won't make it to that door or the reception, not mentioning outside of the hospital."

"You don't understand…I have to…"

"Alec, you're staying here. End of discussion." Magnus spoke, pushing Alec lightly and carefully, back on the bed.

"But kids…mom and dad…are coming back next week…Tia can't…I have to go…back…home…" he breathed with difficulty, trying to get up on the bed, though it was hard for him. "Who will watch them?"

"I will." Bane said firmly, sitting down next to Alec on the bed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the kids for the weekend. Trust me, everything will be ok. You stay here, and I'll be home with the kids." There was a funny thought in Magnus's mind now that they're sounding like an old married couple. He shook this though off when he felt a light squeeze on his hand. He looked down at Alec, who had now half-closed eyes; probably from tiredness and meds that they gave him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the kids. It'll be fine."

"I can't…ask that of you." he whispered. "I can't…"

"You don't have to. I'm doing it." Magnus kissed the cool forehead of Alec. "You just get better, darling. I'll take care of everything, and you stay here and let the doctors take care of you, ok? Promise me, Alexander."

"Ok." He said, finally letting his eyelids fully close.

"You will take care of him, right?" Magnus turned to the doctor, who was writing down something on Alec's med-card. "If something happen, anything, call me. His parents are out of the town, so call me." Magnus wrote down his number on the paper, and gave it to the doctor. "Everything will be ok with Alexander, right?"

"Yes, we just have to hydrate him, and he needs some rest. The antibiotics started to work already, so everything should be alright." Magnus nodded, watching the sleeping boy. "You can come back tomorrow. I'll tell the nurse to let you in, even though you're not family." Bane gave him a small smile. "I'll tell her to not make any troubles for you. Tomorrow, you'll find out in the reception about the room where we'll put Mr. Lightwood. Have a good night, at least what's left of it."

And that's how Magnus became a father for a whole weekend.

When Magnus finally made back to the Lightwoods' home, Jace was waiting for him sat on Alec's bed with a phone in his hand.

"Why don't you pick up your phone?! I've been calling you for an hour! How's Alec?"

"He's staying in the hospital for two days. He fainted in Blue Oyster and fell on broken glasses." Magnus took of his jacket and fell on the bed next to Jace.

"So, what now? Are we calling mom and dad?"

"We can call, but it won't do anything. They won't materialize here in seconds." Magnus looked at the clock on the nightstand; it showed 4:40 am. The boy sighed loudly, getting up from the bed. He knew that he'd have to get up soon, so he may as well not fall asleep at all.

"So, we're staying alone for the whole weekend?"

"No. I promised Alexander that I will take care of you." Magnus swore to himself that he will keep the word given to Alec. After all, how hard can it be taking care of two kids and two teenagers, right? It's easy-peasy.

Magnus regretted those words spoken in his mind a few hours later. Taking care of kids wasn't so easy-peasy.

And that's how Magnus ended up here, in the Lightwoods' home, standing in the middle of scattered toys and dirty dishes on the table, with one child sleeping on the couch and the other crying in his arms.

"Jakey, stop crying, please." He tried to calm down the little boy, who once he heard the morning conversation between Magnus and Izzy about Alec being in a hospital, he got into a kind of hysteria, that Bane couldn't get him out of. "It's ok, sweetie, it's ok."

"I wanna go to daddy!" his face was all red from tears. "I wanna go to daddy!"

"Daddy is in a hospital, now…" Jake started to cry harder on this. From Izzy's whispers, Magnus understood that Jake knows what a hospital is, and has some bad memories about it. Bane didn't get into it, just tried to calm the boy down. "Don't worry baby, everything will be alright, I promise. The doctors will help daddy, and he'll be soon back with us, I promise."

"You said that daddy, didn't look giood." Magnus wiped Jake's tears with the sleeve of Alec's sweater that he was wearing now. "Will daddy ciome back to us?"

"Of course he will, baby. The doctors will help him and everything will be ok. You have nothing to be worried about." Jake's body stopped trembling, even though tears were still streaming down his face, so Magnus took it as a good sign. "We can call daddy, if you want." Jake nodded and Magnus took out his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number. He hoped that Alec saw the phone, that Magnus left last night, on the stand next to the hospital bed. After a few signals, he heard a tired and hoarse voice of Alec. "Someone wants to talk to you, darling."

"Daddy?" Jake was gripping the phone strongly, pressing it to his ear, listening to his father and now and then answering him. "Allight." He handed the phone to Magnus. "Daddy wiants to talk to you."

Bane put Jake on the floor and pressed the phone to his ear.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Better…" Alec's voice was still weak. "How are things at home?"

"We're doing well." He looked around the whole mess and the Lightwoods. "Yeah, we're doing pretty well. Don't worry about anything, just rest. I'll come by the hospital later. You want me to bring anything?"

"No." There was a silence between them for a moment, on which Magnus's heart raced, as he imagined Alec passing out there. He was about to scream his name into the phone, when Lightwood spoke again. "Call my dad, maybe he can come back earlier…or my mom…or…"

"Don't think about it, just rest and do whatever the doctors say. And let me handle things at home, ok? Love you, bye!" All Lightwoods were looking at him with expectancy and wonder, when he hung up and put the phone down. "Everything is alright. Alec will be back in two days, and until then I'm taking care of you. There's nothing to be worried about, the doctors are already helping him, it's nothing bad." Magnus smiled at Jake, taking him in his arms again. "Daddy is just a little bit sick, but the doctors will help him. And now," he breathed out deeply. "Let's clean this mess, and then I'm taking you to the ZOO."

A few hours later, Magnus was sure that he knew the basics of child care. He was so glad that he used to babysit his little sister sometimes. Now those skills were much needed. He knew that he must watch Max and Jake very carefully, he knew what he can let them do and what not. Everything was going really good so far.

_Until dinner time._

Magnus wondered if some people are born with the talent to cook in their blood. Right now, he was sure that the God had stinted him this skill as he burned the third portion of pancakes with chicken and spinach for the youngest Lightwoods. He envied and cursed at the same time Isabelle, Jace and his own stupidity, that he didn't listen to the blonde one when he proposed ordering the food. But no, it was then when Magnus's too big ambition had awoken and he decided to cook a nice dinner for the kids, but the older ones could order for themselves. Even if his intentions were good, he didn't have this hard skill of cooking, yet.

"It's a disaster." He mumbled under his nose, when the kids were demanding the food. "You know what," he threw to the garbage another burnt portion of the food. "Let's dress, I'm taking you on a nice dinner."

"Bon appetite, children." An hour later, Jake and Max were sitting by the table in Magnus's home. The youngest one was clinging to Magnus, all the time, looking around the place and people in the dining room. Max was looking around too, but Magnus explained to him, that this is his home, and the woman who cooked them dinner is his mother. "So, what went wrong, son?"

"Magnus burned the pancakes." Max spoke, getting into his mouth another bite of a vegetable casserole. "Three times."

"Ha ha, laugh it up, Max. I can't cook." He shrugged his arms, and with the corner of his eye he saw that Jake started to eat, but he still was clinging to Magnus, almost sitting on his lap now. "So, Jake, is it good?"

"Yes." Layla smiled at Jake and the boy's cheeks became pink. Magnus realized then, that Jake is just like his father.

After dinner, Magnus sent the kids to play with his sister in the living room, and he and Layla went to the kitchen to talk.

"How's Alec?"

"Dehydrated and had glass stuck in his arm, but the doctor said that everything will be alright." The woman raised his chin, so he would look her in the eyes.

"So, what troubles you, son?"

"I'm terrible at this."

"At what?"

"Being a parent, or a guardian." He sighed heavily and his arms slumped. Layla looked at him with fondness and dragged him to the chairs. Once they both were settled, she took his hand in hers, squeezing lightly. "I'm terrible at this. You know, I had to call Alec today, because I couldn't calm Jake down. And there's the dinner thing. I'm really terrible at this."

"Magnus, just because you can't cook, that doesn't mean that you're a bad guardian or parent. Your father cannot cook either, and does it mean that he's a bad father?" Magnus shook his head. "Besides, it's still a new situation for you, my child. You've been Alec's partner for not so long. You will find yourself in a parent role for Jake eventually, if you want to."

"I want to be a part of their lives, forever. I can't imagine my future without them."

"You remind me of your mother, when she was your age and met…"

"Him?" Magnus hated mentioning his stepfather, who hurt him and his mother so much. Even though it's been years since that night, Magnus never forgave him.

"When she met your biologic father. She wanted a forever with him, even though she had a husband already. But, what was I…" she patted his hand. "Ah yes, if you want to be a part of Alec and Jake's life, I'm sure that soon, you'll find yourself in a parent role. It won't be easy, but I have a faith in you, my boy. I know that you'll be a good parent."

"I wish, auntie. I wish that one day Jake will see me as his parent, because I want to be a parent for him. I know that I have to if I want to be with Alec. I've never wanted anything more like I want this." there was a small smile tugging in the corner of Layla's mouth. "What?"

"You are so young, son. When I look at you, I don't see my little Magnus, anymore. I see an adult man, who knows what he wants in his life." A few tears escaped her eyes. "When did you grow up so fast? When did my baby boy became an adult? I'm sure that soon, you'll move out, get married and leave your old mother alone."

"Even if I move out and get married, you're always going to be my mom that I love so much." Tears were streaking down their faces as Magnus threw himself in her arms, just like he used to do back then, when he came to live with the Stewarts after his biological mom had died.

"Why are you hugging?" they heard Jake's voice behind them. When they moved away from each other, they found Max, Jake and Alli, standing in the doorframe of the kitchen with confused looks.

"No reason." Magnus took Jake on his lap, and kissed the crown of his head. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yes, Alli has great games." Max sat down next to him, blushing when he smiled at the older girl. "Magnus, will we come here again?"

"You can come here whenever you want." Layla smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair. "You're welcome here, not only when Magnus burns dinner."

All people in the kitchen burst out in a laugh at the mention of the burnt pancakes.

"All right, let's get going. We have to do grocery shopping yet, and I'm afraid that Izzy and Jace have smashed the house already." They bid their goodbyes to Layla and Alli, and went back to the Lightwoods' home.

Later, Magnus was sure that everything will go alright from now on, that he'll handle taking care of the kids, that nothing will surprise him. But, dear lord, how wrong he was.

Bane wondered if he was ever so scared like he was now at any point of his life before. He had a feeling that his heart stopped in a moment when he realized that Jake is not by his side, during shopping.

"Jake?! Jake?! Jake?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He started to sweat from the nerves. His heart, that stopped beating seconds before, now seemed to be hammering like crazy, from all this fear. "JAKE?!"

"I'll look for him." Max turned on his heel and raced through the shop. Magnus was almost crying, when he was looking for Jake between shop alleys.

"JAKE?!" people were looking at him weirdly, and Magnus didn't blame them. After all, who loses the baby in the shop, right? No one. Magnus didn't even want to think what Alec will do to him. He will kill him, if Magnus won't die of the heart attack first here in the Mall. "JAKE?!"

"Is this your child?" a female voice said behind his back. The boy turned around immediately, and spotted a young blonde woman holding Jake by his hand. Magnus dropped down on his knees, and took the little boy in his arms, squeezing him hard. Tears were running down his cheeks, and his heart was racing in both relief and happiness that Jake was alright. "I found him by the sweets alley."

"Why did you run, Jake?! I was so scared. You can't just run away from me." he said, petting Jake's head, trying to calm himself down.

"But thele were candies…"

"Jesus Christ, Jake, I'll buy you whatever you want, just don't leave my side." His heart was still beating like crazy, when they left the mall and came back to the Lightwoods' home.

Magnus was aware that Alec will dump him or kill him for losing his child. But it turned out that Alec was very lenient when it came to it, though it could be the effect of the meds that they gave to him when he was released from the hospital.

"I'm going to beg for forgiveness. I really didn't want to lose him. One moment, he was standing next to me, I turn for a second to grab a thing from the shelf, and then he wasn't there anymore." Magnus explained to Alec, who was looking down at a sleeping Jake. The blue eyed boy came home an hour ago, and he was bombed with stories about what happened during the weekend. "My heart stopped, when he wasn't by my side. I'm so sorry, Alexander, I really am."

"At least nothing happened to him."

"You probably think the worst of me, now. And I don't really blame you." Magnus avoided Alec's gaze, who finally looked at him. He didn't want to see the disappointment in those beautiful blue eyes of his angel. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"Well, let's not be so drastic, right?" Alec cupped Magnus's face and raised it, so the other boy looked him in the eyes. "Jake is ok, he was found almost immediately. And I think that you were more scared than he was. Besides, Jake is a kid, it's in their nature to ran away from your sight. Believe me, he got away from my eyes once too in a shop, so I imagine how afraid you must have been. But every dark cloud has a silver lining, right? Now you know that he needs to be watched."

"Yeah, you have to keep your eyes open when you're taking care of a kid. How do you handle this on daily basis?"

"I got used to it." Alec pecked Magnus's lips. "It's normal for me. I should apologize to you that you had to stay the whole weekend with them."

"You don't have to apologize, I handled it, even though I was afraid I'll get a heart attack…being a guardian is really hard." A small smile tugged in the corner of Alec's lips when he nodded to Magnus. "But I promise that next time I'll do better. I can do it. Believe me, Alec, I want to be a part of yours and Jake's life. Maybe I won't be a perfect guardian for your son, but I will try my best, if you will let me."

"There's no better guardian for my son than you, Magnus Bane, a guy that I love very much." Magnus smiled broadly, before he crushed his lips onto Alec's. He heard words spoken by Alec, between kisses. "And I want you in mine and Jake's life."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

For those who are confused when I call Layla once Magnus's aunt once his mom. Mags normally calls her aunt, but she's his adoptive mother too.

I know that people in America eat pancakes on breakfast, but here in Poland we're doing them different way, and so often we eat them on a dinner or supper. So, please don't get confused by that.

How 'bout some spoiler?

**"I consider putting something in your mouth, just so you would shut up." **

**"You wanna hook up during the ride?" Magnus wiggled suggestively his eyebrows and licked his lips. He knew that this make Alec all excited. "I'm all for it, just pull over."**

**"I didn't plan to let you out of bed, for two days." **

Well, the next one, I can't really tell you when will it be up, since I'm having for two weeks important stuff to do for my uni, so I'll be extra busy.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	16. All shades of love

A/N: Hi,

red wolf: He will, very soon. And yes, we're doing them not so sweet and way thinner.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.

**Beta'd by Red Coral. Don't forget to check out her story 'Playing with Fire' and her other stories for another fandoms. As well as her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com**

**WARNING! This chapter contains sexual innuendos. Be warned, it's not too graphic, but it will give you an image of what is happening. If you think that the rating should be changed to 'M', please inform me.**

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

„**All shades of love"**

Magnus looked like a Sleeping Beauty, sprawled like a royalty on his canary yellow bed sheets, wearing short purple shorts and a black t-shirt with "Loki", which belonged to Alec. His hair that normally were perfectly made, now were splayed out on the pillow. If anyone saw him now, they wouldn't believe that it's Magnus Bane. Magnus looked so natural and beautiful with his mouth slightly open, and without any make-up, glitter and a fancy hair-made. Alec felt this warmth around his heart, knowing that he's the only one who can see the real beauty of Magnus Bane.

Alec hovered over Magnus carefully to not wake him up and gently kissed him. Magnus kissed him back, less subtly, three seconds later, without opening his eyes. Alec wanted to laugh, when he tried to pull away and Magnus whined, trying to bring Alec back to his lips.

"Good morning."

"Very good, after such a sweet awaking." Magnus sighed with contempt, smiling broadly and opened one eye to look at the boy above him. "This isn't a dream, is it? You are here, in my bed?"

"This isn't a dream. Now get up, you have half an hour." Magnus looked at him confused and lost at the words that escaped the blue eyed boy's mouth. "You don't have to put any make-up, you're already beautiful to me. Come, come, we don't have time. I'll be waiting downstairs in the kitchen."

"But where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. You have half an hour."

They were an hour on the road already, and Magnus still didn't know where they were heading. Alec seemed to dismiss any of his questions to reveal a bit of this mystery.

"I consider putting something in your mouth, just so you would shut up."

"You want to hook up during the ride?" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and licked his lips. He knew that this makes Alec all excited. "I'm all for it, just pull over."

"You can think only about one thing, right?" Alec pressed stronger the gas pedal, so they could get faster to their destination.

They stopped before a small, white house half an hour later. Though Magnus still didn't know where they were, and what they were doing here.

"Alright, Alexander. You kept me in the dark the whole ride. Now tell me, where are we, and where is Jake?"

"Jake's home with the rest of the family and my grandma, who came for a week." He said, standing behind Magnus with his hands on Bane's hips. "And we're here, because lately, you've done so much for me…"

"You owe me nothing, Sweet pea."

"I really should have put a duct tape over your mouth." He murmured to himself, placing a hand over Magnus's mouth. "As I was saying, you've done so much for me, lately. And we barely had any time for each other. So this is our time. Just you and me, for two days."

"And what will we do for those two days?" he smiled playfully at Alec, and the boy's cheeks became slightly pink.

"Well, I didn't plan to let you out of bed for two days." Alec nibbled on his lower lip, which was the one thing that Magnus loved the most about him.

"I love the way you're thinking, darling."

The summer house belongs to Alec's grandmother, as the boy explained. It was decorated a bit in an old-fashion way, but classy. Pictures of the Lightwood family were hanging on the wall in the living room and Magnus thought that it may be the only chance to see the whole Lightwood family in one place. The next was a kitchen with very new furniture and two bedrooms upstairs.

"Dad used to bring us here when we were younger." Alec said behind his back. "Come on, you haven't seen the best yet."

"And here I thought that we wouldn't leave the bed for two days."

The bedroom, the one that Alec led Magnus in, was decorated in a kind of interesting way. The walls on the one side were white, and on the other they were purple with some strange black marks, resembling an ancient picture language, on it. Alec explained that these marks are 'runes' and that he, Izzy and Jace made them when they were kids fascinated with legends about the descendants of Angels named Nephilim. Magnus imagined little Alec, drawing with such eagerness those black, swirly marks. Lightwood was unpacking their clothes, being extra carefully with Magnus's ones – as he ordered him to do so; then he put them in the dark wooden closet. In the same time Magnus was looking at a leather whip hanging on the hook.

"Are we going to use it?" Alec looked from behind the closet's door and moved after Magnus's gaze. When his eyes stopped at the whip, and then he saw Magnus's smirk, his cheeks had become beautifully scarlet. "It's a bit perverse, but we can try. I've never done it, but it can be interesting. I didn't know you liked such perverse things, Alexander."

"God, no!" he screamed, avoiding his boyfriend's piercing look. "It's Izzy's. She got it from our dad, years ago. We used to attend fighting classes when we were younger, father wanted us to. Isabelle used this whip as her weapon, Jace had been using knives and swords, and I bows." He made a small break, and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to use this whip on you."

"A pity, it could be really fun." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think that you'll like what I've planned for tonight, Magnus"

"Oh really?" there was a hint of interest in Bane's voice. "And what have you planned, Alexander?"

"You'll see soon, but first, I want to show you something. Take your jacket. It may be spring, but it still coldish." The older boy rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked.

Alec was leading him through many alleys of the city, avoiding answering which city is this, where are they heading and more importantly, why didn't they take a car. Magnus had a feeling that his feet will die after an hour of walking. He sighed, thinking that he could wear better shoes, but on the other hand who would have thought that Alec would want to do such a stroll in god knows where.

"You can stop now, we'll be there in a moment."

"Stop what?"

"Sighing, like I'm taking you to some kind of tortures." Alec looked at him over his shoulder when they were passing some forest.

"How would I know, maybe you are taking me to some tortures. You're taking me god knows where, and I have no idea where we are…"

"Mountain Lakes."

"What?" he looked confused at the blue eyed boy.

"We're in Mountain Lakes, New Jersey." Said Alec, not stopping his walk. When he disappeared from Magnus's eyes, after he turned left, Magnus forced himself to run after his boyfriend. When he stood beside him, he was mesmerized by the view.

The Birchwood Lake was really beautiful. A deep sapphire color, in which trees were being mirrored, it was a sight that Magnus couldn't take his eyes off of. The rays of the morning sun were cascading over the water, making it shine like diamonds.

"It's beautiful here."

"I knew you'd like it. I come here whenever I'm in the city." The boy took Magnus's hand in his own, drawing him closer. Bane stood behind him, with his chin on Lightwood's shoulder, arms around his waist. "Such a shame that it isn't warm enough, yet, we could have swum…"

"My, oh my. Sex outside? I did not expect that." Magnus felt Alec's elbow on his ribs. "I thought that you prefer to keep our intimate life indoors."

"We should get back, before any other weird ideas come to your mind." The Asian boy burst out laughing, and went after his boyfriend, who ran ahead of him. "We'll come back here, later, before the sunset. And now, let's go back to grandma's place."

"Ah yes, you promised me two days of playing in bed. And I do count it wasn't a joke, and that I'll like it."

"You'll love it. I promise, Mags."

…

Magnus's body was like caramel, inviting to taste this heavenly, sweet flavor. Alec's lips were slowly, inch by inch, trailing a path on Magnus's chest, causing shivers from excitation in him; an excitation that got bigger with every next second. Alexander's fingers were examining every inch of Magnus's skin, which was ridiculous in one hand. He had learned by heart every line, every muscle of his boyfriend's body. If anyone asked him to paint a portrait of Bane, he'd do it perfectly with his eyes closed.

"I do love foreplay, sweet pea, but please speed up your moves." A throaty moan escaped Bane's mouth, when Alec stopped kissing his abdomen.

"So impatient, and there's still so much time before us." He laughed, and his hot breath teased Magnus's naked body.

They fit each other perfectly, like someone up there made them for each other, like they were two halves of an apple. Two halves that were about to become one again. Magnus's skin seemed to dance under Alec's touch. Wherever he touched, he felt shivers from pleasure and desire that were bursting out of them.

"Do you trust me?"

"I feel that there's more in that question, but I will say yes."

"What would you say if we try something new?" Alec straddled his hips and looked him in the eyes. The boy's cheeks were red, but not from embarrassment, rather from lust.

"What do you have in mind, darling?"

"I'd like to try something new. And I think you'll like it, Magnus."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm." He smiled in his adorable way that melted Magnus's heart. "You'll love it."

Alec reached to the nightstand, next to the bed, and took out some object, that he immediately hid in his fist. He leered and leaned down to kiss Magnus senseless.

And then, it got way better.

Magnus dropped down tired on the bed, panting like he'd run a mile. He had been with many partners before, but none of them was like Alexander. Maybe it's because he loves Alec? Maybe that's why he feels everything more intense. Every single touch of Alec, every kiss, every caress. Everything was more intense, more exciting, giving his body extreme euphoria.

"And?" asked Alec, untying carefully Magnus's wrists, kissing the red bruises on the caramel skin left by the black material. The boy threw the material to the floor, and propped himself on his elbow, placing a hand over Magnus's abdomen. Bane felt that Alec's touch is burning him, but for once, the fire was pleasurable, and Magnus craved more.

"You were right, I loved it." he moaned in pain, when he moved his hips on the bed to find a better position for himself. "I've turned you into a sex demon."

"I've had sex before."

"A drunken sex with a girl doesn't count." Alec giggled, trailing his fingers over Magnus's chest, listening to his purring. Bane looked so beautiful now, with hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his neck covered with red hickeys, his collarbone with a mark left by Alec's teeth when he bit him in the moment of ecstasy. He looked too beautiful and too hot at the same time. He was awaking this incredible lust that Alec didn't want to stop by simply laying naked and tired in a bed. "I like to think that I awoke this in you."

"So, maybe I'll show you what else you awoke in me, huh?" Before Magnus had any chance to say something, Alec hovered over him, grabbed his body and drew it to himself. He felt every muscle that was shivering from excitement now. Bane felt the hot lips of Alec on his neck, that were now marking the other side with hickeys. One of Alec's hands moved itself between their bodies, pleasuring, a bit shyly at first, Magnus.

And then, the whole world whirled from pleasure for the cat-eyed boy.

"How can you be still horny?! We had four rounds! Do you have some fucking Angel stamina or what?" Magnus spoke, straddling Alec with his hands on the boy's chest. Lightwood's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and ecstasy, like Bane's, but the boy did not show as much tiredness as Magnus. His face was flushed, there were drops of sweat streaming down his forehead and cheeks, but it seemed that he still has some strength to make love. Magnus on the contrary was about to drop dead on the bed. "How the hell…"

"You're doing this to me." he whispered, grabbing Magnus by his shoulder and drawing him closer to himself. He moved one of his hands into the boy's long hair, stroking them gently. "You know, that we can't do it at home…Jake almost walked in on us the last time. We don't have much time for each other…and you…you're giving me this…whenever I see you, when your body lies next to mine, I want to touch it. Your scent, this damn sandalwood scent mixed with hairspray and something purely you, when I smell it, god I want to throw you on the bed and have my way with you. When you kiss me, I think that our souls become one. And when we're finally connected, I see a million stars behind my closed eyes, my heart races like crazy and I want…"

He couldn't say any more, when Magnus closed his mouth with a kiss.

"God, Alexander, you're just too perfect for me. Not only you're angelically handsome, but hot, sweet and romantic too. I love you so mu…" Blue eyed boy's cheeks become red, but now from desire this time. Magnus wanted to say out loud his feelings, when he was brutally stopped by the growling of his own stomach. It was probably the first time in a long time that Magnus was embarrassed, especially when Alec burst out in laughing. "It's not funny, Alec!"

"Of course not." He was still giggling when he threw Magnus off of himself. "Get up, we'll shower and eat something." Half an hour later, both boys were putting on their clothes. Alec put on a light blue dress shirt and black jeans. Magnus looked at him surprised. "Well, we haven't been on a proper date for a while, so I'm taking you out to a restaurant. And not just because none of us can cook something eatable."

The restaurant that Alec took Magnus to wasn't very special. It was nice, maybe a bit too crowded, though they managed to find a table for two.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" a waiter smiled at both of them.

"You've eaten here before, so I'm trusting your choice, Alexander." Magnus put down his menu, and took a sip of his water with lemon. Alec ordered for them, and then the waiter left them alone. "We really haven't been on a romantic date in a while."

"I promise you, that I'll have more time for you, from now on." Bane rose one of his eyebrows in question. "David hired another bartender, I mean his fiancé will stand behind the bar, so we will take turns. I won't have to work for seven hours at night. Besides, school will be over soon, I'll have to look for something new anyway."

"You won't be working in the Oyster anymore?"

"I wish to, I like it." the waiter brought their food and wished them bon appetite. "But I want to move out from my parents' home, after I graduate. So I need to look up for some small apartment, but I need the money for it. So I'll find a job during the day when Jake's at kindergarten, and then maybe a few hours in the Oyster."

"So, did you find an apartment already?" he asked unsurely.

"Not yet. I was hoping you will help me." Magnus swallowed the next bite of his filet mignon. "I want this apartment to be good for all of us. Jake, me and you."

"Me?"

"Mags, I want to move out, not only because I want to live on my own with Jake." A small smile was creeping onto Magnus's lips. "I also want to live with you. I told you, that I want to seriously be with you, I love you. I want to see if we can work out living together…besides, I know that you want to live with me and Jake as well."

"How do you know that?"

"You shouldn't say certain things in my home." Magnus was confused by those words. "Jake heard you talking to Isabelle, that you want us to move in with you, after the graduation. And Jake inherited from Izzy the rambling everything here and there. So he asked me, when we will move in with you, because you said so to Izzy."

"I'm starting to think that your son hears too much for his own good." Alec laughed, taking Magnus's hand in his own. "So, about living together. There's one apartment that caught my eye…"

There was a sunset over the Birchwood Lake, placing a beautiful orange-golden layer over the water. The boys were admiring the view with smiles on their faces, sitting by the lake shore; Alec between Magnus's legs, and Magnus with his arms around Alec.

"It's so beautiful here, I'm so glad you brought me. We needed this after that hard time lately. A bit of relaxing." Magnus's voice was so light and calming. "And I'm not saying that because of those hours of sex, which were incredible. Such a shame that we have to get back, but…the reality awaits."

"We still have a half of tomorrow." There was one of these smiles on Magnus's lips, the one that heralded either something bad or something wonderful.

"So we have to make it worth it."

That smile indeed heralded something wonderful. The next day Alec woke up to feeling of something hot and wet on his body. To something that usually woke him from those pleasant dreams that forced him to use his hand afterwards. A loud, long moan escaped his lips, before he opened his eyes. He spotted Magnus between his legs who was teasing Alec with too slow moves of his lips. In one moment the boy was close to ripping Magnus's hair out, because he was too slow. He felt in the pit of his stomach the familiar burning, that was about to burst out in the moment of ecstasy. He was about to get into the paradise of pleasure when Magnus drew away from him.

"Good morning, my love."

"Are you kidding me?!" he roared. "Finish, what you've started!"

"Oh, but I think it's time for a shower and breakfast." And just like that, he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Between one and second blink, Alec realized what happened. He realized that he was still hard, aching for someone to take care of him, that Magnus did it on purpose and now was laughing his ass off in the bathroom. As it on a cue, he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Magnus was standing under the shower, when Alec burst in and ripped off the blue curtain with ducks that Jace hated so much.

"Your grandma will be mad." He spoke, not stopping massaging his head with a strawberry shampoo. Alec was gasping from anger, lust, fury that he felt all over his body. "Fix the curtain."

"Finish what you've started!" he gritted through his teeth.

"Look at you, so aggressive when you're horny. I didn't know this side of you, kitten." Magnus was still having fun, though he was in the same state as Alec. The blue eyed boy stood behind him, pressing him to the cold shower wall with his body. He fit in each line of Magnus's body with his own. A loud moan escaped Magnus's mouth, when Alec rolled his hips. "Maybe I don't want to, anymore?"

"You want to play that game? Be my guest, Mags." He whispered to his ear, teasing Magnus's wet skin with his hot breath; sending shivers to his body, when he trailed his fingers over Magnus's side to his hip. "I'll relieve myself."

Before Alec had a chance to step out of the shower, Magnus grabbed his hand strongly, turning them, so now Alec was pressed to the shower wall, with Magnus's knee between his thighs. Alec fought down a moan, when Magnus rubbed that bulge, giving him a glimpse of a relief.

"I'll do it for you. I'll blow you, but you'll have to do the same for me." He breathed out near Alec's ear.

"Sure, finish me, then I'll…" Magnus shook his head, trailing his hand down the boy's chest.

"We'll do it at the same time." Alec looked confused at him. How were they supposed to do it at the same time? There was no way. "I'm sure you know how six and nine look next to each other, right? I think it's time to try something new, again."

Alec didn't have time to imagine how it could look like, and Magnus was leading him back to the bedroom, only to push him onto the bed. He was looking at Alec with fierceness and lust in his eyes, smiling provocatively.

"We're going to have fun." He said, licking his lips, and crawling on the bed. "We're going to have so much fun."

In the mix of heavily gasping, loud moans, taste of bodies, hot hands and lips on the body, Alec heard his voice, saying Magnus's name like the most beautiful mantra.

…

"You never told me how you convinced Jake to let us go without him." Magnus asked during the ride to home. The sun was up, the warm air got inside the car through a rolled down window, caressing Magnus's face – make-up free, today. They were on the road for half an hour, already, remembering the wonderful moments they spent in Mountain Lakes. They needed that, a bit of time for themselves.

"I bribed him with going to the ZOO. Since you've taken him there, he loved the monkeys, penguins and lemurs." Alec didn't take his eyes off of the road. "Plus, I promised that you'll bring Chairman, so Jake could play with him. Apparently he loves your cat."

"Oh." Magnus laughed. "I'm not sure how Chair will survive another hugging from Jake. Alli said that Jake almost hugged the life out of Meow last time he was at my place. But I'll bring him, and tell Jake how to properly pet Chairman. Because if we live together, I'm taking my cat with me."

"I didn't imagine you wouldn't take Meow." Alec smiled so lovely, that Magnus felt warmth near in his belly. "Those two days were wonderful."

"Fantastic, Alexander, fantastic. Thank you for it." Magnus took one of Alec's hands, and placed a kiss inside of it. "I love you so much, sweet pea."

"I love you too, Mags. I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, a spoiler maybe?

**"Face it, Magnus, you're the mother in this relationship."**

**"Will Magnus be my mommy niow?"**

Ha! What do you think?

The next one, soon, I will try to write it asap.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	17. There's only one mother

A/N: Hello!

red wolf: Glad you liked them. I kept the T rating, but I put a warning in the previous chap. I should hope so, it'll be interesting.

CarissaLovelace : It's nice to hear!

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are amazing.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her great story 'Playing with Fire', or those stories for Arrow fandom, and her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com I tell you, it's worth your reading**!

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

"**There's only one mother"**

"Will you ever be on time to my classes, Mr. Bane?" the boy heard when he ran inside the classroom nine minutes late. He was shocked at the entrance by seeing two women by the teacher's desk – the teacher, Amatis Herondale, and other young blonde woman, that Magnus didn't know. He understood why the teacher was here, but the other woman?

"Mrs. Herondale, you do know that such a beauty," he pointed at himself, "needs time."

"Take your seat, Magnus, and let's return to the lesson." Magnus went to the desk where Alec was sitting next to, looking at him meaningfully. The boy just shrugged his arms, and sat down next to Alec. "As I was saying, our guest today is Miss Elizabeth Cathbury, a family psychologist, who deals with planning families as well. Miss Cathbury, will carry out a block of classes about planning a family and taking care of children."

"What does that mean?" Someone said at the front.

"That means, that I will pair you up, so you'll be parents for two weeks." There were whispers and whims of discontent, and incomprehension in the whole room. "Each pair will have a child, a doll with an inside module of a newborn's behavior. It will cry, demand food, you will have to change its diapers, take care of it. Each pair will be checked at the end by me and Mrs. Herondale. The chips in the dolls will save each thing you will do, automatically. In the end, you'll get a grade, which…"

"Which will be 50% of your final grade for my class. Now, let's pair you up." Herondale started to pair up kids, and finally she got to Alec. "Alec Lightwood and Cami…"

"You can't take the father of my child from me!" Magnus took Alec's hand in his, drawing him closer to himself, blocking every movement that Alec wanted to do. "We're destined to be each other's."

Alec lowered his head in shame, feeling the eyes of his classmates on himself. His cheeks were burning when he tried to rip his hand out of Magnus's grip. There were laughs and whispers in the classroom, like the day they came out.

"Magnus…" the teacher started.

"You know that we're together, so don't separate us." He pouted and looked at the woman with his best puppy-eyes. And no one in the entire universe could say no to such a face.

"All right, but only if Alec says yes." She sighed, looking at Alec expectantly. The blue eyed boy nodded, not rising his head. He didn't have any other choice, but be with Bane anyway, and he didn't want to be with Camille either. "Ok, so, Alec and Magnus, Camille Belcourt and Jonathan Smith, Sebastian Morgenstern and Selina Fairqueen. Come for your children."

When the bell rang, Alec sprinted out of the classroom, leaving Magnus with their 'child' in his arms. Bane was looking muzzy at the opened door, hearing Sebastian's comment behind his back.

"Oh, troubles in the gay love paradise?"

"Shut up, John. Just shut up." Bane had looked at him murderously, before he left the classroom.

He hadn't seen Alec until lunch time, not just because they had two different classes. Lightwood has been avoiding him, it was so obvious. He hadn't showed up in any of their usual meeting places after Alec's gym class. – near the library; nor Alec came to his locker. Magnus realized then that Alec had to be mad at him, though he didn't have any idea why.

This lack of knowledge was bothering him till lunch. Magnus walked inside the cafeteria, locating his boyfriend. Alec was sitting with his siblings, Clary and Simon by the table. His face showed that he hadn't been listening to Isabelle's talking at all. When his eyes met with Magnus's cat eyes, they burnt with furiousness. That confirmed that Alec is mad at him, though he still didn't have a slight idea why. Bane took his tray with food and went to their table. Alec didn't even raise his head, when Magnus sat down next to him; he just shook his hand off when Magnus tried to place his on Alec's.

"It's for you, Sweet pea." He pushed the chocolate muffin to him, but Alec didn't spare him even one look. "Did I do something wrong? I have no idea why you're mad at me, Alec."

"Then use your brain, I think you have it."

"Hey!" Magnus grabbed his chin, and turned his head towards himself. "I'm not insulting you. What the hell, Alec?"

"You forgot, what happened in the morning class?" there was pure anger in his voice, directed strictly at Magnus. Their friends went silent, listening to the lovers fight.

"Well, what happened? Miss Cathbury and Mrs. Herondale gave to us our child, which by the way, you left. You should know that parents' shouldn't do such a thing." He was saying. "I have no idea what you mean, Alexander, so be kind and tell…"

"They were making fun of us!" he burst out, hitting his fist on the table. "And it's your fault!"

Magnus couldn't stop blinking when his boyfriend's words hit him hard. He repeated them in his mind a few times to understand better the situation that was going on here. Alec breathed hard, his eyes were darker, filled with rage as he was looking at Magnus.

"That is why you're mad? They all know that we're together." He spoke. "Let me remind you, that you were the one who kissed me in the middle of the cafeteria."

"Just because people know about us, that doesn't mean that I want them to make fun of us!"

"I'm sorry." He said softly, taking Alec's hand in his. This time, the blue eyed boy didn't take it away. "I'm sorry. I know, it's still tough for you…I just said that without thinking. I didn't want Mrs. Herondale to pair you up with Camille. I didn't want them to laugh at us. If you want, I'll beat the crap out of John for laughing at us."

"His name is Sebastian, and no, I don't want you to beat the crap out of him, because I have a feeling that you'll be the one beaten. And I'll have to visit you in the hospital."

"You have no faith in me, darling? I'm wounded." He placed his hand over his chest, imitating a pain. "I'm truly sorry." He pushed the muffin under Alec's nose, once again, smiling broadly. "It's an apology."

"And how is a chocolate muffin supposed to help me?"

"Chocolate cakes help with everything, kitten." He kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, don't be mad, I didn't do it on purpose."

Alec rolled his eyes, sighing with resignation. He knew that he won't be able to stay mad at his boyfriend for long, so there was no sense in pretending anymore. He took the muffin from Bane's hand, savoring the taste.

"Am I forgiven?" Lightwood nodded. "Great, because we have to share the care of our son, Magnus Junior."

"There's no way this doll will be named Magnus Junior."

"Baby, it's our baby. And now, let's plan the care."

Alec was explaining to Magnus the basics of a child's care in his place. Well, Alec had a few years of practice in this field, and Magnus was verdant here. They were on the topic of changing diapers when Jake ran inside the room, followed by Tia.

"Daddy! Magnus!" the little boy stopped before the bed, and looked at the baby on it and Magnus sitting next to it. "Whas is this?"

"It's a baby." Magnus said. "Mine and daddy's."

"This is my little blothel, ol sistel?" he crawled onto the bed next to Magnus and looked down at the baby. It was looking at Jake with its blue eyes, though his eyes weren't as blue as his own, nor like his daddy's. It didn't look like daddy, or like him, or like Magnus. Not at all. "Daddy?"

"It's not your brother, nor your sister, sweetie. This isn't a real baby at all."

"You're hurting our baby's feelings, Alexander." Magnus gave Alec his serious gaze. "Apologize to Magnus Junior."

"It's my little blothel?" Jake was asking.

"No."

"Yes." Magnus screamed over him.

"Stop messing with his head, Magnus!" Alec took Jake in his arms, and sat down on the bed. "This is a doll, honey, like the ones that girls are playing with in the kindergarten. You see, a teacher in my school told us that we have to take care of this doll, as if it's a real baby for two weeks. It's just school work, it's not a real baby."

"Aha. And whien you and Magnus will give me a blothel ol sistel?" This question shocked both Alec and Magnus, making them open their mouths in shock. "I wiant a little blothel."

"Two boys can't have a baby together, my little bear."

"Why? The lady in kindelgalten said, that when siomeone luvs siomeone, then gets mallied, then have a baby. Sio, when you and Magnus will get mallied? And when will I have a blothel?"

"Jakey…um…" Alec looked pleadingly at his boyfriend, not knowing how to explain such a hard matter to his son. Magnus smiled softly at him, taking the lead in a first serious talk with Jake.

"You see, Jake, it's kind of like this." he started. "Only girls can have babies, because they have special parts in their bodies that allows them to have a baby. Boys don't have these parts in their body." Jake was nodding, like he understands Magnus's words, though the boy had a feeling that the younger didn't understand a single thing. "Only girls with boys can have a baby together."

"Like daddy and mommy?" he asked and Magnus smiled sadly.

"Yes, like daddy and mommy." The little boy looked at the doll for the last time, and jumped off of his father's laps.

"I'm hungly."

"Let's warm up dinner."

After dinner, Alec was still introducing Magnus to the basics of parenthood, showing everything that has to be done with a few months old child. Bane was managing it, more or less, and Alec was encouraging him, repeating that he's doing really good for a freshman.

"How the hell am I supposed to put this on?" he took the green rompers, and turned it in his hands, like he was trying to find a way to answer the most important question in the world. Alec, with Jake sitting on his lap, burst out in a laugh, looking at the attempt of putting the cloth on the doll by his boyfriend. "Don't laugh, just help me! It's your baby too."

"Hey, I've put too many rompers and changed too many diapers in my life. Now it's your turn, kitten." He said ironically, not stopping his laugh. Jake pressed himself more into Alec's chest, playing with the zipper of Alec's hoodie. "You're doing so great, darling."

"I don't get it, why am I the one to do it."

"It's simple, because you're the mother here." Magnus looked at him more shocked than in the day Alec kissed him in the middle of the cafeteria. You could say that he was dead shocked by the words of his boyfriend. "Come on, face it, you're the mother in this relationship."

"What?"

"It's obvious, that you're the mother in our relationship, Mags." Magnus was opening his mouth to say something, but Alec beat him. "You're wearing make-up, colorful clothes, glitter…it's obvious that you're the mother and I'm the father in this relationship, for this doll."

"Just because I'm wearing colorful clothes and make-up, that means that I'm the mother?" Alec nodded, stroking gently Jake's hair, who was listening to their conversation. "You know that it doesn't work this way, don't you?"

"Of course it does. You're the mother here."

"Will Magnus be my mommy niow?" the youngest of them spoke up, gaining the attention of the two older boys. That question made them both uncomfortable. Neither of them knew how to respond to such a question, at least not Magnus. He still didn't know in what role Alec sees him for his son. An 'uncle' or maybe in a role of a 'parent'. He hoped for the latter. Jakey's eyes were going from Alec to Magnus, waiting for any answer.

"No, Jakey, Magnus won't be your mommy. You have a mommy, already." Alec said finally, avoiding Bane's sad gaze. It's not that he wanted to be a mom for Jake, but he had hoped for being another parent, maybe a second father.

"But mama is in Palis, in school." Said the little boy.

"Yes, but she called you last month. You talked with mama." Magnus looked confused at Alec. He was a hundred percent sure that Kaelie has not been in a contact with Alec and Jake. Even if so, why did Alec not tell him about it? Were they having secrets again?

The door to Alec's bedroom opened wide showing Maryse. Jake jumped off of Alec's lap, forgetting the serious talk that had happened a few seconds before and ran into his grandmother's arms. Mrs. Lightwood took him in her arms and left the room, glancing confused at Alec, Magnus and the doll on the bed. When they were alone in the room, Magnus spoke up.

"Kaelie called? Why didn't you tell me that you're in a contact with her?"

"Because I haven't been, for two years." He said, tapping his fingers over the chair.

"Then I don't understand…"

"And what was I supposed to tell him, huh?" he said sadly. "Was I supposed to tell my son, that his mother left us and isn't interested in him? I rather lie."

"But you said that Jake had spoken with Kaelie."

"It's not like that." He sighed and moved himself to the bed, and sat down next to Magnus. "Since Jake turned one, and started to ask for his mother, finally stopping calling my mom a mom, I had to come up with something. So I came up with a cute story, that his mom is in Paris, at school – which is actually a truth – but she can't come home to us, because she's very busy with her school and all. I'd rather tell him that, than the truth. How could I break the heart of my son, by telling him that his mommy doesn't want us? Screw me, but him? How could I break his little heart like that? So, I'm asking my cousin to call and pretend she's Kaelie once in a while. He'll understand, when he's older. And hopefully he won't hate me for putting this little show."

"I understand." Magnus looked at the doll, then at the interlocked hands of Alec on the boy's lap. "I'd do it too, probably. I wouldn't want my child to be hurt because of such a mother." Alec smiled softly, locking his hand with Magnus's. "So, how 'bout we go back to teaching me how to take care of the baby? I still don't have any idea how to put this on our child."

"Come on, I'll show you how it's done, mommy." He laughed, hissing when Magnus punched him on the shoulder.

Alec taught Magnus everything that's important in taking care of a child during those two weeks. All in all, their taking-care of the child – Magnus Junior; yes, Magnus finally convinced Alec to name the doll. – ended really well. They got the highest grades of all of the class. Even when someone laughed or whispered something, Alec didn't give a damn about it anymore.

The whole taking care of the doll was good for Magnus, he got better at taking care of Jake. So Alec has been leaving Jake with him more now without any fear when he went to work. Or when Alec's parents were busy, or when Bane offered to babysit by himself.

Just like that night when both Magnus and Alec were shocked so badly, like with a very unpleasant Christmas gift that you couldn't return.

"It hias to be gleen." Jake tried to push the crayon into Magnus's hand. "This monkey hias to be gleen, Magnus. Not riedd."

"Ok, ok." He took the crayon and started to color in the color book. There was no one else that Jake loved to color with, like he does with Magnus. Maybe because Magnus has a talent at drawing. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Whien will daddy be back?"

"Soon, he just went to a shop." Suddenly, the bell of the door was ringing. Magnus rose from the floor, ordering Jake to stay in the living room. But the little boy had none of that. He ran to the door first, and stood on his tip toes to reach the doorknob. Fortunately, Alec informed Magnus to lock the door with the higher lock, not the low, because Jake can reach the doorknob and run out. Magnus had taken Jake into his arms before opening the door.

There was a young, fit woman standing on the porch, a woman that Magnus didn't know. She was wearing black skinny jeans, white shirt and black suit jacket. Her high heels made her almost as tall as Magnus. Long earrings that ended with small pearls, were hanging from her ears; they were matching her pearly necklace. She had beautiful blue eyes; but not so beautiful like Alec's; rounded with long, black lashes. There were white glasses on her nose, partly hidden with her black forelock. Her long, black hair was flowing slowly in the light breeze.

"Yes?"

"Is this the Lightwoods' home? I am told that they moved here."

"It's true." Magnus said with a distance in his voice, trying to figure out who this woman is and what is she doing here.

"Great, I'm looking for Alec Lightwood. Is he home?"

"Daddy isn't hiome." Jake spoke up, hugging tightly Magnus. "Whio are you?"

"Jake…" she whispered, smiling warmly at the boy. Magnus pressed Jake to himself more, involuntary, like he wanted to protect the boy from this woman. There was something unsettling in her, something that Bane couldn't figure out.

He spotted familiar black hair, from above her shoulder, coming from behind an apple tree. The closer Alec was to the porch, the more confused he was looking at the woman on his porch and Magnus with his son. When he finally stood next to her and looked at her, he seemed to not understand her presence in his home. He was about to speak, but she was the first to do it.

"Hello, Alec." Alexander's eyes widened in shock, his hands started to shake, and he almost dropped the groceries to the ground. "I'm back."

* * *

A/N: Dum, dum, dum...did you like it?

This time, I leave you with a cliffhanger. What do you think, Alec will say at the sudden return of a certain person?

The next one, soon. I can't exactly tell you when, but it will be soon. I'm working on it already.

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	18. To be a mother

A/N: Hello!

red wolf: Yep, it's my thing. Yeah, he would be a good parent. Maybe he will be, one day.

Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites.

Beta'd by Red Coral. Don't forget to check out her story 'Playing with Fire', stories for Arrow fandom, and her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

"**To be a mother"**

A heavy atmosphere, which you could cut with a knife, had fallen outside the Lightwoods' home. Alec was staring into the woman's blue eyes with an unreadable face; it was something between unbelief and shock, with a glimmer of anger in the corner of his eye.

"Well, are we going to stand here, or are you going to invite me in?" the woman spoke up, smiling a bit. Alec's gaze changed into a suspicious one, his jaw had tightened, which assured Magnus that his partner knows the woman, moreover, that he dislikes her.

"What are you doing here, Kaelie?" Magnus took a loud breath, when he heard the woman's name. Alec and Kaelie looked at him in that moment. "Um…Magnus, take Jake upstairs, ok? I'll be right there shortly."

Magnus didn't question Alec's request and took Jake upstairs, despite the youngest's protest. When he was walking upstairs, he shot Kaelie a cold glance.

Alec led the girl inside his house without stopping watching her. Kaelie had changed since he saw her last time, when their son had turned one. She matured, her facial features has become sharper, more womanly. She didn't resemble Kaelie from the past, not one bit.

"You've changed."

"So have you. My, you've grown and got some muscles." She sat down on the couch, and looked around the living room. It reminded the boy the situation from two years ago back in Washington. "I was lucky to bump into Derek, otherwise I'd have no idea that you moved out. You didn't tell me anything, Alec."

"Let me remind you, that you didn't want to have anything to do with us. Don't you remember, what you told me then?" He pictured the scene from two years ago when they had talked for the last time. His mind was full of Kaelie's hurtful words again.

"I know, what I said then…"

"What are you doing here, Kaelie?" he interrupted her, wanting an answer to the question bothering him since she came.

"I wanted to see you and Jake." He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He still had a feeling that Kaelie's presence in his home was kind of a bad joke. It was unbelievable that Kaelie was here, sitting in his living room, talking about her desire to see him and their son. It was some insane situation.

"I don't believe you." He said, sitting on the chair in front of her. "Tell me the truth, Kaelie. What are you doing here? You told me the last time we saw each other that you don't want to have to do anything with me and Jake. So, what are you doing here now?"

"I've grown up and understood a lot." She replied. "You were right. I'm Jake's mother, I shouldn't have left him then. I should have stayed with you."

Alec stared at her with such wonder, like she was kind of a supernatural phenomenon, or God himself. Although, this look turned into a deep, loud, uncontrollable laugh very fast. Kaelie looked at him shocked, even with incomprehension. She never took Alec to be the one to laugh at her feelings, though on the other hand, she barely knew him, not like his brother Jace that she'd been in love with for a while back in her freshman year.

"That's a good one. I haven't laughed so much for a long time." He voiced, when he stopped laughing. Kaelie's face showed anger. "Now tell me the truth."

"It is the truth." She retorted. "I understood that I was so stupid when I left you, but now I'm back and…"

"And what? You think, you can just come back and waltz into our life and everything will be ok?" Alec's voice was louder with every next second. His body was slowly boiling with anger about to burst out, like a volcano. "I already fixed my life! I gave my son a stable life!"

"But I'm his mother…" she wanted to interrupt him, but he had none of it. Alec was throwing words that had been in his heart for years out of himself.

"A mother?! What mother abandons her child?! I was a mother and father for Jake, for all those years. And I was doing pretty great!" suddenly they heard the sound of small feet, followed by the voice of Jacob.

"Mama! Mama!" the boy was running downstairs with Magnus behind him, trying to catch him and prevent a fall. When Jake was finally in the living room, he passed Alec – without glancing at him – and ran to the girl. He crawled at the couch, throwing himself into the girl's arms, shocking her by such doing. "You'le biack!"

"I'm back, Jake." The smile on the boy's face was so wide, that the girl had to return it. "I'm back, my baby boy."

Alec snorted at this, turning around to his boyfriend. Magnus's cat eyes were avoiding glancing at Kaelie and Jake consumed in hugs.

"I'm sorry." Said Bane, coming closer to his partner. "Jake heard you fighting with Kaelie, and he got out of my grasp." Alec smiled warmly at his boyfriend, understanding it. "I think it'll be better if I go now."

"We were supposed to spend this evening together." Lightwood took his hand into his own. "Just you, me, a movie night. We were supposed to watch this romantic movie you wanted."

"You're busy with other things now." He pointed at Kaelie and Jake. Alec sighed loudly, moving his fingers - his habit when he's nervous about something, like now, with the sudden visit of his son's mother. Magnus took his green jacket from the hanger in the hall, and went back to the living room to say goodbye to Lightwoods. "Bye Jake."

The boy didn't respond to him, not even stopping talking to his mother. Moreover, he didn't even look at him. It hurt Bane, he thought he meant something to the little boy, and Jake didn't even care that Magnus was going, even though an hour before he didn't see a world, but drawing with Bane.

"Jacob, say goodbye, Magnus is leaving." The child seemed to not hear his father's order, still hugging and talking with his mommy. Alec turned back to Magnus, catching the sad look on his face. The boy came closer to Magnus, grabbing his hand and brushing it with his own hand. "I apologize for him, I have no idea, why he's…"

"He's excited that his mom is back. I understand." He spoke, avoiding watching the two on the couch. "I'll see you on Monday at school, darling."

"You won't come on Sunday? Mom invited you over a dinner." Bane shook his head and moved towards the door.

"Your weekend will be busy." Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec's lips. After he went out, Alec went back to the living room, with a displeased face.

"That wasn't a very nice attitude of yours, Jake." The boy drew back from his mother, finally, looking at Alec from underneath his dark lashes; his gaze almost innocent. Alec gave him a scolding, fatherly look, clearly showing him, that he didn't like Jake's attitude. "Magnus was leaving, he said goodbye to you, and you didn't even say it back. He was sad, you know."

"Just leave it, Alec…" Kaelie started, but Alec glared her immediately.

"Stay out of this, Kaelie." The girl was resentful by such an outburst from Alec. She sat Jake down on the couch, and exhaled loudly.

"Don't tell me what to do. And besides that, why do we care about some babysitter?"

"Magnus isn't Jake's babysitter."

"Magnus is daddy's boyfliend." The youngest Lightwood giggled. When Kaelie heard that, she frowned her eyebrows in disbelief. "Daddy sleeps with Magnus. And kiss him tioo."

"Jake…" Alec looked unhappy, that Jake said his secret out loud…though it wasn't a secret anymore, but Alec preferred to be the one to deliver this news to the mother of his child. Kaelie was staring at him confused; her eyes wide open in shock, her mouth slightly agape. She didn't expect such a turn. How could she? Alec had never showed that he's homosexual. And here Jake was talking about it so freely and Alec was blushing bright red.

Alexander was about to speak again when the front door opened. A few seconds later, he heard a loud sound of high heels, - probably Izzy's, since Maryse wasn't fond of wearing such shoes. That sound was mixed with fast steps, like a few people were walking. Almost the whole Lightwoods' family walked into the living room, when their eyes spotted Kaelie and Alec, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"The hell is she doing here?!" Jace was the first to speak angrily, recognizing the girl immediately, despite her new look and changed hair. His golden eyes were burning with the fire of rage when Kaelie smiled softly at him. Jace hated Kaelie the most of all the family. He hated that Kaelie left Alec and Jake. He couldn't understand how a mother can abandon her child, especially such a lovely child as Jake. It had something to do with words, he heard once from his father…well the man that raised him, before he came to live with the Lightwoods. "She has no right, to be here…"

"Jace…" Robert said carefully, trying to stop his younger son from saying too much.

"She has no right to be here, not after she left Jake!"

"Jace!" this time it was Alec who spoke louder, coming closer to his brother. Jace was looking coldly at Kaelie, almost freezing her with his glance. The blue eyed boy put hands on his shoulders, whispering to him. "Stay out of it, Jace, I can handle it." the younger wanted to retort, but Alec didn't let him. "I'll take care of it, by myself, ok? Just leave us alone." When Jace nodded, reluctantly, Alec turned to his mother. "Mom, can you take Jake upstairs and put him to sleep? Magnus gave him dinner, already."

"Of course, son." Maryse took Jake into her arms, ignoring his protests of how he'd like to stay in the living room with his mother. The rest of the family left shortly after her, leaving Kaelie and Alec alone, again.

"You must forgive Jace, he's…"

"I get it," she asserted. "Your family is not really happy that I'm back." For a moment there was a silence between them, interrupted only by the loud sound of the old clock – once belonging to his ancestor, Gideon Lightwood. "You didn't say, that you're…gay."

"My sexual orientation is my business. You shouldn't care with whom I'm sleeping." He spoke coldly, sitting on the couch next to her. "Now tell me the truth. Why are you here and what do you want, Kaelie?"

She took a deep breath and started her story.

"Mom died, half a year ago, she lost to cancer." Her blue eyes shined with unshed tears. Alec smiled sadly at the news; he never liked Kaelie's mother, but her death touched him slightly somehow; after all, she was his son's grandmother. "I came back to sell our home, after I was finally done with my life in Paris. Father never wanted the house, well, he didn't want anything what was connected with me or mom since their divorce. I will receive money from the selling in a few days when I turn eighteen; I'll be able then to sign the contract, and no one will have to deal with my assets since I'll be of age. And I was telling the truth, I came back because I missed you and Jake. I want to get back to you…"

"I have my life settled with Magnus already."

"I understand," she continued, running a hand through her black hair. "I didn't mean like that, there's no way we could love each other, ever. You have Magnus, and I have someone too." Alec nodded. "But I want to be close to you. Be the mother that I never was. When I got pregnant, I was so young, still a child myself. I didn't know how to handle this, how to take care of Jake. You know, I never told you, but I was so happy with your words." Alec's eyebrows rose in question. "When you came to me to say that you want to take care of Jake, that you don't want him to be adopted. I think I didn't understand it, then, but something inside of me, maybe some motherly feelings that let me think that I may be ready…one day." Tears streaked down her cheeks. "That maybe I'll get a second chance…to be a mother to our son. I know that I should have objected when my mom wanted me to go to Paris to take care of my life, instead of staying here with you and Jake…Maybe if I hadn't listen to her then, everything would have looked different, now…Maybe I could have been a mother to our son already, a mother that he didn't have for all those years." Once again she made a small pause. "You may not believe me and I don't blame you, but I want to be a mother for our baby. I want to be close to him, to watch him grow and change. I want to be close to both of you."

"For how long?" she was surprised by this question, as her blue eyes were observing Alec with disbelief. "And for how long, huh? How long do you want to play a mommy, before you leave us again? I'm sorry, but I don't want my son to suffer because suddenly you want to be a mother and then next week you'll change your mind again. I'm not going to let you hurt him like that, so…"

"No, Alec. I want to stay with you, forever." She cut him off. "When I get the cash from selling the house, I'll buy an apartment here, in New York. I'll find a job to stay close to you. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I want to be a part of your life, at least a part of our son's life. This is all I want. I want you to give me a chance to be a mother to Jake. That's all I ask. What do you say, Alec?"

…

Magnus was definitely shocked by the presence of his boyfriend in his bedroom at such late hour. Especially when said boyfriend was dripping from the rain that was pouring outside. Alec took off his jacket, slowly hanging it over the chair, pushing a small, rounded rug under it so the water could fall on it.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus put his mp3 on the nightstand, looking at his boyfriend, who sat down on the chair in wet clothes.

"You didn't stay the night, so I came by." A small smile tugged in the corner of his lips. "I'm sorry for today, it's…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. No one expected Kaelie to show up today." Magnus got up from the bed and walked to his closet. He took out a pair of Alec's jeans; left by him when he spent the night here the last time; and a t-shirt of his. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom he shares with his little sister, and threw it all at his boyfriend. "Dry yourself before you catch a cold."

"Thanks," said Alec after a few minutes, handing Magnus the pile of wet clothes and towel. When Bane returned from the bathroom, after he had left there Alec's clothes, both of them sat down on the bed, facing each other. "I apologize for Jake, he was rud…"

"You don't have to." Magnus grabbed his hand into his own, interlocking them. "He was excited for his mom, I'm not mad."

"But still, he shouldn't act so rude." He stated, leaning over the headboard. He pushed aside the pink, fluffy cuffs, left here after their last night in Bane's home.

"So…what happened, after I left?"

"Kaelie wants to come back to us." Magnus's cat eyes were full of shock and confusion. "Not like that, I meant she wants to be involved in Jake's life, and partly mine. She said she wants to be a mother to Jake. She asked me to give her a chance to be a mother to our son."

"And what did you say?" Magnus spoke up after a while, focusing his gaze on their interlocked hands, now lying between them on the bed.

"I said that I need a day to fix it in my mind, and prepare Jake." Bane nodded in understanding. Alec exhaled loudly, toning down his voice. "I spoke with mom and dad, after she left. They told me they aren't happy that she's back, but I have no right to forbid her seeing Jake, or Jake to have contact with his mother. He's her baby too…but I have some concerns. I want to believe her that she's grown up to be a mother. There's nothing more that I want to give my son, I know that he needs her. But something tells me…I'm afraid, when Jake will become attached to Kaelie, she can leave us again. I don't want my son to be hurt…What should I do?"

This question surprised Magnus. He didn't expect Alec to ask him such important, life-mattering questions, especially when he hasn't cleared in what role he sees Magnus in his and Jake's life yet.

"Mags?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Alexander." He started slowly, carefully. "Your parents are right. Kaelie is Jake's mother, and you can't forbid her being close to her son, same as you can't forbid it to Jake. Like you said, he needs his mother. And now that she's back, Jakey won't let her go so easily."

Magnus pursed his lips in a thin line; he does that when he thinks really hard about something.

"What is it, Mags?"

"There's something that bothers me here, darling." Alec remained silent, so Magnus could continue his speech. It did bother him, deep down too. "Why did she come back, now? Why not earlier?"

"She said she was done with her life in Paris, after her mother died."

"Yeah, but why did she come back, precisely now? Why didn't she tell you before about it? Why so suddenly?" Alec started to wonder at those questions; there was something in them, something that he couldn't figure out yet. "You think that she wanted to be a mother, just like that, like she woke up and decided to be, now? While she told you that she doesn't want to have to do anything with either of you. She said she doesn't want to be a mother herself. So why did she come back now and claims she wants to be a mom for Jake?"

Magnus sowed the seeds of doubt in Alec.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Aren't you a little suspicious?" Magnus looked him in the eye, with his piercingly meaningful gaze. "I have a feeling there's something more hidden under her return. I just don't know what it is yet."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

What do you think, does Mags has a right to think Kaelie's return is suspicious?

Spoilers?

**"There's a rumor that he's your beau's ex, so you better keep an eye on your boyfriend."**

**"Hello, Magnus, long time no see."**

The next one soon.

**Here you can read my original story called MUSE www. inkitt . com stories/ 14356 (remove spaces). So far the prologue is up, but I'm getting back to writing it. **

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	19. Of unwanted Exes, who may ruin your life

**Hello! To those who are still with me in this story, and to those who just started to read it! I'm BAAAAACK!**

**I'm done with my Collage, only have a defense in two weeks, so there's time to write again!**

**Gigi: Nope, that's another ex.**

**red wolf: It is suspicious, right? Yes an ex of Magnus.**

**Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing!**

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her stories for Arrow fandom, Playing With Fire, and her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com **

**Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

„**Of unwelcomed Exes, who may ruin your life"**

The finals were only a few days ahead, so Alec shared his time between studying, being a dad for Jake, the best boyfriend for Magnus and his work. Though, it was once better once worse with the last one. And to be honest, it was getting worse with every single day. Alec felt that Kaelie's return will be bad for his relationship with Bane. He knew from the very first minute they spoke that he won't like the girl. And when Magnus told him about his suspiciousness towards her, he had to agree with him really fast. Even though he hoped that she has changed. Even though he was suspicious, he couldn't be opposed to meetings between her and his son, especially when he saw that wide smile on the boy's face when he had seen his mother.

But let's get back to the exams.

They were in a few days, so he had to start studying. And so, that's why even during lunch, Alec was studying history. He was in the middle of the Civil War chapter, when suddenly Isabelle materialized by his side.

"Have you seen him?" she started with an excited tone. Alec looked at her sighing from above his book. Izzy was looking down at Alec, her eyes shining from the excitement. "Hot stuff."

Isabelle's boyfriend – Simon – cleared his throat, meaningfully, but the girl just ignored it and sighed more. Lewis exchanged looks, at which Alec shrugged his arms, looking at him with compassion. He knew that Isabelle loves every gossip and she loves handsome – or like she says: hot, sexy men. He was wondering how Simon is okay with it, though.

"I'm telling you," she sighed again. "You haven't seen such a hottie in a long time, except for your beau." She added quickly, smiling a bit at her brother, who rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't interested in more of her blabbing, so he turned his eyes back to the book. Isabelle, seeing this, ripped the book out of his hands and threw it straight onto Simon's face.

"Isabelle!" Lewis screamed shocked, catching the book in the last second before it could hit his face. He looked furiously at her.

"Come on, Simon. It's about this hot guy." Simon seemed to not be pleased with this fact. Alec was almost sure that the other boy's eyes shined with jealousy, but it was quickly replaced by disappointment. The blue eyed boy felt pity for him. He wanted to warn his sister, but at the same time she moved herself towards Simon, and sat down on his lap, kissing his cheek. "Don't give me that look, Simon. Give me a moment more to admire him," she kissed his cheek again. "But you are my boyfriend, you know this, right?"

The boy smiled at those words and held her by her hips, so she didn't fall off of his lap when she leaned towards Alec to continue her chat.

"You'll like him, Alec. There hasn't been such a hot guy in our school in a long time."

"I have a boyfriend already, Isabelle. I'm not interested in other guys."

"I know, I know. You love Magnus, and only him. But it doesn't hurt to look at pretty boys, right?" she wiggled her eyebrows, like Magnus when he wanted to make Alec blush. "Where was I…ah, yes. He's so hot, like really. He's older, four years older than you, Alec. A tall, blonde…" her voice was dreamy, eyes half closed. "His eyes green, like emeralds…"

"Aren't you overreacting a bit?" Lightwood sneered.

"No, maybe. Just listen. He's the new sub for Professor Garroway." She was saying. "So hot, muscled, wonderful…"

"Izzy…" whispered Simon.

"Isabelle," Alec said, looking awkwardly at Simon. "I'd like to remind you, that your boyfriend is sitting next to you, and you're blabbing about some other guy. Plus, I'm not interested in this 'hot stuff'" with two last words he made a quote sign in the air. "I don't need a new boyfriend. And you could stop talking about other guys and instead focus on your own boyfriend."

"No worries, Simon won't be mad, right?" when she looked at him with her chocolate eyes, the boy nodded reluctantly, although Alec was sure that he didn't like the girl's words. "Plus, I'm not just talking about other guys. I'm just trying to describe him somehow to you, so you'd know. I'm trying to prepare you for a nice view."

"I'm done." The blue eyed boy stated, rolling his eyes at his sister. He got up from his chair and wanted to go, but he was stopped by a strong grip on his upper arm.

"But I still haven't told you the best part!" she shouted, granting a stern look from Alec. The boy knew that it's better to listen to her now, rather than later when she'll complain about how Alec ignores her and her problems. "There's still that rumor."

"What rumor?" this time Simon asked.

"Apparently, he's your beau's ex." Alec felt that this was said to him, and so he looked confused at his sister. He sat down next to her; again, staring confused and shocked into her eyes. "Yeah, apparently, Professor Scott is the ex of Magnus."

"What?!" Alec burst out shocked.

"Mhm," she mused. "You better watch your guy, because the professor may steal him from you."

When Alec went to retort comment to his sister's words, she suddenly pointed at something behind his back. When he turned around, he understood that it wasn't something, but someone. When Lightwood's eyes landed on the man, he was dead shocked. The man was taller than him, blonde, who was looking around the cafeteria now. Alec didn't know him; he couldn't be a student from his school. He definitely looked older than him. He was wearing a red jacket, black sweatpants – Nike – and white sneakers. This sport's look told Alec that this is the famous now Professor Scott. It was confirmed by sighs of all girls in the cafeteria, and the whisper of his sister, who said that this is indeed Woolsey Scott.

Alexander had to admit that Scott was handsome. His skin, a bit tanned, perfectly matched his green eyes – Magnus, probably, would say exactly the color, but nevertheless it was a shade of green. He was very muscled, and knew how to show it off with his tight, white shirt.

All in all, Izzy was right, Woolsey Scott was handsome.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Miss Lightwood sighed again, her eyes still glued to the man. Woolsey sat down next to Mrs. Herondale, smiling at her almost flirtatiously. The woman blushed in response to something that Woolsey whispered to her. "Hey, Alec?" the boy looked at her. "Since you've seen Mr. Scott already, and I don't have to prove his handsomeness to you, anymore, tell me, where is your other half? Haven't seen him today."

"Me neither."

"Hm, I wonder if he's heard that his ex-boyfriend is in our school already. I can't wait for his reaction." She laughed, and Alec glared at her for it. Although, the boy wondered what reaction will his boyfriend have himself. Not everyday Magnus had a chance to meet with his ex. Especially that ex that Alec had no idea about, and moreover, a new teacher in their school. One thing was certain about this; it won't be easy.

Alec couldn't see the reaction of Magnus until gym class, though. He thought that he could find him and talk to him for a bit, but no luck. He hadn't seen him until a class with Scott, which was very suspicious; especially since Magnus hadn't texted or called him back since last night. Something was wrong here, but Alec had no idea what. Was Magnus mad at him because Kaelie was staying in New York?

Yes, Miss Whitewillow decided to stay in New York to be closer to their son. Though Alec said a firm no when Jake was begging him that his mother lived with them. He stayed strong in his decision and didn't give in to Jake, even when he looked pleading at him with his big, blue eyes. He didn't trust the mother of his son yet. He didn't know her really well, and he remembered Magnus's words about her sudden return. Fortunately, Kaelie stated that she's staying with her cousin in a second line, here in New York, until she finds a place for herself. Alec couldn't refuse her that, especially because she's turning eighteen today, and becoming a legal parent for Jake. Lightwood wasn't very happy about it, he'd like it better if Kaelie signed the renouncing parental rights and so Alec would be the only parent of Jake. And in the future – if Magnus would like to – he could become, somehow, the second legal parent of Jacob. If he'd like to and if they're still together. But lately, it was worse between them and Alec had a feeling that Kaelie staying so close to them will have a huge impact on his and Magnus's relationship.

"All right, ladies." A deep, loud, male voice boomed through the gym. Soon they saw the owner of the voice – Professor Scott. "My name is Woolsey Scott, Professor Scott or Coach Scott, for you. I'm your sub for professor Garroway. I'll stay with you until the end of the semester. So, ten laps for the warm-up, and then we'll talk. Go, go, ladies, we don't have a whole day."

Around Alec's sixth lap, Magnus ran into the gym, all panting. He seemed to not have seen the new teacher and he joined Alec in his running.

"Where were you?" Alec breathed out trying to fight the tiredness, which was slowly taking over his body.

"I'll tell you later." Lightwood was almost convinced that Magnus's tone of voice was too cold, unlike him.

"Ok, ladies, gather here." Professor Scott spoke up again, gaining all looks from the boys in the room. "Let's start with checking the list." He started to read the names, and stopped at Magnus's. "Magnus Bane."

The boy, who had been standing behind Alec, not looking at the teacher, finally looked up at him for the first time. Both of them were very shocked.

"My, my, Magnus Bane…hello…" Scott tilted his head to the left, to have a better look at Magnus. There was something in his green eyes, but Alec couldn't tell exactly what. But whatever it was, Alec didn't like it. He reached behind automatically trying to grab Magnus's hand, though he didn't find it. As if on a cue, Alexander turned his head around, only to see Magnus staring up shocked at Woolsey. "Long time no see." Scott murmured under his nose and got back to reading the names from the list. Magnus was still shocked, so Alec nudged him in his side, to wake him up from this state. "Ok, ladies, we're playing volleyball now. Pick your teams. Morgenstern, Lightwood you're the captains."

All of the boys moved aside, and picked teams. Magnus wanted to go with them, but he was held by Scott. Alexander couldn't stop observing them, even when the game started. Fortunately, Jordan was focused on the game for the both of them, and at the same time he was reminding Alec to play and stop staring at his boyfriend.

But Alec couldn't stop watching them. Something was wrong with the way Woolsey was looking at Magnus, how he leaned towards him when they spoke. Alec wanted to wipe off that grin on the man's face. He didn't like being jealous over Magnus, and he hated it even more when it was too obvious to everyone else and when someone was pushing his limits then. It could end badly, like at that very moment.

"What is it, Alec? You play like a girl." He heard Sebastian's voice. "Do you care that much, that Mr. Scott is hitting on your boyfriend?" he laughed. "One moment longer and they'll start making out there. You know, I heard that Scott is Magnus's ex. I'm sure they have a lot to catch up…"

In a second, not really knowing how, Alec ran to Sebastian and punched him in a face. All of the boys stood dead in their tracks when Morgenstern fell to the floor with a loud thud. Alec was standing above him with hands clenched into fists.

"Hey! What's going on here, girls?" professor Scott ran to them, and pushed through the crowd of students. "Someone tell me what happened here."

"Lightwood punched Sebastian with no reason." Someone said from the crowd.

"Alec!" this time it was Magnus's voice heard above the crowd. "What are you doing?"

All eyes were set on Lightwood, who immediately ran out of the gym, straight to the locker room feeling too embarrassed by the situation.

A moment later, Magnus waltzed into the locker room. He leaned on the closed door, and looked at his boyfriend.

"Are you going to tell me why you punched Jonathan? What did he tell you? Something about me and Woolsey?" Alec's body went stiff at this, but he didn't raise his head to look at Magnus. "I felt your eyes on me, plus Woolsey said that you're glaring at him murderously."

Alec felt the bench bend under Magnus's and his own weight when the boy sat next to him. Bane placed his hand over Alec's knee and smiled, before he continued his talk.

"Me and Woolsey, it's a closed case. I admit I'm surprised to see him here, especially as a teacher. But there's nothing between me and him, for three years now." He was saying, rubbing Alec's knee. "Woolsey was my first boyfriend. We started dating when I was just a bit over fourteen. And it ended when Woolsey graduated and I finished grade nine. I admit, I thought that I loved him then, but now, now I know that it wasn't true love, because…"

"He said that you're going to make out any second…" Alec whispered.

"Please, I'm not interested in Woolsey anymore. Plus, I still think that I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the entire world." The blue eyed boy raised his eyes on Magnus, offering him a small smile. "I'm sure they will talk about me and Woolsey ay school, at least the ones who remember him as a student. But don't worry about their words. Woolsey and I are done and nothing will ever be between us, ok?"

"I'm sorry." Alec muttered suddenly, placing his hand over Magnus's one and squeezed it. "I'm sorry."

"For what? For punching Jonathan? You don't have to apologize to me, darling." Alec shook his head and spoke again before Magnus could even mutter a word.

"You're mad at me. Is it because Kaelie stayed in New York? You know that I can't force her to leave the town, but…"

"Wait a second." The cat-eyed boy interrupted him. "Mad at you because Kaelie stayed? What are you talking about, Alexander?"

"You didn't pick up my calls, didn't answer my texts…you must be mad at me."

"Kitten," he took both of Alec's hands in his own, and kissed them. "I am mad, it's true. But not at you. It's not your fault, you couldn't do anything. She has a right to live wherever she wants. I'm mad because she walked into our lives with her shoes. But I'm not mad at you, darling."

"Then why were you ignoring my calls last night?"

"I wanted to tell you when I was sure I have it." Alec looked at him confused, not understanding his words. "I got a job in a boutique in the Mall, two days ago. I spent the whole afternoon there, yesterday, and this morning, getting familiar with their assortment, but I already know where everything is."

"A job?"

"Yes, we need money for the apartment." He smiled widely. "The graduation is in a month. And after that, we won't be living neither with mine, nor with your parents. And we need to look for an apartment soon. That old lady said that we can come and see the apartment in three weeks when she'll get rid of her current residents and renovate the place. Though, I told her that we can renovate it ourselves."

"Did someone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Actually, yes, a one super-hot, blue eyed guy." Alec laughed, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the class, with Sebastian on the lead, entered the locker room a few minutes later. It seemed that he had only a broken lip, so Alec didn't hurt him that much. Not that he cared, Morgenstern deserved that punch for his words.

"You're lucky, that you didn't break my nose, otherwise you'd end up dead, Lightwood." Sebastian mumbled to him. Magnus wanted to retort something to him, but Alec stopped him by dragging him out of the room.

"Are we ok, now?" Bane asked when they passed the corridor. Alec nodded, interlocking his hand with Magnus's one. "You really thought that I'm mad at you because of Kaelie?"

"Nothing else had come to my mind." He shrugged his arms. "And you didn't pick up any of my calls. And I know…I mean, I do everything I can so she won't ruin our life, ok?" Alec raised his free hand to stroke lovingly Magnus's cheek. "No one will ru…"

There was a loud throat clearing heard behind Alec's back. Magnus looked above Alec – the perks of being the taller one – and saw Woolsey looking at them with a stern expression. Alec took a deep breath and turned around, avoiding his teacher's gaze.

"Mr. Lightwood, my office now. We need to talk." The man went ahead, and Alec reluctantly followed him. Inside the office, Woolsey pointed at a chair for Alec to sit down, and he sat down behind his desk. Before he had a chance to speak, the door opened and Magnus came inside. He sat down next to Alec, placing a hand over his knee. "I wanted to talk with Lightwood, alone, Magnus."

"There are no secrets between us." Bane spoke coldly, not moving from his place. "Whatever you have to say to him, you can say it in my presence."

"Watch your tone, Magnus. I'm your teacher now." Magnus rolled his eyes, and Woolsey turned to Alec. "I don't wish for such attitude in my classes. I don't care what's going on between you and that other boy. But if something like that happens again, I'll give you both detention. And I don't think you'd like to stay after classes."

"It was a onetime thing, Sir." The boy explained. "It won't happen again."

"Ok, you may go now." Woolsey moved his eyes after them, looking at Magnus in this strange way again. Kind of like he was undressing Magnus with his eyes, like he desired him. Alec was used to people looking that way at his boyfriend, but he didn't have to like it. Before they disappeared from Woolsey's eyes, Alec interlocked his hand with Magnus's, bringing him closer to himself, only to kiss him senseless right before the door. "Stop making out in front of my office!" the blonde man screamed, getting up from his chair to slam the door. At that sound, Alec pulled away from Magnus with a triumphant grin on his face. They heard Woolsey's comment through the closed door. "Punks."

"I love it when you're jealous over me, Darling." Alec's cheeks turned pink. "I don't think it made an impression on Woolsey, but I loved it."

"Did or not, he'll know better now." They moved from the office's door and went back to the locker room to change their clothes.

"Ah," he started when they entered the locker room. "So it's like marking your territory? Better this than pe…"

"I'll hit you if you finish this." Alec zipped his jeans and took his shirt he had on before. Magnus was changing slowly, as always, like he was been doing a show for Alec. "Faster, Mags. It's almost three, and I have to pick up Jake from kindergarten today."

Alexander caught sight of Woolsey when he and Magnus exited the school. He was leaning on some car – Alec assumed it was his car. Scott looked at them, as if he'd felt their presence. And once again, he looked that way at Magnus, like he was challenging Alec to a duel for Bane's favors. Lightwood shook off those thoughts while getting in his car.

He hoped that nothing strange and unwanted will happen anymore.

But he was so wrong.

It was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**I'd love to give you a spoiler from the next one, but I don't know exactly what will happen in it. I jumped into writing my original stories now, which you can read on inknitt, wattpad, and my blog museofmyown . wordpress . com - If you love thrillers with a bit of romance and lots of blood, that's for you!**

**EDIT: A NEW ORIGINAL STORY 'KADER' HAS BEEN POSTED ON INKITT AND PARTICIPATES IN A CONTEST 'FATED PARADOX' IF YOU LIKE THRILLERS AND BLOOD, TORTURES, CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE FOR IT! inkitt . com (slash) stories/ 15313**

**The next one will be soon, I try to write it before my defense at the end of June, so you won't have to wait almost a month for the new SCOM. I promise!**

**Review if you feel like to**

**Intoxic **


	20. Family above all

A/N: Hello,

Guest: Thanks!

red wolf: I am! Yes, jealous Alec is cute and hot, right? Exactly, it's me, I always put some drama. I'm glad you liked 'KADER'.

Justkindaannoyed: I'm still glad that you do.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. They mean the world to me.

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her story 'Playing with Fire', as well for Arrow fandom, Criminal Minds fandom, and her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com I tell you it's so worth your time!**

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XX**

„**Family above all"**

'_Everything was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like that', Magnus thought when he was leaving the Lightwoods' home that night after a fight with Alexander with tears streaking down his cheeks. _

_It wasn't supposed to be like that._

_It wasn't supposed to end this way._

_It wasn't supposed to end at all. Never._

Everything started around a bit more than two weeks ago - more specifically seventeen days, twenty-one hours, thirty-two minutes ago; not that Magnus had counted. On the day when Kaelie decided to walk into his and Alec's life. 'Walked' is too small a word. She burst into their lives, destroying every single little thing they had.

If someone ever told him, that he'd have to fight for a position in his own relationship, fight with some girl who wasn't interested in his boyfriend anyway, he'd have laughed at that person. It was illogical that he, Magnus Bane, had to fight with a girl for a position in a relationship with a boy – gay as well. It was so irrational, yet it turned out to be true. So real that Magnus had had enough of it with every next second.

Of course, Kaelie wasn't doing it sneakily with some diabolical plan. She didn't have to. All she had to do was show up on the doorstep and Magnus stopped being important to Alec. It didn't help that Alec was assuring him that he loves him. The facts were too obvious.

For the first time 'IT' happened on the fifth day since Kaelie's come-back to New York. Alec and Magnus had planned – a long time ago – a date. The table in the restaurant was waiting for them, a shirt and jacket were ironed, make-up was put on. All he had to do was go out and have fun; they needed that after all those difficult weeks. Everything would be wonderful and nice, probably end in the bed, but…but fate seemed to be against Magnus that night. The fate was named Kaelie Whitewillow.

Magnus was buttoning the last button of his shirt when he heard a familiar ringtone chosen for his boyfriend.

"Hi, baby," he said lightly, wrestling with the last button on the collar. "I'm almost ready. I just need to find my car keys and I'm picking you up."

"I have to cancel our date." Alec's words were like a bucket of ice-water poured onto his head. Magnus was staring at his reflection in the mirror, like it would give him an explanation of this situation. "Magnus?"

"What?!" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Alec continued. "Kaelie has come to spend some time with Jake."

"Why should I care about her?" Magnus growled into the phone, fisting his hands. "We planned this date weeks ago, Alec!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Lightwood's voice was filled with remorse, so Magnus could imagine in his head the boy looking up at him with his sad blue eyes. "You know that I can't leave them alone, not yet. I don't trust her…what if something happens? I have to be here. Please, understand it, Mags."

Magnus took three deep breaths, pinching the tip of his nose to stop the burst of rage, which was building inside of his body.

"Your parents are home, they were supposed to stay with Jake." he tried to speak as calmly as he could. "Can't they stay with her and Jake?"

"You know that I'll be worried whether anything happens to Jake all night." The blue eyed boy was explaining. "Please, Mags, understand it. I'm afraid to leave him alone with her. Not yet. I promise that we'll make up for that date. I'll take you somewhere, ok? Maybe a weekend over at my grandma's place? It's warm already, we could…"

"I'm working this weekend, you know that." he cut him sharply off. He heard that Alec let out the air loudly.

"Magnus…" he sighed. "I'm really sorry, but understand this…"

"I understand." Bane admitted. He understood Alec's fears. If it was him, he wouldn't leave Jake with Kaelie alone either. After all, that girl had no idea how to take care of a child. At least according to Alec, she hadn't taken care of a child before, ever, but she wants to learn.

"Really?" Lightwood asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes. I wouldn't leave her alone with my child either. I understand you, Darling."

"And you're not mad at me?" the boy asked again.

"If you pick me up in the morning with a vanilla latte, I'm willing to forgive you." He heard Alec's laugh on the phone, and laughed to himself as well.

"The first thing in the morning!" he heard a faint sound of the door bell, somewhere in the background. "She came. I love you, Mags. Bye."

"Love y…" he didn't even finish, because Alec had hung up on him. "You too."

The boy screamed with frustration, throwing the phone on the bed. He was unbuttoning the shirt in reckless, fast, angry movements, when Seth burst into his room. The older brother looked confused at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"Everything alright, brother?" he slowly came in the room with eyes glued on Magnus, like he was trying to guess the next move of his little brother. "Weren't you supposed to go on a date with Alec?"

"Don't mention it." Magnus growled, glaring at his brother. "The best thing you can do is to leave me and my room. Now, Seth."

"Hey, what happened?" Seth came closer and sat down on the bed. "You want me to beat the shit out of him? What did he do to you?"

"He, nothing. But I'd be glad if you could beat the shit out of Kaelie." The blonde's eyebrows rose up in confusion. "She's Jake's mother. She suddenly came back after three years."

"Mhm," the look on Seth's face told Magnus that he understood his brother's frustration. "So, what will happen to you and Alec now? Are you breaking up?"

"What?!" Magnus exclaimed loudly. "No! Why?"

"Really, Mags?" Seth made himself more comfortable on the younger's bed and sighed loudly, before he continued. "I'm an outside-watcher, so let me explain how I see it. This Katy comes back…"

"Kaelie."

"She could be the Queen of England, I couldn't care less. She's back. I bet that Jake is incredibly happy." Magnus nodded. "How could he not be? His mommy and daddy are so close to him. The mommy he never had before if I may add. Alec must be happy to see his son so happy." Bane nodded reluctantly. "Of course he is. Every parent is happy when their child is happy. Now…just don't be mad, little brother." He smiled sadly. "Believe me, Alec will want to do everything to keep his son happy, even if it means to be with Kaelie."

"Are you suggesting that Alec will dump me for her?!" Seth's disquisition was so ridiculous, yet, it sowed the seeds of uncertainty that Bane had tried to squish in himself. "No. Never. Alec is gay…"

"I'm not saying that he has to jump into bed with her. God, they don't have to kiss or hold hands." He was saying. "But they can live together, you know, live together in theory, like a family for their child's best interest." Seth made a pause getting up from the bed. He moved himself closer to Magnus and grabbed his hands into his own; with his second hand, he raised Magnus's chin up and looked him in the eyes. "And where's a place for you in all of this, brother?"

"Alec wouldn't do it…"

"I know you're an optimist, Magnus. But I'm a realist, and I study Psychology. I know such cases." Added Seth, stroking Magnus's long hair. "I'm not saying that it will happen for sure, I'm saying that it can happen. I just don't want you to be hurt, brother. I want you to be happy."

"I am. Alec won't leave me." Magnus stated firmly, offering a weak smile to his brother. "He won't leave me for Kaelie. Alec loves me."

"He better be." Said Seth. "Otherwise, he'll be in trouble."

Magnus was sure that Alec won't leave him for Kaelie. His brother was wrong. Alec loves Magnus, he's assured him multiple times about it. For sure, he wouldn't dump him for the mother of his son.

The next morning Alec came to Magnus's place, and after a few minutes of intense making-out and cuddling on the cat-eyed boy's bed, Bane had forgiven him for canceling the date. How could he not, when Alec was so lovely and adorable to him in the next few days.

But that canceled night wasn't the only bad move of Alec Lightwood in the past days. You could say that it was just a beginning. The blue eyed boy canceled many meetings with Magnus, always explaining himself with Kaelie's arrival. Magnus understood him, he wasn't a jerk. He understood that Alec's afraid for his son. But it was too much. At some point he started to feel unimportant in his own relationship.

"Will we go to the ZOO tomorrow?" he whispered during math. "There are some new animals in there, Jake will like them."

"He has seen them already." Alec replied, not moving his eyes from the book, trying to solve a mathematical problem. "We went there yesterday with Kaelie."

"Aha." Bane commented coldly, though he felt his blood boiling inside of him.

At the end, Magnus was seeing Alec – his boyfriend – only at school. Of course, from time to time Alec called him at night, but he ended the call so fast that Magnus had no time to express himself or to complain about the clients in the Boutique. You could say that Magnus was so frustrated with his boyfriend's behavior.

That's why at some point Magnus started avoiding Alec at school. Of course he was sitting with him during classes, but the breaks they spent them separately. Like that day, when Magnus was behind the school sitting on the bench where Woolsey found him.

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Scott sat next to him on the bench, taking a cigarette out of the pocket. He offered one to Magnus, but the boy declined with a shake of his head. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He muttered under his nose, kicking the pebbles on the ground.

"Maybe we're not together anymore for years, but I still can read you like an open book." Woolsey placed his hand over Magnus's knee, but the boy immediately shook it off. "Right, I'm your teacher now. So, what's the deal?"

The cat-eyed boy wondered whether it is worth to talk to Woolsey about his personal life. On one hand, Scott is his ex, he knows him. On the other, he's his teacher and an outside-watcher who can understand him. Plus, lately Magnus had no person to talk to about his problems. Ragnor and Catarina were too busy with the upcoming finals. Seth went back to his college, and his parents…well, they are always at his side, though they keep telling him that this is just a phase in his and Alec's relationship and that it will go back to the way it was before when Alec will finally trust Kaelie.

But will Alec ever trust her and will everything go back to the way it was before it is too late?

"Let me guess. It's Alec, isn't it?" Woolsey spoke up again, getting Magnus's focus on himself. "You know, I can see that during the breaks in the school halls that you're not spending those breaks with Alec. You're avoiding him. Did you break up?"

"No." He said immediately. "Not…yet."

"Yet?" Woolsey caught the unsteadiness in Bane's voice. "So something happened. Talk, what did he do? I assume it's him who did something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here with such a sour face."

"It looks like I'm the third wheel in my own relationship." Magnus mused, sighing loudly. "Do I have bad luck in love? Whenever it gets really good, something or someone ruins it, always. It happened with us too. It was good and then you had to go to College."

Woolsey cupped Magnus's chin and raised it, he looked into the teary cat-eyes.

"We weren't meant to be then…but now…" Scott wiggled suggestively his eyebrows. "You'll be graduating high school in two weeks, we can try again…"

"I love Alec and I want to be with him," the boy stated firmly, moving himself away from the teacher. "You never loved me."

"Did you love me?" Magnus shook his head. "We had great fun, it was good. We didn't have to be involved so much."

"And none of your exes suddenly came back." Woolsey was confused by that. He sent a silent question to Magnus, so the boy would continue. "An ex of Alec came back…well…she isn't even his ex, Alec had slept with her just once, at the party three years ago, when he was drunk. And now she's back and our lives, our relationship is breaking apart. And of course, there's still Jake."

"Jake?" Scott asked, being lost in Magnus's words.

"Her and Alec's son." Woolsey's eyes were so wide open now in a shock. When Magnus realized what he had said, his eyes filled with fear. "If you tell anyone about it, Woolsey…"

"I don't care about the private life of my students." Magnus glared him meaningfully. "Let's get back to the story. So this ex but not an ex of Alec came back and what? She's stealing your boyfriend?"

"Alec is gay. He's not interested in girls." He sighed, running a hand through his long, black hair, today not made up, because he has overslept to his first class. "You know, maybe if she was trying to steal Alec from me, it would be easier for me to fight for a position in my relationship." Woolsey waved his hand, encouraging Magnus to continue. "She's Jake's mom, there's no way I can win against her. And that hurts me the most. I want Jake to have a mother. I love that kid, I want the best for him. I want him to be happy. But I don't want her return to ruin things between me and Alec."

"Hm…"

"Even Seth says that Alec can leave me for her." Magnus added in a sour voice. "I don't want to believe this. I want to believe that our relationship is strong, that nothing will break us apart… Am I believing in fairy tales?" he suddenly asked, looking into the green eyes of Woolsey. "Am I believing in something with no future?"

"Magnus…"

"No." he interrupted firmly. "I have to believe in this. I have to believe that we'll make it, no matter what. I have to believe in that."

"Just so that belief doesn't end badly for you." Woolsey said patting Magnus on his shoulder, giving him a sour smile.

Magnus wanted to believe that his wish, that his relationship won't end, will come true. He wanted it so badly, so he decided to fight for it. He wasn't give up, even though he was losing the battle. He pressed, insisted on every contact, with Alec and Jake, he could have, but…

But, as they say, you can't win the fight on your own.

Alec seemed to not put any effort in keeping their relationship afloat. It was this way until the day that Magnus felt so frustrated. The frustration burst out of him, after another meeting canceled by Alec.

That evening, Magnus went to Alec's home, expecting to see his boyfriend, Jake and Kaelie consumed in some play. He was so shocked when he saw Jake playing only with Max.

"Magnus!" the child shouted, running to him for a hug. "You fianialiy came!"

"Hey, Monkey." Magnus kissed the top of his head, running a hand through his short black hair. "Where's daddy?"

"Upstails." Jake answered, smiling widely. "Mommy wient hiome a while agio."

"Did she?" the boy nodded, grabbing Magnus by his hand and dragging him to the living room.

"Will we dlaw?"

"Jakey, I'll be right back. But now I have to talk to daddy, ok?"

"Ok." He said in a bit of a sad voice, before he returned to his playing with Max. Magnus moved immediately upstairs to his boyfriend's bedroom.

He stopped before the door, taking a few deep long breaths, trying to calm himself down. Finally, he pressed the doorknob and burst into the room.

"Mags?" Alec was clearly shocked by his boyfriend's presence in his bedroom at this hour. He got up from the bed and came closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen my boyfriend in a while. Maybe he'll find a moment for me now." Anger and pain were in Magnus's voice while he was speaking. "What's going on with us, Alec?"

"You tell me," the cold tone of Alec's voice confused him. He looked at him a bit lost, in the same moment Alec continued. "When were you going to tell me that we're done, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Alexander?!" he replied sharply. "I should be the one asking you this."

"You? Why? I wasn't the one who hooked up with his ex behind the school!" Magnus was completely confused by this. He took a step behind and opened his mouth in shock. "You thought that I won't find out about you and Woolsey? You could have at least had some decency and break up with me first before you get back with him."

"What are you talking about?!" he screamed again, shaking his head in disbelief. "Woolsey and I are a case closed."

"They say something different in the school." Alec sneered, crossing his arms on his chest. Rage filled his blue eyes.

"You believe some rumors?"

"You were seen with him yesterday behind the school…"

"We were just talking!" Bane cut him off, coming closer to him. "I talked to him, because my own boyfriend doesn't have time for me."

"Don't put this on me…"

"But it's your fault!" Magnus was screaming again. "You pushed me aside when Kaelie came back. You know, I feel like a third wheel in our relationship. If I can still call, whatever is between you and me, a relationship. You put me aside, abandoned me like a dog when she came back!"

"She is the mother of my son!" Alec shouted back. "She has a right to see him!"

"But not you! You are my boyfriend, Alec. Not hers!" The rage was seething out of him while he was glaring Alec. "I've been wondering wonder lately if the others aren't right when they say that you'll dump me any day now so you could have a happy family with her. But I tell them that they're wrong, that we're strong enough, that our love is beyond that. But...maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you buried our love a long time ago, and you don't have guts to tell me, huh?"

Alec seemed to fight with himself, whether to speak or not; at least that's what Magnus was reading from his constantly changing like a weather facial expression. The pain and rage were increasing in Magnus while Alec wasn't responding. Although, even when the tears were pushing themselves out of his eyes, he didn't let the emotions take control over him, though he was feeling that he won't be able to stop them for a long time.

"I've had enough of this, Alec." he toned down his voice. His arms slumped, his face was sad now. Eyes full of tears were looking at the equally sad Lightwood. "I have had enough of this fight. I love you, like no one else before, but I can't do this anymore."

"Are you…b…breaking up with me?" Alec stuttered.

"I don't want to." Magnus didn't stop the tears this time, now they were running down his cheeks smearing his once perfectly made make-up. "But I don't want to be treated like a toy." Magnus blinked a few times, so he wouldn't cry like a baby. "I don't want to break up because I love you. I know that you love me too, at least you did."

"I love you." Alec whispered, but Magnus heard him. "But I can't forbid Kaelie to come here. You can't demand that from me. I have a baby with her. Jake will always be a connection between us, whether I want this or not. I thought you understood it, Magnus."

"I do." He said weakly. "But understand me too. I don't want to be put aside like a dog, or a toy. And you treat me like it."

"I'm not…" Alec defended himself the best he could.

"Have you not seen that you've been calling me off lately?! Only Kaelie, Kaelie, Kaelie!"

"I'm telling you, she's the mother of my son and she has…"

"And who am I to you?!" Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs. "Who am I to you, Alexander?! Who?!"

"My boyfriend…" Lightwood tried to stay calm during this discussion.

"Who else?!" Bane's tone was still loud. "WHO?!"

His breath was fastened, his golden-green eyes were darkened, his body trembled with rage. Magnus's heart was pounding like crazy. He hadn't felt such pain and rage at once in a long time.

When Alec remained silent, Magnus fisted his hands and took a few steps back to the door. He opened it wide and turned on his heel. Before he went out, he looked at his boyfriend for the last time; as if he could still call Alec his boyfriend.

"When you finally understand, who I am to you… you know where to find me," he shut the door loudly and ran downstairs.

Tears were streaking down his cheeks. He still had in his head the image of Alec, who didn't say a word and only was looking down at the floor. That disappointed him the most; that Alec didn't react, that he didn't try to stop him. That he didn't reassure him of his love, that he's more important than Kaelie to him. That he didn't assured him that he's choosing him over her, that Magnus is his beloved one, even though she's Jake's mother. That Alec wants Magnus to be with him and Jake.

That hurt him the most. That Alec didn't do anything to stop him.

'_Everything was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like that', Magnus thought, when he was leaving the Lightwoods' home that night after a fight with Alexander with tears streaking down his cheeks. _

_It wasn't supposed to be like that._

_It wasn't supposed to end this way._

_It wasn't supposed to end at all. Never._

_And it seemed to have come to an end now._

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Probably not.**

**So, some spoiler maybe? **

**"...You idiot! Girls and Magnus expect love declarations in such moments. You should have told him that he's the most important for you! If he is, of course..."**

**"I hope he'll forgive me."**

**The next one in next week, after my defense. I have it written already, but I have no time to translate it, since I have to study for the defense.**

**If you like thrillers, my original story 'KADER' participates in 'Fated Paradox' contest on inkitt, you can vote for it, if you have an acc there. The link is in my bio.**

**As well, every info about SCOM or some other story of mine (future stories), including dates of updating, spoilers and so, you'll be able to find on my twitter PaulinaK_PL**

**Review if you feel like to**

**Intoxic**


	21. You and I are One

**A/N: Hello,**

**red wolf: What can I do? They are stupid. **

**Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are amazing.**

**Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her stories for TMI, Arrow and Criminal Minds fandoms, and her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com**

**Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for originals.**

**The title is sentimental for me, 'cause it's a title of my longest story written for this fandom.**

**Plus, to get you in a mood, listen to 'I'm sorry' by Alex Band. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

„**You and I are One"**

Alec stood in the middle of his bedroom, staring down at the floor for a long time ever since he heard the loud shut of the front door, probably Magnus shut it before he left the house. Everything that happened a while ago in the bedroom had been too fast, too intense. Truth be told, Alec didn't understand everything that had happened. His mind was showing him scenes from a moment ago when Magnus was screaming with tears in his eyes.

The moment the boy understood what really happened, something shook him. His knees almost gave up, and if it weren't for the bed standing near him, which's edge he grasped hardly, he'd have fallen to the floor with a loud thud. In a blinking of an eye Alec stood up and ignoring tears in his eyes, he ran out of his room. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs, not minding the shouts of his son and mother as he ran outside the house. Although, he didn't see Magnus anymore, but he could see his sister from afar.

He walked inside the house, shutting the door loudly.

"Fuck!"

"Alexander!" His mother shouted, glaring at him for the profanity. The boy took a deep breath and looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry, mom." He mused, walking into the living room. He sat down on the couch, hiding his face in hands. He felt tears streaking down his cheeks, though he had no power to stop them.

"Daddy?" he heard the faint voice of Jake, somewhere close to him. He uncovered his face, wiping off his tears. He looked at the little boy, who was standing close to him holding Max's hand strongly. Alec gave him a sad smile, and opened his arms so Jake could come and snuggle into him. The boy did it, uncertainly. When Jake was very close to Alec, the older one drew him into his arms, pressing the boy to his chest. "Why are you clying?"

"Because I'm the biggest idiot in the world, sweetie." Jake didn't understand his words, and offered Alec a confused look. "Daddy is an idiot."

Alec felt a deflection on the couch right next to him. He looked to the side and saw his mother, with a worried look in her eyes. Maryse put her hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezing it lightly for support, and with her other hand she stroked slowly Alec's black hair.

"What happened, son?" she started sadly, seeing the dried tears on Alec's cheeks. She hated seeing any of her children hurt, she was hurt then too. "We heard you here, downstairs."

"We had a fight," She offered him a look, which said that she knows that much already. "I think he broke up with me."

"Whiat means bloke up?" Jake asked, though Alec didn't have a strength to answer it. Besides, he didn't have any chance, since Maryse spoke again.

"You think he broke up with you? Why?" Alec didn't want to talk about it in front of his son, so he turned to his little brother.

"Max, take Jake upstairs, please." The younger Lightwood nodded, and took Jake from Alec's lap. After they left Alec's sight, the blue eyed boy spoke again. "It's about Kaelie."

"I don't understand…" when Alec was about to explain the whole situation, the front door was wide opened and a very confused Isabelle walked inside.

"I bumped on Magnus, all in tears around the corner." She was saying, while walking in the living room. "All he told me is that it's over. What happened, Alec?"

The black haired girl sat down at the floor, in front of Alec and their mother, urging him to speak with a stern glare.

"Magnus…" tears filled his blue eyes again, as he was remembering what happened upstairs not so long ago. "He told me that he's had enough of this. He's had enough of Kaelie coming here, of me canceling our dates because I have to stay here when she comes to see Jake. That I'm treating him like some kind of toy…though I'm not. I love him."

"Did you tell him that?" his mother asked, taking his hands in hers, squeezing them lightly to comfort him a bit.

"I tried…but then he asked me who he is to me. And I said that he's my boyfriend."

"What else?" Isabelle inquired for more. When Alec didn't say a single thing, she got up from the floor and hit him on the back of his head. Alexander let out a hiss of pain, before he looked at her confused. "You idiot! Girls…and Magnus wants a love declaration in such moments. You should have told him that he's the most important to you. If he is, of…"

"Of course he is!" Alec stated immediately. It was obvious to him, that Magnus is the second most important person to him, just after Jake. Then it hit him that he could tell that to Magnus and everything would be alright. At that moment, Alec realized that he was, indeed, the biggest idiot.

"Go and beg him for forgiveness." Isabelle continued. "If you love him, then move your ass up and go to him. I want to have at least one cool brother-in-law who has a fashion sense." Alec looked at her godsmacked as she sent him a meaningful look. "Why are you still here? Go and get back your boyfriend. Jeez, do I have to think about everything?"

Alec let Isabelle's words to settle in his mind. She was right, he had to get Magnus back before it was too late. He got up from the couch and ran outside, not taking any jacket with him, even though it was pouring outside.

He was lucky that his father was just parking the car on the driveway. He jumped to the door, opening it widely.

"I need your car, now." He breathed out. Before Robert had any chance to find out what was going on, Alec snatched the car keys out of his hand and with a move of his hand he urged Robert to get out faster. When Lightwood senior was finally out of the car, Alec sat on the driver's seat and started the engine.

He was lucky that the roads were almost empty then. The boy was driving too fast like for such a bad weather, as the roads were wet and slippery, but he didn't have a choice. He had to get to his beloved's home as fast as he could. He had to explain everything, apologize, beg for another chance. He had to explain that Kaelie didn't matter to him, that she's just the mother of his child. Magnus was important to him, he and Jake.

When he parked the car in the Stewarts' driveway, he jumped out of the car, not turning off the engine. He didn't even think of knocking first or making sure that the door is open, he just burst inside hoping that Bane is at home. He heard the voices of residents coming from the living room. He immediately ran in there, granting himself a very confused look from the Stewarts' family.

"Where's…Magnus?" He gasped, trying to catch a breath.

"Magnus's not home." Arthur spoke in a serious tone. "And he won't be until tomorrow."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm sure that he's at some friend's home." Stewart's voice was still cold while he was speaking to Alec. "I'd rather you leave my son in peace, tonight, Alec."

"You don't understand, I have…"

"Magnus was here," he interrupted the blue eyed boy. "My son wants to be alone tonight, do you understand?"

Alec nodded, slumping his arms as he moved towards the front door. Before he left, he offered an apologizing smile to Arthur.

On his way back home, Alec was thinking about everything that happened. He had to come up with some plan to get his boyfriend back. He just hoped it's not too late.

"Daddy?" Jake asked when Alec was putting him to sleep this night after reading him a story. "Will Magnus ciome hele again?"

"I hope so, baby." He kissed his forehead, covering Jake with a blanket with colorful monkeys. "I hope so."

"I dion't want Magnus to stiop coming hele. I liove him." His blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Me too, honey." He smiled warmly at him, stroking his cheek lovingly before he turned the star-shaped lamp hanging above the bed off. "Now sleep, Jakey. Daddy has to think of a way to apologize to Magnus."

The idea of an apology came to him at three am, after a few hours of intensive thinking. He wanted then to call every friend of Magnus who lives in New York, but decided to wait till morning. When his clock showed seven a.m., he started calling. After a third call, to Catarina, he made sure that Magnus went back to his place for the night, and that Alec should look for him there.

Full of hope and a smile on his face, he ran out of his home, shouting to his mother to take care of his son, since he's not sure when he'll be back. He had two stops on his way to Magnus's place to apologize.

"Thirty, yes?" Alec nodded to this kind woman and waited for his order. "It's for some special occasion, or an apology?"

"Apology," the woman finished decorating, smiling at Alec.

"I'm sure that your girlfriend will forgive you with such beautiful flowers." She said cheerfully. "Every girl would."

"I hope, he will forgive me." She was surprised by his words, but didn't commented it, she only gave the flowers to Alec. He paid for them and left the shop. He still had one stop before he reached Bane's home.

When he was finally standing on the porch of Bane's home, waiting for someone to let him in, he was thinking how he should do it all. He knew what he wanted to say, but will Magnus listen to him? What if Magnus has given up on him already? What if he didn't want to see him anymore? When Magnus's sister, Alli, opened the door for him, he shook off those thoughts from his head. After Alec explained why he's here and a quick talk with Magnus's aunt, he was let inside. But of course, Alli warned him – like every sister – that if Magnus sheds a single tear more because of him, Alec will end up hurt.

Before he knocked on Magnus's door, Alec took a deep slow breath. Three short, quiet knocks, and Alec cracked the door a bit, only to push the box inside and closed it again, then he knocked on it harder. He pressed his ear to the door and listened for any the sounds from the inside. He heard Magnus moving, getting up from the bed and coming closer to the door. And then he heard nothing for a moment.

Suddenly there was a quiet sound of Magnus's laugh. With a relief in his heart, Alec dared to open the door and walk inside, hiding his face behind thriry red roses. He peeked above the flowers and saw a small smile and tears in Magnus's cat-like eyes, as the boy was holding a box in his hands.

"Someone told me once that chocolate cake helps with everything." Alec spoke, still hiding himself behind flowers. "If it won't help, I have flowers. And I can totally drop down to my knees."

Magnus didn't say anything about that, so Alec took it as a sign to continue.

"I'm a complete idiot. I'm sorry." The blue eyed boy handed Magnus the flowers, which Bane raised to his nose to smell their amazing scent.

"You're apologizing because you're an idiot?" Magnus's voice was filled with confusion.

"No. I mean, that too." Lightwood offered him a small smile that Magnus loved so much on him. "I'm sorry that I was a fool and didn't stop you last night. That I didn't dare to say how I feel about you…" Bane wanted to say something, but Alec stopped him with a gesture of a hand. "Yesterday it was you who said how you are feeling. Today it's my turn, ok?"

The cat-like eyed boy nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, pointing at the seat next to him so Alec could take it. Lightwood placed his hand, uncertaintly, at the top of Magnus's one which was laying on Bane's knee. His whole posture was stiff like a brick. The only thing in Alec's mind was that he wants Magnus to become relaxed. So he squeezed his boyfriend's hands lightly to make him relax a bit.

"You asked me who you are to me." Bane nodded with a sad expression on his face; for sure he recalled the events from last night. "And I was stupid not to tell you then. Magnus…" Alec grabbed both of Magnus's hands in his and brought them up to his lips to kiss them softly. "You're not just my boyfriend. You are the boy that I love…I can't even describe properly how much I love you, but know that you're the owner of my heart…damn, I really have to stop listening Izzy when she's rambling about her romantic movies." Magnus looked at him with a smile on his face, though his eyes were filled with a slight confusion. "I love you, Magnus. After Jake, you're the most important to me."

"Really, Alexander?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes," Lightwood moved himself closer and stroked his cheek lovingly. "You're the one who matters to me, not Kaelie. Kaelie is just Jake's mother. She always will be a part of my life, after all Jake connects us."

"I just don't want to be treated like a toy." The beautiful golden-green eyes of Magnus filled with sadness that Alec wanted to get rid of immediately.

"I'm sorry if you felt that way." Alec was saying. "You're not a toy for me and never will be. I know that lately I've been a huge jerk to you. I had no right to treat you like that. And for that, I beg for forgiveness." Even Alec's eyes were filled with remorse that could break any ice and would touch anyone. "I promise you'll never feel that way again."

"I don't want you to promise me, Alexander." Magnus responded firmly. "I want you to not act like that. I don't want to feel abandoned like a dog again. Or feel like a third wheel in my own relationship. If you want to be with her, have a happy family with her and Jake…just tell me now, before…"

"No!" he cut him off, squeezing Magnus's hands harder. "I don't want to have a family with her, but with you. Kaelie is just Jake's mother, nothing more for me. She'll always be his mother and just that. Nothing more. She won't be a part of my family, not like you are. You are a part of my life and family. You, not her. It's you and me, together, like one."

Magnus's face brightened up at those words, a wide smile came upon it, his eyes – those beautiful eyes – were shining with tears of happiness. He put a hand on the back of Alec's neck, bringing him closer to himself.

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, Mags." Alec didn't waste another second and crushed his lips over Magnus's.

As always, Magnus tasted like caramel – maybe it was an effect of putting caramel-lipbalm every day, or it was just his specific taste that Alec loved so much. Magnus's hands moved to Alec's shoulders and were trailing down his back, until they reached the edge of Alec's shirt, only to sneak up under it and touch the cool, naked, pale skin of the boy. Bane crawled on Alec's lap to be even closer to him. With a subtle push, Magnus pushed Alec and himself down on the bed, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Quiet moans of Alec were mixing with equal sexy moans of Magnus.

"Should…we…do…this, now?" Alec uttered between kisses.

"My parents are not home." Magnus replied, taking off his shirt, then he reached for the end of Alec's shirt to take it off too. "Relax."

"But Alli is downstairs." Bane let out the air frustrated and rolled his eyes, before he jumped off of Alec and ran to the door. He opened it widely, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Alli! Play your music loudly now!"

"Are you going to have sex with Alec?" her voice came from downstairs. Alec's cheeks were crimson, when Magnus spoke again.

"Yes!"

"Magnus!" he hissed, throwing one of the pillows at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend just shrugged his arms, grinning at him provocatively. When a loud, pop-y music filled the whole home, Magnus shut the door of his bedroom, turning the key in the lock. He went back to the bed, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. With a move of his hand, he ordered Alec to move further on the bed so they could have a bigger space for themselves. When Alec was laying in the middle of the canary yellow bedsheets, Magnus crawled on top of him. He was about to steal a kiss from the boy, when the blue eyed's phone rang. With an apology in his smile, Alec reached into his jeans' pocket to retrieve his phone. When they saw the id caller, Magnus huffed loudly. "Hey, Kaelie."

"Hey, Alec." he heard her voice mixed with the sounds on a street; she must be walking. "Look, it's so nice today. Why don't we go the park, just the three of us. We could have some picnic, then go to a playground. Jake will have some fun. What do you say? I'm near your home, I'll be there in two minutes. It's a sin to sit at home, when the weather is so nice. And then…"

"Kaelie," he interrupted her ramble. "It's a good idea with the playground." When Magnus heard it, his facial expression was discontent. "But I can't today. I'm spending the day with Magnus. But you can go to my place. Izzy, mom and Max are at home. I'm sure that Jake will be happy with you coming."

"Can I take him out? On the playground?" Alec bit his lip, feeling the stress taking over his body. Magnus grabbed his other hand in his own, squeezing it lightly, giving him his support. It was a moment where Alec had to decide about how their relations will look like…how their future should look like; the future of all of them: Kaelie's, his and Magnus, and for the most, Jake's; after all he was the most important here. "Alec?"

"Sorry, am…" he took a deep breath and crossed his look with Magnus's "Yes, you can take him."

When she hung up, Magnus spoke.

"Do you trust her? If you want, we can…"

"No." he shook his head. "I have to finally trust her. I can't let her every visit break our relationship. I will be stressed, whenever she's be alone with Jake. But I have to give her and us a chance."

"Hm," Bane leaned down, stopping when his nose touched the tip of Alec's nose. Their lips were millimeters from each other, they'd have to lean a bit more to connect them in a kiss. "So I have to make sure to distract you a bit." He was trailing his hand over Alec's bare chest. "I can't have you so stressed, darling."

"So you've forgiven me?" Magnus only laughed silently, nodding. "Good…so…distract me now, Magnus."

"That's the plan, kitten." Magnus's hand went further down on Alec's chest, straight to his jeans, unzipping them on its way, only to sneak inside.

Their lips connected in a hungry kiss. Soon the whole bedroom was filled with moans of pleasure, sighs and here and now a name of his beloved was gasped, a beloved that was the only one for him.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Spoiler maybe?

**"I like the view, you know, Alexander...You spreading your legs for me."**

**"I only spread them for you."**

**"...the three of us...there's my son too."**

**Yep, the next one, I'll do my best to bring it up before July 14th, because then I'll have a break from scom, you know a vacation. Probably 2 weeks, with no net connection. **

**Review if you feel like to,**

**Intoxic **


	22. Silence before the storm

A/N: Hello,

red wolf: Yes, that's that story you've read with GT.

This chapter I dedicate to Red Coral, hellosweetpea, FlashFanatic and red wolf, who still are reading my stuff.

Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her stories for TMI, Arrow and Criminal Minds fandom. As well as her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XX**

„**Silence before the storm"**

Everything seemed to be perfect. Alec trusted Kaelie, more or less, he let her meet with Jake just the two of them. Their relationship was better, even though there was a small fiasco last week when the whole school found out about Jake. Although Alec should be happy that he was able to keep his son a secret for almost a whole year.

Strangely, even unluckily, Kaelie's comeback was connected with the school finding out about Jake. As Alec thinks of it now it was actually good that the truth was out. Maybe the way it got out wasn't very good. After all, people in school were insulting him again, calling him names and Camille stuck to his locker a few pacifiers and diapers. At first, Alexander was pissed, because Camille and Sebastian were following him non-stop laughing at him. But it stopped when Magnus punched Morgenstern in the face breaking his nose. If Camille wasn't be a girl, Magnus would have punched her too for it for sure. Opposite to those two, the other girls fell in love with the picture of Jake, saying that Alec must be brave and mature to raise him on his own.

In the end, Alec wasn't that mad that the truth was out. Besides, only two weeks were left till the graduation, he could survive some laughter and name calling.

On the day of the graduation, Alec couldn't draw himself away from all the girls, who wanted to hug the life out of his son. Maryse and Robert took their grandson to the graduation ceremony. When he finally ran away from all his girlfriends, he was able to breathe.

"And we're done with High school," Magnus sat down on the bench next to Alec and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It went by so fast, right? I still remember the first day of yours, when you bumped into me. I think I fell in love with you at first sight, then."

"Maybe it was an effect, of your head meeting the hard ground?" Alec joked.

"No, I still think it was love at first sight." Magnus rose his head up and moved his lips to Alec's to kiss him gently.

"Do you always have to make out?" they heard Jace's voice behind their backs. Magnus pulled away from Alec with a loud growl and sent the blonde boy a death glare. Jace looked at them fixedly, holding Jake in his arms. The little boy reached out to Magnus and Alec, so one of them would take him. Bane took him in his arms and sat him down on his lap. "I'm so not going to miss these views once you'll move out."

"You'll miss my beautiful, godly looks, Jace." Magnus added, smirking at both Lightwoods. "But, if you want, Alec and I can make a movie for you."

When he wiggled suggestively his eyebrows, Alec's cheeks became almost cherry red.

"Magnus!" the blue eyed boy hissed and hit him on the arm, glaring at him murderously. Bane just shrugged his arms, frowning in confusion. "Not in front of the baby and my brother!"

"What is your problem, Alec? I have no…" suddenly his cat-eyes widened and his smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "My, my, Alec. Having perverted thoughts at such an early hour? You could at least wait till the evening…"

"Whiat are pelveted thioughts?"

"Nothing sweetheart," Alec spoke, taking Jake on his lap. "Magnus just like to joke, right?" Bane nodded, trying to stop himself from bursting out in a laugh. "Speaking about moving out, when are we going to see the apartment?"

"Tomorrow at twelve," Magnus replied, reaching for his phone; he had in it details of tomorrow's meeting. "Mrs. Stevenson asked to pick her up first. She lives near you, so I'll pick you up first and then we'll go for her."

"Ok," Alec smiled warmly, taking his hand in his own and interlocking their fingers. "I can't believe that soon we'll be living together. You, me and Jake."

"I can't wait for it, Darling. Finally, we'll be together all the time. We'll have our home together."

The apartment was…amazing. It was just two small bedrooms, small kitchen connected with an equally small living room and one bathroom. For Alec and Magnus it was perfect.

"Like I was saying on the phone," started Mrs. Stevenson, an old woman with gray hair, a nice attitude and warmth painted in her green eyes. "This apartment is freshly renovated. My previous renters destroyed it very much. College kids, they would only party all the time." She looked at them, crunching her nose. "I don't want it again here. So no parties, at least not those loud ones that will end up with the police arriving…"

"Don't worry, we're very responsible," Alec cut her off, looking around the apartment.

Even though the rooms were small, they were furnished. The walls in one of the bedrooms were dark cherry and ecru, the other one was in straw yellow with orange mini-squares on one of the walls. There were only closets and drawers in the rooms. The owner explained that she had no time to buy new beds, but Alec said to her that it is no problem since they will get the beds from their homes anyway. The kitchen reminded Alec of the kitchen in Magnus's home because it had white and black wall tiles. The furniture made of mahogany contrasted with the light wooden floor.

"You will be living here, just the two of you?" the older woman asked.

"Three of us," Alec replied, looking outside the window. An apartment on the twelfth floor has its pros, the view on the city was amazing. "There's my son too."

"You have a child?" the boy only nodded, keeping his eyes on the city outside the window. "And where is his mother?"

"We're not together. My son lives with me and Magnus," both of them looked at her from the corner of their eyes. She was clearly confused by those words, but she didn't comment on it, which Alec took as a good sign. At least one person wasn't judging him. "But you don't have to worry. My son makes no trouble."

"Exactly," Magnus popped in, grinning at the woman. "Jake is a wonderful child."

She didn't comment on that either, she just nodded and smiled kindly at both of the boys. A few minutes later they signed the rental contract and started to enjoy their first apartment they will share together.

They moved in two days later, bringing the most important things from both of their homes. Magnus – being himself – changed partly the look of the apartment immediately the way he wanted. He hung in their bedroom – the cherry one – many pictures of themselves and Jake, as well from the graduation. Many paintings – mostly copies – that Magnus stored for years, now hung in the living room and their bedroom. Jake's room's walls were covered with drawings of monkeys and trains, drawn by Jake and Bane. Finally the apartment was more like their little family.

"It's our first night here," Magnus stated during a supper; the first supper in their new home. "I still can't believe it."

"Me either," Alec finished his meal and put the dishes in the sink, then he turned to Jake. "Sweetie, finish your supper and daddy will prepare for you a bath, ok?"

"Yeah!" A while later, when the boy was done with his playing in the bath, and Alec had put his pj's with monkeys on him, the boy spoke up again. "I dion't wiant to sleep, yet."

"It's ok, baby," Alec said, drying off Jake's hair. "There's still a bedtime story in store for you."

"Daddy will leat fol me tonight, niot you," Alec was confused by those words, because they had no sense. "Daddy Magnus will."

Lightwood was surprised by that. He didn't think that Jake would start calling Magnus daddy so soon…well Alec and Magnus had been in a relationship for almost a year now, but still, he didn't think that Jake would start calling Magnus daddy so soon and by his own will. Deep inside, Alec was so happy that Jake had started seeing Magnus as another parental figure. He had wanted that for a long time, but he hadn't been sure how to talk about it with his three and a half year son. It seemed that Jake was too smart for his age and figured out by himself how strong the relationship between his father and Magnus is, and who Magnus is becoming for him.

Jake burst out of the bathroom, running straight to his bedroom. He grabbed his favorite book from the nightstand– Winnie the Pooh – and called out for Magnus. When the cat-eyed boy walked in the room, Jake was already lying in the bed with a wide smile on his face.

"Will you leat to me?" Bane nodded and moved to the bed to sit on the edge of it, but Jake immediately shook his head."Hele on my bied, with meee."

"Chapter one," Bane started, making himself more comfortable on the bed next to the boy. Jake turned to Magnus, snuggling up to him. "In which we are introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh and some Bees, and the stories begin. Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now…"

Magnus was telling the story and Jake listened to him with fascination in his blue eyes, yawning now and then. When Bane was in the middle of the second chapter, Jake had his eyes half-closed and was nearly sleeping. So the young man closed the book and put it aside. He got up, careful to not wake the little one up, he put a blanket over him and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Jakey."

"Giood night daddy," the little boy opened his eyes for a short moment and smiled sleepily, before he fell asleep.

Magnus stared at the boy for a while longer, still being in shock that he was called 'daddy' by Jake. On one hand, it was like a dream come true for him, Jake finally sees him as a parent. On the other, the rational thinking was telling him that Jake was too sleepy and probably confused him with Alec. Yes, it had to be that. When Bane turned on his heel, he saw Alec standing and leaning on the doorframe. Lightwood was watching both of them with a smile on his face.

"Jake wanted me to tell you good night…"

"I heard, though he didn't say it to me," he replied, urging him with a move of his head to make him move faster out of the boy's room, since Jake was already snoring lightly. "He said it to you."

"But…"

"He called you daddy in the bathroom before," Alec continued, walking into their bedroom. "But if you don't want him to call you like that, I will tell him…"

"No!" Magnus cut him off, sitting on the edge of their bed. Alec sat next to him, looking at his face. "I want to, it's just…what do you think? After all, you're Jake's father. I wouldn't want it to mess up things between us again…"

"I love you, Mags. For me, you are another parent for my son, but only if you want it," Magnus nodded, smiling broadly. "I bet you didn't expect to have a child before the wedding, huh?"

"If you want, we can get married," Alec looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Even tomorrow."

"That was a terrible proposal, I'm waiting for something better," Alec joked with a smirk on his face and Magnus burst out in a laugh.

"I get it, you're waiting for a diamond ring from me," Alec rolled his eyes, sighing, so Magnus continued. "Then you'll have to wait a bit more. I have to earn money for that ring first."

"Well…I'll wait then," Alec sighed theatrically. He licked his lips and his cheeks became faintly blushed. "Meanwhile…Jake is sleeping, we could…"

"I like the way you're thinking, my love. But first, I need a bath."

"Come on, take off your clothes," Alec expressed, taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants. A few seconds later he went into the bathroom, while Magnus was still sitting confused on the bed. A moment later he heard the sound of running water.

When Magnus walked into the bathroom, Alec was sitting in the tub with foam surrounding him. He looked at the cat-eyed boy with one closed eye. Magnus couldn't stop himself from sighing at the amazing sight of Alec.

"I like the view, you know, Alexander," Bane stated, slowly stripping off his lime shirt and his pants. "You, spreading your legs for me."

"I only spread them for you," he declared firmly, a blush covered his cheeks. Magnus wondered whether the blush was from the heat in the bathroom or from slight embarrassment. "Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to hop in?"

A few seconds later Magnus was seating himself comfortably between Alec's thighs, with his back pressed to Lightwood's chest. Bane laid his arms on the edge of the tub, and Alec started to trail his wet fingers over them.

"It's so nice," Magnus admitted with a relaxed voice. "Just you and me. No one will walk in on us in the middle, no nosy siblings."

"Well, now only Jake could walk in on us again," the boy laughed, intertwining his fingers with Magnus's. "But it's highly impossible, Jake sleeps throughout the night. Even if he woke up, he'll call for one of us. So we can relax just the two of us and not bother about anything for a while."

"Yeah," Magnus sighed, lowering himself in the water. With one hand he stroked the inside of Alec's thigh, getting the purrs of pleasure out of Alec.

Alexander wriggled his hand out of Magnus's and moved it to his boyfriend's chest. Slowly, subtly he started to trail it on the boy's chest; from the end of the neck to Magnus's abdomen. He moved his lips on the caramel neck of Bane and peppered it with hungry kisses, making Magnus moan loudly. The cat-eyed boy grabbed Alec's hand from his chest and moved it further down, until Alec got a hold of Magnus's manhood.

After all these months in a relationship Alexander knew how to pleasure Magnus. Every caress, every kiss placed on Bane's body, made the cat-eyed boy gasp and made him almost dizzy. He felt a bliss whenever Alec touched him. And he always returned the pleasure.

When they left the bathroom, not breaking their kissing, their bedroom filled with gasps, sighs, purrs mixed with the long moans of pleasure.

…

On that special day Alec woke up to the sunrise, careful to not wake up Magnus from his slumber. He had to stay as quiet as he could if he wanted it to work out, and he did want it, very much. He smiled to himself, putting on the first jeans he grabbed – it turned out to be Magnus's skinny, colorful jeans – he put on yesterday's shirt and ran to Jake's bedroom. The boy was still asleep, and Alec hoped that nothing will happen for the fifteen minutes of his absence from home.

"Your order is ready," an old woman said, smiling at him. "Enjoy."

When he got back home, he heard quiet footsteps somewhere in the house. When he walked into the living room, which was connected with the kitchen, he spotted Jake, rubbing his sleepy eyes and holding a bear under his arm.

"Whele wele you, daddy?"

"Go back to bed, baby. It's still early," Alec put the box on the table in the kitchen and went back to his son. He took the boy in his arms, moving to the boy's room. "Sleep some more, sweetie."

"Whele wele you?"

"I went to get a cake for Magnus. Today is his birthday, remember?" the boy nodded, being half asleep and let his father put him back on the bed. "When he waked up, we'll sing to him happy birthday, give him a gift and eat the cake. But now sleep some more, it's only six a.m. Sleep honey."

A few hours later, Alec admired the shocked face of Magnus, after he and Jake woke him up with singing happy birthday and a cake with nineteen lit up candles.

"Hiappi bilfday, daddy!" Jake jumped on the bed next to Magnus, and squeezed his neck tightly.

"Thank you, Jakey," Magnus kissed the top of his head, before Jake let go of him and reached his hand to his father. Alec handed him some paper and a second later, Jake grinned at Magnus again.

"It's fol yiou, daddy," Jake gave him a drawing with three people: two of them had black stains on heads, which was supposed to be hair, at least that's what Magnus thought. The third person with colorful stripes on the head and colorful clothes was the tallest. "This is me," Jake pointed at the smallest person in the drawing, standing between the other two. "Thiat's daddy," he pointed at the other person with black hair. "And thiat's yiou, daddy Magnus."

"It's so beautiful, monkey," a tear of happiness rolled in his eye, when Jake called him daddy again. He's been calling him more often like that, not only at home, but as well among the rest of the family. Even during the last week play in his kindergarten when Jake sang a song. He said then that daddy Magnus had taught him this song. Magnus was so proud then, like never before. He didn't think that he'd ever have a child, but hew was so happy about it now. "Thank you."

"Time for the cake," Alec stated, putting the tray on the bed. Magnus laughed, discovering that it was chocolate cake, remembering the last time they ate it. Magnus's mom wasn't very happy that the half of the cake was smeared on the bed sheets and clothes of Magnus and Alec. "Make a wish and blow the candles, Mags."

"Will you help me with the candles, Jakey?" he turned to the boy, who nodded eagerly. "All right, on three. One, two, three…"

They blew the candles together and Magnus made a wish.

_I don't want this to end, ever. I want the three of us to be always together. So nothing will break our happiness. _

He just didn't know then, that their happiness would be broken soon. It was just a silence before the storm.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Dum, dum, dum...what storm, right?

So, some spoilers, maybe?

**"(...) My son doesn't need a mother like you! (...) He has me and Magnus!(...)"**

**"I promise you, Alexander, that I won't let her do it. (...) I will do everything to stop her(...)"**

So, important info! There'll be no update for two weeks, like I mentioned before. There won't be access to the net, so no update on SCOM.

In the meantime, you can read my original stories on my blog 'museofmyown . wordpress . com or on tablo, inkitt or fictionpress - links in bio.

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


	23. The day your life crumbles down

A/N Hello!

Bright Stream: Yeah.

Justkindaannoyed: That's good to know, it can be handy in next chapter.

red wolf: You should know that by now. I'd send you tissues for the upcoming drama.

Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites.

Beta'd by the most amazing Red Coral. Check out her stories for TMI, Arrow and Criminal Minds fandom, her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

„**The day your life crumbles down"**

Alec was pacing the floor of their living room for the past half hour, fisting his hands so hard that his knuckles turned white. His heavy and fastened breath was heard in the whole room. Magnus was observing him the whole time with lips pursed in a thin line. It wasn't easy for him as well, but he couldn't even imagine how hard it has to be for Alec.

Kaelie took Jake for the night in her newly rented apartment. She took him precisely half an hour ago from their apartment, and since then Alec had been a big nervous mess.

"You're going to walk a hole in the floor any second," Magnus spoke to relieve some tension in the room, but it didn't help. Alec glared at him murderously, not stopping his small marathon. "Alec, Alexander…look at me," the boy stopped for a moment, sighing loudly. "I know you're worried, Darling. I'm worried too, but it won't help us."

"I just don't trust her fully, yet," Alec came to the couch where Magnus was sitting on, and plopped down next to him. "Why did I agree to this?"

"We didn't have a choice," Bane threw his arms around him and drew him closer to himself. "She's Jake's mother, she has a right to take him. Plus, none of us can say no to him when he's doing his sweet, puppy dog eyes."

Alec laughed a bit, before he raised his head to look at Magnus.

"I'm worried," Alec slid one of his hands under Magnus's bend arm, and with the second he circled Bane's torso. "I'm afraid that something will happen."

"You can't think like that, Darling," Magnus kissed the top of his head. "Kaelie is Jake's mother," Alec raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "I know that she's not experienced in taking care of a child, but she's been trying really hard for the past weeks. We have to trust her at least a bit. You said yourself that she'll always be a part of our life, so I think it's better if we start trusting her. Everything will be ok."

"You think so?"

"Yes," for a moment there was a silence between them, interrupted only by the heavy sighs of Alec. Magnus rolled his eyes, pushed Alec away from himself and looked at his worried face. "Go to work, Alexander," the said boy looked at him confused. "You're worried, and at work you'll forget about everything, at least for a while. You'll be busy and won't go crazy."

When Alec wanted to protest – after all he'd rather sit home by the phone, in case something happened, - Magnus got up from the couch and pulled him up as well. Confused by that, Alec tilted his head to the left in a silent question. But that wasn't the only thing that confused Alec, the next thing Magnus did was confusing too. Bane pushed him into the direction of the front door, grabbing Alec's jacket, boots and car keys on their way. He threw all those items into Alec's hands and in one second he pushed Alec outside, locking the door as quickly as he could.

"Go to work!" Magnus shouted through the door, locking it with a key. "And stop worrying!"

Alec sat down on the stairs and put his shoes and jacket on, knowing perfectly well that Magnus won't open the door for him. His boyfriend was right, he couldn't worry so much. He had to trust Kaelie, at least a bit and believe that everything will be alright.

With such thoughts Alec went to work, praying inside that everything will be ok.

…

Kaelie looked with a broad smile on her lips at Jake playing in her living room. The little boy was playing with the cat of her cousin with whom she was renting this apartment. At the same time the boy was explaining to her, how he plays every day at home with their cat – Chairman Meow.

"Daddy Magnus luvs ciats too, mommy," he said, squeezing hard the brown, old cat. "He said thiat we cian buy one mole."

"It's great, honey."

She was looking at him for a while longer, still not fully believing that he's here, in her place. She didn't expect that Alec will agree on Jake staying overnight at her place, especially when Alec still wasn't fully trusting Kaelie. The girl had a feeling that Magnus had had to persuade him a bit. She had to thank him next time she sees him.

When she was looking at Jake, she felt a pang of pain in her heart. Her son was already three years and eight months old and she barely knew him. She had missed so much because of her own stupidity. She could have been his mother for all those years already. She could have watched him make his first step, grow up, his first word – maybe it wouldn't be dada, like Alec had told him, but mama then. She could have taught him songs, rhymes, words. She could have told him bedtime stories and admire that spark of fascination in Jake's eyes that he had whenever Magnus was telling him some story. She could have played with him every day, whenever she wanted and not like now, where she has to set up a meeting with Alec, especially now, when the boys were living by themselves. Kaelie could come over only whenever one of them – Alec or Magnus – were at home.

She could have been a real mother.

She could have been, but years ago she was stupid and listened to her mother, who forced her to leave for another continent.

She liked Paris and lived as much as she could there, but there was always something wrong. Although, she couldn't understand it then. Today she knows that she just missed her son. Today she knows that abandoning him after his birth was the biggest mistake of her life.

"Mommy?" Jake's voice woke her from her thoughts. The boy was standing in front of her with a paper in his hand. "Cian we dlaw?"

"Of course, son," she sat down on the floor next to him and after a moment they started drawing their favorite animals, cars, houses and family relatives. They were consumed by the task for a few minutes, before Kaelie spoke again. "Are you hungry, baby?"

"No," he didn't stop coloring Magnus. "But I wiant a ciookie."

"I'll bring it to you, be good," Kaelie got up from the floor and went straight to the kitchen. She knew that her cousin has some cookies somewhere in there; after all, she had a sweet tooth. She opened one cabinet and grabbed a pack of cookies. She opened it and placed it on a plate. She got milk from the fridge and poured it into the pot to warm it. She remembered that Alec told her not to give Jake cold milk; he gets a stomach ache after cold milk. When the milk was ready, Kaelie went back to Jake. She placed the milk and cookies before him. "Here you go, sweetheart."

Jake shoved two cookies so fast, drinking them down with warm milk. Kaelie laughed silently, thinking that the boy had to be hungry after all, but just didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe I'll make you a san…" she was cut off by Jake's sudden coughing and throwing up straight on the floor. He let the glass out of his hand, which shattered on the floor. Kaelie immediately took him in her arms and started to pat his back to help him somehow. But it didn't work. In a few seconds, Jake's eyes started to be wet and his lips were swollen. He was choking.

Kaelie was frightened by that. She got up, holding Jake's in her arms and ran out of the house, hoping to catch some taxi. She was lucky that she bumped onto her neighbor on her way outside. She begged him with tears to take her immediately to the nearest hospital, because she had no idea what is going on with her son. Luckily for her the ride to the hospital lasted eight minutes.

"Help! My son is choking!" she shouted as she ran inside the hospital. "Please!"

One of the nurses took Jake out of her arms and ordered to follow her to the ER, as she called for some doctor on their way.

Kaelie sat paralyzed, while the doctor was checking Jake.

"Is your son allergic to something?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know! I have no idea!" she shouted. The doctor shook his head and went back to testing Jake. "I really don't know. I don't live with him on daily basis…Christ, he was choking and throwing up. Now he's pale and barely conscious. Help him!"

"I'm almost sure that it's an allergic reaction, so I'm going to inject him adrenaline…are you positive that you don't know, if your son is allergic to something?"

"I don't know, but I can call, I just need a phone," the doctor handed her his own mobile. She quickly typed Magnus's number, only because it was easier to remember than Alec's. After a few rings she heard a sleepy voice of Magnus. "Magnus, is Jake allergic to something?"

"Yes, nuts…"

"Nuts…" she said to the doctor. "He ate two cookies with nuts and drank them with milk."

The doctor nodded and injected the adrenaline into Jake's vein immediately. Kaelie could only watch this and pray for her boy to be alright.

"Kaelie?! Kaelie?!" she heard the voice coming from the phone. "Kaelie, what's going on?!"

"Jake ate two cookies and had an allergic reac…"

"Where are you?! Which hospital?!" she could hear some rustling through the phone. "Which hospital, Kaelie?!"

"Beth Isra…" she couldn't finish, as Magnus hung up on her.

It all happened too fast for Kaelie. The doctor was looming over Jake, injecting him with something, checking his vitals. Everything happened too fast and too blurry for Kaelie. She was breathing heavily, her heart was racing in fear of her boy's well-being. She didn't even know when she started to pray silently for everything to end up well.

A while later Magnus burst into the ER. He immediately spotted them.

"Jakey!" he ran to the bed, where the boy was lying. Jake was pale, but his breath was stable now. His lips were no longer so much swollen. Magnus took his small hand in his own, rubbing it gently, before he turned to the doctor who was scribbling something in Jake's card. "How is he?"

"I assume, you're the father."

"A second father," the doctor looked at him confused, not understanding his words. "I'm not a biological father, but I'm his father's partner…"

"So you're not a parent or a legal guardian?" Magnus shook his head. "Then I'm sorry, but you have to leave the room. Only parents, guardians or family can be here. Unless the parents allow you to be here."

"Tell him that I can be here," Magnus barked at Kaelie, glaring at her. "Say that I have a right to be here!"

"Yes, he can be here," in that moment the door of the ER was opened impetuously, revealing frightened, pissed and gasping Alec. "Alec, I…"

"Shut up!" he bellowed, moving towards the bed. "Tell me," he turned to the doctor. "How's my son?"

"You're the father?" Alec confirmed those words with a simple nod. "He had an anaphylactic shock. He ate cookies with nuts. Luckily for him, he threw them up quickly and we had enough time to stop the shock. We gave him adrenaline, which stopped the reaction. It's going to be ok. The Miss here, reacted really fast and brought him here."

"Thank you," Alec said and sat down on the bed next to his son. He kissed Jake's cool, pale forehead and brushed his cheek with his thumb, trying to calm his racing heart. When Magnus called him, explaining in half-words what happened his heart almost stopped.

The three of them stayed in the hospital with Jake. At some point Maryse joined them, she was frightened when Magnus called her for Jake's insurance number. Alec didn't leave Jake's bed – now in the room in the children's wing, - holding the boy's hand in his all the time, occasionally fixing his blanket. Kaelie sat on the other side of the bed, observing every reaction of Jake. Magnus was sitting by Alec's side, rubbing his back to relax him a bit, Maryse sat next to Magnus.

"How could you let this happen!" Alec hissed at her, when Jake fell asleep. "You're so irresponsible!"

"I didn't want this! It was an accident!"

"You are so irresponsible!" Alexander lamented more. "How could I ever give you a child to take care of?! How could I trust you?!"

"I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't know that Jake is allergic…"

"I told you! I told you multiple times!" He interrupted her, sending a death look. "What mother doesn't know what her child is allergic to?!"

"Alec," she tried to stay calm in this discussion, but she failed. Her whole body was trembling with a fear or maybe anger. "I try to be a good mother. I didn't want th…"

"God…my son doesn't need a mother like you!" Alec growled. If it wasn't for the bed with Jake on it between them, Alec for sure would jump to her throat. "He has me and Magnus!"

"But I'm his mother!" she hissed back, almost as angry as Alec. "I'm his moth…"

"Stop it, both of you!" this time it was Magnus, who hissed at both of them. Alec looked at him with an attacking gaze. Magnus didn't care about it at that moment, he simply continued. "If you want to scream at each other, get out! Jake can hear you."

"But she's…" Alec tried to say something, but Magnus cut him off again.

"God, she didn't give him those cookies on purpose!" Magnus was speaking louder. "You can see that she regrets it. You don't have to attack her. Jake is the most important now."

"Whose side you're on, huh?" Alec inquired.

"Right now? On Jake's," Magnus pulled away from Alec, got up and moved to the door. He opened it widely and looked at them expectantly. "I don't want him to hear that his mom and dad are fighting. If you want to scream at each other, then get out. Because right now you, Alec, are acting like a child yourself. You're attacking her with no reason. She didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident! It could happen to any of us. So, either you shut up, because the most important now is Jake's health, or get out."

When none of them spoke, he closed the door and went back to his place. He sat next to Alec, who was now like a rough sea and didn't spare the cat-eyed boy a glance. Magnus sighed with resignation and leaned against the chair. Maryse brought herself closer to him and whispered, loudly enough so the others in the room could hear it as well.

"That's why you're my favorite almost-son-in-law, Magnus."

…

It's been a month since the accident, and Alec still wasn't trusting Kaelie. Moreover, Miss Whitewillow couldn't take Jake anymore for the night at her place and she could see him only at precise hours, preferably when Alec was at home. God forbid if she'd show up when Alec wasn't there and Magnus would let her in. At such times, there were the 'silent days' between Alec and Magnus, where Lightwood was sleeping on the uncomfortable couch in the living room. Magnus tried to be rational in this situation. He tried to convince Alec that they can't separate Jake from Kaelie, because the girl is the boy's mother. But he always heard the same as a response.

"You were complaining that she's coming between us! Now when I forbid her to come here, you suddenly want her in our life? I don't want my child to be hurt because of her. She's terrible at being my son's mother. My son doesn't need a mother like her. He has me and you!"

The only different thing was that Jake needed his mother, especially now that she's back into his life. Magnus and Alec could stand on their heads to try to be everything for Jake, but none of them could replace his mother. And Jake missed her. He often pleaded to Magnus and Alec so that they could go and visit Kaelie, or call her when they were going to a playground. Sometimes Alec agreed on her visits, but he watched her then like a lioness ready to protect her babies when they're in danger. He controlled her every move, every sweet toy she had brought for Jake. Magnus watched that, wondering if their life will always look like this. If they will have a stable life one day, not just the two of them, but Kaelie and Jake too.

It seemed that finally, after two months from the accident the life of the four of them was becoming slowly stable. Alec had calmed down, at least he didn't attack Kaelie with his gaze whenever she came by. He let her take Jake to the playground, of course so far with Magnus. It was a big step for Lightwood to eventually trusting Kaelie.

Maybe two months later, Alec would trust her as much to let her take Jake somewhere by herself, if it wasn't for what happened that night.

It was the middle of September, when Alec got home late at night, after another business party in the Blue Oyster; lately there have been more exclusive parties in the club than regular nights. Alec had to wear a white shirt, bow tie and black jeans on such parties. It was around 4:20 am, when he walked quietly into his apartment. He let his jacket and boots fall to the floor of the hallway, and moved to the bedroom, taking off his shirt and pants on his way. In the bedroom, he spotted Magnus, sprawled on their bed with the Chairman on his chest. Alec moved Bane's arm from his pillow and lay down on the rest of the empty space that Magnus had left him.

"Alec?" Magnus asked half-asleep. He didn't even open his eyes, but immediately turned his body so he could snuggle up to Alec. "A courier brought a letter for you."

"What?"

"I haven't opened it," he said, throwing his arms around Alec's torso. "He said something about a lawyer's office. Who did you piss off at work, huh?"

"No one," Alec untangled himself from Magnus's arms and turned on the nightstand lamp. "Where's the letter?"

"In the kitchen," Magnus responded, covering his eyes with his arm. "Turn off the light."

Alexander got up from the bed, turned off the lamp, and quietly moved to the kitchen, stepping here and there on one of Jake's cars. He cursed underneath his nose, when he stumbled onto the stool in the kitchen. He found with his hand the light switch and pressed it. The whole kitchen lit up with an orange light. Alec quickly located said letter in a big, white envelope. He took it and read the sender's name. Indeed, it was from some lawyer's office, but Alec had no idea why he got such a letter. He opened it, took out a few papers and started to read it all confused.

He read the application three times, before it hit him, what it was about. His heart almost stopped, he felt a gulp in his throat and his blood started to boil inside of his veins.

"What a bitch!" he howled, throwing papers to the floor. Tears were filling his eyes quickly. Alec didn't try to stop them, when his mind was repeating him the words from the application.

Magnus stumbled into the kitchen, awoken by his boyfriend's shouts. When he looked at Alec, he knew that something is wrong.

"Kitten…"

"Why didn't you opened it earlier?!" Alec was burning with rage, clenching his hands on the edges of the stool. "What a bitch! I will kill her!"

"God damn it, Alec! Tell me, what happened?!" Magnus came closer and spotted the shattered papers on the floor. The boy picked them up and started to read. "What is the meaning…"

"What does it mean?!" Alec shouted again. "It means that, that bitch wants to take away my baby! She submitted an application to the Court for a full custody over Jake. Do you understand?! She wants to take my baby away! She wants to take our child from us, Magnus!"

Tears were streaming down Alec's cheeks, his whole body trembled with sobs and he almost fell off the chair. Thanks to Magnus's quick reaction, he didn't end up on the floor. Bane took him in his arms and pressed to his chest, feeling every little sob of Alec. Magnus wanted nothing more than kill Kaelie for it, now. How could she do this to them?

"Why is she doing this to me?" Alec was sobbing in his arms. "She can't take my baby from me. I won't survive this."

"I promise you, Alexander, that I won't let her do it," Magnus stated firmly, kissing the top of Alec's head. "I won't let her do it. I will do everything to stop her from taking our baby."

Alec was nodding in Magnus's strong arms, not stopping crying. The cat-eyed boy held him in his arms for the rest of the morning, thinking of what they could do to stop Kaelie from taking Jake away from them.

There was only one person in the whole world who could help them with this.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Probably not.

So, some small spoilers?

"If you think that you can take my baby away from me, you're wrong!" (...)"I'll destroy you!"

"She wants to take our child from us...You have to help me stop her.(...)"

The next one will be really soon, like in a few days. I'm done with scom already. There'll be only two more chapters and epilogue and I'm done.

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	24. Father's doing

A/N: Hello!

Lindsey: And you should be worried, for all I'm known for loving the biggest drama *evil laugh*. About the nuts, Jake is allergic to hazelnut, like my nephew. It's rare, but possible. Most people allergic to nuts are allergic to peanuts, but there are a small amount of people who're allergic to hazelnuts or walnuts.

Guest: Well, as I read many articles, and from what I heard from my lecturer lawyer, mostly mothers wins such cases. And if the judge will be extra homophobic...it may be nasty.

red wolf: You know me, always loves the biggest drama. Won't I break your heart? Are you sure? *evil grin*.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are amazing.

Beta'd by the most wonderful Red Coral. Check out her stories for TMI, Arrow and Criminal Minds fandom. As well as her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XXIV**

"**Father's doing"**

It's been two hours when suddenly Alec pulled himself out of Magnus's arms. He wiped the remains of dry tears from his cheeks as he got up from the floor. He ran to his bedroom, like he'd been hit by lightning. He put on pants and a shirt quickly, grabbed his shoes from the hall's floor and took his car keys. In the next moment he ran out of the house, shutting the door loudly, ignoring Magnus's pleading to stay and calm himself down first, before he does something he regrets later.

Alec knew that if he doesn't go there, he'll regret that. He got into his car, mad as a bee, and drove towards the familiar direction of Kaelie's home.

Magnus was watching for a few moments the door where his boyfriend had disappeared. Bane knew exactly where his boyfriend went and he knew as well that it can end badly. His instinct told him to go after Alec and stop him, but before he had a chance to do anything, he heard a faint sound of sobbing. His cat eyes immediately found the source of the sobbing. He spotted Jake standing in the doorframe of his room, squeezing his white stuffed bear in his arms. His blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. Magnus smiled at him warmly, coming closer to him to take him into his arms.

"Why daddy wias scleaming?" Jake murmured, pressing himself into Magnus's chest and his bear. "Daddy?"

"Everything is ok, baby. Daddy just got a bit mad," Magnus reached for the phone on the drawer. He quickly picked Jace's number, praying for the blond boy to pick up immediately. Luckily for him, he heard the annoying voice of Jace after two signals.

"It's barely six am. You better have a good reason to call, Shiny."

"You have to help me, Jace," Magnus's tone was still frightened, though he tried to not show it in front of Jake. "You have to go right now to Kaelie's place. I fear that Alec may do something stupid."

"What do you mean?" The blonde one asked, more awakened.

"Kaelie sent the papers for sole custody…"

"Where's Alec?" Jace cut him off. Magnus thought, he heard some faint voice of a lady in the background, asking what is happening.

"He drove to Kaelie's place. Please, Jace, go there before the worst happens. I beg you."

…

Magnus was right to ask Jace to go to Kaelie's place. Alec had been banging on the door of her apartment for the past ten minutes, screaming the worst insults he could come up with at her. His whole body was trembling with rage, moreover, he had a feeling that he's burning with a desire to hurt her. He couldn't understand how she could do something like that to him. How she could even think that she could take Jake away from him. Jake is just his.

"Open the door, you bitch!" He screamed, banging at the door.

"Go away, or I'll call the cops!" he heard her voice from behind the door. Kaelie moved something heavy on the floor in front of the door. When 'it' hit the door, there was a loud bang inside. "Go away, Alec!"

"If you think that you can take my baby away from me, you're wrong!" he screamed again, trying to get inside the apartment. Kaelie blocked it with something. Alec felt a bigger resistance when he tried to open the door with his shoulder. "I'll destroy you!"

He heard three sounds behind his back. One was the sound of a door opening, the other two were voices - one belonged to his brother Jace, the other to some old woman.

"If you won't go away, I'll call the police," said the woman, holding her cell phone in one hand. "You have ten seconds, before I press the button."

"Stay away from this, Ma'am," his blue eyes were now as cold as ice.

"We're going," Jace said to the woman, circling his arms around Alec from behind. "What the hell are you doing, Alec?!"

"That bitch wants to take my baby away, Jace!" the older boy screeched through his teeth, turning his attention back to the door. "You won't succeed!"

"I'm calling the police," the old woman murmured, closing the door. Jace reacted immediately, placing his foot between the door and the doorframe. The woman was confused by such action, she was about to scream at him, when he started to beg.

"Please, don't call the police. I'll take my brother from here," Jace looked at her with his golden eyes, smiling as much beautifully as he could. It was nothing new that Jace charmed the woman with his smile. Every woman, no matter the age, fell under the charm of Jace Lightwood. The blonde boy kissed the top of her hand, like a gentleman, and went back to his brother. He grabbed Alec strongly by the shoulder, almost pushing him down the stairs so the boy would move away from the door. "We're going back home, Alec!" the blue eyed boy wanted to protest, but Jace didn't give him a chance. "Magnus was right to tell me to come here. We're going!"

He was pushing him before himself, though Alec was resistant. Luckily for Jace, he was stronger than his older brother, so he could easily stop him from doing something stupid, something that he'd regret once the emotions die over. When he pushed him outside, Alec spotted Clary in his brother's car. The girl wanted to come to them, but Jace shook his head, giving her an order to stay inside.

Jace grabbed Alec strongly by his arms and forced him to sit down on the cold ground. The blue eyed boy tried to escape his hold, but Jace held him more strongly, by squeezing hard on his biceps.

"Let me go, Jace!" Alec screeched. "I have to make her change this stupid idea."

"And what?" the blonde boy said, holding him in his place. "You'll beat her, so she does it? Are you out of your mind?"

"Do you know, what she's…"

"Yes," he cut him off, moving himself closer. Jace sat down next to him on the ground, not letting him go. "But you won't succeed with your fists. You will only make it worse." Alec looked at him meaningfully. Not so long ago, Jace would be the first to fight, and now he seemed to be more mature. Maybe it was Clary's influence? Or maybe he just grew up. "We won't do any good with screams and insults, Alec."

"So what should I do?" Alec sighed, his arms slumped. He didn't have any strength for it anymore. He wanted to just go back home, lay with his son and cry his eyes out, that is if there were any tears left in his eyes. "I can't let her take my child away. I won't survive it, Jace."

The younger of the brothers just nodded and threw his arms around Alec, letting him snuggle up to him. Jace moved one of his hands up to Alec's hair and stroked it slightly, whispering in his ear that everything will be ok, that they will get through this, that they will figure something out.

Alec wanted to believe this so badly.

Magnus sat on the couch in the living room with a small lamp turned on biting his nails - of course, later he'll scold himself for destroying his perfect nails, but right now he didn't give a damn over it - when Jace, Alec and Clary came inside the apartment. Alec walked inside the living room, head lowered, hands clutched into fists. He was breathing fast through his nose, murmuring something to himself now and then. Magnus got up from the couch, wanting to come to Alec, to take him in his arms and hug him, but Alec stopped him with his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mags," he said, plopping down on the couch. "And I want to punch someone right now."

Magnus just shrugged his arms and sat down next to Alec. He drew him closer to himself, throwing his arms around the blue eyed boy. Jace and Clary sat across from them on the chair. The blonde boy put Alec's car keys on the drawer. There was silence in the whole room for a while, interrupted by the heavy loud sighs of Alec. After a few moments Alec seemed to relax a bit. His body stopped being so tense, he almost melted into Magnus's arms. Then tears started to fall from his eyes again.

Magnus was stroking his back, reassuringly, trying to calm him. Alec moved his arms up on Magnus's back, pressing himself more into the boy. Lightwood hid his face on the crook of Magnus's neck and shoulder to hide his eyes full of tears.

"What should I do?" Alec moaned, gripping the shirt that Magnus went to sleep in a few hours before. "I can't lose my baby. I can't."

"We won't," Magnus pulled Alec away from himself, so that the boy would look him in the eyes. He wiped the stream of tears from Alec's pale cheek with his thumb. "I won't let it happen. I'll figure something out."

"We have to get a lawyer," Jace spoke up. Magnus and Alec looked at him. "We'll find the best lawyer in the city."

"I don't have enough money for a lawyer, Jace," Alec responded, lacing his fingers with Magnus's. "We barely have enough money for bills and kindergarten. I can't afford it. Mom and dad don't have much money too."

"We'll get the money somehow," Jace added, giving them a warm smile. "We can do it."

"I'll ask Luke, if we can lend you some money. Now that mom is awake from her coma, we don't have to pay for the hospital anymore." Clary addressed, giving them a bit of hope.

"Thanks."

When Alec and Magnus were left alone, they went to Jake's bedroom. The little boy was still consumed in his slumber, not realizing what was going on between his parents. Alec lay next to him, pressing him to his chest. Magnus sat on the edge of the small bed, placing one hand on Alec's back and the other on Jake's legs.

"I can't lose him," Alec whispered into Jake's hair loudly enough for Magnus to hear him and at the same time quietly so that Jake wouldn't wake up. "If I have to, I'll take him as far away from her as I can. I won't let her take him away from me."

A shiver went through Magnus's body at those words. He knew it was true. He knew that Alec would do anything, so that no one would take his child away from him. Even though deep inside Magnus agreed to that scenario, he knew that it would be the stupidest thing to do.

"You can't, darling," Magnus stroked gently Alec's cheek. "It will only make it worse."

"I have to do something. I can't let her take him away," Alec stroked Jake's hair, while the boy turned in his sleep.

Magnus sighed loudly, pressing his back to the cold wall with the drawings of monkeys, before he spoke up again.

"Can I leave you for a few days and trust that you won't do something stupid?" Alec looked at him confused, frowning his eyebrows. "Can I?"

"What are you up to, Mags?"

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid while I'll be gone," Magnus gave him his meaningful look, the one he's been using lately whenever Alec had a stupid idea.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked unsurely. He didn't want Magnus to leave him alone, not now when he needed him the most.

"To get help. There's only one person who can help us with this."

…

Magnus stood for a while in front of the building. This building was one of the highest in Los Angeles, there were mostly only offices in there, though the highest levels were supposed to be living quarters. It was a very modern building with big windows, glass elevator from the outside. Magnus moved to the entrance, bowing his head at the doorman.

"Where do you want to go, sir?" asked the older gray haired man.

"The lawyer's office," the doorman nodded, leading Magnus to the elevator, instructing him on how to get to the office.

Magnus had been here years before when he was barely thirteen. He came to Los Angeles then for the first time on his own after a fight with his adoptive parents. He had had to know the truth then, and only this man could tell him the whole truth.

When he stood in front of the door of the office on the twelfth level, he took three deep breaths to calm his racing heart down - after all, he hadn't seen this man for years. He was nervous and he didn't know if the man would be willing to help them; after all the last time they saw each other, Magnus hadn't been very nice to him. He pressed the doorknob and pushed the mahogany door. He walked inside. Nothing had changed here. The walls were still in ecru color, there were two black leather couches in the corner of the room and a small glass table with many magazines on it. On the other side of the room there was a black desk with a computer and a telephone. Behind it sat a young blonde woman, who was reading some gossip magazine.

"Good morning," Bane spoke, coming closer to the desk.

"Good morning!" she replied loudly, throwing the magazine to the floor. Her cheeks became pink, probably from embarrassment that a client caught her reading and not working. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to see the attorney," Magnus leaned on the desk, putting his bag on the floor.

"Do you have an appointment?" Bane shook his head as an answer. "Then I'm sorry. You have to have an appointment first, but I can sign you up," she reached for a black calendar, lying next to the computer. "Friday, next week. 4:30 pm. It's the earliest free slot. Do you want me to sign you up?"

Magnus gave her a fake smile, reaching for the phone on the desk. He pushed it into her hands. The woman looked at him confused, opening her mouth to say something.

"Tell him that Magnus Bane wants to see him."

Seeing that Magnus won't give up on this, she dialed her boss's number and repeated the words of the young man. After a moment, she put the phone back, saying that he hung up on her, which means that Magnus should go in. Though at the same moment the door of the office opened and he stepped out.

He was a tall man, two inches taller than Magnus, and that was something since Magnus was really tall. His face was elongated, lean, with high placed cheekbones. His short, black hair was perfectly trimmed; Magnus guessed that it's his new wife's doing. He wore a white, fitting suit with silver cuff links and buttons carved in the shape of flies. His face was unnaturally pale, but that had always been his characteristic feature. That and his golden-green cat-like-eyes, like Magnus's. If it weren't for the eyes, no one would say that he and Magnus were related by blood.

"Hello, Magnus," he spoke with his deep voice, offering Magnus a small smile. "It's been so long since our last meeting. I feared that you wouldn't come to visit me again."

"Hello, father," the man pointed his hand, so that Magnus would walk into his office, telling his secretary to call off the rest of his appointments for the day.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" he sat in his chair, gesturing for Magnus to sit in front of him.

"I need help," the man raised his eyebrow in question, so Magnus continued. "I have a problem that only you can help me with," Magnus swallowed hard, stopping the tears that built in his cat-eyes. "She wants to take our child from us, father. You have to help me stop her. Please, dad…"

"Tell me everything, son…"

Magnus started to tell the story from the beginning, how his and Alec's relationship started, how Alec hid the truth about Jake from him. How Kaelie came back and messed things up between them. How Jake started to call him daddy and how he became Magnus's son. And finally about the papers that Kaelie had sent two days ago. He told him about his fears that Alec may do something stupid.

"And?" he started unsurely, when he was done with his story. "Will you help me, father? This will be the one thing I'll ever ask you for. We can't lose our Jake, he's the most important for us. Please...dad, help us."

For a moment there was silence between them. The cat eyes were staring into the older cat eyes. Magnus's ones were filled with uncertainty and hope. In his father's there was nothing but emptiness. He thought about Magnus's words for a long time, which made Magnus's heart race like crazy. Finally, he spoke.

"I will help you, son."

…

Two days later, when Magnus and his dad came to New York - the previous two days Magnus spent in his father's mansion in Los Angeles, which his wife - Lilith - had called Edom, before she became sick; why? no one really knew - Magnus invited his father to his and Alec's place. Luckily Alec was still there, with Jake and Jace who Magnus had asked to stay here and keep Alec away from doing some stupid thing.

"Alexander, Jace, Jake, please meet," he started, when he walked into the living room. "This is Asmodeus Hellsking, my father."

The two older Lightwoods were blinking in shock with their mouths opened. But Jake smiled widely to Asmodeus, waving his hand at him.

"You'le daddy's Magnus daddy?" Hellsking nodded at that. "Like glandpa Althul? So you'le my anothel glandpa?"

"Jakey it's not like…" Alec interrupted, shaking himself off from the shock.

"Yes, Jake, I'm your other grandfather," he smiled at him broadly, moving his hand to stroke the boy's cheek. "It's nice to meet you, all of you."

Alec looked at Magnus meaningfully, wanting an explanation.

"My father is a lawyer. He'll help us."

"Alexander," Asmodeus turned to the blue eyed boy, coming closer to him. "I'd like to talk to you. So far Magnus told me some basics about the case, but I'd like to hear more from you."

"Of...of course," Alec stuttered, putting Jake to the floor. The boy ran immediately to his other father, demanding to take him in arms. Alec led Asmodeus to his and Magnus's bedroom, closing the door behind the older man. "So, everything started four and a half years ago…"

Alec told him the story of his and Kaelie's relations from the beginning, with more details than Magnus had given. He focused on the attitude Kaelie had towards Jake for the past years, not forgetting about the most important words of her from three years ago, when she said that she doesn't want to be a mother. He spoke about the latest days, showing him the paper he got from the lawyer's office.

"You know, Alexander…"

"Alec," he cut him off. Asmodeus nodded at that.

"Alec, this won't be an easy case. Mostly mothers win such cases," Alec sighed with resignation at the words of the older man. He knew that mothers have more rights than fathers, especially when it comes to custody over a child. Last night he read the various articles about losing custody cases to the mother. Though, Alec couldn't give up. He had to win with Kaelie. He can't give his son to her. "But there's a reason why I'm the bane of other's lawyers' lives. Some even call me the greatest demon of the courts. One called me even the devil in a human's body."

"Are you able to help me?" Alec asked full of hope. At that moment Magnus came inside the bedroom and sat down on the bed, next to Alec, lacing their hands. "I promise, I'll pay you as much as you want."

"We'll pay you," Magnus confirmed Alec's words. "We'll find other jobs and we'll pay you. Even if it's some millions, we'll pay you. I'll give you everything you want, just please, help us."

"I will help you," broad smiles came up on both boys' faces. Alec breathed out with relief, blinking to stop the tears of happiness. He didn't want to cry in front of Magnus's father.

"Name your price," Bane mused, looking Asmodeus in the eyes.

"I don't want your money. Besides, you could never afford me. My services are very expensive," said Hellsking, smirking. "I just want you to visit me sometimes, Magnus. You're my only son, I want to see you sometimes, or call, or have some contact with you. I wasn't an ideal father, but you know that I had no idea about you until you were ten and I put that son of a bitch in jail. I just want to see you sometimes, you and your family. That's my price."

"Deal," Magnus reached his hand to his father, who shook it to seal their deal. Then Alec did the same. "Thank you, father."

Asmodeus gave them a small smile, putting papers into his bag.

"Time to work on some good plan, boys. First, we meet with the opponent," There was hope in both boys' eyes, when they looked at Asmodeus. "I promise, I'll do everything I can so Jake stays with you."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

What do you think of Magnus's dad? I actually love him, and damn, I could introduce him earlier in the story.

So, the next one is the battle in the court. I'm not giving you a spoiler, but all I can say is: PREPARE FOR TEARS.

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


	25. It's a war

A/N: Hello,

Makayla: I'm really glad you think so.

red wolf: We shall see.

Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites.

Beta'd by the most amazing Red Coral. Check out her stories for TMI, Arrow and Criminal Minds fandom. As well as check her personal blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com

Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.

Warning: Chapter includes a heavy topic.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

"**It's a war"**

Alec was wriggling on the chair in the 'Clarkson &amp; Co-workers' lawyer's office. He couldn't stop snapping his fingers and sighing loudly - it was his habit when he was really nervous. Asmodeus was sitting next to him, all stoically calm; the man had been in New York for the past three days. He worked out a pretty good plan of action for them to not let Kaelie take Jake away from Alec and Magnus. He wanted to help them, he cared for his son's happiness, even if the said son didn't accept him as a father.

"Your heart's racing like crazy," Asmodeus whispered to Alec, getting the boy out of his thoughts. "It'll be ok. That wanna-be-good-lawyer isn't that good at all. I did my research. He won a few divorce cases, a few small cases, but still, I'll win this with him."

"You think so?" Alec looked at him with his blue eyes, filled with a desire to believe the man's words.

"Of course, boy. There's a reason they call me a demon."

The door of the room opened and Kaelie with some blond haired man wearing a brown suit walked inside. When Alec laid his eyes on Kaelie, his hands clutched into fists, blood boiled in his veins. He got up from the chair, feeling a crave to jump Kaelie and rip her heart out. He was stopped by a firm squeeze of Asmodeus's cold hand on his bicep. The man drew him back down on the chair, giving him a warning look. Alec let out the air loudly through the nose, folding his arms on his chest, sending a freezing blood look to the mother of his son.

"Good morning," said Miss Whitewillow's lawyer. "I'm glad we could meet. Harry Clarkson Jr.," he reached his hand to Alec and Asmodeus. Both of them shook it and gave Clarkson polite smiles. "My client, Kaelie Whitewillow."

"Asmodeus Hellsking and my client, Alexander Lightwood."

"Let's get to the point of the meeting," Clarkson took out a few papers from his bag and laid them on the table before him. "So, how 'bout I start…"

Alec focused his look at Kaelie, who was looking anywhere else but Alec. The boy knew that she's afraid of him; well, everyone would be if they saw what Alec could have done a few days ago. When he thinks about it now, his body still trembles with rage. Of course, he had calmed down a bit now, Magnus forced him to do so by saying that they can't lose their control in front of Jake. The little boy still had no idea what was going on between all of his parents. It was best to keep him in the dark. He wouldn't understand it anyway, he's just a child.

"Hm," Asmodeus spoke up, gaining Alec's focus on him. "You don't think that my client will agree with this application. An idiotic application if I may add."

"I understand that you don't agree to work this out outside the court," both of them shook their heads. "All right, so we have to set the date of the trial. I'll try to do it today and inform you. Thank you for the meeting."

"I won't give you my baby," Alec announced, on his way out. "I'll win this war in court. You have no chances against me."

"I'll see you in court, Alec."

They met in court precisely thirteen days later. As it turned out, Clarkson pulled some strings and the date of the trial was earlier than usual in such cases. Alec was pacing the floor in the court, trying to calm himself down. Magnus was talking with his father and his and Alec's parents. Jace, Izzy, Max, Alli and Seth were sitting and observing the rest of the family. Across from them was Kaelie with her cousin and lawyer talking about something.

Magnus stepped away from the parents and walked to Alec, wrapped his arms around Alec from behind. Lightwood immediately relaxed in the arms of his beloved, who was brushing the side of his neck now to calm him down a bit at least. Every other time it would work, but now nothing could calm or distract Alec. His mind was playing every possible scenario that could happen in the trial. He wanted to believe that Magnus's dad will bring hell in there, like he had promised him.

"It's going to be ok, darling," Magnus moved himself to stand before Alec. He drew him closer to himself, pressing him into his chest. "Father will do everything so Jake stays with us."

"I know, but…"

"You're nervous, I know. I know you better than myself, kitten," Magnus kissed the top of Alec's nose, and the blue eyed boy crunched it. "I'd like to help you somehow, take some of the weight off of your shoulders, but I know that I can't. All I can do is promise you that we'll fight her till the end. We won't let her take our baby away from us. We're going to fight for our son, Alexander. You and me, together."

"I love you, Magnus," Alec rose on his toes to kiss Magnus shortly on the lips. It was a passionate, fast kiss with tongues. It a was rather slow, calm kiss full of love and support.

"I love you too, sweet pea," before Alec had the chance to say that he hates the pet name, the doors of the court room opened widely. Alexander pulled away from Magnus and turned his head to the door. An elegant woman in a gray suit with blonde hair made up in a ponytail stepped outside. She had glasses with a green frame on her nose. There were a few papers in her hands.

"Case: Kaelie Whitewillow and Alexander Lightwood," Alec, Kaelie and their lawyers came closer to her. The woman led them inside, ordering the rest of the families to stay outside the room, until any of them are called as a witness.

Asmodeus led Alec to one side, where a bench and table has been standing. Kaelie and her lawyer sat next them, on the other side of the room. In a few moments the battle between her and Alec will start, the battle for the custody over their son. His heart started to beat faster, his breath became fast and shallow, he had a feeling that his blood will start to freeze in his veins.

"Stand up, please. The Judge is coming," said the woman. Asmodeus almost jumped off the chair, pulling Alec up along with him. A man walked in the room, he looked around forty. He was tall, black skinned, with black ebony hair and eyes. He looked at both sides of the room and moved to sit behind his bench.

"I'm opening the trial about the sole custody over the young Jacob Gabriel Lightwood. Are both sides present in the room?" both Kaelie and Alec stood up from their places. "Miss Whitewillow, your application was brought twenty two days ago. Yours, Mr. Lightwood, ten days ago. Both of them were submitted by your lawyers, Mr. Harry Clarkson Jr., and Mr. Asmodeus Hellsking. From the briefing with your lawyers, I know that you didn't manage to work this out outside the court. Now, I'll hear the statements from both sides, then I'll make a decision regarding who will get the custody of young Jacob. From you statements I know that your representatives will be speaking for you. Miss Whitewillow, you start."

"Your Honour," started the lawyer, getting up from his place. "We've submitted the application for sole custody over Jacob for my client, due to the latest events made by Mr. Lightwood. My client, who came back to the country a while ago wanting to finally take care of her child,as she'd become an adult and the legal guardian of the young boy, she couldn't do it properly, because of Mr. Ligthwood's doing…"

"Objection," Asmodeus spoke up. "My client did not forbid Miss Whitewillow contact with Jacob. He hasn't done so for the past three and a half years, since the boy came into the world. I'd like to remind everyone here, because it seems that the opponent forgot that Miss Whitewillow abandoned Jacob right after his birth. She stated then that she doesn't want to be a mother, that she wants to have a normal life, she wants to live her life. I'd like to add that my client, despite his young age - he was fifteen back then - compared to your client, he took care of his son. He became his father, sacrificing himself completely for his child."

"Maybe," Clarkson mused. "But you can't forget about the latest events. You have to agree with me. Your client clearly forbade my client contacting with her own son. With no real reason. Moreover, he attacked her and almost beat her."

"I have to disagree," Asmodeus replied, fixing his red tie. "My client didn't attack her, nor did he harm her physically. The truth is that he reacted aggressively to your client's application, but it was a reaction coming from the fear of losing his beloved's child. And you're mistaken. My client didn't forbid miss Whitewillow contact with her son, he only told her to come and visit on particular dates, which was induced for the well-being of the young Jacob. Let me remind you that Jacob got an allergic reaction and ended up in the hospital, while he was under your client's watch. He ate cookies with nuts that he's allergic to, under your client's care."

"My client did not know that the boy is allergic…"

"Aha!" Hellsking shouted lively. "That's the point. What mother doesn't know what her child is allergic to? Even I know what my son is allergic to even though I've seen him three times in his entire nineteen-year-life. You have to admit, that your client is bad at being a mother."

"She makes mistakes, yes, but she's a young mother, she's still learning, but for sure she's a better role model for young Jacob," at that both of them - Alec and Asmodeus - quirked their eyebrows in a confusion. "Tell me, what example is Mr. Lightwood giving to the young Jacob? Let's start with the fact that he's working at a gay club, and is gay himself. Where my client can give the boy a full family, with mother and father, and not two fathers."

"That's bullshit!" Hellsking laughed. "My client's sexual orientation has nothing to do with giving an example to young Jacob. It can rather teach him to be tolerant in the future and not a homophobic ass like you seem to be, sir."

"Mr. Hellsking," the Judge said warningly. "One more word like that and I'll have to give you a cash penalty."

"I apologize, Your Honour, but it's not my fault that Mr. Clarkson isn't tolerant," he sighed turning back to the other lawyer. "And my client's job proves that he's willing to work anywhere just so he can give a stable life to his son. Thanks to that job, he pays for the apartment they're living in, the kindergarten and a babysitter who stays with Jake when Mr. Lightwood can't. I think it's rather an advance of Mr. Lightwood, something that you could look up to. He's willing to sacrifice his nights - and not so long ago he was still attending high school - to provide a stable life for his son."

Kaelie's lawyer sighed with frustration, when Asmodeus smirked provocatively at him. His whole posture was shouting 'come on, give me more, you can't beat me anyway'. Alec was so thankful, that Magnus's father decided to help him. He hoped that Asmodeus will win this.

"I'd like to add," Asmodeus spoke again, "that my client provided a full family to the young Jacob. He and his partner are taking care of the well being and health of the boy."

"Please," Clarkson cut him off. "You're only saying this, because your client is dating your son. Otherwise, I don't think you'd be so tolerant to such relationships."

"Ah," Asmodeus took a sip of the water, standing before him. "Now you're latching onto anything. The fact that my client is dating my son has no connection to this case. I'd like to remind you that we met here to state who will have the sole custody over the young Jacob Lightwood. Which is obvious that it should lay into my client's hands, like it's been so far. Your Honour," he turned to the man behind the bench. "My client has been providing a stable life for the young Jake ever since the boy was born. He was the one who took care of him, didn't sleep at night to calm the boy down. He took care of him when the boy had a jaundice at the age of six months. And where was the mother then? Oh right, she was having fun in Paris, living her life. My client sat by the boy's bed when the boy was frightened after a nightmare. Mr. Lightwood fed him, taught him how to walk, speak, he wiped his every tear. Alec stayed in his head to finish school and work at the same time, so he could pay for the kindergarten. He bought him toys, clothes. And what was Miss Whitewillow doing then? She partied in Europe's clubs. And you just want to be a mother now just like that, huh? Let's be honest, you don't know how to be a mother. What if you decide that you don't want to be a mother again? Can you assure me, now, that you will want to be a mother to Jake forever? Can you assure me that you'll drop everything in your life, to take care of him day and night? That you'll care more of his well being than your own?"

"Yes," she whispered, avoiding Asmodeus's look. "Jake is my son, I want to take care of him."

"Why?!" Asmodeus asked louder. "Why did you come back so suddenly?! Why do you want to be Jake's mother now?! Why now and not before?! Why do you want to be his mother now?!"

"Because I can't have children anymore!" the whole room was dead silence. From the light blue eyes of Kaelie streamed tears, when she got up from her place and ran out of the room.

Alec stared blankly at the place where Kaelie had been sitting a few seconds ago. He couldn't believe what he had heard. It was too surreal. It couldn't be possible, Kaelie is a girl and girls can have children. Alec on the other hand can't have children anymore.

"I order twenty minutes of break," said the Judge, getting up from his chair. A few moments later, he left the room.

"Well, I didn't expect such a turn," Asmodeus's voice got through Alec's thoughts. "I fear that it can influence the judge's statement. But I'll strike into some other point now, I'll force her..."

Alec stopped listening to him, the latest words of Kaelie were still ringing in his mind. 'I can't have children anymore'. Why didn't she say that earlier? Something hit him then, though he wasn't sure what. His body got up on its own, and he moved to the door. Outside, he spotted his family with confused looks on their faces.

"Did we win?" Jace asked. "Jake stays with you?"

"No. Where did Kaelie go?" Magnus pointed in the bathroom's direction, giving Alec a confused look. "We'll talk later, I have to find her."

When he walked into the female's bathroom, Kaelie was sitting on the cold floor, with her back pressed to the wall. Her cousin was sitting next to her, with her arms around Kaelie's trembling body. She was crying.

"Leave us alone," Alec spoke coldly to Kaelie's cousin. The girl looked at him murderously and shook her head.

"No way, I won't let you beat her!"

"I won't do anything to her. I just want to talk," Kaelie nodded, whispering to her cousin to leave her and Alec alone. The other girl did it reluctantly, saying that she'll wait by the door in case Alec does something to her. She also warned him, that she'll beat him if he tries something. When Kaelie and Alec stayed alone, he sat on the floor before her, wrapping his arms around his bend knees. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Would that change something?"

"Tell me, what happened? Why can't you have children anymore?" Alec asked, looking her into the eyes.

The girl sighed out loud, playing nervously with her fingers. The loud beats of her heart echoed in the bathroom. Her tears fell down on the cold floor.

"A little less than a year ago, I was knocked up by some man at one party. But my boyfriend said that he can't have children at all, so I didn't even mention this to him. Besides, how was I supposed to explain that to him that I'm pregnant, when he's infertile. He'd know that I cheated on him. And, I was underage then and didn't have enough money. A friend of mine recommended some doctor to me, and he did an abortion," she looked sadly at Alec. "That so-called-doctor did the abortion, but he did it so badly that a few days later I ended up in the hospital with horrible bleeding. The doctors took me to the surgery room and tried to do everything they could. But, apparently that doctor had damaged my uterus so badly during the abortion, that the doctors in the hospital had to remove it. And I can't have children anymore," she made a break for a moment. "Jake is my only child, Alec…"

"I can't give him to you," Alec stated with a shaky voice. "Jake is my son, I won't have anymore children. I'm gay, it's not possible for me to have anymore children. Jakey is the most important to me, Kaelie. I can't live without him. I'm sorry that you can't have anymore children. It must be horrible for a woman to not be able to have anymore children. But I can't give Jake up to you. I can't."

"You can adopt kids with Magnus. I can't…"

"You don't understand!" He screamed. "Jake is my life. Without him there's no me. He's my everything. I won't give him up."

"I love him too, he's my son. I want to be a mother for him, Alec. Please…"

She stared at him with big eyes, full of tears and begging. His heart was aching at such view, but he couldn't give Jake to her, he was the most important to him. No one mattered to him more than his son.

"Please, Alec...please…" she was cut off by the loud knock on the door. Soon, Asmodeus peeked inside and looked confused at the young people.

"The break's over. We have to go back to the room."

A heavy atmosphere that you could cut with a knife had filled the whole room. The dead silence was interrupted by the fast breaths of Alec and Kaelie's sobbing, which was a bit less than moments before in the bathroom. Lightwood felt again that his stomach was being squeezed by the nerves and fear. He'd give everything for Magnus to be here and hold his hand reassuringly.

"Stand up, please. The Judge is coming," the four of them got up again, observing the Judge who sat down behind his bench. Once he was seated, all of them sat too, and waited for the judgement.

"This case isn't easy, especially since the parents are very young. You became parents at the age of fifteen, while you were still children yourselves. You, Mr. Lightwood," he turned to Alec. "You did the right thing and took care of your son. Not many fathers would do such thing at your age. You, Miss Whitewillow," he turned his head to Kaelie. "You are a young woman. A mother, who's still learning how to be a parent. Even though you left your child after birth, now you want to be a mother for him. You want to be a part of Jacob's life. You understood your mistake," he sighed loudly and pursed lips in a thin line. "After analyzing all statements, and talks with your families and reports of the psychologist, I state that the custody over the young Jacob Lightwood will have…"

* * *

Dum dum dum...

You must hate me for this cliffhanger, right? I would. *evil laugh* Now, I'm going to keep you a bit in a suspense. Remember the next one is the epilogue!

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


	26. Epilogue

**I think I kept you in a suspense enough, so here's the epilogue.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. I'm not answering because everything is explained. **

**Big thanks to Red Coral, who beta'd the whole story. She's amazing and writes equally amazing stuff. Check out her stories and blog piecesofmyown . wordpress . com**

**Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OCs.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**A year later**

"Come on, Alec, or we're going to be late!" Magnus shouted, banging on the bathroom door. Lightwood was in there for a half of an hour now, doing god knows what. "Alec!"

"Give me five minutes!"

"I'm counting!" In an answer Magnus heard only some murmuring. He rolled his eyes and went back to their bedroom, to finish putting his own clothes on. He reached for his red jacket, lying on their bed. They were going to the restaurant tonight, to celebrate their second anniversary. They finally could enjoy a night off, just the two of them, since this weekend belonged to Kaelie.

A year after the trial Alec and Kaelie had a good plan of taking care of Jake. According to the Judge's sentence, Jake stayed with Alec and Magnus, but Alec didn't get a sole custody over him. He and Kaelie had to share the custody, but the place of living the little boy was every place where his father was staying. Of course Kaelie was opposite to that, but after long talks mixed with tears and screams coming from both Alec and Kaelie, they've finally found a way to work this out.

Kaelie moved in closer to them, in her own apartment, where Jake had his room as well. She found a well-paid job, a boyfriend that Jake liked immediately, though he doesn't call him daddy, he calls him an uncle. The young woman takes Jake on most weekends to her place sometimes she takes him in a week too for a few days, as well as she can take him on vacations and such.

And Jake? Jake is so happy to have his mommy and two daddies so close to himself.

"I'm ready," Alec stepped into their bedroom, looking like a model from a magazine. The black suit he had on was very well fitted, a navy blue tie matching his eyes. A white shirt, picked not so long ago by Magnus for the wedding of Seth with his girlfriend. All in all, Alec looked wonderful, and Magnus wanted to eat him up. "Mags?"

"Yeah?" Bane snapped out of his admiration, he came closer to his boyfriend and threw his arms around him. "You look so wonderful that I don't want to go out anymore, just get you out of those clothes."

"We'll have a time for that later," Despite being together for so long, Alec still could blush even on a slight sexual innuendo. But that's what Magnus loves in him, this adorable blush. "We have to go. I think the taxi is waiting for us."

Alec grabbed his wallet from the drawer in the living room and clasped his hand with Magnus's, leading them out of their small apartment.

The restaurant, where Alec made a reservation for them was wonderful. Their table stood in the corner, near the fireplace, so they were away from the people's sights. There were candles on the table, two sets of plates and cutlery, two wine glasses. Alec pushed the chair for Magnus, like a real gentleman. Wait a minute, did that mean that Magnus is the lady in their relationship? Well, he could be, as long as Alec would charm him with his manners and this adorable little smile. Lightwood sat across to him, and a minute later, a waiter came to them, holding a bottle of a white wine in his hands. Once he left them, after he had poured them the wine, Magnus turned to Alec.

"How did you manage to convince him to give us an alcohol? I'm twenty, you're almost too..."

"Let's say that my sister and your brother are very convincing," Magnus laughed at those words.

Alec watched Magnus like enchanted. Bane's laughter sounded like the most beautiful music to him. He could listen to him for hours.

The waiter brought them appetizers, shrimps in a curry sauce with cherry tomatoes and basil. The dish smelled amazing, and it made Magnus's mouth watered. Bane watched as Alec devoured his dish in a few bites, when Magnus was enjoying and savoring the amazing taste, drinking the wine now and then. Then the waiter brought the main dish; a penne with seafood.

"Are you trying to seduce me with food, Alexander?" Magnus asked, after he had swallowed a bite of mollusc.

"Is it working?" Alec licked his lips, to seduce Magnus even more, which wasn't possible anymore, since by now Bane was able to do everything for the boy. When Lightwood finished his dish, he reached to the pocket inside his jacket and took out a small, white, plush box.

At that moment, Magnus's heart started to beat faster. Did that mean…

"Open it, Mags," the blue eyed boy spoke. With shaky hands Magnus obliged. And he was shocked, though not the way he expected himself to be.

"Keys?"

"What? Did you expect an engagement ring?" Magnus tried to hide the disappointed look in his eyes from his boyfriend. Indeed, he expected an engagement ring, especially in such beautiful box. Plus the occasion was perfect, a wonderful, romantic dinner.

"What are those keys for?" he asked, trying to sound as natural as he could.

"To our new home," Magnus's left eyebrow quirked in a question. "I have a new job, we both are better paid now, and we still squeeze in that small, two rooms apartment. Jake is growing, he'll need a bigger room soon. So do you, for your all clothes, so...I looked around and bought a small home for us, in the suburbs of Manhattan. It has three bedrooms and a living room, one big bathroom, and a small room that you can turn into your wardrobe," Magnus looked at him in a disbelief. He really didn't expect such a thing. "Magnus, honey?"

"A new home for us?" Alec nodded. "Alexander…"

"I want us to have a real home, you, me and Jake," Magnus leaned over the table and grabbed Alec's face to kiss him sweetly. Though Alec pushed him away too soon, to which Magnus gave him a confused look. "Do you want to burn yourself?"

Magnus realized that there were still lit candles on the table. Suddenly the waiter materialized himself next to them and cleared his throat nervously.

"I brought you a dessert, Sirs," he placed two cups of chocolate mousse with a small amount of chili, on the table.

Magnus enjoyed his meal once again, closing his eyes, so he didn't even realized that Alec got up from his chair. When he opened his eyes after a moment, licking his lips to savor the taste of mousse, he looked before himself. Alec wasn't there. He started to look around the room, until he felt a slight poke on his thigh. He looked down and saw Alec, kneeling on one knee, with a small, red, velvet box in his hand.

His mouth opened and his eyes went wide in a shock.

"Magnus Bane, the love of my life, I know we're just twenty, but will you…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Magnus cut him off, placing his hands on both Alec's cheeks. He drew him closer to himself and kissed him hardly on the mouth. The sweet kiss lasted as long as they didn't hear loud claps and whistling in the room. When they pulled away from each other, both flushed; Alec of course more; Alec smiled sweetly to Magnus.

"You didn't let me finish," he started. "What if it wasn't engaging?"

"There better be an engagement ring in that box, Alexander, or I swear, you're sleeping on the couch from now on," Alec laughed at those words, opening the box. Inside of it was a golden signet with a blue topaz, similar to the color of Alec's eyes. It was beautiful, and it looked equally beautiful on the caramel finger of Magnus's left hand, when Alec slid it on it. "My auntie won't believe it."

"Actually…" Alec bit down his lower lip, looking meaningfully at Magnus.

"They all know about it already, don't they?" Alec nodded, getting up from the ground. He went back to his place and took Magnus's left hand over the table. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the top of the signet. "So I was the one left in the dark. And Jake?"

"He helped me pick the signet. And I quote 'Daddy Magnus likes our eyes, pick this one daddy," Bane wiped away the tear of happiness, streaming down his cheek. "He's really happy for our wedding. Along with Izzy and Alli they started to plan it last night. Of course I had my say no, when Jake wanted us to have a wedding cake in a shape of a monkey's face. Plus, he wanted us to get married in a zoo."

"That's our little boy, forever in love with monkeys," Alec had to agree with this. "That's why I love you, Lightwoods, you never disappoint me."

"You'll be soon a Lightwood yourself."

…

**Ten years later**

"Come on, Jake, faster!" Magnus banged on the door of the teenager's room so hard that he could make a hole there if the boy hadn't have double door; a wish on his twelfth birthday, so he could have a bit of a privacy from his both dads and younger sister Tatiana. "You have ten minutes or I'm coming in!"

"I'll be out in a moment, dad!" he heard in a response. _Like father, like son_, Magnus thought. Both Lightwoods did not know the word ' on time'. They always were late, and if it wasn't for Magnus and his concern, they sometimes were on time in some important places. "Why so grumpy?" Jake asked, opening his door. "I'm ready."

Magnus nodded at Jake's outfit: a black suit, red tie and a white shirt. His black, half long hair now were made up to the back on the gel; Alec keeps telling him to cut them off now and then, though the boy keeps answering that he has a thing for long hair after Magnus.

"You look so handsome."

"You say that, because you're my father. You have to say that," the teenage boy put his black shoes on and patted his father on the shoulder. "Where's dad and Tee?"

"They are waiting for us in the car for twenty minutes already," Magnus fixed his golden tie and grabbed his son by a hand. He led them out of their house. "You're the one who took the longest."

"Says who. You're putting your make-up for an hour, dad."

"Sometimes I wonder, after whom, you're so mouthy?" the young boy smirked, opening the door of the black Aston Martin, where his sister and other father were already in. He climbed on the back seat, next to Tatiana, behind Alec, who was sitting on the passenger seat. Magnus got in the driver seat and shut the door loudly.

"After dad Alec."

"What after me?" inquired Alec.

"Dad wondered, after whom I'm so mouthy," Jake replied, grinning at Alec, who watched him in the car mirror. "After you, dad."

"That's true!" Tatiana spoke. She was ten years old, black haired girl, whom Magnus and Alec adopted eight years ago, when Jake was five and demanded siblings from his two dads and his mother. And Tatiana, when they met her in the orphanage kids home, they fell in love with her immediately. A half year later they adopted her and Jake had finally a second sister. Kaelie and her soon-to-be-husband have two kids on their own; Tommy and Katie are Louis kids from the first marriage.

After an hour of riding they were finally at the Court. Jake moved to the front, to his mother and her fiance. Alec, Magnus and their daughter stayed at the back. Today, there was the wedding of Kaelie and Louis, finally, after eight years of relationship.

During the reception, in one of New York's restaurants, Alec and Magnus watched their children dancing and playing with other kids from the groom's family. Magnus laid his head on Alec's shoulder and sighed.

"They grow up so fast. Before we know, they'll be adult and leave us alone," Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus's short hair and stroked them.

"You're right. Sometimes, I don't want them to grow up at all," Magnus laced their hands. "I'd like them to stay as babies forever."

"What's up?" Jake showed himself suddenly before them with a wide smile on his face. "You have so gloomy faces. It's mom's wedding, we should be happy with her. By the way, I'm going with mom for two weeks in the mountains in winter holidays."

"We are happy," Magnus sighed. "We just sigh that you and your sister grow so fast."

"Jeez, dad," Jake sat down next to Alec. "We won't be little kids forever."

"Such a shame, because you were so cute as kids," Alec kissed the top of his head, drawing him closer to his chest. The teenager, as usual, tried to escape his father's hug. It's not a cool thing for a teenager to be kissed and hugged by his father, like he'd be a little boy again. When Alec released him, he ruffled Jake's hair.

"Dad!" Alec just poked Jake on his nose. The boy turned to Magnus. "Tell him something! He ruins my hair!"

Magnus just burst out in a laugh. When Tatiana joined them, called by her father's laugh, Magnus looked at his family. They were perfect. Alec hugged both of their kids, smiling broadly. Right next to them, Kaelie hugged her newly wedded husband and two kids.

Magnus couldn't stop a happy smile that came up on his face, when his mind set a thought.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Alec poked him on his arm, getting him out of his thoughts.

"That I have the most amazing family in the entire world," Magnus wrapped his arms around the three of them, squeezing them hard, to which both of his kids moaned in a disapproval. Alec agreed with that thought.

Indeed, they had an amazing family that had and will have a wonderful life.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know that some of you may think that Kaelie doesn't deserve a happy ending, but I wanted to give her some happiness in her life.

For the last time: Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


End file.
